


犯罪小队

by huangcunzhang



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Praise Kink, Rape, Spanking, 一定程度的虐待, 监禁, 绑架, 黑漆漆的地下室和绑着的脚踝
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 157,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangcunzhang/pseuds/huangcunzhang
Summary: 迈克尔绑架了欧文，把他关在自己的地下室。





	1. 一场突如其来的绑架

**Author's Note:**

> 看清tag哦。三观不正，希望正常的朋友不要阅读啦。  
> 最开始脑补的是雷•沃纳尔和加利•艾尔维斯的脸。大家快去看电锯惊魂1吧。  
> 具体是《潜伏》里面的雷那个角色&《Kiss the girls》里面加利那个角色。

迈尔克想要当一个罪犯。  
一个厉害的，不会被任何警察追踪到、时不时还可以对警察进行挑衅的罪犯。他找到一个治安最烂的城市，住下了。  
迈克尔是个英俊得出奇的小伙子，只要站在那里，就会有姑娘朝他抛媚眼；只要走进酒吧，就会被男士和女士共同搭讪。他看起来很直，并不弯，但因为实在太英俊，还是会有男士来碰碰运气。  
至于为什么迈克尔想当一个罪犯，说起来很简单，某一天，他对着镜子，发觉自己的眉骨很低，眉毛很浅，看起来阴险、狡诈，像是随时准备黑化或对人挑衅。他从小到大都不喜欢阳光好学生，他认为自己有一点儿反社会人格，再加上他漂亮的眉骨。  
于是他决定当一个罪犯。  
就是这么简单。

迈克尔查看了各种各样的犯罪记录，首先，他心里想着，我不适合做一个偷猎者和盗猎者——他喜欢小动物，养了几只金鱼。其次，他认为自己不适合做个劫匪，他太英俊，过于显眼，金发、碧眼、185厘米的身高，漂亮到闪光，很容易就被人抓住。  
经历反复的想象之后，他发现做个绑架他人虐待他人的变态是个好选择。他对自己的决定非常欣喜，他可能会成为一个历史上著名的罪犯，他的名字将写在罪犯手册上，他的事迹将作为警察入学教程，对每个新警察进行案件普及。  
他需要一个搭档，一个为他跑腿的人。他想做一个优雅的罪犯，而不是一个整天需要到处跑的偷拍狂和清洁工，他需要一个人为他打扫房间，倒垃圾，干所有的体力活。  
他的目标变得非常明显——一个有力气的男人，一个甘愿干这些事的笨蛋，一个即使失踪了，也不会被发现的男人。

 

*****

欧文很会拍照片，但不怎么出门。  
他总是和稀奇古怪的东西打交道，比如说吃饭时吃出来一块碎骨头，他会把它洗干净，扔进酒精里，然后对着它拍上大约二十张照片，再放进电脑里去合成一张非常清晰的，他会给它取一个古怪的名字，印刷好，挂起来。他的家里有防毒面具等一系列诡异物品，还有动物尸体和暗房。如果恰好有警察看见了他古怪的屋子，很可能会把他当作犯罪嫌疑人。  
欧文33岁了，深色头发，戴眼镜，独居，长相普通，做着一份莫名其妙的工作。他的家人离他非常远，他没有什么朋友。  
他简直就是命中注定的，要被迈克尔绑架的搭档！

欧文是在出门倒垃圾时，被迈克尔绑架的，他没有养狗，唯一养的动物是一群蚂蚁。他远远地就看见了迈克尔（这家伙并没有戴头套什么的），他想的是，一个很帅的人，竟然开车出现在我的家门口，这不可思议。  
就像刚刚说的，他没有什么朋友，住在森林的边缘，没有人会来看他。  
迈克尔接近时，欧文没有感受到这个金发男人身上散发出的危险气息（危险的眉骨可不会说话），他的蚂蚁当然也不会像狗那样大声地叫唤，提醒他危险的到来。  
于是他站在那里，看着迈克尔走过来，看着迈克尔把他一棒打昏。

迈克尔把欧文的手和脚绑起来，扔进车子里，顺便去欧文的家里转了一圈，观察了一下那个乱糟糟的房子和……一群蚂蚁。他把欧文的相机、镜头、笔记本，还有他的防毒面具，都一股脑儿地塞进麻袋里，提上了车。  
他开车载着欧文回家，像抗一头熊那样，把欧文扛到了自己的地下室，他用脚链把欧文锁起来，低头看他。  
欧文穿着一件白色的衬衫，里面是一件白色的T恤，迈克尔认为这不符合欧文的形象，像他这样的人，应该穿着写有“杀死72个星球的神”这样无厘头话语的衣服，再搭配破洞牛仔裤。但这并不重要，重要的是欧文现在躺在这里，他是迈克尔的搭档，也是迈克尔的第一个猎物。  
迈克尔要用他从电视剧、电影、犯罪手册里学来的各种方法，使欧文心甘情愿做他的搭档。

如果全球只有一个人不会被绑架，欧文·亚当斯认为那就是他自己。他没有什么钱，不和任何人结怨，每天的爱好不过是以科学手段研究超科学现象，养不会吵到任何人的蚂蚁，玩小骨头，听被淘汰的摇滚乐，吃速冻食品，住在没有什么人的林子边缘。没有女孩会绑架他，他实在没有什么吸引力，没有男人会绑架他，他对男人也没有吸引力。  
但现在，他确实被人绑架了。  
欧文醒来，发现自己身处一个废旧的浴室，他的脚踝被锁在一根水管上，他用力踹了踹腿，锁链很粗，他无法挣脱。  
欧文张着嘴，戴着他蠢得要死的眼镜，环顾四周，吃惊地看着这一切。  
“我的蚂蚁。”他想，“它们会不会死？”

欧文很快意识到不应该先管蚂蚁，更应该管管自己的死活。可他今天早上刚去了城中心，得到了一个让他震惊的消息，现在他实在没有太大的兴趣去管自己的死活。  
他坐在那里，光着脚（这时他发现自己的鞋子和袜子被人脱了），他环顾四周，推了推遭遇绑架也没有掉下来的眼镜。他既没有奋力挣扎，也没有放声大叫，只是坐在那里，不知道想什么。他的脑海里很快就出现了酒精里泡着的小骨头、刚买的微距镜头、没有修好的无线快门控制器、粘了一小块鹰嘴豆泥的防毒面具、不知道放到哪里去的裁纸刀……  
他的心里竟然充满了感动，头被棒球棍敲了一下，他依旧能够记得这么多美好的东西。他坐在那里，看了看头顶上的灯，看了看墙上崭新的时钟。  
真是个奇异的体验，他想，很多人一辈子也不会遭遇绑架。到底是谁要绑架他？欧文有点好奇，但没有大叫“有人吗”，他看过不少类似的电影，大叫不是一个好点子，万一这是电锯惊魂的剧情呢？如果他憋着一口气，不喊不叫，也不触发游戏的开始，他是不是什么也不会遭遇，就在这里被活活饿死？  
他的脑海中一时间出现了很多恐怖片的场景，他用血腥的方式脑补了自己的死。然后他发现任何一种恐怖血腥的死法都比静静躺在病床上等死要好。  
他坐在那里，什么也没有干，什么也没有说，静静地享受这平静的一刻。

欧文不着急，躲在外面看着他的迈尔克急了。  
金发的男人推开门，走了进去。  
“你醒来都不说一句话？”迈克尔问，这不符合他对绑架的理解，每个恐怖片和惊悚片里，人们醒来之后都在嘶声力竭的尖叫。  
“说点什么？”欧文坐在那里，盘着腿，光着脚，抬起头问他。  
“大叫着我在哪里，你是谁。”迈尔克说，他认为欧文不按照套路来是不对的。  
“那可能是为了给恐怖电影节省时间。”欧文说，“虽然我的时间的确不多，但静静等待绑匪的时间还是有的。”  
“我不进来的话，你准备在这里一直坐着？”  
“你指望我做什么？”欧文反问，“你带我来这里又是为什么？”  
“我是一个恶性连环罪犯，我需要一个搭档。”迈克尔这样回答，这应该是个未来时态，他以后会是个连环罪犯，现在呢，欧文是他绑架的第一个人。  
“你要杀我吗？”欧文问。  
迈克尔看着坐在地上的欧文，这个男人异常冷静，看起来并不紧张。  
“我希望你成为我的搭档。”迈克尔说。  
“为什么是我呢？”欧文问。  
“绑架你，没有人会报警，你连条狗也没有养，绑架你很方便。”  
“我是被你随机选中的？”  
“经过了一段时间的推测。”  
欧文不说话了，陷入了思考。他的头发被汗水打湿了，额发非常搞笑地贴在额头上。没错，他就是迈克尔要的那种搭档：长相普通，在某些角度上还挺有趣。在一个恐怖故事或者犯罪团伙里，应该有这种小角色，才能够衬托出迈克尔的英俊和智慧。  
“你有头痛药吗？”欧文问，“我有点头痛。”  
“有。”迈克尔说，他思考自己是不是应该表现得更严厉、更可怕。虽然他的眉骨长得像变态，却没有当一个罪犯的经验。  
迈克尔出去，上楼，拿到头痛药，回来，把药瓶扔给欧文。  
“谢谢。”欧文说，他吞了两片头痛药，“我马上就可以更加清醒地和你对话了。”  
“你现在不清醒？”  
“我头痛欲裂。如果你没有什么大事，我想先睡一会儿。”欧文说完这一句，就歪着身体，靠到了浴缸的边缘。  
“嘿。”迈克尔感到不悦，他的话还没有说完，绑架来的搭档就提出了想睡觉的要求。他以为欧文是开玩笑的，等他走到欧文的面前，他发现这个古怪的男人真的睡着了。  
太糟糕了，迈克尔心想。他绑架了一个对恐惧不敏感的人。他在欧文家里发现了很多恐怖片，看恐怖片就能够提高遭遇绑架时的心理抵御指数？  
他看着穿着衬衫，光着脚，靠在浴缸边上睡着的欧文，实在没有把他叫起来的理由，他打算制定的规则中，最重要的是“不能逃跑、不能呼救”。欧文都做到了，他没有逃跑，没有呼救，只是要求吃头痛药以及睡觉。  
迈克尔站在欧文的脚边，他不知道自己的这场绑架是不是一个错误。欧文比他矮小，无论是体力还是运动能力都不是他的对手，他拥有迈克尔需要的技能，但是他太不按照套路出牌。  
得知自己被绑架了却能这么快睡着，他的脑子是不是有什么毛病？  
作为被绑架的人，欧文看起来没有感受到任何危险，作为绑架的实施者，迈克尔则感受到了想要大叫的迷茫和绝望。  
他站在那里，检查了一下欧文脚上的铁链。最终，他关了灯，让欧文好好睡觉。

 

********

欧文从浅浅的睡眠中醒来，头痛比昨天好多了，他的头痛和迈克尔打他的那棍子无关。他的头痛在三个月前就有了，之后愈演愈烈。除了睡觉，没有什么能阻止头痛。他在家里的床上睡觉时，会在疼痛中醒来，在这个废弃的浴室里，他倒是睡得很好。  
我是个受虐狂？他开始省视自己。  
欧文感觉到了饥饿，他不知道是不是可以大声呼喊，找绑架他的人要东西吃。他想了想金发的英俊男人昨天和他说的，他想要的是一个搭档。既然他没有提及赎金、没有展现出要残害他的动向，他觉得他应该可以找他要点东西吃。  
“有人吗！”他喊起来。  
没有人回答他。  
他环顾四周，没有看见摄像头。或许那个男人只是想让他在这里饿死？  
他最不会选择的死法就是被活活饿死。  
欧文又喊了两声，门被推开，金发的男人又一次出现了。  
“能给我点东西吃吗？”欧文问。当他看见男人手上的东西，他意识到他就是来给他送早餐的。  
金发男把手上的盘子放在欧文的远处，用棒球棍推过去给欧文。欧文笑了起来，这可真有趣，明明是这个人绑架了他，却好像他才是那个野兽。  
盘子里是热热的煎蛋、枫糖小松饼、刚炸好的薯角，还有一杯奶茶。  
真不错，欧文想，我已经有两个月没有吃过这样手工制作的热早饭了。  
他尽量不要让自己显得兴奋，别让这个男人注意到他的异样。如果他了解了真相，知道了欧文没有任何利用价值，他很可能真的把他杀了。到了这个份上，欧文已经不怕死了，他只是想多吃几顿这样的早餐。  
“我们来聊聊，欧文·亚当斯，”男人说，“我是迈克尔。”  
“你好。”欧文说，他很喜欢热的小松饼，“我有一个问题，”他看着迈克尔，“我可以使用这个马桶吗？它是好的吗？”  
“是的。”  
欧文点头，这下他放了一点心，看来迈克尔不是个希望他把尿撒在地上熏死自己的绑匪。  
“现在，你必须记住规则。如果你违反规则，我就会惩罚你。规则是，别求救、别试图逃跑。”  
“你把我的脚锁起来了，我只有把自己的脚砍了，才能逃。如果你昨天和我一起醒来，你的脚也被锁住了，我会信以为真这是电锯惊魂的剧情。你这儿有锯子吗？”  
“没有锯子。”迈克尔回答，他拉起裤子，露出他真实的左脚、真实的右脚，展示给欧文。  
欧文又笑了：“很好。”  
“我知道你看过很多恐怖片。”迈克尔在欧文面前的地上坐下，远离他的锁链范围。  
欧文一边用勺子把煎蛋扒拉进嘴里，一边看着迈克尔。  
迈克尔是个金发碧眼的男人，他金色的头发在白织灯下显出墨水的金棕，他很英俊，可以说英俊至极，像这样英俊的男人绝不会出现在欧文的身旁，他们通常认为欧文这样的人是些脑子不太好的书呆子，看看他的防毒面具和蚂蚁吧。欧文搞不懂为什么一个这么英俊的人要当罪犯，也搞不懂他为何不绑架看起来更符合他审美的猎物。  
“我看过你的博客。”迈克尔说道，“还听过你的电台。”  
欧文的身体抖动了一下，他坐正了，停止吃东西，把盘子放到膝盖上，看着迈克尔，感到自己被彻底得尊重了：“你听过我的电台？”他已经停止放送广播三年了。那些节目没有太多人听，他只制作了九期。  
“我找到了你博客上的下载地址。”  
“真不简单。”欧文奉承着，真没想到这样英俊的、和他根本是两个世界的男人，能够熟练使用“下载”这个功能，他以为迈克尔这样长相的人操作电脑都是由秘书搞定的。  
“你觉得它怎么样？”欧文问，他的身体向前倾斜，迫不及待地想要听听迈克尔的评价。毕竟真的、真的没有人听他的电台，他说话颠三倒四，从一部恐怖片扯到另一部，一个案件扯到另一个，他的广播节目里，全都是毫无头绪的自言自语，正常人听上一分钟就会知道这档节目不知所云。欧文只收到过寥寥无几的评论。九期之后，他就放弃制作电台节目了——他可以在拍照、写恐怖片笔记时自言自语，无需借助电台的形式。  
“我从你的电台节目中得到了一些启发。”迈克尔说，他看起来是在认真地思考。  
欧文的心情很激动，他早就把所有录音的设备都扔进了杂物间，不想再见到它们，他在电台上遭受了一次又一次地打击，那几乎伤透了他的心。现在有一个认真听他电台节目的人绑架了他？那说明他的节目做得还不错？  
欧文看着迈克尔，充满期待的。  
“比如山谷连环杀人案件那一期，十三个受害者，没有任何联系，最后发现他们的肤色组成了一个色卡拼图。”  
“那是第四期的中间位置。”欧文很激动，他从未当面见到一个把他的节目听到十分钟之后的人。他看着迈克尔，内心既有喜悦，又有感激。在这么糟糕的时刻，他竟然遇到了一个听过他节目的人。  
“我也想做一个这样的杀手。我需要你做我的帮手。”  
“不，”欧文赶紧摇摇头，“我喜欢恐怖片，喜欢研究连环谋杀案，但我不想做一个杀手。”  
“你为什么要研究它们？”  
“我研究它们，因为我在现实中是一个普通人。”  
“如果你不想做一个罪犯，为何要做那些广播节目，写那些博客？”  
“拍恐怖片的人很多，写恐怖故事的人很多，他们不是罪犯。我喜欢故事，在故事里可以干一切的坏事，可我不想做这样的坏事。”  
“你在博客上写过不少连环杀人犯的故事，他审判人类，用最可怕的手段对付他人。”  
“那只是故事，我的想象，我不会把它付诸实践。”欧文说，他看着迈克尔。如果他们不是身处一个肮脏的浴室，如果他的脚没有被锁链锁起来，如果他们待在一个咖啡馆，如果迈克尔只是要来和他研究他的电台和故事，他真的会非常开心，但此刻他开始担忧了。  
“我不想杀人，也不想伤害谁。”欧文说。如果有鸟类受伤摔落在他家附近，他会把它送去护林员或者鸟类保护组织那里，他在学生时代是个书呆子，即使有人抢走属于他的东西，他也不会和别人打架，他不喜欢暴力，从不参加冲撞性强的橄榄球比赛，甚至不去健身房……  
他知道自己看上去可能真的像足了一个变态：他制作犯罪和恐怖片的广播节目，写内容糟糕的博客，家里堆满稀奇古怪的东西。如果警察查到他的家，可能会把他带进警局里询问上一天一夜。但他没有做过任何坏事，老实说，他还有点晕血。他只能够在照片上做研究，不能看见别人真正的伤口。只要知道是假的或者照片，他就不怕。如果在现实中看到真实的人类伤口，他会装作什么也没有发生般偷偷走开。他家里有捡到的鸟类和田鼠的尸体，却从未看见过任何一具人类尸体，他也不想看见……  
“我会把你关到你同意做我的搭档为止。”迈克尔说。  
欧文只得重新端起盘子，吃早饭，他说服不了迈克尔（如果欧文善于说话，他的广播节目就不会那么烂了）。他忧郁地把煎蛋塞进嘴里，后悔刚刚没有把它们都吃完——聊完这个话题，他的心情变得沉重起来，煎蛋也没有那么好吃了。  
欧文一口气把奶茶喝完，将盘子和勺子重新推还给迈克尔：“我准备尿尿，你可以出去了吗？”  
迈克尔看着欧文，皱了皱眉头，露出了一个坏蛋那样的表情。他拿着盘子站起来，居高临下地看着欧文：“你可以选择和我合作，去上面待着。或者拒绝合作，依旧被锁在地下室里。”  
“我要脱裤子了。”欧文威胁说。  
迈克尔看了他一眼，转身离开了。

门重新关上，欧文松了一口气。  
原本他不是那么焦急，也不是很在意会不会死在这里。现在他希望能够找到一个机会报警。他写了那么多讲连环杀人案的文章，制作了那么多听起来又变态又血腥的广播节目，真的遇到了一个犯罪者（或者潜在的犯罪者），他想做的只有一件事——立刻报警。  
欧文站起来，走到马桶旁边，解开裤子，尿尿。  
或许他能说服迈克尔别再杀人呢？如果一个人能够听得下来他那么糟糕的广播，应该也能够听得惯他说话和思考的方式？他在脑海中回忆着自己写过的故事和博客文章，他一般只关注犯罪过程，不关注杀人犯落网之后是不是忏悔了、坦白了，他没有说服别人的案例。  
他尿完尿，拉好拉链，站在那里，冲马桶。他看见马桶上有个小小的爱心符号。  
这个爱心是曾经被关在这里的人画的吗？  
这个叫迈克尔的男人杀了多少人？  
欧文陷入了思索。他光着脚，没有鞋也没有袜子。或许迈克尔觉得他能够用他的球鞋作为武器？他会在他的鞋子里藏把小刀？他故事里的人会这么干，但他不会。  
欧文重新坐回到浴缸边缘，空空荡荡的浴室让他毫无安全感，于是他跨进了浴缸。  
我的蚂蚁还好吗？他想。他环顾四周，却找不到可以把自己从这个困境中解脱出来的东西。  
他只好躺到浴缸里，假装现在是一个梦。

如果欧文·亚当斯拥有上帝视角的话，他就会知道马桶上的爱心是屋子上一个主人七岁的儿子干的，为的是向他六岁小女友表白。至于为什么要画在马桶上，因为这很酷。  
而迈克尔？迈克尔连只老鼠也没有抓过。他之所以想要欧文来做他的搭档，是因为他想直接跳过杀人这一步，什么事情也不做，就成为一个教科书级别的连环罪犯。


	2. 旧毯子味

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我是你绑架到这里的第几个人？”欧文问他。  
> “第一个。”迈克尔老实地回答了这么问题，“我保证这是一个真实的回答。”

迈克尔回到楼上，从今天的对话来看，欧文不打算和他合作。他真的只是个普通人嘛？迈克尔可不这么想，欧文在九期的广播里详细地描述过不少案件——他想象中的、真实存在的。它们的细节深深震撼到了迈克尔。他闻得出来，欧文的细胞里有一种非常黑暗的东西在。  
迈克尔在选中欧文之后，去社交网站上对他进行了搜索和调查。他发现，欧文很少发个人生活，他脸书上的图片里并没有他自己，大部分都是他对一个书页的研究，或者一个证据的重新解读图表。脸书上，根本没有人和他互动。而他的推特就更加古怪了，内容让人捉摸不透，那些东西都类似于自言自语。迈克尔昨天花了一整晚，从头到尾研究了欧文的每一条推特。他在纸上列出欧文常用的词和缩写，再对比他广播里的语气和口头禅，来分析他的推特。最终，他觉得自己捕捉到了欧文的思维路径，也捕捉到了欧文习惯的作案时间。  
不过，欧文一定不会这么快就承认自己的罪行。迈克尔觉得他看起来不是那种会屈服于虐待的类型。被一个陌生人绑架到地下室，怎么说也不可能像欧文那么冷静。  
我要采取什么方法，让欧文说出真相呢？迈克尔想。  
要培养出欧文的斯德歌尔摩综合症一定非常困难，作为恐怖故事和犯罪博客的写作者，他对于监禁的研究显然比迈克尔要详细得多。  
迈克尔坐下来，开始研究他从欧文家里搞到的那几样东西：一本A4大小的黑色硬皮速写本、一本用的很旧的、16K的软皮笔记本，一个防毒面具，一个老式胶片相机，一台快速成像相机，一台数码相机。除此之外，他的桌上还放着从欧文身上搜刮出来的东西：一串钥匙、一个旧旧的黑色皮夹、一张写有薯片等垃圾食品的购物小票、几个硬币、一双球鞋，以及一双白运动袜。  
迈克尔首先注意到的是欧文的鞋。鞋跟处，外侧磨损与内侧严重，这双鞋已经非常旧了，边缘有点开裂，这说明欧文有非常轻微的内八字，但不仔细看，一定看不出来。迈克尔又回忆了一下欧文的膝盖，并不是每一个男人都可以采取盘腿坐这个姿势。  
那双从他脚上脱下来的袜子倒是很干净，普通的运动品牌，并不泛黄，毫无特色，说明他是个还算干净的人。  
一个防毒面具是用来做什么的呢？杀人时带在头上？迈克尔戴着薄薄的塑胶手套，反复检查了防毒面罩的外面和里面，并没有血迹。但在靠近眼罩的地方，有一块污渍，迈克尔闻了闻，觉得这东西有点儿像鹰嘴肉泥。  
迈克尔并不懂摄影，根本不知道相机型号，也就抓不住欧文对于摄影的喜好和品位。数码相机的卡则透露了不少信息，有鱼骨的照片、垃圾的照片，还有一些内脏的照片，最后是几瓶血一样的红色液体的照片。  
但像欧文这样的罪犯，不应该用数码相机拍摄危险的犯罪证据。迈克尔猜测这应该是猪的内脏和血液（他不能肯定），供欧文做实验用。  
最后他开始翻那两本笔记本了。黑色的速写本上是各种各样完成或者半完成的插图：人体结构、内脏、几部著名恐怖片的场景、红眼睛魔鬼、暗红色的大门和黑色的烟雾……软皮笔记本是一本恐怖片的观影记录，详细描述着各种魔鬼的区别、杀人狂的手法，配有简单的铅笔画示意图。  
迈克尔对照着谷歌，查找了几部片子。没错，这些都是电影，而不是欧文自己犯下的案件。  
迈克尔开始回忆欧文这个人，他长得很普通，头发有点自然卷，是那种很容易就淹没在人群里的类型，可能他更年轻时会比现在讨人喜欢。他的眼睛是一种深灰蓝色，头发则是深褐色，刚刚迈克尔去看他时，他的脸上已经长出了短短的、青色的胡渣。他可以是最普通的那种男人，也可以是最可怕的那种杀人狂。  
迈克尔并没有放弃，他继续对着谷歌搜索检查两本笔记本的内容，并且把每幅画的创作时间和欧文的社交网络交叉对比。  
他在这种分析的事情上有一种异乎寻常人的执着。他记得欧文在博客上说过一句话，每个罪犯都有自己犯下的错误，只要在一定的时间内抓住这种错误，就一定能够找到他们。  
迈克尔相信欧文也会有这样的错误，只要他努力去找。

欧文躺在浴缸里，时间一点一点地过去，他在回忆很多事情，回忆他的一生。他从小开始喜欢故事，喜欢听故事，给人讲故事。小时候，他躺在床上，想象自己的床底下住着很多怪物；他会把动起来的窗帘和微微掩上的橱子门都当成鬼怪。他很敏感，很害怕，却被故事吸引，他开始想出越来越多的故事。  
不过不是每个人都可以把自己的故事变成大家的故事，他最终没有成为一名编剧，而做了一个普通的职员。恐怖和犯罪故事是他平时的兴趣，他的思维总是跳跃得很快，从一个细节跃入另外一个细节，从一条支线走向另外一条支线。  
他年轻时有过喜欢的女孩，但他的恋爱过程基本以悲剧和糟糕著称，他希望与人分享有趣的事情，但那些事情在别人看起来都很古怪。他戴黑框眼镜，不喜欢运动，却也不是那么宅，他参加民俗考察，玩大型的鬼屋（甚至还去当过工作人员，举着电锯在麦田里狂奔什么）。他喜欢文化里恐怖的符号，喜欢血腥的故事。大概是因为他看起来太怪了，再也没有什么女孩会对他感兴趣了。  
半年前，他辞职了，好在存下来的、为数不多的稿费可以支撑他的生活一段时间。  
现在，他被绑架了。  
虽然欧文觉得糟糕透顶，但他的心里有一点小小的欣慰，如果不被人绑架，在这么糟糕的时刻，他也不知道自己能够干出点什么，反倒是这个脏兮兮的浴缸，给了他莫名其妙的安慰。  
他头痛了三个月，昨天终于去看了医生。他们告诉他你有可能是脑癌，但还是得看进一步的结果。他站在医院里听医生对他讲解，然后去做了第二个化验。  
如果是脑癌能活多久？答案是三个月。  
他特意穿了衬衫去医院，而不是他的T恤，因为他猜测衬衫能够给他幸运，但他失败了，依旧有一定的可能性是脑癌。他不知道自己的保险公司是不是会给予他做手术的钱。  
不过，如果确证是脑癌，他也没有几天的时光好活了。  
从医院回家之后，他在想自己应该做点什么。他站在那里，看着远方，然后他看见一个拿着棒球棒的男人出现了。  
真有趣，他想，我已经出现幻觉了。

如今，他躺在一个浴缸里，被一个（疑似）连环杀人犯的人锁住了脚踝。  
以这种方式结束生命，比什么脑癌好多了。  
那份早餐还是挺不错的，他想，松饼、薯角都很好吃。  
煎蛋，对了，他又想，还有煎蛋和奶茶。

欧文看了看四周，那瓶头痛药还放在角落，他从浴缸里爬起来，将水管下面的头痛药捡起来，他又吞了两片药片，然后爬回浴缸。他的左手开始微微发抖。这个现象在一定程度上困扰着他——他没有办法端稳相机。好在他并不常出门，只是在家拍摄静物和微距，三脚架可以帮助他解决手抖的问题。他用右手按住抖动着的左手，深吸气，希望这一轮的头痛快点过去。  
这个叫迈克尔的罪犯以为我也是个变态杀手？欧文想。他让自己冷静下来，好好地想一想这件事：昨天，他去了医院，下午回到家，因为太过忧虑和恐惧，在门口站着，不想进门，阳光洒在身上。他看见有人把车停在不远处，拿着棒球棍走来。这一幕不合常理，所以他以为自己在做梦，那个金发的英俊男人走过来之后，用棒球棍敲了他的头，然后用了一块布捂住了他的嘴……  
之后他的记忆就不见了。  
等他醒来，就身处这个浴室。听迈克尔——那个绑架他的罪犯——说，这里是地下室。他又仔细地观察了一遍四周，希望找出点线索：马桶上有爱心的痕迹、墙壁上散落着黄色的污渍、有一些褐色的污渍洒在进门处，它们离得太远，时间也太久，欧文无法判断是不是血。  
他想象力丰富的脑海中出现了这样一副画面：迈克尔在这里，把绑架来的人锁在水管上，用锯子锯掉他们的头，用钳子撬开他们的胸腔……他在脑海中听见了男人和女人的尖叫声……  
欧文深吸了一口气，继续往下想。  
迈克尔之前说“我想让你当我的搭档”，欧文觉得自己可以利用这一点，装作想和他成为搭档的样子。至少先离开地下室，才能有机会报警。但欧文并不是一个演技派，只能抱希望于迈克尔对于人的表情并不敏感，欧文也必须掩饰自己脑袋里的问题，如果迈克尔知道他可能在三个月内死掉，他就会认为欧文毫无用处，把他处理掉。  
想通了这些事之后，欧文开始有点紧张和恐惧，但脑癌的绝望还是压制了紧张。“毕竟我很可能活不过三个月，怎么死又有什么大不了呢”，他这么想着，对自己的人生自暴自弃起来，“如果我能够找到他的犯罪事实，并且成功报警，或许我能够在死之前成为一个英雄。”欧文从小到大都没有想过自己会成为英雄，他对英雄漫画和电影都不感兴趣，但成为一个英雄，总比作为一个无名小卒而死好多了。“我在这里被绑上三个月，也不会有人发现的。”欧文又想，他和父母的关系不好，脸书有一段时间没有更新了，推特基本都是无意义的自言自语……人们可能会在他消失很久之后，才发现他消失了，在那之前，欧文·亚当斯的失踪对他们来说都没有太大的不同。  
这真是太可怜了，欧文想。  
欧文希望自己可以集中精力，等迈克尔进来时，他应该想好了怎么去演戏，但他的思路不自主地跑到了更远的地方：他想擦掉防毒面具上的鹰嘴豆泥，他觉得这浴缸是一条船，载他去森林深处……  
他突然又想到了电锯惊魂的剧情，他赶紧爬起来，去掏马桶的水箱——还好，里面并没有锯子。于是他坐回浴缸里，松了一口气，觉得自己闻起来臭臭的……  
他什么假话都没有准备好，迈克尔便推门进来了。  
“中午好，欧文。”迈克尔拿着三明治走进房间，他看着坐在浴缸里的欧文，“我现在要走过来了，我把我的猎枪放在靠近门旁边的地下，你看，像这样，枪口朝外。如果你不反抗，不逃跑，不耍花招，我们就用不着它，好吗？”  
“好的。”欧文回答。  
“这是中饭。”迈克尔放好猎枪，走过去，“我走过来，把它交到你的手上，别有其他动作，明白吗？”  
“明白。”欧文说。  
迈克尔慢慢地走过去，他看见了浴缸旁的头痛药片——欧文可能又吃了几片。这个绑匪总体显得小心翼翼的：如果欧文真的是个杀手，即使他现在没有武器，迈克尔也处在危险中。  
迈克尔把三明治递给欧文，欧文用右手平稳地接过去，迈克尔发现他的左手在颤抖。  
“你的手在发抖。”迈克尔说。  
“老毛病。”  
“让我看看你的左手。”迈克尔说，他看看欧文的手，又看看他的肩膀，他不觉得欧文是有实力实施犯罪的人，可能他使用的方法是先把对方弄晕？  
“伸出你的左手，给我，手心朝上。”迈克尔又说。  
欧文伸出了手。  
迈克尔觉得现在的欧文和最开始不一样，他看起来更清醒了。最开始醒来时，他仿佛在梦游，现在他的表情比之前更凝重。  
他找到对付我的点子了？迈克尔想。  
迈克尔伸出手，轻轻托住欧文颤抖的左手。他的全部精神都集中在欧文和他的手上，欧文柔软的手在他的手心里颤抖。迈克尔用手指触碰欧文的手背，他的手上几乎没有老茧，那是一双书呆子的手，很少干体力活。  
所以他采取的杀人方式更为……优雅？迈克尔想。  
“你冷吗？”迈克尔问，他看着欧文，他的头发干了，显得更加乱糟糟。  
“有点。”欧文收回他的手。  
迈克尔掏出口袋里那种装证物的封口袋，把装有欧文袜子的封口袋递给他：“你的袜子。”  
欧文接过他的袜子，没有穿上，只是拿着。  
“没有沁过毒。”迈克尔说。  
“你为什么要把我的袜子和鞋脱了？”欧文问。  
“因为电锯惊魂的开头……”迈克尔说，  
“没有人穿鞋。”欧文把他的句子补充完整了。  
“……亚当没有穿鞋和袜子。”迈克尔继续说，他觉得他们可真和拍。  
“劳伦斯也没有。”  
“就是这样。”迈克尔说。  
“但不穿鞋和袜子，是他们要把自己的脚砍掉。你设计的游戏也是这样的吗？”欧文把袜子从封口袋里拿出来，一只一只穿上。  
“没有，我没有游戏。我想要个搭档。我看了你的恐怖片笔记和你的速写本，你是一个合适的搭档。符合我的所有要求。”  
“我没有杀过人，这让我很为难。我需要再考虑一段时间，才能给你答案。比如说先吃完这个三明治。”  
“你有的是时间思考。等你想好了，给我一个答案。”迈克尔说，他心中知道欧文很可能是个连环杀手，所以迈克尔刚刚走进来时，带着猎枪，小心翼翼，但和欧文聊聊天，迈克尔就放松下来了——欧文的手不是一双杀手的手，他吃头痛药，坐在浴缸里一只一只穿他的白袜子……  
他有点后悔没有在这里装摄像头，观察欧文让他觉得很有乐趣。  
“你真的听完了我的广播节目？”欧文问。  
“一共九期，是的。”迈克尔说，“我最喜欢的是第六期，讲气味的那一期。”  
“我也很喜欢那一期。”欧文点了点头，和迈克尔一样，他也比刚刚放松下来了。  
迈克尔没想好怎么才能让欧文陷入斯德哥尔摩综合症。他在下楼找欧文之前，花了一个小时，试图通过那本笔记本，确定欧文的性癖。他猜测欧文会喜欢很多种玩法，但他不知道欧文是喜欢承受，还是施加。他是个同性恋吗？关于这一点迈克尔也不能肯定。他没有把欧文的电脑带回来，如果翻看他的浏览记录，找到他的黄片文件夹，就不用做这些似是而非的推理了。  
迈克尔伸出手，把手指放在欧文的脖子上，欧文表现出了一个明显向后躲的姿势。  
“你想换一件衣服吗？”迈克尔问。  
“现在不用。”  
“你想换衣服了就告诉我，我拿下来给你。如果你有别的事找我，就敲击这个水管，我听得到。”  
“好。”欧文说。  
欧文的身体语言比刚刚更拘谨，一定是迈尔克突然伸手的原因。  
他终归要洗澡和换衣服的，迈克尔想。他想让欧文在他面前换衣服，他想看欧文脱光自己，再把自己塞进干净衣服里。  
这会让欧文慢慢地依赖他吗？让一个杀手慢慢陷入你的陷阱里，有什么比这更有趣？  
“你不用害怕我。”迈克尔说，他并非真的想吓到欧文，“如果你遵守规则，我就不会伤害你。”  
“我想我明白所有的规则了。”欧文说。  
“浴缸很冷。我可以拖一个床垫下来，让你睡得舒服点。”  
“我喜欢浴缸，但我想要一条毯子，厚点的毯子。”  
“好，我待会拿下来给你。现在我想要你的左手。”迈克尔说。  
欧文伸出了手，他的左手还是在发抖。迈克尔握住欧文柔软的手，他低下头，把鼻尖埋在欧文的手心里。他闻到了欧文的味道。  
即使他现在低下了头，毫无防备，欧文也没有攻击他的脑袋和咽喉（一般电影里被绑架的人都会那么干）。欧文只是坐在那里，很安静。  
这很好，迈克尔想。他确认了一件事，欧文是个理智的人。  
于是他可以继续了。  
迈克尔抬起头，从口袋里掏出了一小团绷带。  
“锁链长期下去会磨伤脚踝。”迈克尔说，“你要从浴缸里出来，坐到地上来。”  
欧文照做了。  
迈克尔让欧文把脚伸给他，他将绷带缠在欧文的脚踝上，那里的皮肤已经被铁链磨到红肿。“这样会感觉好一点。”迈克尔一边为欧文绑着防止摩擦的绷带，一边问他，“你昨晚睡得好吗？”  
“有点冷，总体很好。”  
迈克尔觉得他们现在又都冷静了，可以好好说会儿话。  
“你有什么想问我的吗？”迈克尔说。  
“我是你绑架到这里的第几个人？”欧文问他。  
“第一个。”迈克尔老实地回答了这么问题，“我保证这是一个真实的回答。”  
“那个水箱上的爱心形状是怎么来的？”  
“哪儿？”迈克尔反问，他转过身，看了看水箱，“我没注意过。我画的爱心不是这种形状的。”他想了想，在欧文的脚踝上画了个爱心，然后抬起头，看着欧文，“没有那么细长，对吗？”  
他突然觉得自己很想和欧文上床，但他在内心默念了两遍斯德哥尔摩综合症这个词。他必须慢慢的、慢慢地让欧文依赖他。  
他从社交网络和广播里了解了欧文，但欧文和他想象的不一样，他以为欧文会是一个冷血的、擅长使用各种刀具和武器的男人，但他吃头痛片，手像叶子那样颤抖。他一点也不美，没有什么吸引力，除了那些笔记和广播，他毫无特殊之处，看上去只是个普通人。如果他现在走出去，就会淹没在人群里消失不见。  
不过他喜欢和他聊天，他们很合拍。为了把他变成他的搭档，他甚至还想上他。虽然这不是他喜欢的类型，但也不会讨厌。

欧文·亚当斯觉得自己问错了问题，他应该问，“在我之前你杀过几个人”，这样就可以确认迈克尔在他之前杀没杀过人，杀过几个人。但这么问太冒险了，如果迈克尔最开始不准备杀他，因为问题想起来这一点呢？  
迈克尔帮欧文包扎好了脚踝，欧文把脚缩回去，坐到浴缸边，开始吃那个三明治。他拨开外面的保鲜膜，咬了第一口。  
面包边被完整地去掉了，里面是烤鸡肉、辣椒圈、生菜、番茄，还有酸黄瓜，三明治的味道很好，就和早餐一样好。  
迈克尔到来之前，情绪中的紧张欧文自己闻得到。迈克尔接近他、和他说话、给他午餐之后，他感到了满足，满足缓解了紧张。迈克尔可能是个以后会伤害他的人，但这一刻，还没有。欧文只要简单坐在这里，就可以逃避整个世界。不能自由活动就意味着他不用强迫自己去医院复查。  
欧文知道，不会有人因为他的失踪而报警，他的蚂蚁呢，还没有学会怎么打电话告诉警察。他原本觉得自己不喜欢和他人分享生活，得知可能得了脑癌之后，突然想要有人来为他分担痛苦。但世界上不会有不劳而获，感情和关怀也一样。  
绑架就不一样了，绑架可以看作一种不劳而获的关怀，欧文咬着三明治想。  
我被绑架了，怎么还能去医院？我被绑架了，就不需要考虑我会不会三个月内死掉。我被绑架了，这个绑匪看上去在意我的死活……  
这么一想，绑架成为了一件不错的事。  
欧文戴着眼镜，一大口一大口把三明治吃掉了。迈克尔问他要不要再来一个。  
“如果还有晚饭就不需要。”欧文说，他把自己脏兮兮的袖口扣好，把腿裤放下来，遮住铁链。保持这样的秩序，让他更加放心一点。他不再问问题了，就算知道迈克尔已经杀了十个人，他也没有办法改变这个事实。毕竟有他在这里，迈克尔看起来不打算去绑架其他人。  
“整个屋子里，地下室和上面，这一刻，只有我和你吗？”欧文问。  
“是的。别想着逃跑。你逃不掉的。”  
欧文不打算逃跑，他准备保持这个状态，做个遵守秩序的被绑架人。等到不能再这样下去之后，再去报警。  
迈克尔等欧文把三明治吃完，上楼去了。五分钟之后，他带着毯子出现了。  
欧文从他手上接过那条干净的毯子，重新钻回了浴缸里。那条毯子可以一半垫在浴缸里，一边盖在身上。毛毯是深褐色的，样子糟糕却柔软，手一抹，褐的颜色就改变了，变得更深或更浅。欧文反复用手抹来抹去，想看看能不能把它变成一种颜色。他失败了。  
迈克尔离开了，他说他下午再来。欧文有点头痛，还没有到吃药的地步。他昏昏沉沉，只能钻进那条毯子。毯子上是人的味道，那味道并不让欧文讨厌（他不喜欢的是刚买回来的衣服那毫无人气的味道）。  
因为无法控制的头晕，欧文昏睡过去。  
梦袭来得很快，他梦到自己躺在童年时的床上，画一张画。他个子高了，把那张床显得很小。床单是红格子的，闻起来是别人家的味道，不属于他自己。欧文画的是一张玻璃画，炭笔和水彩笔落到纸面上，就变成水晶一样的晶体。这时他的阿姨走过来，指责他把颜料弄到了床单上——其实是有一点儿，可是只有一点点。欧文很羞愧，很紧张，心脏痛得发抖。  
他是大人了，心脏却像孩子那样脆弱？欧文用手轻轻碰了碰那张画，画面上的水晶和琉璃被他的手指打碎了。  
打碎的色彩好像扎到了他的心脏上，欧文惊醒过来，浑身冷汗。  
为什么？  
为什么他能够一个人关灯吃爆米花，看完恐怖指数很高的恐怖片，却被这样普通的梦惊醒？  
欧文难受得发抖。  
她为什么要指责他呢？弄脏一点床单那么重要吗？画碎在梦中。这代表什么？代表他所写的、所画的，一切都是没有意义的？  
欧文的童年有几年并不是在父母面前度过的，他住在叔叔家里，他们对他很好，过于小心翼翼，从不指责他，却也不是那么爱他。他总觉得自己孤独一人。欧文所拥有的朋友都是想象里的。  
生活永远不是故事，不会有蓝色的怪物和巨人来敲门找他，把他带到别的地方去。他很普通，不特别。  
欧文闭着眼睛蜷缩在浴缸里很久，才从这个噩梦里慢慢地缓了过来。他坐起来，又一次环顾四周。  
我被绑架了？他为这个事实由衷地感到高兴。  
没有人会来理睬我，没有人会来指责我，因为我被绑架了。  
欧文不记得自己在那里坐了多久。毯子裹在他的身体上，它有人的味道，并不是欧文自己的味道。一直以来，欧文对气味都很敏感，糟糕的气息会令他睡不着。  
他还记得叔叔家里的味道，他永远也不能把那个味道变成他自己的。  
反倒是身上这件脏兮兮臭烘烘的衬衫和T恤，沾满了他的味道。


	3. 眼罩、锁链和下颚撕裂器

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “绑架一个人让你有什么感觉？”欧文一边捏着炭笔随意涂鸦，一边问迈克尔。  
> 迈克尔看着欧文的耳朵和嘴唇，他被他吸引，这真奇怪。  
> “就像是，拥有了一只小宠物，一份好礼物，不想让他跑掉，也不能让别人偷走。他很珍贵。他是我的。”

03

迈克尔开车出去买了点东西，两个多小时后回到家。他锁了车，进门，带着猎枪和一包东西下楼，他把它们都留在门口的地下，走进房间里。  
欧文此刻坐在地上，而不是浴缸里，他用那条毯子裹着腰和下半身。今天比昨天冷了不少，地下室没有暖气。迈克尔走过去，坐到欧文的旁边。  
“需要本子和笔吗？你的笔记和速写本都在我这里。”  
“可以有的话，非常需要。”  
“我已经带下来了。等我们这里的事情结束了，我就给你。”  
“我们要做什么？”  
“做个游戏。”  
“下颚撕裂器还是开胸器？”欧文微微地笑了。  
迈克尔搞不懂欧文为什么要笑，听到游戏他应该害怕才对。欧文像个很老道的杀手，不是那么害怕，却也没有放松警惕。对迈克尔来说，这真是个挑战。  
迈克尔从口袋里掏出眼罩，递给欧文：“自己戴上。”  
欧文接过去，犹豫了一会儿，还是把它戴在了眼睛上。  
“接下来保持别动。如果我需要你动，我会命令你。我没有命令，你就不被允许移动身体上的任何一个部位。你动了，就要接受惩罚。你做得很好，会有奖励，能得到你的笔记本。这是我们今天的规则。你明白了吗？”  
“我听清了。”  
迈克尔把手放在欧文的手腕上。  
欧文喜欢以什么形式伤害别人？喜欢以什么形式被伤害？迈克尔必须慢慢搞清楚。  
迈克尔解开了欧文左手的袖扣，他的手指在欧文的手背上轻轻划过。欧文抖了一下，然后恢复了平静。丧失视觉会让每个简单的触碰都变得不简单。欧文的皮肤是缺乏运动的白色，他并不像迈克尔那样，注重自己身体上的每个细节。  
迈克尔的手来到了欧文的领口，他用灵活又修长的手指，解开欧文的第一颗扣子。欧文的喉结上下动了几次。迈克尔蜷起手指关节，慢慢地、细心地刮擦着欧文的喉结。欧文尽力保持着一动不动的状态，他很清楚规则是游戏里最重要的。  
迈克尔一颗一颗地解开欧文的扣子，露出他里面穿的白色T恤。透过柔软的布料，他能够看见欧文小小的乳头。他的身体和迈克尔想象的一样，是一个书呆子的身体，他不算胖，也不算瘦，他有一些肌肉（毕竟还要折腾相机），体脂含量比迈克尔高出不少。现在他的左手又开始发抖了，汗水从他的额头上流下来。这里并不热，他只是紧张。  
迈克尔其实什么也没有做，他没有再脱掉欧文的衣服，只是隔着被冷汗打湿的T恤抚摸欧文。这是一个普通男性的身体，客观来说毫无特色。如果迈克尔真的是连环杀人犯，欧文绝不会成为他的目标。欧文太普通，没有特色，无法引起一个人的收集癖。  
迈克尔的指尖触到欧文的身体，欧文的胸腔上下起伏着。他抚摸欧文身体的手法很轻，几乎不会给这个男人造成什么压力，欧文能感受到的，可能只有T恤轻柔的擦刮。迈克尔躲开欧文的乳头，稍微加重了一些手指的力量，他找到欧文的肋骨，顺着肋骨延伸的方向，从欧文起伏的胸膛，抚摸到他的背后。他希望能够在这个动作中传递出一种扭曲的爱。  
欧文遵守着规则。  
“现在把两只手举高。”  
欧文照做了。  
这样的动作突出了肋骨和肩胛骨，迈克尔用手指细心地感受欧文肌肉和骨骼的变化，他捏了捏欧文的耳垂。欧文的左手在头顶上颤抖着。  
“你可以把手放下来了。”  
欧文依旧照做了。  
这时，迈克尔把一双手都放在欧文的后背，从刚刚到现在，他第一次用手掌接触欧文的身体。他像覆盖花瓣一样，把手覆盖在欧文肺的位置。紧接着，他把耳朵贴在欧文的心脏上，听他心跳的声音。和他想象的一样，欧文的心跳很快。  
他感到欧文是活生生的、温热的、柔软的存在体。  
这让欧文变得特别了。  
欧文什么也看不见，他的左手依旧在发抖，这不受他控制。  
他讨厌这个吗？讨厌被这个叫迈克尔的绑架犯抚摸吗？老实说，他并不讨厌。  
欧文什么也看不见，这让他的胸膛中酝酿出一种恐惧，他每一秒都在担忧会发生点什么，却也期待会发生点什么，仿佛在看一部恐怖片，有着同等的恐慌和期待。  
清晰可见的触摸，反而让欧文丧失了真实感。他觉得自己类似于一棵圣诞树，一个玻璃球。有个孩子很喜欢他，所以一直捧着他。  
他感到自己被珍视着。  
“被珍视”这个感觉，可以用“奇怪”一个词来形容。他不觉得这件事正发生在自己身上，他的每个特质都不可能让他成为一个英俊的罪犯的目标，必然是哪里搞错了。他认为自己在代替别人做游戏，被珍视的始终是别人，他只是个不小心闯进了游戏的旁观者。  
刚刚那个梦起到了关键的作用，它让欧文陷入平静的哀伤。一旦哀伤和平静联系起来，它就不可能被化解。然而此刻，它被这种抚摸化解了。欧文感到自己是个被珍视的物体，一个玻璃球、一颗圣诞树、一双圣诞袜、一份礼物……他的眼睛在眼罩里，他的呼吸是热的。  
他闻到了迈克尔的味道，他的味道和毯子一样，并不让欧文感觉陌生。欧文遵守着规则，保持不动，迈克尔的手指隔着那件有点潮漉漉的T恤轻抚他，像猫的尾巴。他想起了自己喂的那些猫，它们蹭着他的腿，找他要东西吃——就是这样的触感。  
他用力的呼吸，保持身体的平静和静止，迈克尔的指尖顺着他肋骨的走向抚摸他，安慰他。起先，他害怕他用刀划破他的腹腔，害怕疼痛、流血、被伤害。渐渐的，他平静下来，既然他已经在游戏里了（无论是不是代替别人来参加），既然他无法反抗，为何不安静的做完这个游戏呢？  
毕竟世界留给他的时间不多了。  
迈克尔把手放在他的背后，他的手心温暖了欧文的身体，它们是暖和的、温柔的、轻微的，如同落叶划过嘴唇。欧文的手在体侧发抖，放在他背后的双手却那么平稳与温暖。他意识到迈克尔低下了头，把耳朵和脸颊贴在他的胸膛上。迈克尔头发的味道和那条毯子很像。欧文感到自己好像借着迈克尔的耳朵，听见了自己的心跳。  
他深呼吸，仿佛有雨水在敲打他的心脏。  
迈克尔把脸颊和手掌移开时，寒冷袭击了欧文。随后拯救他的是秩序感——迈克尔一颗一颗，从下往上帮他扣扣子，顺序和解扣子恰好相反。他的动作很慢，他慢慢地把被他打开的欧文合上，像孩子合上一个礼物盒，像法医合上一个打开的胸腔。  
迈克尔为欧文扣好扣子，理好领子，然后轻轻拍拍他的领口，这意思是，你看起来很好，可以出门了。最后，他又为欧文扣上手腕旁的袖扣，他的手托着欧文的手。  
欧文恢复到了秩序里，他心存感激。他的家的确乱糟糟的，但细节上，他迷恋着秩序感。在叔叔家的那几年，他把自己的东西收拾得干净、整洁，他遵守着那儿的秩序，他不赖床、不顶嘴、不在厕所待十五分钟以上，不拖延洗澡的时间……如果是他的父母，他会像其他的孩子一样任性。在叔叔和阿姨的面前，他维持着他们的秩序，从不打破。  
当他成年之后，他放任自己过着没有太多秩序的生活。本质上，他依旧改不了对秩序性细节的依赖。只要保持秩序，一切就会很好。  
“你可以把眼罩拿下来了，欧文。”迈克尔说。  
欧文照做着了。  
他把眼镜重新戴上，迈克尔的脸出现在他尚未完全适应灯光的眼睛里。这是个英俊、端正的男人，年龄在25岁到35岁之间，他的眼睛是漂亮的蓝色，金发梳得好好的，眉骨很低，眉毛是比头发更浅的金色。他长着一张对称又毫无缺陷的脸，因为太完美反而觉得少了点什么。  
这样的人，却是个罪犯。欧文想了想自己的研究，的确有英俊的罪犯，但迈克尔远远超出了罪犯们的英俊标准。  
“你赢了游戏，可以得到速写本和笔记本。”迈克尔说，他站起来，朝门口走。  
欧文看见门口的地上放着猎枪和一堆东西，迈克尔走过去，把它们都拿了过来。  
“你的速写本，笔记本，以及一只炭笔。当我确认你不会用铅笔袭击我的时候，你就能拥有它。当然了，也要看后面的游戏完成度。然后这是你的零食，牛排口味的薯片、咖啡味威化饼干、抹茶味格力高，双倍焦糖爆米花，还有矿泉水。”  
这是欧文去医院的前几天，出去买的零食，一样不差。  
“我看了你裤子口袋里的收银条，”迈克尔说，“然后按照上面的东西重新买了一遍。你不喜欢喝饮料吗？你没有买饮料，所以我给了你一瓶矿泉水。”  
“我的冰箱里有可乐和雪碧，更多的时候，我只喝水。我很少运动，吃垃圾食品，再多喝饮料，就会拿不动相机、走不动路。”欧文回答。  
迈克尔的每一个做法，都在展示他是个老练的罪犯。没什么不好，欧文想，我没有挑选怎么死的权利，老练的罪犯比愚蠢的罪犯要好，他会让我死透了，不会在我还活着的时候就把我埋了。

迈克尔因为欧文的话笑了。欧文看着迈克尔，他一直都看着他，他的英俊让他无法移开视线。无论是男是女，美丽的东西都会疯狂得吸引人。  
“每隔三天的晚上，你都可以给我一张零食清单。”迈克尔说。  
“我会尽量选择你买不到的那种。”欧文开玩笑说。  
“具体给你什么零食，可是由我决定的。”迈克尔笑了，他笑的那个瞬间，欧文也笑了。  
还有什么不满意的地方呢。一场会提供零食的监禁，他还拿回了自己的速写本和笔记本，他完全可以坐在这里，度过自己最后的人生。他很清楚斯德哥尔摩综合症的意义，他也了解怎样的方式能够引起这个问题。对他而言，在对人生丧失希望的此刻，任何一种陪伴都会让他深陷其中。  
“晚饭之后，你会拥有一套新衣服。浴缸另一头的水管里，可以出热水。如果你要洗澡，提前向我申请。”  
欧文点了一下头。这都不是什么难以遵守的规则，截止到此刻，迈克尔没有对他造成伤害。他到底希望从他身上得到什么呢？欧文想不通这个问题。仅仅因为他听了广播？不，一定有更深层的原因。他想知道。  
他看着迈克尔，对他产生了深深的好奇。他不讨厌他身体上的味道（可以说喜欢），再有一夜，他就会爱上这条毯子。他期待下一个游戏，更困难的，更难以遵守的，他希望迈克尔不要对他太快厌倦，至少他还有三个月好活呢，他希望体验更多。迈克尔身上有一种和他类似的感觉，欧文说不清楚，它藏在迈克尔的微笑下面，藏在迈克尔的手指下面。  
“我喜欢你的速写本。”迈克尔说。  
欧文翻开了它，他也喜欢自己的速写本。  
“给我讲讲这张图是怎么回事，红色的大门和黑雾是怎么回事？”迈克尔坐到欧文身边，指着他手里的那张图。  
欧文告诉他了——死之前，他可以把所有的故事都重新讲述一遍，这令他安慰。  
当欧文因为思维跳跃太快而语无伦次的时候，迈克尔说他听懂了。他把手撑在膝盖上，抵在鼻尖下面，看着欧文。欧文推了推眼镜，他没有笑，他觉得感激。  
欧文并不认为自己是个标准的同性恋、双性恋或者异性恋，他不讨厌和男性接触，也谈不上喜欢，大部分情况下，他不接触男性也不接触女性。二十七岁之后，他选择了更孤独的生活方式。可现在，他却期待刚刚那种抚摸再重演一次，他回忆起那种被珍视的感觉，这感觉让他欣慰和满足。欧文有恋爱经验，却没有被这样彻底得珍视过。在迈克尔的手指下，他觉得自己被尊重，被安慰，被珍惜。他猜想这感觉和脑癌有关，一定是他的脑子出现了什么问题。  
他开始希望迈克尔的味道是完整出现的，而不是几个碎片。他希望迈克尔像刚刚那样，把他慢慢打开，探索他，然后把他慢慢合上。有秩序的，安静的。

 

迈克尔坐在欧文的身边，听他讲速写本上的故事。  
“这是我的梦，我的梦中有个红色的大门，门后面冒出黑色的烟气，它不能被打开，后面有危险的东西，会把我吞掉，吞掉之后，我就醒不过来了。”欧文说，他指的是红色大门和黑雾的图，他把手随意放在画面上。  
迈克尔看着欧文的手，他的双手并不像一个罪犯的手，它们太小了，缺乏茧子，没有粗大的关节，柔软得像那种只会坐在沙发上画画的人才会拥有的。迈克尔开始想象欧文用这双手画画时的姿态，他记得欧文手指柔软又温热的触感，他还想再感受一次那温度。  
“这个梦只出现了一次，还是一直在重复？你为什么会有这种梦，发生过什么吗？”  
“十几岁之前，这个梦总是重复，我不敢去开门，开了门就会被抓走。我在台阶上，往下走，远离那扇门，左脚单数台阶，右脚复数台阶，只有这样，才不会被抓走，要保持秩序。我没有遇到过什么特别的事，我的童年很普通，我从各方面来说，都是个普通人。”  
“童年不普通的人，会成为罪犯，这是一个固有的概念。”迈克尔说，他想听听欧文对这件事的看法。  
“因人而异。有的罪犯，童年很正常。我幻想过一种装置，”欧文把速写本翻到后面，指图给迈克尔看，“我想象的是，有一种基因，携带它的人，就会更容易犯罪。这是一种装置，可以在婴儿时期对它进行区分，分辨出那种基因。后天的影响，就无法判断了。要孕育一个罪犯，需要很多的条件。”  
“这倒是没错，”迈克尔说，“如果你有一个普通的童年，是什么酝酿了你成为罪犯？”  
“我在幻想中做过很多次罪犯，却没有付诸实践。你从哪里猜测到，我是个罪犯的？”欧文抬起头，看着迈克尔。  
这句话是在承认吗？迈克尔想。  
“你相机里的照片，你博客上对犯罪心理的推测，你的广播，还有你这个人……一切都说明你是个罪犯。”  
如果一个人不是罪犯，他为何能那么清晰地分析犯罪心理呢？  
欧文想了想，说：“你确实可以这么认为，我很像一个罪犯，没错，并且是一个对尸体拼图感兴趣的杀人犯。”  
所以你还是承认了，迈克尔想。他突然得到了一种认同。  
欧文会成为一个好拍档的。迈克尔擅长分析，欧文擅长需要动手能力的操作。迈克尔扭过头，看着欧文，他觉得自己在被他深深吸引。就算欧文不是罪犯，他的特质也在吸引迈克尔。迈克尔不知道为何他的博客总是没有人阅读，他分明分析独到，为何人们视而不见？只要认真阅读那些看起来不知所云的文章，就能够从中找到一条跳跃着的线索。  
他们继续聊本子上的东西，欧文把短短的炭笔拿在手上，没有木质的外壳，只有石墨和炭做成的柔软，它们在欧文的指尖上化开。迈克尔必须保证欧文不拥有任何一件可以伤害他的东西。欧文看上去没有任何伤害性，但迈克尔的确在他的相机里翻到了内脏和血的图片。他和欧文的博弈到最后，总会有一个赢家。无论他最终失去了欧文，还是失去了他自己，他都想在此之前和他上床，吻他汗湿的身体、发抖的手。他发现欧文对他有一种吸引力，他颤抖的左手，他柔软的手指，他乱糟糟的卷发，还有他被锁链扣住的白脚踝。  
“我会在那个位置加一个摄像头，让我能一直看见你。”迈克尔指了指浴缸侧面高处的地方，“为了我们彼此的安全着想。”  
欧文想了想，点了头。  
迈克尔感到欧文在这种事情上太平静了，他对绑架、囚禁、监视，每一个都很冷静。除了他是个这样对别人做过的罪犯，迈克尔想不到其他的可能性。  
“今晚我可以洗澡吗？”欧文问，“我觉得自己在逐渐发臭。不想让这味道蹭到毯子上。”  
迈克尔看了看褐色的毯子，这条毯子是他自己的，他有两条毯子。褐色的刚清洗没有多久，他把它扔给了欧文，而他自己则盖着塞进洗衣机还没有来得及洗的蓝毯子（他把它从洗衣机里又拿了出来）。这些都是被绑架者欧文不需要知道的事，迈克尔必须保持一种专业绑架者的气息，这样欧文才能接纳他，让他成为拍档。  
“我允许你洗澡。但你洗澡时，我要在这里，这是游戏规则的其中一条。”迈克尔说。  
欧文沉默了一下：“好吧。”他回答。  
直到现在，迈克尔所提供给欧文的一切都很好，他要开始增加一些欧文心理上的不适，让他更快地陷入斯德哥尔摩综合症里。观察他洗澡就是其中之一，安装摄像头也是。他其实还准备了绳索、手铐……这都是以后游戏的一部分。欧文最终会输在他的陷阱里，迈克尔才是那个有主动权的人。  
迈克尔精细设计着所有的一切，他今晚要给欧文的衣服也是他自己的，他穿了大约四个小时，然后换下来——他给欧文的所有东西里都有他自己的气味。  
在欧文的第五期广播里，他讲到了味道，迈克尔因此了解了欧文对嗅觉的重视程度。而他听了最多遍的则是第七期广播，解读一些不是那么轰动的连锁杀人事件。  
大约6个月之前，迈克尔在网络上看到了欧文的广播。他花了一周的时间，听完了广播、看完了欧文的社交网络和博客，对他有了一个整体的了解。当时他还没有动绑架欧文的念头，后来他把广播听了更多遍，发现自己得试试这个，试试绑架欧文。他太想知道欧文是个怎样的人，对欧文的分析让他感觉他是一个藏匿在书呆子外表下的罪犯。  
欧文并不是他随机挑选的，绑架欧文也不是一时兴起，他计划了半年之久，但他没有跟踪欧文，没有监视他，他藏在黑暗里，觉得自己会得到他。  
想得到一件东西，然后现在他得到了，他把欧文养在地下室的浴缸里。  
绑架欧文的那一天，是他第一次见到欧文，虽然他已经搞清楚他的地址很久了，他看见他在阳光下，像个真正的猎物，他比迈克尔想象得身材更小，更瘦，更年轻。迈克尔走过去，欧文依旧看着他，他没有逃跑，没有大叫，迈克尔用棒球棒敲击他的脑袋，用乙醚捂住他的口鼻，他扛着欧文向车里走。当时他只是想向欧文确认几个问题，只是想让欧文成为他的搭档，他没有想过会被猎物吸引。  
迈克尔给了自己一个期限。在那之前，只有做完所有的游戏，他才会和欧文上床。他还准备了一些混合药物，它们致幻，却不会有危险。他看着欧文的耳根，想象自己把针头戳进他柔软的脖子。  
“绑架一个人让你有什么感觉？”欧文一边捏着炭笔随意涂鸦，一边问迈克尔。  
迈克尔看着欧文的耳朵和嘴唇，他被他吸引，这真奇怪。  
“就像是，拥有了一只小宠物，一份好礼物，不想让他跑掉，也不能让别人偷走。他很珍贵。他是我的。”

欧文研究过绑架杀人犯的心理，他有一篇博客就写这个。从迈克尔嘴里听到这句话，让他发现他的一段分析没有错。就是这种心理，他想，这种饲养人类的占有欲。他开始回忆自己的笔记和文章，几秒钟之后，他意识到迈克尔的这句话说的是他自己。  
这感觉并不真实。  
“我是谁的替代品吗？你之前也收集了我这样的？”欧文问。  
迈克尔看上去深谙此道，欧文推测他有好几个住所，他收集受害者。我和其他受害者的共同点到底在哪里？欧文想，他喜欢戴眼镜的？喜欢对恐怖的东西有特殊喜好的？头又开始痛了，欧文用手摸了摸太阳穴，血管浮现出来，在他的指尖下疼痛地跳动。他闭上眼睛，大约三秒后又睁开，这并没有缓解疼痛。  
“你是我挑选的，随机，也不那么随机。”迈克尔说，“据我所知我没有收集癖。”  
欧文继续翻看手里的本子，他意识到一个问题，人们之所以害怕监禁、囚禁，是因为他们害怕这就是一生终结的方式，害怕在这种可怕的境地中度过一生。如果生命只剩下三个月，又会如何选择呢？有人会选择自由，用最后的三个月游览世界、告别亲友、和朋友聚会……欧文想象不出自己干这些事的样子，他的失踪甚至不能引起任何人的注意。一想到要通知所有人来参加他不久之后的葬礼，他就觉得过于为难。他还要去和保险公司周旋，即使不是脑癌，是脑部其他疾病，他也可能得不到保险，不能进行有效的治疗。保险公司是一群吸纳血液却吝啬于给人输血的混账，他研究过的案子里，有三个是诊断出重大疾病却被保险公司拒绝治疗赔付申请之后导致的。  
如果没有被绑架，欧文会有小山一样的事情需要面对。即使他只是随机的收集品之一，那也比独自面对前来安慰他的人群好。欧文更愿意选择单独赴死，这由他的性格决定，他不想要那种所有人都围在身边的死亡，它们太重了，令他感到难以呼吸。人们对他人的关心很多时候只集中在他们死的时候，欧文觉得如果死后有灵魂的话，他会发现参加他葬礼的人，他都不怎么熟悉。  
欧文想问迈克尔他是不是能在他手上活够三个月，但他没有开口。如果他本来准备留着他半年呢，他这么问会给他造成三个月就把他杀了的暗示。  
欧文伸手拿到头痛药，吞了两片，喝了一口水。  
“你一直头痛？持续多久了。”迈克尔问。  
欧文不想让迈克尔知道他可能存在严重的疾病：“一个老毛病，很久了。”  
当罪犯发现收藏物不完整、和想象中不一样，他们就会放弃对收藏物的喜爱和饲养。某些案件中，存在这种情况，罪犯在挑选猎物时出现了偏差，偏差一旦不可以被修复，就会以死亡而终结。  
欧文想尽可能地活下去，尽可能找出他和其他可能存在的受害人之间的联系。这样如果他逃出去，报警时可以提供更多的线索——如果警察局会给他提供线索奖金的话，搞不好可以拿去治疗他的脑子。  
不，他又想，我不能抱有希望。脑癌会有怎样的治疗方式？他不想头皮被人剥掉，然后切开头骨。他的脑海中出现了具体的画面，医生像杀人犯一样站在他的面前，而他躺在病床上，不得动弹。  
“头痛的原因可能有很多，很多问题都会表现为头痛。”迈克尔说。  
“我睡一觉就会好。”欧文回答，他看着迈克尔。  
迈克尔的蓝色眼睛很深，他非常英俊，有些小小的阴险写在他的脸上。他的眼睛里有着对欧文真切的关切，这一点点的善意让欧文有强烈的真实感，他感觉自己受到了重视。他有一半以上的可能性患有脑癌，还没有得到来自为数不多的朋友和亲人的关切，这儿却有一个罪犯，在关心他的头痛问题。  
他笑了。这里面有一种只有欧文自己才会懂的满足感。生命快要消逝之前，他感受到了真实的关切。没有确认脑癌之前，他不能够寻求这种关切，他不能对朋友亲人说“我可能有脑癌”，这等于在用假想来宣告自己的死亡。他的身边只有可以倾诉“我得了脑癌，感觉很害怕”的人，没有可以倾诉“我担心我得了脑癌，不确定，我非常害怕”的人存在。  
如果没有被绑架，他会自己度过难熬的几天，等待上次报告的结果出来。

迈克尔上楼去了，欧文靠在浴缸上休息，头痛被药物抑制了，变得有点昏昏深深，微湿的衣服贴在身上。欧文可以忍受不洗澡，却不想弄脏那条毛毯，所以必须要洗澡。这种舒服的味道，一旦脏了之后就会消失不见。  
迈克尔再次到来时，端来了晚饭。他走过来，步伐坚定。他必然是个很受欢迎的男人，优雅、英俊，有关心他人的特长（欧文觉得这是一种特长，有的人就是没有，迈克尔恰好有，他对他的关心可能只是来自于这种能力）。  
欧文不再细想，开始着眼于他的晚餐：一份牛排，旁边配着通心粉和薯角。  
“给你刀叉，是将我自己置于危险中。”迈克尔说，他的手上拿着一副刀叉和一块餐巾，“我可以信任你吗，欧文，你能保证不会用它们对付我吗？”  
“我可以保证。”  
“记住，就算你用它们对付我，你也会饿死在这里。餐刀砍不断你自己的脚。”  
“我知道。”欧文笑了笑。  
迈克尔把刀叉给了欧文。欧文接过刀叉，盘腿而坐，用刀把牛排切成一块一块，然后用叉子插着吃。这时候的迈克尔没有坐在安全范围之外了，他坐在欧文的旁边。  
那是他对他的信任。  
欧文只用了大约十五秒那把餐刀，就把它放在一边。他狼吞虎咽着，把牛排、通心粉、薯角都吃得一干二净。  
欧文想，迈克尔这样人，不会这么吃牛排，他会切一块，吃掉一块。  
“我开始怀疑你是不是一位厨师。”欧文说，他猜测不了迈克尔的职业，旁敲侧击或许可以获得一些信息。  
“我在餐馆打过工，常去厨房端菜。一个月后，我伪造了一份简历，成为了一家餐厅的厨师。”迈克尔说。  
欧文把吃完的餐盘放在一边，看着迈克尔，他看上去不像厨师，也不像服务员。他可能拥有比他想象的更多的身份。  
“你喜欢做厨师吗？”  
“喜欢锤打牛排和敲碎蟹钳的声音，也喜欢处理动物内脏。”迈克尔的眼睛从这个角度看上去是蓝绿色。欧文看着他，他无法不看着他，他的声音、他的气味、他的相貌，都有一种天生的魅力，他看上去无可挑剔，有着神秘莫测的感觉。他凝视欧文时，欧文会陷进他的眼睛里，无法跑出来。他用手抚摸欧文时，欧文希望它们持续更久一点。他的味道在毯子上，在他的身体里，他的温度是柔和的、令人舒服的。  
“你相机里的照片是猪的内脏吗？”迈克尔问。  
“是的。”  
“你用它们来做什么？”  
“研究一个案件，里面谈到把气管从肺里弄出来，讲得很详细，我想知道具体的。我买了它们，已经没有多少血了，我戴着手套，研究结构，觉得很美，拍下来。”  
“你想模仿这种杀人方式？”  
“单纯好奇。”  
“你觉得猪的肺是美的。”  
“你看到的是我卡里的照片？那是数码相机，用来存档。我用其他机器拍了，胶片还没有来得及洗出来。那是黑白的，纹理、机理，我都拍了，它们能更清晰的反映它的结构。”  
“我很擅长烹饪内脏，猪肺也是其中之一。”迈克尔说，他的眼睛还是那样深邃。  
一个猜测像鬼魂一样钻进了欧文的身体里，冷汗冒了出来，欧文颤抖了一下，他全身僵硬地看了看那个餐盘。  
不，不，不，他内心求饶着，千万别是……  
“那是超市买的小牛肉，宝贝。”迈克尔说，“我要让你活着，就要让你吃干净的东西。”  
欧文愣愣地看着迈克尔，意识到他的确没有骗他，他松了一口气：“我只是突然想到，突然想到……”他的紧张消逝了，却还保留着身体的僵硬。他害怕迈克尔骗他吃人类的肉和内脏。  
“小牛肉比人肉更干净，饲养场比人类社会更可控。”迈克尔说，“现在我要上去做点事，一个小时后，我下来让你洗澡。你的锁链有一定的活动空间，我不介意你在这里做个广播操什么的。”他露出一个笑容，“如果我想让你吃人肉，我一定会告诉你，然后看着你吃下去。当我什么也不说，就是干净的小牛肉和小羊排，这样好吗，宝贝？”


	4. 节约的小狗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “走过来。”迈克尔叫他。  
> 欧文没有说话，他赤着脚走过去。  
> “坐到我的腿上来。”迈克尔又说。  
> 欧文看着迈克尔，停顿了。游戏，他在心里对自己说，把它当成游戏，完成它，活下去。于是他服从了，他慢慢地跨坐到迈克尔的膝盖上。

·  
迈克尔上楼，把餐盘塞进洗碗机，收拾了一下厨房。他感到自己在做一个罪犯这件事情上，有些特长。昨天之前，他还是个从未实施过绑架的人，今天他已经掌握了一定的技巧。这些技巧，有的他是在欧文身上学到的。在和欧文的相处过程中，他内心里一些的特质被开启了。  
当一个罪犯，总比当一个好人容易，他想，当一个优秀的罪犯，则是另外一回事了。  
他搬到这个屋子里已经有5个月了，他把这儿慢慢变成了符合他品味的住所，冰箱里堆满了食材，有一张舒服柔软的大床，衣柜里每一件衣服他都了若指掌。迈克尔并非洁癖，也不是整理狂，他只是天生就有分析能力，天生擅长把一切收拾妥当。他也喜欢甚至迷恋小小的混乱，比如皱皱的的毯子、堆满东西的书桌。  
昨天，他在欧文家搜寻他的生活痕迹时，就沉浸在这种混乱又有秩序的感觉当中。欧文的家看上去乱糟糟的，却在乱之中浮现出一种秩序。他站在那里，呼吸着空气中温暖的味道，想象着他暗中观察了六个月的猎物就在此呼吸、拍摄、写作、阅读、安睡……他感受到一种别样的安慰。  
全然的秩序和全然的混乱都并非他的喜爱，充斥着秩序的混乱、充斥着混乱的秩序，它们让他感觉活着。  
欧文确实不是他喜欢的类型，他喜欢漂亮的男人，他喜欢发光的东西，喜欢能够在第一时间吸引旁人目光的、充满魅力的存在体，但欧文不是，欧文比他所有喜欢的东西都普通。他吃头痛药，声音里不具备迈克尔喜欢的低沉的低音或者柔软的颤动，他的身体也不是完美的，没有发达的肌肉，没有纤细的腰和能够看见的肋骨、脊椎，他没有漂亮的青年气质，也没有强壮的成熟气息，他的一切都很普通，声音、发色、瞳孔……  
然而迈克尔却觉得他是可爱的。欧文是扔进人群会被忽略的那种人，却在细节上有着令人心动的迷人，好比说他卷曲的发尾。迈克尔很难罗列欧文吸引他的地方，他认为他的每个地方都不突出，却每个细节值得咀嚼，令他无法放手。  
他回忆着欧文所说的话，做的决定。欧文很安静地接受了绑架，接受了洗澡的提议，却担心自己吃下去的是人肉；他拍摄猪的心脏，用上了至少两台相机……这都比迈克尔想象得更加有趣。之前他只是想掌控欧文，让他协助他做一些事，才希望对欧文进行基于性爱的控制，现在他发现自己确实想做这个，想和欧文发生性关系，想亲吻他，拥抱他，舔他，抚摸他，用各种方式让他呻吟和高潮，看在他性中失控。  
在长达六个月针对欧文的研究中，迈克尔发现他的作息上有一些空缺。欧文每隔一段时间，都会毫无目的地去城市中心，他到底去做什么？迈克尔无法填满这些空缺，他对欧文的分析都基于数据，他并没有跟踪他。他猜测欧文在城市里寻找猎物，然后把他们带到他的屋子里。他喜欢怎样的猎物？迈克尔这样显眼的男性会是他的目标吗？他要怎么用不如迈克尔强壮的身体把他放倒？  
迈克尔昨天也走进了欧文的地下室，那里有很多稀奇古怪的道具和试管，一楼的暗房则更为阴森恐怖，里面的大部分照片都关于一块骨头，有的则关于一截气管，欧文明显不怎么拍摄人，任何含有人的照片，都是模糊的黑影，仿佛他在用相机通灵。  
迈克尔对绑架欧文并无罪恶感，他认定欧文是个罪犯。只是欧文太厉害了，警察没有闻到任何细节和证据。如果欧文是个无罪的人，怎么解释他对于绑架的反应，怎么解释他活动上的时间空缺，怎么解释他的博客和他对于罪犯心理的分析？  
欧文是个老道的罪犯，迈克尔有可能输掉这场游戏，但他想玩下去，看看他能够得到什么。他唯一的优势是，他了解欧文比欧文了解他更多，最终他会告诉欧文自己是谁，等他们聊到那里，他不准备刻意隐瞒，目前他也不会直接倾诉。  
这是他和欧文之间的博弈与游戏，他设计好关卡，然后顺其自然。  
他不觉得谁先依赖谁就是谁的失败，事情不会那么简单。他想得到欧文，从内到外的。

迈克尔在上面待了一个小时，洗完澡，准备好东西，随后去地下室。欧文此时正坐在浴缸的边缘，他看着迈克尔。  
“我有个问题，锁链不够长，凑不到那边的的淋浴。”  
“所以我说，如果你要洗澡，需要得到我的允许。”  
迈克尔把那张外面的椅子搬过去，然后将换洗衣物、新的牙刷、牙膏、牙刷杯、牙线棒拿过来，摆在上面。  
牙齿的清洁很重要，迈克尔这么认为，至于只有牙线棒而没有牙线，是他担心欧文会用牙线来对付他（虽然牙线实在不是什么坚韧的存在）。  
“我会把你的锁链解开，拴到另外一边去。”迈克尔看着欧文，欧文也看着他。迈克尔的腰后方藏着电击枪，如果欧文要逃跑，他必须保证他会被原地击倒。  
“我记得规则。”欧文说，“不逃跑，不求救。”  
“给我你的手。”迈克尔说。  
欧文把右手伸出来，迈克尔左手握拳，悬在欧文手掌的上空：“我把钥匙给你，规则是，你打开锁，自己走到淋浴那儿，把自己重新锁到那边的水管上，将钥匙还给我。然后你脱衣服、洗澡、穿衣服，我会再把钥匙给你一次，你把自己锁回去。在这个过程中，你有两次机会逃跑，如果你试图那么做，我会用枪打碎你的肩膀，把你拎回来，锁在这里，让你的伤口发炎五天，然后下来看你腐烂的肉。那么我们就没有办法做游戏了，我想要完整的你。”  
欧文看着迈克尔，迈克尔也看着欧文，他们一个张开手掌，一个握着拳头，一个人的手悬在另一个人的手心上空。  
“此刻逃跑并不是个好点子。你的背后藏着电击枪。洗完澡，浴室充满水，电击枪比现在难以控制。我要逃走，一定选择第二个开锁的时刻。我跑出去，会发现你锁了门，我找不到你的车钥匙，据我猜测，你的家在森林里，我没有鞋，只能拼命得跑。然后被你抓回来，重新关在这里。游戏规则就变了，我再也不会有小牛排，也不会有速写本。”欧文说。  
“你很了解。”  
“我不会在今晚逃走，我只想要洗澡。”  
“那就开始吧。”迈克尔张开手，钥匙落入欧文的手中。  
欧文坐到地上，用钥匙解开脚镣。迈克尔的眼睛没有离开过欧文的手，也没有离开过欧文手里的钥匙。他和欧文保持着一个安全距离，如果欧文要逃跑，他马上就可以拔出电击枪将他击昏。即使欧文跑出了地下室，他也离不开这间房子，迈克尔的门锁从里面也需要用密码打开，除非欧文砸破窗户……  
这一切都没有发生，欧文把自己解下来，径直走到淋浴那儿，又把自己重新锁好。他拉了两把锁链，向迈克尔表示锁链很牢靠，水管也很牢靠。他没有耍花招，直接把钥匙扔还给迈克尔，然后开始脱衣服。  
欧文脱下眼镜，放在椅子上，随后，他背对着迈克尔，开始解扣子：左手的袖扣、右手的袖扣、然后是胸前从上到下的扣子。迈克尔没有让欧文转过来，他觉得他背对着他的防御性害羞很迷人。他看着欧文把衬衫搭在旁边，又一口气脱掉了T恤，露出那不太晒太阳而显得白皙的身体。他的肩膀、后背、颈项、腰，都在迈克尔的眼里。  
很快，欧文脱掉了脏兮兮的牛仔裤，扔到一边，接着是内裤和袜子。最后的最后，他拆掉迈克尔给他脚上绑的绑带。  
他比迈克尔想象得更加不害羞。他用最快的速度把自己脱得精光，打开水。  
水热得很慢，他站在那里等了一下。  
“你应该先把水打开，让它热起来。”迈克尔说。  
“我在为你节约水费。”  
“我要给你写感谢信吗？”  
欧文笑了：“可以。”  
水还没有热，欧文就站到了水下，他被打湿了，从头到尾。他背对着迈克尔，把双手插进头发，深深呼出一口气。  
迈克尔意识到了一个事实——欧文很享受这场热水澡，他并没有迈克尔想象中的过度拘谨（一个用“我要脱裤子”了来威胁迈克尔走开的家伙，他确实不应该在脱光了洗澡这个问题上拘谨），他用迈克尔给他准备的那块肥皂从头到尾把自己抹了一遍，包括乱糟糟的小卷发。迈克尔觉得如果他不在这里，欧文会吹着口哨唱着歌洗澡。  
我觉得你很可爱，比我想象中更可爱，你是个小可爱。迈克尔想，他想走过去拥抱他、揉他的头发和耳垂，抵住他的鼻尖吻他的嘴唇。他看上去热热的、充满了柠檬肥皂味，像丛林里的铃兰那么可爱。  
“欧文。”迈克尔叫他，“如果时间回到昨天，你保持着现在的记忆，你会怎么选择？”  
“我会把你打昏了，扛走，关进地下室，把你锁起来，喂你吃微波炉款速冻食品，随便你一天洗几遍澡，给你讲鬼故事，宝贝。”  
迈克尔笑出了声，这和想得不一样，他以为欧文会害怕得发抖。  
这才是欧文·亚当斯，是的，没错，迈克尔想，他能狼吞虎咽吃完那块牛排，能平静地给他讲速写本里的故事，两天里没有呼救过一次……他的特质很迷人，而他想彻底得拥有他。

热水冲在欧文的身上，他好好地打了肥皂，把自己从头到尾洗干净。他感觉已经穿了那件脏兮兮的衣服有一个世纪。在自己家时，他每天都洗澡，他把它看作和刷牙洗脸一样悉数平常，是每天都需要进行的事。他每天的洗澡时间毫无规律而言，他会在上午、下午、中午、晚上的任何一个时刻去浴室洗澡，一旦他觉得现在状态非常不好，饿了、累了、感觉自己不舒服、脏兮兮的，他就钻进浴室，好好地洗一把热水澡，冲掉疲惫和污垢，恢复到一种平和的、最初的状态中。  
好像现在他也可以通过洗澡去改变他的处境，洗掉他的脑癌。  
“你对我洗多久有时间规定吗？”他问迈克尔。  
“没有，只要你别洗上一整晚。”迈克尔说。  
欧文笑了，他变得舒服了、也干净了，这给了他更好的心情，更轻松的情绪。他很快打完了肥皂，做完了全身的清洁，随后，他站在水下，单纯地享受热水冲刷在身体上的感觉。童年时，他会非常迅速地洗好澡然后出来，以免占用浴室太久。那时他几乎不会拥有太多享受热水的时光。  
而现在，他光着脚，站在囚禁他的浴室里，站在水管之下，享受热水尽情的冲刷。他的头发和全身都被打湿了，他用手挠自己的背，挠自己的大腿，挠自己的胸膛和脖子，希望把自己弄得更干净点。  
最后，他关上水，用那条迈克尔给他提供的毛巾擦身体。那是一条不新也不旧的毛巾，它不像全新的毛巾一样，有一种疏离感，总是擦不干净，它已经被使用过一段时间了。然而它又很新，让人感觉舒服和安全。欧文用它擦遍了全身，感到自己重新做回了自己。他没有注意到自己的皮肤都被指甲抓红了，一道一道的指甲印在他的身体上留着。屁股上、大腿上、胸前、脖子上，都是他抓出来的红色指甲痕——在热水下洗澡时挠自己，就是会有这种结果。  
欧文看看那些放在椅子上的衣服：内裤、一条新的牛仔裤、一件白色T恤，一件蓝色条纹衬衫，他准备把它们都穿上。  
“我需要钥匙，打开锁，穿上裤子，换回原来的位置。”欧文套上白色的T恤，用T恤的一角擦了擦水汽朦胧的眼镜，戴上。  
迈克尔走过去，把钥匙又一次交给他。  
欧文尽量表现得很乖，很慢，很平静，很平稳，没有任何小动作，没有任何小花招，他把锁链解开，脚踝的皮肤还是红肿的。他站在潮湿的地面上，把内裤穿上，又把牛仔裤穿上，然后对迈克尔说，他要回到原来的位置了。  
迈克尔允许他这么做。  
欧文走过去，把自己重新锁在水管上。这之后，他把钥匙还给迈克尔。  
他的胸膛深处，有一丝小小的失落，洗完了澡，他的头还是有点痛，洗澡没有改变任何事，只是改变了他的情绪而已，他依旧是那个可能得了脑癌、只能活不到三个月的男人，他依旧默默无名、是个无名小卒，没有人为他的失踪而报警，他依旧是欧文·亚当斯，一个普通人，他的过去很普通、经历很普通，一切都很普通。  
“嘿，欧文。”迈克尔叫他。欧文抬起头，卷发上的水滴到他的肩膀上，把白T恤弄湿了。“过来。”迈克尔说。  
我想要这个，欧文想，我想要这个，想要有人叫我的名字，就现在。  
他怀疑是脑癌让他变得脆弱，他应该习惯他的身份，习惯一切，现在，他脑子中有些病变搞坏了他的思维，当他知道死亡来临，他不由自主地去想他在这个世界上留下了什么，他留下了一个糟糕的博客，一些无人问津的广播，一大堆没有意义的照片。有不少人也在制造这样的博客和广播，他们比他优秀，比他逻辑更通顺，他不过是陷入了自己的世界，一个人待着。这很明显，他想，他活着，是个无名小卒，有过恋爱经验，没有被什么人爱过。太普通了，每个人都这样，他又想。这不应该是感到痛苦的理由。  
不应该。  
“你把自己抓得像被人虐待过。”迈克尔的声音把他拉回来了。  
欧文赤脚站在地上，听着水流进下水道的声音，他掀开T恤，左右看看自己的肚子和腰，他的确把自己抓得太厉害了一点，泛着粉红色的皮肤表面都是鲜红色的指甲痕迹，它们集中在一起，像血的堆叠。  
“一点也不痛。”欧文把衣服放下来。T恤上有迈克尔的味道，非常明显的，迈克尔的味道。欧文此刻意识到，迈克尔给他的所有东西上，都有他的味道。他精心地为他准备了一切。  
迈克尔把钥匙收好，将椅子移动到另一边，远离潮湿的地面。他坐在上面，面对着欧文。  
“走过来。”迈克尔叫他。  
欧文没有说话，他赤着脚走过去。  
“坐到我的腿上来。”迈克尔又说。  
欧文看着迈克尔，停顿了。游戏，他在心里对自己说，把它当成游戏，完成它，活下去。于是他服从了，他慢慢地跨坐到迈克尔的膝盖上，尽量远离他阴茎的位置。他踮着脚，脚趾触及地面。  
迈克尔把他的眼镜摘下来，放到水箱上面。  
欧文的视线变得更模糊，他和迈克尔面对面，他能看清他的脸，他看着他，看着他英俊的五官和深邃的眼镜，金色的头发和漂亮的鼻梁。  
“闭上眼睛。”迈克尔说。  
欧文把眼睛闭上，听觉和触觉一瞬间都被放大了，他感到迈克尔在他的身体下面呼吸，那是起伏、平稳的生命力。他听见迈克尔的呼吸声，闻到他身体上令人舒服的味道。他并不能好好地形容他此刻是怎样的情感，兴奋？痛苦？恐惧？恼怒？都不是，不是任何一种，他感觉平静。  
平静？为什么？  
迈克尔的手指触及到他的脸颊，抹去那里的一滴水滴。  
这个动作在欧文的身体上掀起涟漪。没有人会对他做这种小动作，他觉得太糟糕了，从来没有过，他从未体验过这样的，他真的从中感受到迈克尔对他的珍视，这让他满足，却又让他失落，他抓不住这种东西，他不拥有这种东西。他快要死了，所以什么也不会有。什么都留不下，他在浴缸躺着，那就像他死亡的棺材……  
迈克尔的手指顺着他的脸颊往下滑，轻轻抚摸他的咽喉，他用手背蹭他的下巴和锁骨，像人们抚摸猫或者狗那样摸他。欧文的心颤抖着，他的身体一动不动，他记得昨天的游戏规则。他以为那些抚摸会继续，但它们停止了。  
迈克尔的身体倾斜了一下，他似乎在拿一样东西。很快欧文便知道了，他在拿那条毛巾。他用毛巾擦掉欧文耳朵、脸颊、脖子上的水，然后把毛巾盖在欧文的头上，为他擦干头发。欧文感到身体上多余的水都被清理了，包括耳朵里和耳朵后面的水。迈克尔把毛巾从他的头上拿走，他觉得自己变得更有秩序了。  
如果这并不是绑架，他想，如果的话，就说明有人在珍视他。为何他不把它直接视为一种珍视呢？他希望它不是一种犯罪手段，只是一种单纯的、针对他——欧文·亚当斯的珍视。无论他是不是替代品，是不是很多人中的其中一个，那都不重要了。  
“想象我的手是一把刀片。”迈克尔说。  
欧文试着想象起来。  
那刀片慢慢的、静静的，轻拂过他的脸颊，轻掠过他的咽喉，顺着他的胸膛往下走，最后在他的腹部停留。  
它动得很慢，慢慢得探索他的身体，慢慢地在他湿热的体表留下伤痕和标记。  
冰冷的触觉。  
他感到它划开身体表面的皮肤，感到血流了出来，染红了T恤。  
刀片接触到他的皮肤了，不再隔着T恤的布料。他的腹部紧张得抽动了一下。他深呼吸，刀片顺着腹中线往上走。  
“我划开了你的皮肤，你流血了……我吻你的血，把它吞下去……”迈克尔的声音很低沉，低沉到不可思议，那声音贴着他的耳朵，也贴着他的心脏，“……我的舌头舔着你的身体，你的伤口。”  
手指的动作是那么轻微，没有造成任何疼痛与压迫。欧文不知道迈克尔是如何做到的，他是如何让这一切都显得历历在目的？他感到自己被迈克尔真实的划伤了，身体上都是伤口。迈克尔在吻他的血，舔噬他的伤口。他的手微微颤抖着。  
“我希望你乖乖的，不要动，希望你安静。”  
欧文深呼吸，胸膛起伏着。  
“现在我用刀切开了你的腹部，深深的，深深的，把你整个儿切开了。”他的指尖慢速地从左向右划过他赤裸的腹部，“你的血涌了出来，大量的血……我把手伸进你的身体里面……”  
欧文发着抖，他更加靠近迈克尔，不再躲避他的性器，他坐到了他的大腿根部，他的身体靠在迈克尔的肩膀上。  
“……我的手在你的身体里，抚摸你的肠子、你的血，你热热的体腔，抚摸它们，爱它们。你真可爱，欧文，你真可爱。”  
欧文的肩膀抖动着，迈克尔的每句话都像是真实的。他觉得很痛，觉得被他彻底地爱着，他感到自己勃起了。  
“放轻松，放轻松，宝贝。”迈克尔说，“为什么害怕，我在这儿。”  
他的声音在欧文的耳朵边，滚烫的，潮湿的，快要灼伤他的耳朵。  
欧文想要大声喊叫，却一点声音也发不出来。他有一部分意识知道迈克尔操控了他，游戏规则很简单，但迈克尔利用了他的弱点，他知道他是个想象力丰富的家伙，他设计了这些专门针对他的游戏。而他更多的意识则深陷在迈克尔的声音里，深陷在迈克尔的刀片里，无法思考，无法抽身，只能沉沦，唯有接纳。  
欧文全身发抖，他的阴茎贴着迈克尔的。他讨厌这个，他喜欢这个，他想活着，想被这样彻底得爱着，想他伤害他。用这种方式珍视他。  
“别动，欧文。”迈克尔的嘴唇亲吻他的肩膀，“放松，为我把身体彻底打开，让我的手抚摸你的腹腔……你真热，你的血真热，宝贝。”

欧文很久之后才意识到他正在迈克尔的腹部摩擦自己牛仔裤里勃起的阴茎。性与疼痛中，有着极度的羞耻与不安，他意识到了这些，想要逃离、阻止、停止，然而他的身体在水里，意识也在水里，他是个溺水者，只有随波逐流。腹部被刀子划开的感觉太强烈了，疼痛让他发抖。血流到他的内裤上，滴在他的阴茎上，顺着他的腿往下流，最后在他的大脚趾那儿积成一滩。他勾起脚趾，感到恐惧。他发现自己更加近得贴着迈克尔，他的腿不知何时从椅子的侧面来到了椅子的背面，他的腿小心地夹着迈克尔的腰，他动着屁股摩擦着迈克尔的腹部。  
他试图把理智拉回来，却丧失了方向。他更热了，头晕加重了身体的昏沉感，他希望他抚摸他，或者至少允许他自己抚摸自己。他确实想象过如果自己是那些犯罪事件的受害者，但这只是为了获得打破普通生活的一点儿乐趣，此刻，真切的疼痛和操纵向他袭来，他彻底明白自己被绑架了，被囚禁了，成为了一个可以被随时杀死、划破腹腔的人，迈克尔可以随时丢弃他。  
“现在我比谁都了解你了，欧文。”低沉的声音震动着他的耳朵，贴着他潮湿的发尖，柔软的嘴唇在他的耳垂上轻微地磨蹭，热气呼入他的耳孔和发炎的大脑，“我知道你所有的形状，我可以把你拆开，然后重新拼起来。你听明白了吗，我拥有你。”  
欧文点了头，这是他唯一能做的。摸我，他想，或者操我，怎么都好，求你，我想你让我出来。  
“你知道自己的血是什么味道吗？”那低沉的声音又说，“你尝过它吗？”  
“是的。”欧文承认。他试过。一丁点，只有一丁点。他突然哭了，如同被欺负的孩子那样老实地哭了。他发现他对所有古怪的追求都是为了将他从平庸和普通中挣脱出来，可是他依旧是普通的、平庸的，不会留下任何的痕迹，不会遭遇任何人的怀念。为何之前他从未发现这个令人痛苦的事实呢？这一定是脑癌的原因，一定是被绑架的原因，他想给自己找个借口，找个安慰。那儿却什么都没有。他觉得自己发烧了，他觉得自己不是自己。  
“我的手在你的腹腔里，抚摸你，轻揉你，欧文，告诉我，你感觉怎么样？”  
“我感觉拥抱。”  
“拥抱不是一个形容词。”  
“不是。”他小声回答着，他变得更加需要一些东西来填满自己，心脏和身体都需要。他觉得在被拥抱，有人原谅他的平庸了。他试图感谢，咽喉却被血与疼痛填满。  
迈克尔为他擦眼泪，他快要被这爱噎死。他把头搁在迈克尔的肩头，发出可怜的低泣声。他的头更痛，他觉得自己在发烧，或者将要发烧，四周冷得要命，可是他的阴茎还是硬的、滚烫的，他希望迈克尔让他出来。求你，他想。  
迈克尔的手环抱住他的脑袋，让他能够好好地把脑袋搁在他的肩膀上。迈克尔像安慰猫狗那样反复抚摸他的脑袋，轻揉他潮湿的头发和柔软滚烫的耳垂。  
“你表现得很好。现在我允许你抚摸自己，欧文。”  
他确实得救了。  
欧文把那只无法控制的左手收回来，还有那只勉强可以控制的右手，他把手伸到自己和迈克尔的身体之间，笨拙地解开牛仔裤拉链，把阴茎掏出来。他已经完全勃起了，涨得发痛，他从喉咙深处发出小声的呻吟，粗暴地上下撸动自己的性器。  
在他的意识里，他的手上都是热热的血。  
他已经不再发出哭泣的声音了，只是把脑袋抵在迈克尔的肩膀上尽力自渎，就像迈克尔要求他的那样。他的意识恍恍惚惚，它在旁边看着他，头痛有时的确会这样，在模模糊糊中躺上几个小时，碎片出现，闪光，跳跃，消逝，又再次出现……他不知道自己身在何处，他感到血快要流干，只能用迈克尔的身体进行支撑。  
“求你。”他说，他在央求谁呢？迈克尔？还是谁？医生？世界？他病了，他想起了X光片，医生指着他脑袋里的一个部分说，这儿出现了问题。但他还不想死。  
他撸动自己的阴茎，后背弓起，大口喘息。他太想射出来，却感到因为失血过度导致的缺氧。他渴望迈克尔帮他，他的手指远远不够，他希望他抚摸他。  
“求你……”他的声音颤抖着。  
“求我什么？”  
“求你摸我。”他恐慌又焦虑，他无法控制自己。  
“你为什么需要我抚摸你？”  
“那不够，那不够。”他焦躁得回答，他的手指把自己弄得很痛。  
“你想让我摸你哪里？”迈克尔持续问他。  
他说不出那个词，他近乎绝望。  
迈克尔轻轻吻他潮湿的额发：“你告诉我，我才能帮助你，对吗？”  
“……我想你抚摸我的肚子。”他最终说。  
“你要我把手指伸进去吗？”  
“是的，是的。”他咬着牙。  
迈克尔的手回到了他的腹部，触感在那里停留。  
“我的手在你身体里，在你的腹腔里，”他的声音从很远的地方传来，“我的手沾满了你的血，我的阴茎在你的屁股里。我拥有你。你的身体很可爱，热的，潮湿的。你和别人不一样，你是特别的。所以我需要你。你需要我吗，欧文？”  
这是欧文要的，他想象他的手填满他的体腔，想象他的阴茎填满他的身体，想象他狠狠地干他，让他失控。他说他是特别的，他需要他。  
“是的……我需要你……”欧文喘着气回答，为何他不愿意去承认呢，他希望死之前有人爱他，希望被人关心，希望可以倾诉恐惧和困惑。他活着，是个无名小卒，摆脱不了平庸，默默无闻。  
迈克尔按压欧文的腹部，用舌头舔他的小耳垂。欧文叫着射了出来，射在自己的手上。他发着抖，忍住呻吟。  
他很累了，他靠在迈克尔的身体上，像是重新活了一次。“我需要你。”他又说，细小的，平静的，他不知道迈克尔听见了没有。

迈克尔像搂小狗一样把疲惫的欧文搂着，闻他头发里动人的味道。迈克尔自己当然也早已完全勃起，勃起得很厉害，他想在椅子上操欧文，脱下他的裤子，让他自己坐上来，顶他，吻他，拥抱他，狠狠地干他。不过事情还没有发生到那个地步，他还有一些游戏要做。  
今晚之前，他并没有想过欧文会表现得那么好。这就是迈克尔要的，甚至比他想要得好更多倍，欧文比他所有喜欢的发光东西都特别。他的身体一直很热，大约是刚洗过热水澡又达到性高潮的缘故。他抱着他可怜的小欧文，后悔为何没有更早地把他养在浴缸里。他开始觉得自己是天生的罪犯了。他一直都非常清楚如何做一个罪犯。欧文趴在他的身体上，他很累，很疲惫，迈克尔让他休息了一下，让他的眼泪也休息一下，他等到欧文的心跳声平稳下来，对他说：“站起来，把你的手擦干净，穿上衬衫，回到浴缸里。”  
欧文照做了，他看上去神情恍惚，他擦干净自己的手，穿上条纹衬衫，回到了浴缸里，他给自己盖好毯子，在那里躺下去。他一句话也没有说。  
“晚安。”迈克尔说。  
欧文缩在毯子里，没有说话。迈克尔收拾了他换下来的衣服，转身离开，他关了灯，回到楼上。  
他靠在沙发上，闻着欧文的T恤，想着欧文的身体自慰，最后把精液射在他的衣服上。释放之后，他觉得太奇怪了，他的浴缸里有个让他着迷的男人，他却在这里自慰。  
他吹了个口哨，坐了几组俯卧撑，然后去跑步机上跑步。这之后，他下楼，装好摄像头。此时，地下室已经一点儿声音也没有了——欧文睡着了。  
他回到楼上，洗澡，然后爬到床上去，翻看一本解剖学的书。关灯之前，他在脑中计划了一下明天要做的事。第一件事，他要打个电话，预约去看他的父亲，下个月就是圣诞节了，他准备给他带点东西。第二件事，他要重新编排一下游戏的时间，欧文比他想得更加特别，他想给他更好的游戏。


	5. 迈克尔圣诞老人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迈克尔把车停好，进去找克丽丝，给她欧文的血样，让她做个全面的检查。  
> “拜托，麦克，你知道这样行不通的。患者在哪里，你把他杀了吗？”克丽丝瞪了迈克尔一眼。  
> “我把患者绑架了，怎么能让他出门。”迈克尔说。

欧文那天夜里醒了好几次，他做了很多梦，最终有三个梦他记住了。  
第一个梦开始时，他开始发低烧，但尚未有想呕吐的感觉。冷的感觉渐渐过去，他勉强睡着了。他梦到迈克尔把他按在地上操他，就在洗澡的水管下面，他的膝盖跪在水里，衬衫敞开着，里面什么也没有穿，他求饶着，迈克尔把他压在水里，从后面操他。快感制约着他，因为疲惫，他只能发出小声的呻吟。衣服湿透了，头发往下滴水，迈克尔把他翻过来，他的背贴着潮湿冰冷的地面，他张开腿，迈克尔从前面进入他的身体，贯穿他。地面的水都变成了血，欧文闭上眼睛，不再去看。他的手紧紧抓住迈克尔背后的衣料，别走，他说，别走。他意识到黑夜要来了，红色的门和黑色的雾，可怕的东西要来了，他躲不开。他只能抓住迈克尔，在血腥的气息里被他操到高潮。他叫着，射在自己的肚子上。别走，他重复，别走。  
欧文在这个梦里醒来，知道自己确实发热了，他有点半勃起，却很快因为身体的痛苦而软下去。他试图深呼吸，让自己舒服一点，他在昏昏沉沉里又一次睡着了，睡之前他觉得很渴。  
第二个梦变得不友好。他赤身裸体，走进森林。后面有人叫他的名字，他知道自己不能回头，那个东西会咬住他，吞噬他。那东西是什么？是死亡。他知道。他的泪水顺着面颊流下来，他的脚被荆棘割伤，呼吸像火焰一样热。他看见面前出现了小时候的一幅画，在伸出手的瞬间，那张画破碎成瓷片，割伤了他的脚踝。“你为什么把颜料弄到床上去？”“你知道应该把文件放在哪里吗，欧文，总之不是这里！”“我要的是双倍的咖啡，你这个笨蛋。”他听见侧面有许多声音在责怪他，他的心脏更痛了。他奔跑起来，即使知道双脚可能会被碎片割至血肉模糊。他不知道自己跑了多久，停下脚步时，整个森林都变黑了，前面是红色的光，是那扇他所恐惧的红色的门。该来的都会来的，死亡，苛责，平庸……“你连这点事情也做不好，欧文！你一事无成！”那声音呵斥他。  
欧文缓慢地惊醒了，他的心是颤抖的，他的意识是恐惧的，他醒得很慢，头痛让他变得钝拙，体温比刚开始更热，他能感受到呼出的空气灼烧着鼻腔。身体被火包围，全身疼痛难耐，他溢出生理性的泪。欧文把眼角抵在毯子上，闻到了一种熟悉又不熟悉的味道。是谁的味道？他想不起来。后来他又想起来，这就是迈克尔的味道，绑架他的迈克尔的味道。他觉得这可真好，至少迈克尔没有责怪他。  
第三个梦开始时，他的体温达到了39度。在梦里，他无法动弹，他躺在一个巨大的、黑暗的停尸间，唯一的光是照在头顶上的那一束。医生和法医站在他的身边忙活不停。我还没有死，他大叫着。没有人理睬他，他们准备着刀、剪刀，巨大的剪钳、生锈的锯子，把各种各样尖锐的东西在他身体上空抛来抛去，随时都可能击穿他赤裸的、柔软的身体上。我还活着，我还活着，他大喊大叫，那些人却都视而不见。“先把头弄开，看看有什么寄生虫。”其中一个医生说，他走过来，打开了电锯，电锯滋滋作响。不，欧文大叫着。电锯割开了他的额头，血喷溅出来。  
他全身发抖，用手抱住自己的脑袋，不，不，他喃喃自语。此刻他醒来了，却又没有醒来，他的现实和梦搅在一起。  
迈克尔握住了他的手，把他的手拉开，轻轻抚摸他的脸。  
“别离开我……”他像找到救命稻草那样抓住迈克尔的手，“别离开我，不……”他疲惫地重复这句话，任何喊叫的力气都没有。  
“不，我保证。”迈克尔说。  
欧文安静地躺了一会儿，然后醒得更加彻底了。疼痛的感觉愈加明显，头痛欲裂，让他想呕吐。太阳穴旁的血管跳动着，他蜷缩起身体干咳。  
迈克尔把毯子从他身上抽走，给了他一杯水。欧文把水一饮而尽，再次躺回浴缸里，迈克尔把一条冰毛巾放在他的额头上。  
绑架者坐在浴缸边缘，拿出欧文的胳膊，把皱巴巴的衬衫撸到他的上臂。  
欧文睁开眼睛，困惑又疲惫地看着迈克尔。  
他看见他从密封的塑料袋里拿出了一只针头、一个管子。  
“不……”欧文摇头，他想对他做什么？他看着尖锐的针头，恐惧如病毒般在体内增长。他摇着头，试图把胳膊抽回来。迈克尔阻止了他，他的力气太大了，欧文无力反抗。他听到了死亡的节拍。  
“不……”开裂的嘴唇和疼痛的咽喉只能发出这样嘶哑又绝望的声音。  
迈克尔还是把针头插进了他的手臂，欧文已经感受不到那儿传来的痛感了。  
这是死亡的序章吗？他绝望地闭上眼睛。

迈克尔给欧文换了一次毛巾，喂他喝了第二次水，他把他的血样装进一个盒子，捡起地下的头痛药塞进口袋，上楼去。  
欧文提到过头痛，迈克尔怀疑他是不是有血液或者其他方面的问题。即使只是普通的发烧，他也准备做完检查以后再给欧文用药。  
我不应该随便给他头痛药，他责怪自己，我应该更小心。  
他驱车出去，开上大路，花了大约二十分钟，来到了一家私人医院。这附近环境非常好，后面就是疗养院。他认识这里的拥有者克丽丝医生很多年了。他选择现在的住所是有原因的，这里离克丽丝的医院很近，他是个没有经验的罪犯，万一玩脱了，他也能够快迅速地把人送过来。  
迈克尔把车停好，进去找克丽丝，给她欧文的血样，让她做个全面的检查。  
“拜托，麦克，你知道这样行不通的。患者在哪里，你把他杀了吗？”克丽丝瞪了迈克尔一眼，说是这么说，她还是让护士把血样拿去检测。迈克尔要求的是一个全面的检查，也包括传染病方面。  
“我把患者绑架了，怎么能让他出门。”迈克尔说。  
“得了得了，下不为例。”克丽丝说，“只给我血样就准备让我给你开处方药？还是说你只是准备检查一下HIV病毒，然后找了一堆的借口？怎么了，新的对象？”  
“哇哦，有人说过你很聪明吗？”  
迈克尔和克丽丝站在面对疗养院那边的窗户前聊天，如果他们要叙旧，大约能说上三天三夜。他们喝了杯咖啡，然后迈克尔拿到了报告。  
“白细胞数量高，在发炎，其他没什么，几项传染病都是阴性，没有常见的血液性疾病。”  
“他有点发烧。”迈克尔说，“他说头痛。”  
克丽丝给他开了药：“我需要见到患者，麦克，你这么做不合规定。”  
“打一针会好得快一点吗？”迈克尔问。如果能更快地治好欧文的发烧，又能让他害怕，实在是一举两得。针头，他想，针头是个骇人的好东西。  
最终他搞到了需要注射的药物。  
迈克尔开车回家，带着药重新回到地下室。欧文依旧躺在浴缸里，他的意识模模糊糊的。  
真是个小可怜，迈克尔想，他走过去，吻了吻欧文的额头，他卷起欧文的袖子，把一次性针头和针管拿了出来。  
欧文醒了，他用疲惫的眼睛看着迈克尔，看着迈克尔手中的针头。  
“别这样，”他求饶，“别杀我……”  
迈克尔吻他的头发，没有回答他。可怜的欧文像绝望的动物那样低泣着，他的身体滚烫。  
迈克尔用针管吸出小瓶子里的药物，推掉了空气，把针管扎入欧文的胳膊，他缓慢地将药物全部推进了欧文的身体。他非常非常享受这个过程，他感觉欧文的身体完全属于他了。  
这之后，他把医疗垃圾装好，喂欧文吃了几片药。他准备回到楼上去，再弄点冰块下来给他。此刻，欧文却拉住了他的衣袖。  
“我快死了对吗……”他问。  
迈克尔转过来，重新坐到浴缸的边缘，他看着欧文，欧文也看着他。这个可怜的男人疲惫、不堪一击、恐惧得像狼群里的鹿。  
迈克尔轻轻抚摸欧文滚烫的脸。  
“你给我注射的是什么……”欧文问。  
“把你变成木乃伊的干燥剂。”迈克尔说。欧文才不会相信迈克尔给他注射的只是消炎药，他也不知道迈克尔了解他的过敏史。所以迈克尔得回答这个，这样欧文才会安心。  
欧文笑了，然后开始流泪，他的手攥紧迈克尔的衣服：“别离开我……”  
“我不会走，我向你发誓。”

 

******

瑞安穿过走廊，走到克丽丝的身边。  
“今天迈克尔来过？”他问克丽丝。  
“是。”克丽丝说，她捧着一杯新的咖啡。瑞安是他的未婚夫，和她一样，一位外科医生。  
瑞安在她身边站着：“我一直都想问，你和迈克尔是从小认识的吗？”  
“我十岁左右知道有他这么个人，没见过面。我妈妈离开那个男人很早，那个男人最开始也不知道有我这么个女儿。后来，对麦克的一切我都是道听途说。直到大学二年级，麦克和我进了一个学校。我去找他，对他说他曾经的继父就是我父亲。”克丽丝顿了顿，“我总觉得我亏欠麦克，他承受的一切都是我是应该承受的。”  
“不是你的错，”瑞安说，“他的母亲选择了嫁给那个男人，你的母亲选择了离开。你觉得迈克尔受到过……”他停顿了，没有再说下去。  
“我们谁也没有问过，至少我没问过。麦克的童年是所有人都避之不谈的一件事，那个男人对他做了什么，教了他什么，是不是伤害了他，没人知道。”克丽丝长出了一口气，“我抱着好的幻想，希望他没有对麦克做什么，可能吧……怎么说，麦克现在很好，我认为那些事没有真的发生。如果你更了解麦克，你就会知道他虽然有时候怪怪的，却是个乐观、善良的人。我大学的室友有一次把猫寄养在他那儿，我们去墨西哥玩的那次。那只猫出了名的难搞，我们去接它的时候，发现它像围脖一样趴在麦克的脖子上，它可从不喜欢和人亲近。你会了解麦克的，以后吧。他非常奇怪，非常聪明，比我见过的每个人都聪明。对了，你知道他当过厨子吗？”  
“我只知道他毕业了之后没有当外科医生。”  
“他去餐厅打工，然后当了厨子，最后他混成了一个著名餐厅的主厨。接着他莫名其妙地辞职了，去了游乐园工作。他做过很多种职业，每一种都干得很好。你搞不懂他到底喜欢干什么，他什么都在尝试，什么都做得很好。他太聪明了，学习能力非常强，比我认识的任何人都要聪明。这么多年来，我一直都把他当做我的兄弟，虽然我们一点儿血缘关系也没有。我必须说，他一点儿也不危险，无论过去发生了什么，我认为那对他都没有什么影响。”  
“我只知道他对我说，我如果我骗了你，他就用铁勾子穿过我的胸肌，把我挂在门口。”  
克丽丝大笑起来：“这确实是他会说的话。所以小心点吧，瑞安。我看过麦克徒手把他都一个同学扔出去。”  
“我可得小心点，”瑞安露出了一个苦笑，“听你说他还扮演过小丑？”  
“小丑、圣诞老人、迪斯尼花车上的卡通人物、稻草人……他好像都干过。他扮演的圣诞老人还拿过奖。让我想想……那是四年前？他在圣诞老人大奖赛里拿了个金奖，从45位圣诞老人中脱颖而出。”克丽丝笑着摇摇头，“他给我寄了他得奖的照片，上面还有他的签名。他捧着雪花奖杯，蓝眼睛的圣诞老人，小朋友爱死他了。”  
“这就是重点，他实在太古怪，有时候像个孩子，和他聊天时，我会跟不上他的思路。”  
“不用跟上他，试图跟上他是徒劳，和他相处很愉快，如果你仔细听他说话的话。”克丽丝耸耸肩，“不过老实说，我不知道他为什么会回到这里。这里是一切开始的地方，他和他的母亲、那个男人，当时就住在这个州。后来麦克一直在别的地方生活，成年后就没有回到过这里，半年前他回来了，之前没有告诉我。有一天他跑来找我，吓了我一跳。他就是这种风格，让你猜不到他准备干什么。”  
“搬回老地方说明他从过去当中痊愈了？”  
“我不知道。”克丽丝把咖啡喝完了，看着远处结果的鹅掌楸，“我希望他早就痊愈了。我更希望他没有被真的伤害过。”


	6. “我害怕木偶。”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “……你第一次杀人是什么时候，那次是怎样的？”欧文问，他又看了眼木偶。  
> 迈克尔凑过来，他吻了欧文。那并不是一个简单的亲吻，他吮吸了他的嘴唇，用舌头舔了他的舌头。

06

 

欧文醒来了，他发现自己躺在一张单人床上。昏暗的黄色灯光照在他的身上，一切都是陈旧的、昏黄的、模糊不清的。  
我在哪里？他想，我还在做梦吗？浴缸呢？  
这时，他闻到了迈克尔的味道——他的身上盖着迈克尔给他的毯子。欧文脖子摩擦毯子，知道自己还在迈克尔的掌控中。这给了他安心感，他翻过身，看见不远处有一个门，门里面就是迈克尔关他的浴室。  
我还在地下室，他这下知道了。欧文动了动脚，发现自己的脚被锁在床头，锁链让他感觉很安全——迈克尔没有抛弃他，他还锁着他呢。欧文用力呼吸了几次，他依旧在低烧，两侧的牙龈都肿了起来，头和咽喉也依旧很痛，不过相比之前好了许多。  
他从床上坐起来，借着洒进浴室的微弱光线看着那个锁了他两天的浴缸。被绑架的真实感越来越重了，他却没有想逃离的感觉。  
大约过了二十分钟，他听见有人下楼。欧文回过头，迈克尔拿着水和一个装满东西的盘子。  
“猜你饿了。”迈克尔说，他把盘子放在旁边一个废旧的木凳子上。  
那是肉汤和煮得软软的通心粉，配合碎肉和西红柿酱。  
欧文喝光了那杯水，他的确饿了，非常饿，有食欲是件好事，说明他渐渐好起来了。他开始吃迈克尔给他准备的东西，狼吞虎咽地地把它们吃完了。  
“我对昨晚没有什么印象了，你……给我注射了什么？”欧文看着迈克尔，“毒品？”他问的时候自己有点害怕，如果他让他上瘾了，他就可以永远控制他了。不过在生命可能只剩下三个月的情况下，无所谓他到底做了什么。  
“我不喜欢对神经有伤害的东西。如果我要用毒品控制你，说明我是个彻底失败者。”迈克尔说，他穿着蓝色的衬衫，坐在欧文的旁边，是个安静又英俊的男人，“那是镇痛和缓和症状的药剂。那不是昨晚，是今天早晨，现在是下午。”  
“我的印象不深了。”  
“你记得多少？”  
“记得我做了梦，然后发烧了。”欧文的印象模模糊糊的，他记得游戏，记得梦，记得迈克尔给他注射了东西，他记得自己说“别离开我”，他笑了，“我记得你说你给我注射的是木乃伊干燥剂。”我是从那一刻开始不害怕的，他想。  
“我失败了，你没有变成木乃伊。”迈克尔露出了一个失望的表情，然后他笑了。  
欧文觉得这真好，他从未觉得世界如此温暖过。他被锁在床头，这个小小的细节令他感激。他不在意自己是不是陷入了什么斯德哥尔摩综合症。  
“你会把我锁回浴缸吗？”欧文问。  
“当你退烧了之后。”  
“浴缸让我感觉更安全。”  
“你这么想？”  
“是的。”他看着迈克尔。灯光从上方射下来，迈克尔的眉骨在眼睛那儿投下阴影，他显得阴险、恐怖、像个罪犯，欧文觉得这让他更加英俊了，“你能把墙角的那个玩偶拿走吗？”欧文问。  
“怎么了？”迈克尔回过头去看那个小木偶。  
“我害怕木偶。”  
“为什么？这和你的童年有关？”  
“一部分。”欧文说，他的童年其实很普通。  
“给我讲讲你的童年。”迈克尔看着他，眼睛深不见底。

“没有什么特别的地方。”欧文回答，他没有说谎，确实是这样，他的童年是平庸的，没有太多的幸福，也没有太多的不幸，它早就了他的平庸。平庸是一种让他被理所当然忽略的存在体，人们关注更特别的，而不是这样的欧文，“我在叔叔家住了几年，确切说是两年零三个月。我的父母不争吵，也不怎么相爱。他们不让我养宠物，我一直想要一只猫、一个乌鸦。”  
“猫和乌鸦？”  
“猫——”欧文停顿了一下，“我的笔记本在吗？”  
“架子上，我拿给你。”迈克尔站起来，把笔记本递给欧文。  
欧文拿到笔记本，往后翻，翻到不是恐怖片笔记而是杂记的地方：“猫的身上被附加了太多我们自己的意识，相当丰富。16世纪到19世纪，很多人认为猫是女巫的密友，认为它们可以行走在阴阳两界……”他指着本子，念自己写下的笔记，“法国医生安德鲁瓦兹……管他具体叫什么，他在《论毒害》里写道……你看这儿——”欧文用手指着那句话，“他宣称猫的凝视会使易受影响者不省人事，猫的大脑、毛发、呼吸都对人有害，和猫一起睡觉会导致肺结核。还有这里……”他停顿了，不知道自己要不要继续下去，他之前也和别的人聊过这个，他们在他说完第一句后就让他赶紧停下，欧文抬起头看迈克尔，“你需要我继续吗？”  
“为什么不？”迈克尔看着那本笔记本，“非常有趣。”  
欧文把他对猫与女巫的研究都念了出来，以爱伦坡的一句话结束了这一页笔记的阅读：“坡这样赞扬他的黑猫：世界上最棒的黑猫之一，这当然有点过誉，因为人们都知道，黑猫个个是女巫。”  
然后他翻到下一页，那里记录着20世纪之前，人们对猫的虐待，含有宗教的、含有发泄和诉求什么的；接着再下一页，艺术作品和文学作品里猫的形象。  
他自言自语念了大约十五分钟，把关于猫的笔记都读完了。  
“我很有理由拥有一只猫。”他用这句话结束了自己之前的自言自语。  
迈克尔自始至终没有打断他，他把他的胡言乱语都听完了。  
“你现在为什么不养一只？”迈克尔问。  
“我也喜欢乌鸦和北美红雀，如果我养了一只猫，这些鸟就不会停在我的窗前。猫会捕杀屋子周围的小动物，甚至蟾蜍。”欧文把笔记本往后翻，那里是关于乌鸦的笔记，比关于猫的还要厚。  
“关于乌鸦的更丰富……比如说这里，将渡鸦的头在曲颈瓶里蒸馏，瓶底会留下黑色沉淀。这些黑色沉淀是当年创造宇宙的最初物质，是魔鬼的所在，也是上帝的起点。”他没有注意到自己换了个话题，只是陷入了笔记，“渡鸦以腐食为生，甚至啄食人类尸体，标志着世上万物的生死演进，缓慢而不可阻挡的趋于完美……”紧接着，他念起爱伦坡乌鸦里的句子。和他学生时代朗读课文一样，他朗读时毫无任何抑扬顿挫。  
迈克尔始终没有打断他，直到他自己从里面走出来。  
欧文感到非常抱歉，他赶紧合上笔记本，放在一边，抬起头看迈克尔：“我跑题了。我们在聊……”他想了想，“我的童年？那没有什么特别的。”  
迈克尔凝视着他：“你可以继续读下去。”  
欧文轻微摇了摇头。  
“我觉得很有趣。”迈克尔说，“你不是个杀人犯，而是个男巫，我理解了。”  
“不，”欧文否认，“我不具有通灵的能力，我想象怪物，它们在我的脑海中，也在我的梦中，我希望自己可以和别人不一样，可以看得见，但我是一样的，和普通人一样。我看不见那些怪物，我不是男巫，有了乌鸦和猫也不会是。”  
“我刚刚是在开玩笑，欧文。”迈克尔笑了。  
“抱歉。”欧文回答，他抚摸着笔记本的封面，这个对话多少令他有些局促不安，他感到迈克尔迟早会发现他是个没有任何特殊之处的普通人。  
然后一切就会结束了。  
迈克尔沉默了，欧文也是，地下室安静得不可思议。欧文把手放在自己的手上，身体还有些低烧，他怀疑是脑子里的问题让他这样悲观。也有可能是年龄，他早已过了喂猫时嘴里还在和它们说话的年龄，而他每周都要这么做。  
他站在生命的尽头，想想自己，觉得很可笑。  
“能再给我一杯水吗？”他问。  
迈克尔站起来，走到靠近楼梯的架子上，拿了一瓶矿泉水给欧文。欧文注意到那里放了一些日常用品和零食。他接过矿泉水，拧开瓶子，大口大口地喝水。  
“贝肯。”迈克尔突然说。  
“什么？”欧文把瓶子放下。  
“我的姓。贝肯，迈克尔·贝肯。”  
“贝肯……”欧文在脑中搜索这个名字，他不认识姓贝肯的人（他认识的人并不多），他有印象的罪犯里，也没有姓贝肯的。  
“我相信我们都对自己的童年有很多话好说，”迈克尔看着欧文，“那些细节改变了我们。”  
他说的没错，欧文想，他害怕木偶，有想象中的朋友，这都和童年有关。然而他的童年真的太悉数平常了。对他来说，那是构成他的元素，如果他说出来，普通就一览无余。要在迈克尔手中活下去，他是不是应该隐藏这些事？迈克尔希望一个犯罪的搭档，欧文知道自己根本不合适，他害怕在现实里看到别人受伤，他会被木偶吓得跳起来。  
“我在阁楼里见过一只木偶，被扔在盒子里。红色的眼睛，漩涡的，不友好。看见它，我就赶紧下楼了。那天夜里，我听见阁楼上有声音，好像是脚步声，我以为它要来捉我……也没什么，就这样。我那时住在叔叔家，不应该随意去阁楼玩。”欧文看着迈克尔，不再说话。这一刻，他觉得自己需要迈克尔，那么需要。好像他现在就是被扔在阁楼的木偶，又或者那个躺在床上吓得发抖的男孩。一个晚安故事和晚安吻都好，但当时他一个人。  
欧文低下头，看了看自己的手指，又看了看笔记本，他撇了一眼木偶，很快收回目光。  
“我会把它拿走。”迈克尔说，“待会就拿走，扔掉。”  
“我以为你会说，把它挂满浴缸上面，让我每天看着。”  
“为什么？我不会做单纯让你害怕却不让你享受的事，那没有意义。”迈克尔说，“那不是我的方法，可能是别人的吧，不是我的。”  
“你为什么会当个罪犯？”  
“必须说，和我的童年有关系。每个人都觉得你有某种童年，就会变成一个罪犯。我搬过很多次家，最后定居在这个州。事情从这里开始，现在我又回来了。”  
“你想找回什么？”  
“不找回什么，为了绑架你。”迈克尔说，他凝视欧文，认真的，“欧文，我们每天都会玩游戏，各种各样的。这其中，最大的游戏是，我的话里有真有假，你选择相信或者不相信。你可以随时让我讲一个我杀人的故事，这里面有的事发生了，有的事没有，你根据判断，猜测哪些是真的，哪些是假的。然后你就能慢慢知道我的手法。”  
“我现在就可以问？”欧文瞥了一眼木偶，真可怕，他心想，他又把视线转到迈克尔的脸上。  
“现在就可以。”迈克尔的眼睛紧紧抓住欧文。  
“……你第一次杀人是什么时候，那次是怎样的？”欧文问，他又看了眼木偶。  
此刻，迈克尔突然凑过来，他吻了欧文。那并不是一个简单的亲吻，他吮吸了他的嘴唇，用舌头舔了他的舌头。  
然后他离开了。  
欧文并没有完全反应过来，他有点僵硬，却尽量表现得平常。  
“我会先把这个小玩意儿扔掉，再回来回答你的问题。你应该害怕的人是我，这才是有意义的。我喜欢你害怕，就像现在，这让我很想吻你，也让我很想和你上床，在这里操你。”  
“所有的一切之前，希望你先把木偶扔了。”欧文说。他的嘴唇上还有被人吻过的残留感觉，像是有一种隐形的力量依旧在轻轻按压他的嘴唇，他想舔舔因发烧而开裂的嘴唇，却觉得这样做显得过于弱势。迈克尔刚刚把舌头伸进了他的嘴里，而他上一次这么接吻是什么时候？这么被人吻又是什么时候？似乎是很久之前。  
欧文没有和男性的经验，除了十年前被男性室友抱着睡了一夜的那次。他那位倒霉的、刚刚被女友甩了的男性室友痛哭流涕，抱住欧文哭了整整一夜。当时他们都喝醉了，脑子里是酒精搞出的无意识。二十岁出头的欧文身体瘦弱，抱起来大概勾起了室友悲伤的回忆——他把欧文压在身体下面睡了一夜，而欧文连条裤子也没穿。什么时候脱的裤子？欧文没有印象了。第二天的清晨是他们这辈子最尴尬的一天。  
迈克尔对他感兴趣吗？欧文没有真实感。他希望有人在意他，但如果一个人说得这么直白，就好像并不是对他说的。欧文推了推眼镜，感到疲惫，想再睡一觉，又想先听听看迈克尔的往事。如今迈克尔了解他，他却完全不了解绑架他的迈克尔·贝肯。  
迈克尔拿着木偶和餐具上楼去了，欧文松了一口气，他靠在颤巍巍的床头，又喝了好几口水。如果迈克尔对十年前的他感兴趣，欧文倒是可以理解，他当时算是个招人喜欢的年轻人，瘦弱、有点轻微的神经质，有不少姑娘喜欢和他混在一起。后来他越来越喜欢一个人，不太在意自己是不是招人喜欢，也不那么在意体重和发型，他变得更普通，更平庸，独居、写些不会有人读的东西（他自己倒是很喜欢）。  
欧文觉得迈克尔是想控制他，才会那么说，那么做，他自己却从中获利了，有人像是那么珍视他，这幻觉令他感到快乐。  
迈克尔再次走下来时，欧文突然有了个新想法。  
“我们继续之前的问题。”迈克尔重新坐回他的身边，他还是那个英俊的、闪着光的绑架犯。  
“作为回报，你讲你的故事，我也告诉你我的一个故事，我脑中的故事……如果你想听的话。其实都是些碎片，其实没什么意思，我想还是算了。”他可能没有机会把它们写下来了。不管是脑癌还是别的，他大脑里的问题都可能让这些想法渐渐萎缩。如今他有一个听众，他希望可以讲述，然而他并不擅长讲述，并不擅长说话，那些故事大部分只是碎片，没有值得讲出来的价值。他不相信如果自己现在躺在医院的病床上，会有谁愿意听他脑子里的怪东西。被绑架可以说是上帝给他的一个机会。如果迈克尔希望控制他，他会同意听他的故事的——欧文这么希望。可他的故事却都是碎片……  
“很平等。”迈克尔说，“我对你的故事感兴趣，无论长还是短。现在，我需要你先开始。你先说一个故事，然后我再告诉你，我第一次杀人时发生了什么。”他看着欧文，两手交叉，“我已经扔掉了木偶，它不会晚上平白无故又跑回来，你可以开始你的故事了，欧文。”  
欧文感觉喉咙一紧，他不可控制地想象了那个木偶晚上又出现在地下室的恐怖场景，他推了推眼镜，转移注意力，不去看刚刚放着木偶的角落。  
“都是些不完整的故事，没问题吗？”  
“没问题。”  
“这是第一故事。主角是个男人，或者女人，不重要。生活在都市一间破旧的公寓里。他的身边一直有怪物，他分不清哪里是怪物，哪里是人，为了避免麻烦，很少说话。小时候，他的衣橱里有个从不露脸的怪物，总在他拿衣服时抓住他的手。所以他乱糟糟，从不整理衣橱。公寓的床下，也一直有个红发的怪物。他在那个脏兮兮的公寓住了十几年，红发怪物也是。他很害怕红发怪物，晚上，他去厕所，或者下床喝水，怪物会抓住他的脚。十次中，有三次是这样。他只能回到床上去，待会再碰碰运气。有一天，红发怪物走了。他那个晚上下床了二十多次，没有谁来抓他的脚。他躺在床上，回忆起一直以来那种脚踝被抓住的惊吓感。他以为红发怪物一直会在，后来发现怪物会换地方，它们只是比人在一个地方停留的时间更长。他见过很多怪物，它们像公共汽车，在他的眼前离开，然后走进，然后离开。他回到原来的家，那个房子已经废弃了，他走进去，打开破旧的衣橱，很害怕，可是里面没有人抓他的手。他更害怕了，只能重新回到了公寓，继续生活。”  
迈克尔在仔细听这个故事，这反而让欧文不好意思起来。  
“然后呢？”迈克尔问，他看着不再说话的欧文。  
“就这样，结束了。”欧文说。  
“他没有去找红发怪物吗？”  
“为什么去找？”  
“因为它不见了。”  
“怪物有自己的世界，他们想走就走。”  
“红发怪物如果去别的床底下，抓别人的脚踝，不会觉得不习惯？”  
“人的脚踝，区别不大。”  
“区别很大。”  
欧文用手摸了摸太阳穴，那儿还在痛。生病让他变得脆弱，他感到孤独，即使迈克尔在面前他也有这种感觉，他看了看废弃的浴室，他真的想回到浴缸里去。  
“有人对我的失踪报警吗？”他问了一个自知答案的问题。  
“没有人报警。我保持你的手机处于开机状态，目前没有人联系你。如果有，我会把手机给你。你可以和他们聊天，规则是不能逃跑，不能求救，并非不能打电话。只是我不希望那些电话太长。”迈克尔说。  
欧文觉得很糟糕，他待在这里，就是想和世界断掉联系，他不想和人联系。  
“你能关掉我的电话吗？”  
“如果有人给你打电话，发现总是关机，就会去你的家里找你。而我担负着遭遇报警的风险。”  
“不会有人给我打电话。除了那些推销电话。”  
“下个月就是圣诞节，会有人给你打电话的。”  
“你不担心我对着听筒叫救命吗？”  
“你试图违反规则吗？”迈克尔的眼睛里是有些阴冷的光。  
“不会。”欧文低声回答。  
他很奇怪自己为何突然不想寻求任何亲人和朋友的安慰，他只想躲在这个地下室，度过最后一个圣诞节——很可能是最后一个。他无需知道上面是雪还是风，是怎样的寒冷和萧瑟，他想躲在这里，忘掉整个世界。如果迈克尔最终把他杀死在这里，他希望可以在浴室里慢慢腐烂。如果死后有灵魂，他实在不想看见自己的葬礼。  
欧文沉默了，他不知道要怎么面对关于电话的问题，只能感受着太阳穴那里传来的疼痛。牙龈还肿着，身体炎症未消，他对此无能为力。  
“说说看你第一次杀人的事吧。”欧文只是这样询问着，像是听到这个回答，就能够忘掉世界上的一切。  
“是我大学里的事，有个叫约翰还是威廉的人，没什么印象了。他总是找茬。我避免和他见面，尽量。我并不是那种有点儿不满就把人杀掉的类型，我挑选他们，我很讨厌把不喜欢的人变成猎物。我们都参加了一场橄榄球赛，恰好是对手，他几乎撞断了我的腿。我想着，不能那么有原则，这可以作为一个开始。他不是我挑选的，他是自己撞上来的，就像橄榄球赛他恶意撞在我的身上一样。我在一家小旅馆把他杀了，伪装成一个他刚刚在酒吧搞上的女人，我给他发短信，很简单，他就上钩了。”  
欧文认真听着迈克尔所说的每一个字，他感觉迈克尔不是在谈论自己杀人的过程，而是在谈论天气。他的眉骨在脸上投下阴影，他看上去很冷静，也很疯狂。  
“我是勒死他的，这不是优雅的杀人方式。我戴着手套，坐在他的身上，我的手掐住他脖子时，我看着他无力的挣扎，看着他慢慢地、慢慢地在我手下断气。我感到权力。非常非常强的掌控感。这感觉真好，也加大了我的快感。”  
“你在杀他的过程中感受到性快感吗？”欧文问，他第一次有机会询问一个杀人犯问题，迈克尔会用什么方式杀他呢？他为何挑选他呢？  
“不，就像参加完一场很激动人心的球赛。”  
“杀人像一场运动？”  
“比那更……优雅一点。对，是这个词。”  
“你告诉我这些，是为了让我选择死亡方式？”  
“当然不是，”迈克尔露出一个无法猜测的笑容，他的眼睛死死等着欧文，“我试着让你了解我。”  
我并没有值得你了解的地方，欧文想，我不是个罪犯，我写一些没有意思和逻辑的故事，任何一个成年人都能轻而易举的从我的东西里找到逻辑问题。  
他凝视着迈克尔，在这一刻他只是想这么做。  
一个罪犯，他却并不惧怕他，他所感受到的只是一种隐隐约约的不安。他的身体依旧是热的，他的脑海中是疲惫和倦乏。  
“没有警察发现他的尸体吗？”他问。  
“他们发现了他，没有找到凶手而已。”  
“你被调查了？”  
“是的，我被询问了，我有不在场证明和好演技。”  
“不在场证明？这是如何做到的？”  
“你研究过很多罪犯如何伪造不在场证明，不是吗？你自己应该也很清楚这个问题。”  
“了解是一个概念，操作又是另外一个概念。那不同。”欧文顿了顿，“我想知道你后来挑选猎物的方式。”  
“发光体。”迈克尔很快回答，“我喜欢闪闪发光的东西。我没有收集癖，但确实会对一些闪光的人有兴趣。我喜欢漂亮的人，英俊的人，一眼就能从人群中认出来的那种，年轻的身体，成熟的身体，我都喜欢。喜欢他们闪闪发光充满自信却被我拥有和俘获的味道。那真好，让我觉得很兴奋。”  
“那为什么是我呢？”欧文还是想知道这个问题的真正答案，他并不是发光的人。  
“你和他们并不在一个体系之内，”迈克尔看着他，他的蓝眼睛险恶中透露着温柔，“我捕猎你，是满足了另外一个体系的标准。你和他们不一样，你是特别的。闪光的东西单独存在，是非常特别的，如果我有了10个闪光的东西，每个人就都变得不那么特别了。你是特别的。属于一个新的评价体系。除了你之外，没有人会属于这个评价体系。”  
欧文不明白他话里的意思，他因为什么事是特别的？他一点儿也不特别。  
“你像关押我一样，把他们关在地下室吗？”  
“你觉得呢？你觉得我会像对待你那么有耐心地对待他们吗？”迈克尔微微地笑了，“他们比你更快地喜欢上我，和我上床，要求我操他们。”  
“你挑选男人还是女人？”  
“我喜欢男人，也喜欢女人，只要是闪光的，我并不介意他们的性别。但我杀掉的那些人，基本都是男人。女人看起来太脆弱了，有时候我觉得她们一折就断，这反而让我不敢杀掉她们。男人不一样，你在掐住他的脖子时，手里能感受到他的喉结和暴起的动脉。当他死在你的手里，你会感受到足够的占有欲和力量，还有足够的权力。”迈克笑了，他看了看自己的胸口，“我第一次杀人就穿着现在这样一件蓝色衬衫，我很喜欢蓝色的衬衫，不像白衬衫那么有攻击性，更冷静，更低调。”  
“你很显眼，无论穿什么颜色的衬衫。”  
“我喜欢你这么说。这是在夸奖我吗？”  
“你很英俊。”欧文说。  
“我喜欢你这么说。你明白吗。我不强暴任何人，我喜欢让别人对我打开身体。我站在这里等他们，等他们要求我去拥有他们。就像我现在等你。”  
“我能要一支烟吗？”欧文问，他低下头看自己颤抖的手。  
“我上楼拿给你。”  
迈克尔离开了座位，欧文靠在床头等待他，他看着地下室的天花板，看着光落在自己的身上，他的头依旧疼痛，他的身体像是被人狠狠打过一顿，四处疼痛。现在留在地下室的他，到底是怎样的心情？他无法形容。  
在迈克尔的话语里，他不知道自己到底是特别的，还是和别人相似的。无论如何，他也并非闪光的。他越来越搞不懂迈克尔，他到底是个怎样的罪犯？他的确非常、非常具有魅力，只要想到昨天晚上他与他做的游戏，欧文就浑身发烫（一个发烧的家伙，他怎么样都是浑身发烫的），他梦到他把他压在地上操他，那又羞耻又让他欲火焚身。  
欧文想象过自己被罪犯抓住，想象过自己的各种死亡方式，可是他从未期待这些事真的发生，他太不引人注意了，为什么会有迈克尔这样的罪犯注意到他？  
迈克尔回来了，他从烟盒里抽出一根烟，给欧文。欧文把烟咬在嘴里，迈克尔划了一根火柴，凑近欧文的嘴边，慢慢点燃了那根烟。  
欧文用颤抖的左手夹着烟。离他劝自己戒烟有很长一段时间了。此刻他需要放纵自己，放纵自己在这里沉沦，放纵自己在这里消亡。  
别想太大，他告诉自己，跟着迈克尔的游戏吧，看看能够走到何方。他闭上眼睛，靠在床头，他的眼睛很痛，头也是，他因发烧而疲惫，可他不想结束和迈克尔的对话。疾病让人脆弱和孤独，他这么想。  
“你的意思是，你和他们发生性关系之后就会把他们都杀了？”欧文问。  
“一次只能问一场具体的犯罪过程，欧文。”迈克尔饶有兴趣地打量他。  
“我明白了。”  
“你现在很累，对吗。”  
“有点。”  
“想睡会儿吗？”  
“是，也想和你聊天。”  
迈克尔笑了：“让我抱抱你，宝贝。”  
迈克尔凑过来，把那根烟从欧文的手里抽出来，夹在手上。他温柔地拥抱了欧文。  
为什么呢？欧文想，他的每个举动都很奇怪，却又让他这样心动。他想他吻他第二次，用舌头纠缠他，抚摸他，打开他。  
“我想和你做爱，分开你的腿，绑住你的手，蒙住你的眼睛，进入你的身体里操你，限制你射精，掐住你的脖子，让你窒息。”迈克尔在他耳边说，“今天的游戏是，想象我怎么一步一步杀掉你。这会让你高潮的，宝贝。”  
欧文的心脏像是被悬在空中。迈克尔的拥抱是温暖的、柔情的，他的话语中却包含着令欧文脊背发麻、全身发抖的威胁和性暗示。他的声线并非低沉的那一类型，此刻却有着不可思议的低沉。他的声音迟缓而深入地撞进欧文的胸腔，在那里缓慢地撬动他的肺，略作停留，像一个微弱又尖锐的刀尖。他喜欢他这样。  
“你想过自己被杀，对吗？”迈克尔的声音传进欧文的脑海。  
欧文想要掩饰，却觉得自己没有太多可以掩饰的可能：“是的。”他回答，“可想象不是现实。我害怕疼痛，害怕死亡。”他补充道。  
欧文希望自己不要因为这个回答而丧命。  
一个连环杀手拥抱着他、在他耳边轻声说话、想和他做长而复杂的游戏。  
他的身体在发热，血液也是，低烧让他无法清晰地、理性地思考。他是不是应该推开他？可他只想在迈克尔的游戏里越陷越深。  
“想象是个好东西，不会受伤，得到快感，像看恐怖片。想到你曾经躺在床上，想象着自己怎么被杀，我就很想和你做爱。你现在很热，进入你会让我感觉更好。”迈克尔的嘴唇轻轻划过欧文的耳朵，欧文的脊背掠过一阵颤动，“你想过自己怎么被杀？想过自己怎么死亡？不过你不用马上告诉我。新的游戏是，你描述你想怎么被我杀掉。我会对你那么做。游戏的前提是，我不会让你无法忍受，一个安全词就能结束。条件是，你必须在真的无法忍受时，才可以说那个安全词。”  
“你希望从中得到什么？”欧文轻声问道。  
“我想让你理解你到底想要什么，我想让你找到自己的极限。”迈克尔的声音变得轻快，他靠在欧文的肩膀上，吸了一口那根烟，然后把烟塞回欧文的嘴里。  
欧文轻微颤抖着，他有点不舒服，又无法抗拒游戏的诱惑。  
“好好想想看，欧文。”迈克尔的嘴唇摸索着欧文的脖子，缓慢、轻微，色情的，“好好想想你到底喜欢我怎样对待你的身体。明天上午我会来查收你的答案。”  
欧文用颤抖的手夹住嘴上的烟，他有一整个晚上去准备这个不知道应该如何回答的问题。他会因为这个回答而得到与之相同的死亡吗？如果在迈克尔把刀子捅进他身体的那一瞬间，他说出了那个安全词呢？那时结果已经造成，无法改变。他会把他缝合吗？  
想着迈克尔一针一针缝合他腹部的伤口，欧文颤栗起来。这想象给了他恐惧的快感，他知道自己被迈克尔彻底影响了。他开始无法控制地把疼痛和性快感结合起来。他在脑海中劝自己停下来，头脑却因为发热而昏昏沉沉。  
此刻，他看见了自己露在毯子外的脚踝。锁链换到了另外一只脚上，脚踝处被白色的纱布包裹着。这是他昏迷时迈克尔干的吗？他到底是个怎样古怪的罪犯？他想保持他的完整性，然后再杀死他？  
“你最后会用我选择的方式杀死我吗？”欧文问。  
迈克尔是涂在手背上的毒药，慢慢地渗透进皮肤，以不经意的方式袭击和占领了他的身体。他不再是原来的自己。他有一部分属于迈克尔了，是他自己把自己交到他拿着刀子的手里。  
迈克尔靠在欧文的肩膀上，侧过去看他的脸：“不，那会失去想象。想象是重要的。想象是一种肆意放纵的方式，如果你编写了死亡的剧本，我按照你的剧本往下走，你会失去对未来的想象。那太可惜了。”  
迈克尔放开欧文的身体，他坐回椅子上，微笑着，看着欧文。  
欧文点了点头，继续抽那根烟。他把烟屁股捏在拇指和食指之间，送进嘴里。他靠到床头，闭上眼睛。  
“很累？”  
“是的。”  
“你的体温升高了，夜里会更高。待会儿还想吃晚餐吗？”  
欧文轻微摇摇头，依旧闭着眼睛。  
“过两个小时，吃掉晚上的药片。现在躺下休息，欧文，再睡一会儿。”  
迈克尔从欧文颤抖的手里收走烟头。欧文睁开眼睛，烟灰落在指尖上，又被迈克尔吹落。  
“你想让我马上离开，还是想再聊聊天？”  
“我想你多留一会儿。”欧文说，他脱下眼镜，放在一边，又钻进被褥，把头压进枕头里。他的眼前头晕目眩。  
“你有想聊的话题吗？”迈克尔问。  
“我想知道你养不养动物。”欧文模模糊糊地问。  
“我养了十二条鱼。”  
“很特别。鱼无法拥抱。”  
“你养了蚂蚁，却讽刺养鱼的人，欧文。”  
“蚂蚁也无法拥抱。”欧文闭上眼睛笑了，“它们活着吗？它们应该活着。”  
“你想我去看看你的小蚂蚁们吗？”  
“你知道怎么喂蚂蚁？”  
“知道。”  
“我把它们送给你。”欧文说。如果他死了，蚂蚁也会死。那些第五林道的猫呢？还有人会去喂它们吗？为什么要担心猫？它们可以自己活下去，无论如何。  
迈克尔把手放在欧文的脸颊上，抚摸他的头发。  
这感觉很好，欧文想，在全身疼痛的低烧中被人关怀。迈克尔没有说收下蚂蚁还是不收下，但他说他会去看看那些蚂蚁，他的声音像是从很远的地方传来。欧文想起了之前的梦，想起法医解剖他尚未死亡的身体。他不用害怕了，迈克尔会搞清楚他是死了还是活着。他的手让他感觉安全。他这样的罪犯，会在解剖他之前彻底地杀死他。  
“迈克尔。”欧文动了动干燥的嘴唇，发烧让他不舒服，他的脑子又开始像一团浓雾，“留在这里。”  
“我等你睡着再走，甜心。”迈克尔用手指轻触欧文的头发，抚摸他的耳朵和脸颊。  
欧文深呼吸了一次，他用颤抖而滚烫的左手握住了迈克尔的手。  
“感觉好点了吗？”迈克尔问。他的声音仿佛穿过了厚重的浓雾，到达欧文的身边。欧文觉得身体很重，很疼痛，觉得自己深深陷入无穷无尽的可怕黑夜，却握住了一双手。  
“我感觉安全。”他轻声说。  
没有医生、没有检查、没有法医，也没有葬礼，只有未知的死亡方式、脚踝上防止皮肤被摩破的绷带，只有轻抚脸颊的手，舌尖的烟草味。这一切都把他拉出泥潭。  
有人轻轻地吻了他的眼睛，在他坠入疼痛黑暗的梦境之前。  
“希望你的蚂蚁不害怕陌生人。”


	7. 薄荷味剃须膏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我请求你。”  
> “我想听你的要求。”  
> “我请求你……割开我的喉咙。”  
> “我会的，欧文。”

07

欧文睡着了，他把自己裹在褐色的毯子里。毯子看上去旧旧的，脏兮兮的，能让人忘了刚洗没多久的事实。橙色的灯光照在欧文疲惫的侧脸上，地下室里安静得如同冬天的夜晚。  
迈克尔把手从欧文滚烫的手心里抽出来，他的手背上是欧文残留的体温。他凝视着欧文，眉骨在漂亮的蓝眼睛下投下阴影，他弯下腰，吻了欧文的眼睛。欧文的呼吸很重，体温比他们开始聊天时更高。他看着欧文，看了有一会儿，然后上楼去。  
迈克尔走到鱼缸前，喂了十二条长尾巴的鱼。为什么要养鱼？没有原因。他搬到这里来，没有养猫，没有狗，养了十二条鱼。  
他披上衣服，拿上车钥匙、欧文的家门钥匙，走出温暖的房间，去外头。他把家里的暖气开得很高，为保证地下室也能够享受一些温暖的空气。他留着地下室的开口，如果欧文想逃，现在是个最好的机会。他能逃去哪里？迈克尔想，逃到他自己的家里去？他会绝望地发现迈克尔在那里喂蚂蚁吗？  
迈克尔因为这个想法而快乐起来，笑容写在他的脸上。  
下午四点多的斜射光线照在车前窗上，迈克尔把遮光的挡板放下来。路边的高树已经变色，红色和黄色的叶片烧着道路。光从侧面穿过树木，斑驳的阴影落在车上。迈克尔在这个州长大，一直生活到15岁才离开。现在他回到这里，回到一切开始的地方。他想到他的父亲，第一个，第二个，以及第三个。那些记忆和碎片映在他的眼睛里。  
他开始真切地感受到自己是一个真正的罪犯。从第一天的紧张和不自在，到现在可以像个真正的罪犯那样与欧文相处，他学得非常快，就像学会成为一个圣诞老人、一个优秀的外科毕业生、一个服务生和一个主厨那样快。他一生都在避免成为一名罪犯，但这次他绑架了欧文。他到底要证明什么呢？  
每个人都说你是一个罪犯，所以你想要自己做一个安分守己的人，他对自己说，如今他打破了这个努力，因为欧文·亚当斯。  
行驶在秋末的道路上，让他的心慢慢平静，他打开广播，里面正在播放皇后乐队的为你疯狂。车转弯进入一条更窄的道路，路边结着果实的整齐红色枫香树向他压过来。沿着这条红色的河流一路向前，五公里之后会有个岔路，那里是欧文的家。  
他把车开到欧文家门口时，广播里的歌曲已经变成一首他没有听过的铁克诺。他把车停下，从外面打量着欧文的家，它很小，如同童话故事里迷路的孩子所找到的房子。他走近它，用钥匙打开欧文的家门。  
迈克尔踏入房间，整个玄关和客厅都被最后一丝夕阳染成了一种橙黄，这让他想起地下室的光。他把灯打开，打量着这个家。他更仔细地看了一遍欧文贴在墙上的招贴画，看着他扔在桌上的草稿纸和已经洗出来了的照片。这个家和他前几天来时毫无区别，是一种混乱却有秩序的感觉。他转了一圈，最终在窗前坐下，透过窗看出去。  
曾经他也住在像这样的地方，被枫香、美国白栎、北美乔松这样的树包围。他是在这样的森林里学会打猎的——他教过他这个，他也教过他如何切开一只鹿。  
有时候他想逃避过去，人们用他的过去来指摘他、定义他，他们打心眼里认为童年不幸的孩子注定会成为罪犯。他的生父在他出生后一年离开了他和他的母亲，他的第二个父亲在他5岁时和他的母亲分开了——他因为盗窃进了监狱。他在7岁时有了第三个父亲……  
坐在欧文的家里，他回忆着自己曾经的一切。他觉得无论他想怎么逃避过去，过去都会找上门来。他常常试着忘记过去，过着无忧无虑的生活，体会各种可能性。但过去像个影子一样跟着他。  
总有一天它会来敲门，告诉他，时间到了，回到我的怀抱吧。  
所以他到底希望从欧文身上得到什么呢？一个答案？一种救赎？一种信任？在他做了罪犯做的一切之后，他还能够得到他需要的答案和结果吗？这一切开始得很简单，他想当去一个真正的罪犯，于是他开始搜索，找到了欧文的网站……这就是纯粹的开始。  
迈克尔站起来，去喂欧文的蚂蚁。他们都养着无法拥抱的宠物。  
他在欧文家中又转了一圈，看了看那装着冷冻食品的冰箱，看了看乱糟糟的暗房，看了看没有太多餐具的厨房。这就是欧文的一切了。他能够从中看到欧文所有的生活，搞清楚一个人其实是很简单的一件事。  
欧文让我着迷。在离开屋子，锁上门的那一刻，他想。  
欧文不会把太多的感情流露在表面，而迈克尔喜欢的那一款，都会这么干。漂亮的男人和女人们，会不由自主地把流露感情当成是一种能力，他们会表现出高兴、不高兴，或者其他细微的小情绪，想让别人去取悦他们，爱他们。迈克尔自己也一样，既然能够从长相和魅力上得到那么多好处，何乐而不为？这几乎已经成为一种习惯。欧文却没有这样的行为，他的孤独在故事里，而不在话语中。一种奇妙的感觉笼罩了迈克尔，他想快点回去，回到地下室，见到欧文。

开车离开时，天已经快全黑了。车灯照着还残留一点儿蓝色昏暗光线的道路。  
回程的路上，他换了好几个电台，最终在一个播放unintended的电台上停了下来。他做过很短时间的DJ，那之前他学了三个月的键盘。他喜欢站在那里看人们忘情地舞动身体，他喜欢从慢速开始，一直推进到一个最适合人心跳的快节奏。  
音乐就和药剂一样，让人疯狂。  
他回到家中，把车停好，踩着落叶，走进屋内。他将早上煮好的罗宋汤热了热，煮了通心粉，浇上冰箱里前几天做的肉酱罗勒番茄酱，铺上一层厚厚的马苏里拉奶酪，塞进烤箱。他享用完晚餐，盛了一碗汤，用盖子盖好。他端着它，拿上药片、注射器，下到地下室。  
欧文还在睡，他走过去，将温度计塞在他的胳膊下面。他的体温重新上升到38.2摄氏度了，但比昨晚好很多。  
迈克尔叫欧文起来。被绑架者缓缓动了动身体，从床上坐起来。他的头发乱糟糟的，有几簇碎发不安分地翘起来，他不戴眼镜的时候显得更柔和。他看着迈克尔，迈克尔也看着他。  
他是个让他感觉安全的男人。

“晚饭时间，”迈克尔说，“还有吃药。”他把一瓶水递给欧文，欧文拧开，仰头就喝，迈克尔看着他，他渴坏了，“一碗罗宋汤，现在不想吃，可以待会儿。如果你晚上饿了，再告诉我。”  
“所以关于厨子那句话是真的，你的确是个厨子。”欧文说。  
“没错。”迈克尔回答，他是厨子没错，伪造了简历的厨子。  
欧文微微笑了，显得很疲惫。他把那碗汤喝完，留下了一些土豆没有吃掉。迈克尔把餐具和碗收走，放到一边。他将两个白药片递给欧文，它们分别是维生素C和维生素C。  
欧文犹豫了很小一会儿，把药吃了，又喝了一大口水。  
他觉得我给他吃了什么？迈克尔想。他拿出针头，当着欧文的面，从小瓶中吸出药水，然后推掉空气：“把手臂伸出来给我。”  
欧文犹豫着，想问却没有问问题，他张了张嘴，又闭上。随后他慢吞吞地把竖条纹的蓝白色衬衫脱掉，露出里面的短袖白T恤。他侧坐在床上，将短袖撂到肩膀处，靠近迈克尔。  
迈克尔喜欢他如此安静、不抵抗，这降低了犯罪感，让他觉得自己什么也没有做错。“不会痛，也不会让你窒息。”迈克尔轻声安慰，将针头推进欧文的皮肤和肌肉，“保持静止，如果你让针头断在里面了会很糟糕。”  
欧文没有说话，也没有挣扎，他安静地接纳了注射器里的药水，药水顺着针头前面的空隙，完整地灌注到了他的身体内部，顺着血液散播到他的全身。迈克尔喜欢给欧文打针的过程，他既担心欧文会挣扎，又期待这样安静的表现。他享受这绝对的控制权，仿佛一个注射就让他拥有了欧文的所有血液和内里。  
如果他绑架的不是欧文，是别的什么人，很容易会遭遇令他讨厌的大吵大叫，他会因此感觉厌恶，失去耐心，把他扔掉。  
迈克尔推完了针管，把针头从欧文的身体里拔出来，“结束了。”他低声说，又用酒精棉球按住那里，“按住它，欧文，直到不再流血。”  
欧文的身体从僵硬恢复到轻松，他用柔软的手指按住棉球，顺从的。他的肢体语言在说，无论迈克尔给他注射了什么，一切都结束了，他可以放松了。迈克尔凝视着没有戴眼镜的欧文，他发现欧文并不是那么在意自己到底被怎么对待了，他只是在意表面上有没有被好好对待。  
这说明他的孤独，迈克尔想，毕竟他身边没有人在意这种细碎而不完整的孤独。“像他这样喜欢躲在家里的家伙，总是享受孤独的存在”，人们发表如上观点。关心欧文这种人，需要付出更多的时间和精力，你不得不听他们说奇怪的话，奇怪的故事，从中找出他们最终想说的，而大部分人的爱都缺乏耐心。  
迈克尔将针头装进一个袋子，将它放到不远处的地面上，防止欧文获取它。  
“你会好起来的。”迈克尔说，“放开棉球，给我看看。”他把手放在欧文的手背上，协助他拿下棉球。血已经止住了，白色的棉球上有一小丝红色痕迹。迈克尔把棉球扔掉，帮欧文整理好衣服，放下袖子。  
“是吗？希望如此。”欧文说，他重新穿回那件衬衫。迈克尔帮他把衣服扣好。欧文靠到床头，毯子杂乱地裹在身上。  
迈克尔凝视欧文的眼睛、嘴唇、耳垂，乱糟糟的头发，他很想把他压在这张吱呀作响的小床上，用手捂住他的嘴，禁止他叫出声，在这里强暴他，进入他热得烫人的身体，把他的手束缚在背后，捏到他的手腕发红，辱骂他，打他，把他的头按进枕头里，不顾他的求饶弄痛他……  
如果他现在就操他，暴力地对待他，必然会得到足够丰富的快感，而欧文将一直处于不能勃起或半勃起的状态里，感受着疼痛、高烧、发炎和痛苦。强制的暴力行为中，施暴者从中获得了巨大的利益和快感，被施虐者得到的只是无尽的、绵延的创伤。即使有斯德哥尔摩作为支撑，也不是他随意对欧文施暴的借口。强调暴力和虐待会导致快感，源于那些文化由施虐者书写，被害者没有话语权。他明白这一切都是施暴者的借口。他同样知道自己也是个施暴者，同时他希望自己也是严肃的给予者：一个制定游戏规则、自己同样遵守的人。  
不过，他还是可以保持着这些色情又令他快活的幻想，想象是个好东西，不会伤害到别人，只要控制在一个范围内，就百般皆好。他看着欧文，幻想他在他身体下求饶和哭泣，而他蹂躏他的身体，捏他因病痛而难以勃起的阴茎，强制他为他口交，强制他与他做爱，最后他可能还是会吻他，告诉他一切都会好起来。  
他当然没有那么对欧文，他只是伸出手，帮欧文轻轻理了理头发，他的手指擦到欧文的皮肤。他想吻他，却告诫自己不能给予他那么明显的爱。他不是十九岁了，那时他会这么做，吻他，爱抚他，去表达任何一种方式的迷恋。他年轻时就是这样做的，对每一个吸引他的人，他都用这样的自信和爱去追求他们，而他们最终迷恋于他的魅力。他的英俊和迷人是天生的，身份的多重变幻让他充满神秘感。而现在他学会了足够的自我控制，他圆滑、神秘、在人群中游刃有余。  
这场绑架对他来说意义非凡，他让欧文依恋上他了吗？他觉得自己先依恋起了欧文。这是他要的结果吗？  
不过这也不坏。可是依恋意味着可能会被伤害，所以他要做得更好。  
“昨天你做了噩梦？”他问。  
“是的。”  
“想聊聊吗？”  
“一些很混乱的东西。不确定你会想听。”  
“试试看。”  
欧文开始讲述他的梦，他说长故事时不那么有条理，从一个点跳到另外一个点，要么省略主语，要么省略不该省略的句子结构，接着重复、强调、再重复……欧文在讲述的过程中没有看迈克尔的眼睛，他盯着毯子上的某个区域，或者迈克尔身后的餐具，又或者架子上的旧书。  
迈克尔始终凝视着欧文，生怕错过他的任何一个表情。  
“被锁在地下室，所以你害怕地做了噩梦，我可以这么理解？”听完了欧文的两个梦，迈克尔问。  
“和地下室无关。浴缸反而让我觉得安全。”欧文说，他沉默了很久，把眼镜摘下来，用毯子角擦拭，“……我还梦到你和我做爱。”  
迈克尔没有打断他，他等待欧文自己说下去。  
“昨晚的游戏之后，我做了那个梦，当时快发烧了。很冷。我梦到在浴室，你把我按在地上，我的膝盖下都是水，四周冰冷潮湿，我很热，模模糊糊的。你对我说了一些话，我没有听清。我勃起了，然后软下去，开始发烧。梦是很奇怪的东西，不知道是一种潜意识的需要，还是纯粹由恐惧构成。”他顿了顿，“恐惧可能也是一种需要。”  
“你为何选择告诉我这些？我以为你会留着自己的秘密。”迈克尔问。今晚不会有游戏，不会有束缚、强迫和制约，高烧给了他们一个好好聊天的机会。  
“想和人聊聊。很难开始这个话题……关于梦，欲望，恐惧。也不能保证对方想不想听。”欧文的每句话之间都有一个平缓的间隔，他又把眼镜戴上，“假定我会死在你的手上，事实无法改变，我至少要让你搞清楚，你为什么想杀我。你要了解我，然后杀了我，对我也更好。”  
“奇怪的理论。”迈克尔说，他没有明确说过要杀死欧文，他恐吓他，让他想象死亡方式。但更之前他说过，我不会伤害你。他不想再重复一遍了，让欧文保持一些恐惧更好。  
欧文说他梦到他们做爱，这说明他一定程度上已经依赖他了吗？迈克尔想和他做爱，进入他的身体，看着他被他彻底操开，听他求他更用力。  
“我想去上厕所。”欧文说，“还有剃须和洗澡。”他摸了摸下巴和脸颊上长出来的须根。  
“我允许。你知道我们的规则。”  
“我知道。”  
迈克尔用钥匙把欧文的脚镣打开，欧文拖着锁链下床，迈克尔跟在欧文的身后走进浴室，他打开灯，把欧文锁在马桶旁的水管上。  
“我去拿毛巾。”迈克尔说，他可以站在这里看着欧文小便，给他更多压迫感。不过现在欧文病了，他情愿自己提供的是一个更加柔软宽松的环境。他往地下室外面走，快走到床边时，听到身后传来尿尿的水声——欧文真的非常像他养在地下室的一只小动物。  
迈克尔把餐具和医疗废弃物拿上楼，他为欧文准备了新的T恤、衬衫、内裤。剃须刀是一件危险的东西，他不准备交给他。  
他下楼，走进浴室，欧文正坐在马桶旁边的地上，光着脚，盯着地面看，衬衫敞开着，露出里面的白色T恤。迈克尔让欧文自己解开脚链，脱裤子和内裤，再把自己重新锁到淋浴边。  
欧文一一照做了，他在迈克尔面前第二次把自己脱光，他的动作比昨天要慢，大约是发烧的缘故。  
“好好享受热水澡。剃须刀是危险的东西，我会帮你做这件事。”  
欧文打开淋浴，等待水慢慢热起来。这个过程中，他冷得原地左右摇晃。迈克尔思考着如果欧文以后想在浴缸里待着，他需不需要去弄个供浴室使用的暖气。  
欧文站到热起来的水下，清洗昨天夜里被汗水打湿的身体。即使在洗澡时，他也显得昏昏欲睡，他快速地把自己洗完，关掉水。  
迈克尔走过去，拿起那条大浴巾，把欧文整个人包起来，像猫狗洗完澡人们会做的那样。他借着给欧文擦干水的缘由拥抱住欧文。欧文很白，皮肤很薄，迈克尔能看见他背后和肩颈部分的血管和皮下组织。他轻轻吻了吻欧文被热水蒸红的后颈。  
欧文用浴巾潦草地擦着自己的头发、脖子，后背，他的身体更烫了。  
他裹在浴巾里，转过来，看着迈克尔，他的脚踩在水里，头发上的水滴渗进毛巾里。  
“我确实会好起来吗？”  
“是的。”  
“谢谢，我只需要这些。”  
迈克尔轻轻拍拍欧文的肩膀。  
我看过你的化验报告，你在担心什么？害怕我把你像梦里那样切开而不缝上？我是个外科医生，宝贝。

 

*****

 

欧文裹紧了毛巾，没有戴眼镜令世界不那么清晰，增加了他的安全感。有那么一瞬间，他很想拥抱迈克尔，“你会好起来”是一句多么重要的话，发烧令他几乎肯定自己永远不会好起来。迈克尔给他注射完，因发烧而导致的疼痛好多了。他想拥抱这个绑架他的罪犯，这令他自己吃惊，又合乎情理——至今迈克尔都没有做任何伤害他的事。他觉得自己开始依恋迈克尔，他很英俊，笑起来时不怀好意，举止和动作毫无恶意，他也有更温柔的表情，只要灯光别从顶上照他的脸。欧文不习惯凝视别人，在一定程度上，他喜欢观察迈克尔，他对他有着好奇、感激、害怕……一系列的交织感情。  
想想，欧文，想想，他对自己说，想想那些绑架案。他开始在脑海中回忆有印象的绑架案，迈克尔没有采取“虐待、关怀、虐待”的模式。他干了什么？一些游戏。  
迈克尔拍拍他的肩膀。欧文把自己擦干净，开始穿衣服，先是白T恤，然后是浅咖色的衬衫，它们有着迈克尔的味道，令他安心。  
衬衫的主人为他解开脚链，欧文穿上内裤和裤子。这之后，他被锁回了第一次醒来时所在的位置——那个可以躺在浴缸里的位置。  
“坐到浴缸边缘。”迈克尔说。  
欧文踩着水，赤脚走过去，坐在浴缸边缘。  
“现在我给你剃须，一动不动最好，割破了脖子可不好看。”迈克尔说。  
欧文点了一下头，闭上眼睛。  
我什么要闭上眼睛？他想，单纯累了？疲倦了？还是我在期待？  
他必须承认他期待迈克尔对他做的事。迈克尔始终在试探他，他没有直接拿一把刀割开他，没有在他痛苦时虐待他，没有殴打他、辱骂他。这个绑架很奇怪。欧文觉得他想在他身上得到什么东西，但是他也说不好。而现在呢，他自己也有点乐在其中。如果他没有得病，他还会陪迈克尔玩下去吗？他不知道。  
欧文坐在那里，一动不动，等待迈克尔的动作。他听见迈克尔呼吸的声音，感到他的手触碰他的脸颊，给他打上剃须膏。  
“抬起头。”  
他照做。迈克尔把他的喉咙、下颚、脸颊都抹上了剃须膏，薄荷味的剃须膏冰冰凉凉的。  
“我的手里拿着一把剃须刀，很锋利。保持不动，好吗，欧文。”迈克尔的声音很温和，“是你自己闭上了眼睛，所以我们还是要做个简单的游戏。这是你要求的游戏，欧文。”  
或许吧，欧文想。  
冰凉的剃须刀贴住欧文的下颚，他轻轻颤抖了一下。刀片摩擦着欧文的皮肤，顺着颈线往下走，在喉结那里停留。  
欧文的喉结暴露在空气里，暴露在迈克尔的手里，被迈克尔用尖锐的刀片划过。“想象我用它杀死你的感觉。我会引导你的，欧文。”  
欧文不敢回答，回答意味着喉结要贴紧刀片。他深吸气，双手握成拳头。这一切都令他恐惧，迈克尔创造出“你很容易被我杀死”的状况，只要他轻轻用力，便能彻底割开欧文的喉咙，看着他倒在血泊中。与此同时，这状况也令他期待。  
“我用剃刀割破你的咽喉，轻轻的，从表面上，只有一点点。血流出来，把白的剃须膏染成血红……”  
低沉的声音在耳朵里，锋利的刀片在咽喉上。  
欧文在期待，他期待这恐惧，也期待迈克尔接下来提供给他的一切。迈克尔的声音那样迷人，那样低沉，为何他能够如此完整地抓住欧文的神经？欧文能够感受到自己身体的滚烫，到了晚间，高烧会回来，重新把他俘获。死亡——他会最终拥有这样东西，无法逃避。他唯一能逃避的地方就是迈克尔手里的刀片。只有他给他的游戏，能够把他从平庸中拯救。  
皮肤上传来细微的疼痛，温暖的血顺着脖子痒痒地往下爬。  
“血让我很痒。”他开口了。描述自己的感觉会让迈克尔更为了解他吗？会让他稍微特别一点吗？  
迈克尔问过他，你的性癖是什么，他没有回答，这难以启齿，可他希望迈克尔能够找到，然后给他。可能他最想要的性连他自己都不知道，一个月前他不可能猜到自己坐在一个男性的腿上摩擦自己达到高潮。而现在他渴望他。  
他的童年塑造了他，这个世界塑造了他。黑暗中的他自己，到底拥有怎样真实的面容？  
“你感到你的血液很温暖吗？”  
“比剃须膏更暖。”  
“想尝尝吗？”  
“是。”  
“舔我。”  
这两个词让欧文的整个身体为之一动，如果此刻迈克尔脱下裤子，把阴茎塞进他的嘴里，他也会顺从和喜悦地舔他，跪在地上为他口交。  
触碰到他嘴唇的只是迈克尔的一根手指。它的指甲剪得很干净，让欧文想起吉他手的左手和外科医生。他张开嘴唇和牙齿，主动向前含住迈克尔潮湿的手指。  
他的血的味道。  
温暖的、柔软的、跳动的、咸腥的，他自己的血液的味道。  
他为之喜悦和颤栗。  
他的唾液把迈克尔的手指裹满了。那根食指或者中指很热，指尖是粗糙的指纹。他舔他的手指，湿润它，把他的手指舔得干干净净。  
“你喜欢你自己的味道吗？”  
他点点头。  
“好孩子。”  
他表扬他。  
“血顺着你的脖子往下流，顺着剃刀往下滴。你听见了声音了吗，欧文？仔细听，嘀嗒，嘀嗒，很轻，慢吞吞的，柔和的，它们滴在你湿漉漉的脚背上，融入湿漉漉的水里。把整个浴室的地面都染成了漂亮到令你感动的血红色。很柔软。”  
迈克尔把手指从欧文的嘴唇里拔出来，将欧文的唾液涂满他自己的双唇，又用拇指轻轻按压他的下唇，摩擦它。  
“像你的舌头那么软。”他说。  
这画面在欧文的脑海里成型了：他的喉咙被迈克尔浅浅切开，血流下来，让他的脚背很温暖，他赤脚踩在自己的血里。  
欧文硬了，在迈克尔把手指伸进他嘴里的那个瞬间，他已经硬了。  
他喜欢这个。他从未想过自己会这么喜欢这样。  
“你睁开眼睛，宝贝，你看见地下满是血，你想要尖叫，又想要更多，想求我。”  
没错，他的确想求他，求他更激烈地对他。剃刀在他的下颚滑动。他没有睁开眼睛，只是在心中睁开——他看见自己的血染红了迈克尔的胳膊和衬衫，他是如此的、如此的性感和诱人。  
“我请求你。”欧文的嘴唇颤抖着，勃起的阴茎束缚在腿间。  
“我想听你的要求。”  
“我请求你……割开我的喉咙。”  
“我会的，欧文。”  
剃刀再次往下移动，在脖子的右侧停留。那只拿剃刀的手更用力了。  
欧文深深吸气，又深深吐出，他的胸膛上下起伏。  
“看，我把你的整根动脉都割开了，你的血喷溅在我的脸上、我蓝色的衬衫上，喷溅在你的T恤上。你在我怀里流眼泪，求我别走。”  
欧文伸出手，抓住迈克尔胸口的衬衫。  
他感到窒息。  
“你倒在浴缸里，血把你的身体全部覆盖了，我为你放热水，用热水泡着你，让你把血全部流干。”  
迈克尔的声音很远、很慢，欧文颤抖着，他的手紧紧攥住迈克尔的衬衫。  
他离死亡那么近，他离爱那么近，他离迈克尔那么远。  
一条毛巾为欧文擦掉脸上的剃须膏和血。  
“我擦掉你脸颊上的血和T恤膏，你的脸颊干干净净的，我给你剃须了。”  
剃须刀不再接触欧文的皮肤，他仿佛做了一场梦，从一个长梦里醒来。  
“你现在想要什么？”迈克尔把手放在欧文的手背上。  
欧文摇摇头，他无法说话，他的喉咙在血里。  
“哦，我知道了，你不能说话了，我切掉了你的气管。那就用点头和摇头，让我知道，好吗，欧文。”  
欧文点点头。  
“你想要回你的气管。”迈克尔说。  
欧文摇摇头，他想要一个简单的东西，很简单，迈克尔能给他的。他想迈克尔给他。  
“你想让我把血涂满你的腹部。”  
欧文摇了摇头。快点猜到，快点猜到。他紧张地把手翻过来，紧紧握住迈克尔放在他手背上的手。  
“让我想想，”他知道迈克尔笑了，“你想让我吻你，对吗，欧文？”  
他终于点了头。

“这是你完成今天游戏的奖励。”迈克尔的声音离他很近，好像有个耳机插进他耳朵里那样。  
然后欧文得到了那个亲吻。  
在他得到这个吻之前，他的身体里有一场风暴在催促，他的心脏细微而不可控制地发抖。他感觉到了迈克尔的靠近，有一个瞬间，他因此屏住呼吸。  
迈克尔柔软的嘴唇首先亲吻了他的喉结，很小心，怕碰到伤口，触感细微，却令人震颤。他的嘴唇朝上慢慢移动，亲吻欧文，掠过染血的下颚。一切都速度很慢，欧文听见自己的心跳和脉搏。  
最终，那个吻如愿地触碰到了欧文的嘴唇。  
欧文如释重负。  
这是个很轻的吻，迈克尔没有像之前那样把舌头伸进来，但对欧文来说足够了，它完整了这场仪式，让他感受到足够支撑的关切和珍视。  
迈克尔的游戏很完整，从切割欧文的脖子开始，以亲吻他的喉结和嘴唇结束，是一场有始有终的仪式，展示给欧文所需要的一切。  
迈克尔离开了欧文的嘴唇，然后又重新吻了他一次。很轻、很柔软。欧文想到冬天在后院吃谷物的雀鸟，还有树下能够见到的红松鼠。  
吻离开了，再也没有回来。但迈克尔拥抱了他，拥抱和吻很像，轻又柔软。  
接着拥抱也离开了，再也没有回来。  
又过了大约两秒，一条浴巾扔在欧文的头上。  
“睁开眼睛。擦干水。回床上去。”  
欧文停顿了好一会儿才睁开眼睛，地下是湿漉漉的水，这是他已经熟悉了的浴室。他用毛巾擦自己的头发，也擦了擦脖子和下颚，他低头看看浴巾，那儿只有白色，没有任何血的色彩。他抬起眼睛，开始从浴巾的缝隙里打量迈克尔。  
迈克尔看上去有点模糊（这是因为欧文既在发烧，又没有戴眼镜），蓝色衬衫很干净，没有被血打湿，胸口有一块湿漉漉的水迹——被欧文的手抓出来的。  
迈克尔站在那里，他的身体上散发出一种笃定，他把袖子撸到手肘，肌肉线条结实也年轻。这像是在告诉欧文，无需担心他会没有控制好游戏的节奏。你只要睁开眼睛，就能恢复到秩序中。迈克尔的游戏了解欧文的需要，他读过他博客上所有乱糟糟的只言片语。

迈克尔让欧文自己解开脚镣，走去外面的床。他站在床边，看欧文老实地把自己锁好。  
欧文重新把自己锁好，将钥匙还给迈克尔，然后躺进毯子里。  
“准备睡了吗？”  
“是的。”  
“如果你要去厕所，或者有什么需要，摇铃。”迈克尔在欧文够不到的架子上，把一个摇铃拿下来，放在欧文床边的板凳上。  
“明天见。”迈克尔说，他离开了，关掉了灯。  
地下室重新变得一片漆黑，欧文的眼前重新变得一片漆黑。他躺在床上，睁着眼睛，身体烫得像刚刚进了烤箱。他重新体会到发烧带来的疼痛，疼痛让他恢复了理智。  
没有人报警、没有人发现他的失踪，他在这个地下室待了两天。只是两天，迈克尔就如此了解他，这令他害怕。欧文对迈克尔说了很多话，对话的内容比他与前女友进行得都要深入。  
欧文把手背放在嘴唇上，迈克尔给予他的吻并没有掠夺性，在一个微小的瞬间，欧文感到自己才是那个绑架者，而迈克尔是被他锁在地下室的人。他想走过去，吻他，拥抱他，用鼻子蹭他的脸。  
欧文闭上眼睛，事实令他有些许绝望，只是两天，他便开始一定程度上依赖迈克尔——做完游戏的瞬间，他那么希望他来吻他。他对自己的行为感到失望，与此同时，他也理解自己的想法。他太久没有踏入一段感情，在这段非常长的空窗期之前，几个前女友都给了他足够糟糕的结局。那些当时令他非常痛苦的经历，在漫长的时间流逝后，变成了一种既定事实。人们不需要疗伤，只需要拥有足够的时间，他想，然而他缺少的正是时间。  
头痛令他想不起第二个女友的脸，努力几遍之后，他放弃了。他不得不承认，她们都没有给予他迈克尔所给予他的东西，甚至不及迈克尔给他的十分之一。他努力说服自己，他对迈克尔的依赖是合理的。只是他不知道为什么是他。到底是什么让迈克尔选择了他？他值得被这样对待吗？这感觉很好，也很怪，不真实，是虚幻的梦。

欧文翻来覆去很久都没有睡着，身体软得好像芦苇地里的淤泥。他坐起来几次，喝水、喝水、依旧喝水，每一次从床上坐起来都令他头昏眼花。简单的疼痛和简单的疲惫让他又一次绝望。病痛使人脆弱，他明白，可他无法让自己冷静。我想活下去，他在脑海中对自己说。不知到了几点，他模模糊糊地睡了，模模糊糊地做梦。他梦到父亲的咳嗽，他因为梦里的咳嗽从梦里惊醒，又从现实重新坠入梦中，然后又一次被他所惧怕的咳嗽而惊醒。  
小时候他曾经整夜整夜听见父亲在隔壁咳嗽，他的咽喉和肺在欧文的想象里千疮百孔，冒着黑烟。他的父亲并不是那种会在睡前陪在他身边的人，他也不陪他打棒球，欧文没有爱上任何一门运动，只喜欢待在家里，可是欧文还是不想他离开，他还是害怕他因为咳嗽而永远地离开他。那些咳嗽随着欧文的长大越来越严重，让他的脾气也越来越暴躁。欧文从叔叔家回到自己家时，突然发现就连自己的家也需要小心翼翼。咳嗽改变了他父亲的性格，他因小事而暴跳如雷。即使他并不太对欧文发火，但他与母亲夜里的争吵，连同那些无止境的咳嗽一样，把欧文从睡梦中惊醒，又让他在噩梦中睡着。欧文醒来时总是满身大汗，听见可怕的咳嗽声让他睡不着。他开始想象一些怪物和恶灵，试图用一种恐惧对抗另外一种。  
欧文又一次惊醒了，他发现自己在干咳，他感到恶心、更加头晕眼花。不可抗拒的干咳越来越严重，无法停止。好不容易安静下来一会儿，又依旧继续。他的耳边是父亲的咳嗽，是他自己的咳嗽。他努力深呼吸，希望自己能够冷静。他满身是汗，害怕会这样一直咳下去，直到死亡的前一秒；他也害怕小时候的噩梦。想点冷静的东西，他努力对自己说。他开始想怪物，衣橱里的怪物，床下的怪物，手心里的怪物，红色的门后面的怪物……它们在他的脑海里跳来跳去，没有一个能够让他冷静，只是把他的脑子搞得越来越糟糕。  
这是心理上的，还是生理上的？他不知道。如同有鬼住在他的咽喉。  
突然之间，他觉得自己可以想想迈克尔。  
他开始想迈克尔，想象迈克尔站在床边，他的手是黑色的，手指又长又细——那是恶魔之手。迈克尔对他笑，手里拿着一把亮晶晶的银色剃刀，他把剃刀架在欧文的喉咙上。“别担心，只要割掉它，你就不会再痒了。也不会再痛了。”迈克尔说，他的眼睛是红色的，他是一个恶魔。“帮我。”欧文对他说。“当然。”他回答，“我很愿意。”迈克尔拿着锋利的剃刀，把欧文的喉结和气管全部割掉了，他笑着舔掉了沾在手上的、欧文的血。然后他伸给欧文一根黑漆漆的长手指，让欧文把自己的血舔掉。欧文照做了，他的血尝起来是烟火味。  
欧文不再剧烈的咳嗽，只是有些喘息和短暂的干呕。  
谢天谢地他冷静下来了。  
我干了什么？欧文闻到毯子的味道，觉得那么温暖和安全，一种从未有过的无力袭击了他，一滴生理性的泪水划过眼角。  
他做了什么？  
他把迈克尔变成了脑中的怪物。  
他在所有的想象故事里，给了迈克尔一个单独的房间。  
上帝啊。  
欧文蜷缩起来，一整夜都不再动弹。


	8. 手心里的玻璃碎片

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 罪犯的儿子是个很奇怪的概念，消息还是会流传出去，人们还是会拥有诸多猜测。  
> 猜测、猜测、猜测，然后那些事情都变成了所谓的真实。真正真实的东西人们并不关心，只是选择性地把自己的世界变得简单，把摄取的信息变得猎奇。而留在当事人手里的，只有破碎的真相，像玻璃碎在阳光下反着光。

这一天迈克尔起得很早，大约五点，天还是黑色的，房子如同在墨水当中泡着。他穿戴好，梳洗完毕，给自己做了一杯浓缩咖啡，加了一点白兰地，一口喝下去，算是清醒的哨子。他曾经和一个意大利的主厨交往，他们有过一段时间的同居生活，他从他那里学来了这个习惯。每个人都是身边的人和环境的融合体，潜移默化的，无论想要还是不想要，逐渐变成了一个集合。  
刚起床时，他只开了客厅黄色的落地灯，现在则打开了顶上的白色吊灯，家里被毫无防备地照亮了，显得空荡荡的。这让他有了浓烈的孤独感，他关上吊灯，只留下黄色而温暖的落地灯。在黑暗的清晨开灯和黑暗的夜晚开灯，感觉完全不同，后者是浓重又舒适的温暖，惹人昏昏入睡，而前者则给人白昼永远不会到来的错觉。  
他看了一眼地下室的监视器，欧文还在睡觉。他很安静，没有因为高烧而频繁翻身。一想到欧文就在地下室，迈克尔便不再觉得寂寥。孤独是一种很复杂又很隐晦的感情，他想，每个人都会经历，即使是他这样善于交朋友和招人喜欢的人，也会突然被它捕获。它在某个瞬间，某个时刻，找上门，沁入心肺，无法逃避。  
迈克尔好好地把家里收拾了一下，没有动用到吸尘器，担心吵醒欧文，通往地下室的隔板一直打开着，为了给那儿更多的暖气。他走到书柜下方的纸盒子前坐下，里头是搬家以来从未动过的东西，有时候不想动，有时候有点怠惰，有时候有些许害怕。  
昨天晚上他梦到过去，梦到搬家，梦到医生对他的母亲说，迈克尔有点轻微的认知障碍。梦里他坐在院子的长椅上，听医生和母亲说话，穿着童年的那件褐色夹克。  
侥幸的是这种轻微的认知障碍反而帮助了他，他觉得就是因为这种认知障碍，他才没有流离感。他童年最讨厌的记忆是总有人叫他罪犯的儿子，他的第二个父亲因为偷窃而入狱。迈克尔从五岁开始就得到了这个称呼。  
他打开那个大大的纸盒子，里面是一些最重要的文件：医学院的毕业证，ASA颁发的麻醉师证书，最佳圣诞老人奖杯，大学橄榄球队的奖杯……  
还有两本旧旧的笔记本——那是他父亲留给他的。  
迈克尔的母亲一直很爱他，她现在和第四任丈夫生活在一起，他们有一个小女儿，男人前任妻子所生的一个儿子也与他们一起生活。迈克尔觉得他的母亲是个很好的女人，只是太过浪漫，她十九岁就生了迈克尔，迈克尔出生之前，他的生父就抛下他们跑了，事实证明他们之间拥有的只是一张假的结婚证。她因此成为了一位单亲妈妈，到迈克尔三岁的时候，她和第二任丈夫结婚。（她一直把最开始也当作一段婚姻来着，虽然并不是那样，可是她那么认为。“为什么要老是提醒自己受过骗呢？至少有过快乐。”她那样说。）  
迈克尔小的时候，她一直都想帮他找个好父亲。迈克尔怀疑，除了她的第四任丈夫，她挑选男人的眼光首先是够不够爱孩子。  
迈克尔有一个同母异父的弟弟，一个同母异父的小妹妹，分别是母亲和第二任以及第四任丈夫生的。说起来，他算是有很多没有血缘关系的兄弟姐妹，比如母亲第三任丈夫的女儿克里斯——他的大学校友。  
在迈克尔的妈妈和第三任丈夫结婚之前，他们的生活基本都在漂泊，可能就是这种漂泊感，导致他在六岁被诊断出轻微的认知障碍。他和他的母亲与她的第三任丈夫共同生活了七年，那是塑造迈克尔性格最重要的七年。那两本笔记本就是第三个继父留给他的。  
后来迈克尔长大成人，成为了一个受欢迎的男人，没有人知道他曾经是个有认知障碍的孩子。内心深处他会想起曾经的自己，那并不羞耻，而是孤独。  
迈克尔曾经做过一个选择，在成年之后，选择出卖自己。那之后他就不再缺钱了。他的母亲当时非常反对，认为误会会跟随他一辈子，最后她还是尊重了迈克尔的选择。那笔钱多到可以支付他的学费，无需申请助学贷款。他后来用自己赚的钱去投资，很快不愁生活，于是得以尝试不少别人看起来觉得奇怪的工作。  
迈克尔把圣诞老人的奖杯拿出来，还有大学橄榄球队的奖杯，将它们都放在书架上。之前没有这么做是因为总感觉这个屋子不会久住。如今欧文待在地下室，令迈克尔和这间房子建立起一种链接和联系。之前六个月的生活不如现在的两天，他觉得自己好像不再是这个屋子的路人。  
这会儿天蒙蒙亮了，他去做早餐，为自己，也为欧文，然后他下楼去。  
迈克尔一下楼，欧文就醒了，体温计显示他已经不退烧了。迈克尔放欧文去上厕所和洗漱，然后把他重新锁回床上。他上楼，把早餐拿下来给欧文，他们简单地聊了几句，之后迈克尔就又上楼去了。  
今天他准备去一个更远的超市买点食材——甜虾和雪蟹脚，他很想吃这两样东西，搭配炖得暖融融的番茄牛肉汤。他猜测欧文会有食欲。  
他开车出去，时间不到八点，来得及买食材和做午餐。很多时候他都怀念当厨子那会儿，充实又快乐，每周都在想新菜式，用各种各样的食材和方法像作画那样烹饪食物，他不在意是不是能成为一家米其林餐厅的主厨，这份工作本来就不打算长期进行下去，他只享受那种全心全意投入一件事情中的快乐。  
天气很好，他把车停在超市前面的大停车场，阳光洒在地面和他金色的头发上，欧文应该出来晒晒太阳，他想。  
下午他想让他走出地下室，蒙上他的眼睛，锁上他的脚踝，让他坐在屋前，让太阳也照在他的头发上。  
他可能拥有他吗？目前迈克尔还没有这种自信，他只是喜欢欧文，依赖欧文。他不打算否认自己对欧文那种古怪的依赖。  
为什么要否认快乐？他的母亲老是这么说。即使在苦难中，他也不会否认那细微存在的快乐。

迈克尔在超级市场待了大约四十分钟，他把东西买完，走出来，开车，回家。阳光把北美红枫的阴影洒在他的挡风玻璃上，一些光落在他的手背，跳跃着，又说再见。  
只要在路上，就会有各种各样的想法跳出他的脑海，他想到自己人生的前15年。过去的时间和树的阴影一样，时不时落在脑海里的手背上。没有人逃脱得了自己的过去，他这么想着。他听见电台里在播My Morning Jacket的歌。那些单独的音符在他的心中和树影一样跳动。他喜欢它的每个音符就像喜欢它的每个单词。

如果你抚摸我，  
我猜想我刚刚尖叫了吧，  
已经有太久，  
没有人这样挑战我的身体。

If you touch me  
Well I just think I'll scream  
'Cause it's been so long  
Since someone challenged me

迈克尔沉浸在风里。

罪犯的儿子是个很奇怪的概念，消息还是会流传出去，人们还是会拥有诸多猜测。  
猜测、猜测、猜测，然后那些事情都变成了所谓的真实。真正真实的东西人们并不关心，只是选择性地把自己的世界变得简单，把摄取的信息变得猎奇。而留在当事人手里的，只有破碎的真相，像玻璃碎在阳光下反着光。  
在表面上理解一个人、爱一个人是很容易的，迈克尔做得很好。这是个可以反复操作的过程：选择他或者她的一部分，放进盒子里，然后把自己的一部分放进盒子里，接着，交换盒子吧。简单又舒服，不会有玻璃的真相和手掌上的划痕。  
而真的去了解一个人，抚摸一个人，接近一个人，挑战一个人则是另外一个层面的事，很多人一生也不会遇到这样的机会，丈夫不了解妻子，妻子不了解丈夫。迈克尔的母亲和她的几任丈夫也都是这样，爱是存在的，快乐也是，然而到了最后，每个人的手里都只剩下面包屑和玻璃碎片。  
有几个人想去了解真相呢？有的人不愿意去了解，以表面为妙；有的人无法去了解，因为双方都并不是彼此最好的选择。人们就这样在盒子里生活，活在床上、活在卫生间里、活在厨房里，家里的每一个地方都是一个盒子，脚下却处处都是扎脚的玻璃碎屑，如果低头，它们就消失了。  
他对世界太悲观了吗？他看起来是最乐观的那个人。

车转入一条整齐的林道，他的家就在前方某个被森林包围的地方。远离人群是安全的。  
从他决定绑架欧文以来，就计划好了一切，他是首先决定绑架他、拥有他、了解他之后，才选择这个住处的。一切都是精心计划，他把真实的自己交出去，冒险得像暴风雨里行船，他没有胜算，甚至不知道是不是会得到一个结果（无论那是好是坏）。现在他却拥有了不可想象的快乐和满足，与欧文的相处似乎是对他的救赎，对他过去的救赎，也对他如今的救赎。他甚至希望不等到游戏的末尾，就告诉欧文他所经历的一切，那些他人对他的所有猜测给予他的影响，他希望可以拥抱着欧文，把自己的软肋交出来，但那太软弱了，那太危险也太冒险了。欧文会离开的，如果他这样没有耐心的话。  
他想起了他的第三个父亲，老实说他们关系真的不错，他总是站在阳光里陪他打棒球。但他了解过他吗？至少最开始并没有。他是恶魔吗？是人们所说的那样吗？克里斯从未和迈克尔聊过父亲这个话题，他们觉得他伤害到他了吗？他们所认为的真相是怎样的？他真的把他的继子变成了一个金毛的小玩具？他记得他陪在他的身边，抚摸他的头发，对他说晚安。他们坐在河边钓鱼，阳光照在他的头发上，让他很温暖。他教他如何狩猎，去捕猎小鹿和兔子，有时候他打中野鸟，而迈克尔屏息看着它们下落。他还和迈克尔聊学校里的女孩和男孩。在迈克尔更小的时候，他让他骑在他的脖子上，那使他看得更远、更高，直到看到湖的另一端……  
现在没有人和他聊他的第三个父亲。十几年前，迈克尔去做那些心理咨询时，从没有说过完全的真话，他糊弄得过第一个心理医生，却糊弄不过第二个，不过只要他不开口，没有人能够让他开口，只要他抗拒被催眠，没有人能够让他放松。他从未对任何人说过他的父亲是怎么对他的。这重要吗？既然所有人都已经知道了他们所接受的真相，还需要迈克尔手里的玻璃碎片干什么呢？  
让我留着吧。他想。  
然后他想到了欧文，想到欧文温暖的、热的、像刚出炉的面包那样的气味，想到他在他的手下颤抖，想到那些小骨头的照片、那些黑漆漆的笔记、那些线索错乱的博客文章、那些词句跳跃的广播，他还想到欧文的热度和柔软的嘴唇，他的喘息和他的吻。  
他想把欧文整齐干净地放在棺材里，将棺材埋葬在湖边，埋在一个能看得见水鸟和对岸的地方。他想用刀和迷幻药把他杀死在小小的浴缸里，亲吻他还热着的赤裸身体，抽出他的血，放在冰箱里，每天看见那些瓶子就觉得自己被信任着。  
他知道他不会那样做，但他会坚持这样想象，想象自己把欧文的腹腔剖开，将手伸进去，抚摸他的直肠，想象他的手上沾满了欧文温暖潮湿的体液和血，听他用热的呼吸在他的耳边求饶。  
他希望欧文与他是相像的，他发现欧文与他是相像的。  
那些游戏让欧文沉溺在其中，他自己也是，他把手心里的玻璃碎片全都摆在盒子里，交给欧文。

 

******

 

这一天，欧文醒来时开始有了一丝轻微的安全感——他知道自己身处何处。  
醒来这个过程本身是缺乏安全感的，从一场混沌中醒来，回到现实里，回到世界里，所有曾经困扰着你而被沉睡所遗忘的事情都回来了，慢慢地想起一切，想起所有的痛苦和嘈杂依旧还在，一件一件的，一点一点的，回到心中……每一天的清晨，都是一次崭新的绝望旅程。与此不同的，醒来却不知身处何方，这种恐惧是真切的，它像香烟一样留在口腔里，久久不肯散去。  
今天，恰好是这种轻微的安全感让欧文感到了恐惧。  
他在这里第三天了。三天太短了，短到不会有人发现他的失踪，三天太长了，绑架他的人了解他的真实自我比任何人都多。如果迈克尔在今天下午感到厌倦？如果他在任何一个时刻感到厌倦？欧文知道自己不特殊，即使有一个地方让迈克尔感到有趣，两天的时间也足以把它消磨殆尽。所有的特别都最惧怕完整的了解，在“特殊”转为“熟悉”的过程中，爱便消失了。欧文想起他在博客上谈到的、囚禁人的杀人狂“红魔”，他选择特殊的猎物，在发现那些特殊消失之后，他杀掉了那些男人和女人。被逮捕之前，他总是在找新的猎物，一次比一次间隔更近。  
特殊无非是新鲜感的代言词，欧文想，所有恐怖片都是前三十分钟最可怕，得知碎片比得知整体更迷人。但生活本质上一种消磨神秘感的东西，把所有一切都弄成一场稀疏平常，它让特殊消失不见，让平庸的人更平庸，甚至令人厌恶，让每一个好的小细节都死亡。欧文抗拒这个，至少大体上的是抗拒的，他很难在有人躺在身边时沉睡，他会一次一次在梦中醒来。  
欧文环视着地下室，迈克尔没有绑架他之前，他也在地下室里，他属于一个自己的地下室，他在地下室里享受着没日没夜、无人问津的生活，却在一些碎片的时间里渴望有人敲敲地下室的门。  
就像这样，就像现在，被囚禁，却也被拥有。迈克尔是敲门的人，但他敲门的热情能持续到几时呢？  
高烧退了，欧文的身体依旧疲乏，头还隐隐作痛。如果他快要死去，被迈克尔杀死并不是什么特别糟糕的事，如果他可以存活得更久……突然，他觉得，即使如此，被迈克尔杀死也不是什么坏事。  
他躺下，想休息一会儿，翻来覆去五分钟，又爬起来戴上眼镜画画。等待时间的流逝令他不舒服，尤其现在他有着纸与本子。他在速写本上画一些毫无章法的东西，炭笔染黑了他的手指。他不喜欢自己今天所画的一切，这糟糕的一页只能展示他的灵感是从马桶里捡来的。他把那页纸撕掉，揉成一团。他盯着自己的手里的黑色痕迹，迟迟没有再下笔。  
迈克尔回来了。  
欧文听见了楼上的声音，听见人的脚步声走走停停。他闭上眼睛，仿佛感受地下室本身的脉络一般，感受迈克尔在上面走。他的脑海里也有一个迈克尔，由上面的迈克尔衍生而来，却不完全是上面的那个。  
“别担心，我不会活埋你的。”他心中的迈克尔说，“想好怎么回答今天的游戏话题了吗？”  
没有，他一点儿也没有想。迈克尔让他想他希望如何被杀死，他感到所有精心雕琢的答案都不真实，他知道自己有答案，埋在心中，只是此刻不想去挖掘。

迈克尔再次来到地下室可能是两个小时之后，欧文无法知道时间，只能尽量估算。迈克尔放他去上厕所，他站在那里尿尿，脚踝被锁在最初的地方。  
“我能回到浴缸里吗？”欧文问。首先浴缸很安全，其次他不用总是计算自己是不是有足够的次数上厕所。  
“你确实想回到浴缸里？”  
“是的。”  
“给我一个理由。”  
“更安全。”他知道这是他要的，也是迈克尔最想听的。他把拉链拉好，洗手，在裤子上把手擦干，放下马桶盖，坐在上面。他将手肘撑在膝盖上，光着脚，扭过头面对迈克尔。  
“我允许。”迈克尔说。  
欧文带着感激、困惑、平静、恐惧一系列复杂的情感看向迈克尔（迈克尔确实也看着他）。  
金色的额发在迈克尔脸上投下阴影，他的皮肤是漂亮的、由于加了一整桶奶油而浅到无法察觉的弱焦糖色，灯光照在他脸部的绒毛上，让他看起来那样真实，那样具体，他微笑的时候习惯性地抿起上唇，带有一丝狡黠、阴险和可爱，欧文能够想象他带着这样的笑容把他身体的一个部分浸泡进福尔马林，然后放进冰箱。他的美很单纯，无需努力捕获，只需转动眼球，让视线落在他的脸上、身体上，那种感官上的美就传递进来了。蓝色的衬衫包裹着他结实却不过分强壮的身体，他的胸肌在衬衫里藏得很好，手臂的肌肉和大腿的肌肉都圆滑而令人舒服。  
这是欧文被绑架以来最认真打量他的一次。  
“你在观察什么，欧文？”迈克尔盯住欧文的眼睛。  
“抱歉。”  
“这是个问题，不是个指责。”  
“观察你。”  
“为了得出结论吗。”迈克尔微笑了。欧文盯着他的嘴唇看，他是那种让人想吻他的长相，这和性取向无关，他是美的，让人喜欢、迷恋的那种美。今天欧文总是盯着他的嘴唇看，体会和咀嚼他的笑容，他的视线也会时不时落到迈克尔的眼睛上，那双蓝得、琢磨不透的动人双眼，笑容、狡黠、残酷都在里面。迈克尔是个完美的罪犯，欧文庆幸他落在他手上而不是别人手上——他没有失去手、失去脚，他被要求想象死亡方式，被锁住，被关起来，被抚摸，被触碰，被引诱向死亡。都是他真正要的。  
“不，不是为了得出结论。我已经不再想得出关于你的结论了。”“为什么？”  
“游戏的意义比真相的意义更大，像你说的，关注游戏。”  
“乖孩子。”迈克尔笑了，他盯着欧文的眼睛，“所以现在该叫我什么？”  
欧文转转眼球，却没有回答。  
Daddy，他想。  
随即起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
迈克尔看起来比他年纪小，欧文也没有一般人所谓的Daddy Issues，然而只是想想就让他起鸡皮疙瘩。他没有试过这个，即使想象里也没有，他觉得自己是健康的，只是恐惧咳嗽的声音。他阅读犯罪的书，阅读罪犯的思维，他知道只要去尝试，只要去挖掘，只要去塑造，就能改变你的性癖、痛苦、记忆、身体。所以什么是真实的？你真的拥有这种问题，还是持续的自我暗示导致的？如果痛苦和障碍是自我暗示，那么抑郁和绝望呢？只是脑部缺陷导致的疯狂想象和暗示吗……  
他不再往下想，隐约觉得这可以成为下一个要写的话题（如果还能活着接触到电脑的话），找一些绑架并性侵犯的罪犯出来，然后弄一张思维导图之类的东西。至于结论，可能根本得不出。人的大脑太复杂了——得了脑癌的大脑就更复杂了。指望了解别人？他连了解自己都指望不了。  
迈克尔显然知道他在心里说那个词了，他微微笑了，那种抿起上唇的微笑，欧文注意到他额发洒下的阴影和上唇微微翘起的角度更迷人了。  
Daddy，欧文又想，这下子想象更具体了，迈克尔让他光着屁股坐在马桶盖上，抬高他的腿把他压在水箱上操他，而他向迈克尔求饶，说所有他让他说的词，把自己全部交给他……  
欧文深吸气，他得停下来。  
为何他最开始没有特别仔细地观察迈克尔？他知道只要尽力观察，就会陷入斯德哥尔摩综合症。现在他没办法了，他已经一只脚踩在泥潭里，他太想要那只泥潭里的手抓住他的第二只脚踝，淹没他的身体。  
“午饭时间，”迈克尔往外走，“我待会儿回来。”

欧文得到的是一碗寿司饭，除了橙色三文鱼和鲜橙色的鱼子，标新立异地还有漂亮又完整的雪蟹脚和甜虾。切成整齐小块的玉子烧铺在三文鱼的下方，一片紫苏压在旁边，暗黄绿色的芥末块放在绿色紫苏叶的左侧，饭里已经添加了少量的寿司醋。汤是红味增和海带，色拉是芝麻菜和球生菜，酱油在碟子里。“罪犯是好厨师。”迈克尔说，他把一双筷子、一把叉子、一根勺放在欧文面前的椅子上，欧文则坐在地上，“为了防止你不会使用筷子。”  
他当然不会用。于是他用叉子和勺子解决他的中餐。  
“罪犯是厨师。”欧文想起来了，“这是我很早的一篇博客文章。”  
“是。”迈克尔回答，“现在你又有了新的素材。”  
“昨天说的游戏……”欧文询问，“是下午开始吗？”  
“晚上，你还有足够的时间完善自己的答案。下午我会带你去屋子前面的空地。”  
欧文停下勺子：“你要让我走出地下室，走出房间？”  
“为什么不呢，今天的阳光像金子一样好。蒙上双眼，脱掉鞋袜，你能在森林里跑多久？”迈克尔笑着凝视欧文的眼睛，“然后我举着猎枪，耳边响着缓慢的歌，在瞄准镜里找到你的肩膀，嘣——”他做了个开枪的姿势，“你像小鹿一样倒下来，倒在草丛里，倒在森林里，倒在树下，满身是血，这多美妙。是我能想象的、最美好的秋天了。”


	9. 好男孩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迈克尔为他把鞋带系好，重新站起来，给他打开脖子和手腕上的锁扣，解放他的脖子和双手，为他穿上鞋袜。感到自己是被领出去参加生日派对的内向男孩。他准备好面对世界了吗？他在地下室待了好久，久到已经对阳光感到害羞。

午饭之后，欧文被蒙上了眼睛。一块有着迈克尔气味的柔软布料，在他头上绕了两圈。他猜测这块布料不会完全隔绝阳光，只是让他看不见。随后，他的脖子被皮质的项圈环起，手腕被同样材质的手铐锁住，项圈和手铐又同时被锁到一根细细的锁链上。脚镣被打开了，迈克尔牵着他的脖子往前走，像遛狗一样牵着他。欧文跟着锁链拉拽的方向慢慢往前走，他知道自己出了浴室的门，来到床边，知道自己开始顺着楼梯爬上去。  
楼梯发出轻微的吱呀声，和迈克尔每次下楼时所发出的声音一致。顺着楼梯上了楼，他的脚底接触的便是一个新的天地了——迈克尔的家，迈克尔的屋子。迈克尔继续牵着他往前走，慢慢的，安静的，充满仪式感的。或许这是我最后一次活着来到外面了，欧文想。这期间他赤着脚踩过柔软的地毯，踩过干燥的地板，他的心像无风的湖面。  
“等在这里。”迈克尔说。  
他们可能已经来到了门口，欧文被蒙住的眼睛感受到了光。  
迈克尔给了他一件大大的外套，触感像灯芯绒，他将衣服披在欧文的身上，为他把扣子一颗一颗扣好，又为他整理领子。和今天的主题很像——Daddy款外套。接着他蹲下去，为欧文穿袜子、穿鞋，欧文觉得自己快要死了，无法自理生活，又或者变小了，变成了男孩。咳嗽、木偶、阁楼、叔叔阿姨的家、自己的家、衣橱、床……所有都回来了。他始终相信一些瞬间，每个人都是男孩和女孩，有些东西没有死，藏起来了，在心脏的最深处，直到有人说——“走出来”。痛苦、绝望、温暖、黑暗……它们都在等待呼唤。  
迈克尔为他把鞋带系好，重新站起来，给他打开脖子和手腕上的锁扣，解放他的脖子和双手，为他穿上鞋袜。欧文不知所措，感到自己是被领出去参加生日派对的内向男孩。他准备好面对世界了吗？他在地下室待了好久，久到已经对阳光感到害羞。  
迈克尔打开门，寒冷的空气和阳光同时向欧文扑来，布料下的眼睛感受到一片猩红。  
欧文跟着迈克尔出去，他们在屋前的木制平台上坐下。  
这是我死前最后一次接触阳光吗？他想。阳光洒在他的身上，驱散了空气带来的寒冷。森林的味道不那么明显，却在一定程度上触手可及。  
“我们的面前是一片树林，地上覆盖着落叶的腐土。”迈克人说。  
欧文想象起这个画面——可能面前有些他见过却叫不出名字的树，可能洒在地上的树叶是金黄色的，那样光灿灿，阳光穿过高高的树梢，照在屋顶上，照在他和迈克尔的身上。他头一次觉得离整个世界那么近，也头一次觉得世界那么安静，除了时不时的几声鸟鸣和持续的虫鸣，剩下的只有风吹动树叶的轻响。  
他想象自己是个男孩，朝森林深处奔跑，怪物在后面追赶他，把他杀死在树林之间。  
“你在想什么，告诉我。”迈克尔说。  
“我往森林里跑，有个怪物把我杀死了。”  
“怎样的怪物？”  
“很高大，手脚很长，也很细，把手穿过我的心脏，我一下子就死了。没觉得痛，倒在地上，看到的最后一个镜头是树冠，还有天空。”  
“我在森林的小屋里杀过人。”迈克尔平静地说，而欧文平静地听着，“太简单了。有时候一切都太简单，结束一个人的生命很简单，死亡很简单，难的是活下去。那是冬天，一个猎人在森林里走，我听见他的声音，在他背后举起枪。他像动物一样倒下了，我拖着他的尸体，往小屋里去。”  
“你当时感觉怎么样？”  
“感觉生命很容易就消失了，一颗子弹的事。”  
“你解剖他了吗？”  
“你猜我怎么做的？”  
“我猜你解剖他了，从肚子那里开始，像划开一只鹿的肚子，把内脏弄出来，然后留着身体，这样能保存得更久。”欧文回答。没有恐惧和害怕，他的平静不可思议，他坐在一个连环杀人犯的身边，和他聊他杀过的那些人。现在他不想逃走，也不打算报警，他只是想拥有坐在这里安静说话的瞬间。  
“对，像对待一头鹿。”迈克尔说，“你也是我的鹿。”  
“你和你的猎物分享狩猎过程吗？”欧文问，他在想迈克尔是不是和每个猎物都进行这样的对话，让他们了解他，然后再把他们杀掉。  
“不，只有你。 我不为了炫耀而杀人，虽然大多数人是。我也不用和人分享这种快感。”  
“为什么告诉我？”  
“等价交换。我想要你的故事。”  
柔软的阳光战胜了寒冷的空气，欧文的身体渐渐热起来。他穿着一双大两码的球鞋，一件空荡荡的旧灯芯绒夹克，像男孩那样坐着。有人说，我想要你的故事。  
“每天睡前，我都会把脑子里的一个怪物……也不只是怪物，有时候是一个杀人犯，放出来，造一个熟悉的故事模式，也可能是一个场景，然后在这当中睡着。”他顿了顿，开始讲一个新故事，“有一个杀人犯，戴着猪的头套，受害者在死前，以为自己看见一个猪猡。他是屠宰场的员工，把人和猪都挂在勾子上。他的神是小猪仔，他把神抱在手上，神发出哼哼声。他戴着大眼镜，牙齿不整齐。更多的猪死了，更多的神来了，直到神的愤怒太多了，他们受够了人，受够了一切，就统治了人，建了一个人类屠宰场，烤人类当食物，在他们嘴里塞上苹果，把他们做成香肠。而杀人犯，戴猪头套的那个，是神的第一执行人，他则成为了天使，变成一头真正的猪猡。现在他不用戴头套，就是一只猪猡了。三天后他自杀了，把自己挂在勾子上，像猪一样，他的腹部用记号笔写着一个词：香肠。”  
“他自己在肚子上写的那个词？”迈克尔问。  
“他自己写的。”欧文回答。这是个多肮脏又多怪的故事，但是他告诉迈克尔了。他还有很多这样的故事。这所有的故事都是为了把他从平庸中解救出来，然而别无他法，平庸是一种无法打破的恒定状态。  
这是我最后一次见到太阳吗？他又想。然后他想象迈克尔把手伸进这件大大的灯芯绒外套下面，摸他柔软的腹部，在他的肚子上用黑色的记号笔写字，很快这画面又变幻为迈克尔在这个平台上操他，只让他穿着大大的灯芯绒外套，里面赤裸着，他按他的小肚子，捏他柔软的屁股和大腿，进入他，操到他一遍一遍求饶。  
恐惧、暴力、性……他把手放在膝盖上，觉得这些东西难以分割。或许对于其他人来说，他们理解的世界更为光明，只是欧文的世界略显怪异而已。怪异和平庸，他不知道为何这两个特质会同时出现在他的身上，然而这就是他感受到的真实。  
阳光那样温暖，那样舒适。此刻他的世界里没有道德，没有框架，他告诉迈克尔他的故事。既然他们晚上还要做游戏，他就必然可以活过这个下午。他告诉自己享受此刻，告诉自己透过布料照进来的红色阳光就是这个午后的全部。  
“坐到我身上来，欧文。”迈克尔说。  
欧文朝迈克尔那边摸索着，他的手碰到他的胳膊。他移动到迈克尔那里，跪坐在他的大腿根部。他的阴茎贴着迈克尔的腹部和大腿根部。  
欧文勃起了，他想象迈克尔拉下他的裤子把阴茎塞进来。  
“看起来你喜欢这个，”迈克尔在他的耳边笑了，“好孩子。”他轻轻蹭蹭他的脸颊，然后亲亲他。  
“Daddy。”欧文说，他觉得自己很乖。

这一刻他认输了，却没有输掉的感觉，他体会到的是赢得。他正在被掌控，被迈克尔变成了一个他的所有物，却赢得了他所需要的一切。  
欧文很轻地叫了这样一句，然后依偎在迈克尔的肩膀上，感到好安全，也很温暖。被大一号的外套和鞋所包围，什么也不用想，就靠在他的肩膀上，他可以带他去任何地方，他可以跟他去任何地方。他好像是一个得了绝症的男孩，终于有人来病房里看他，那是他的爸爸，可离开了太久，他变得不熟悉他，有点距离，也有点害怕，不知道该不该叫他。这时他走过来抱抱他，他就突然又熟悉他了。还是那么安全，他还是他。  
想象和故事串联起来，更多的、更深的、更缓慢的、更难以启齿的想象，他靠在迈克尔的肩膀上，感到世界上没有任何一个地方，任何一个时间，比此地此刻更安全，他看不见世界，只知道太阳还在照常升起。迈克尔的手环抱着他，放在他的背上，像支撑、像安慰，像最安全的一把锁、一扇门、一个锄头。他觉得自己好爱他，比爱任何人都爱他，那种无法抗拒的、自始至终长在身体里的爱。  
迈克尔的耳朵贴着他的脑袋，轻轻地蹭他。他的温柔里看不见任何杀戮的影子。为什么？还没有到他伤害他的时候吗？  
欧文并不知道。  
迈克尔的手顺着欧文的背往上摸。那双大手揉揉欧文的脖子，又揉了揉他的脑袋和头发。如果有一个瞬间，人能够感受到足以支撑一生的爱，那么就是此刻，就是这样。  
欧文屏住了呼吸，感受落在头上的吻。迈克尔给了他一切，从未有人这样爱过他，这样珍视他，他以为这种东西不会出现在他的生命里，他本应该平凡无奇、令人厌恶地过完一生，和他的想象与平庸一起进坟墓。  
树叶在他的耳边沙沙作响，他呼吸着迈克尔的味道，像在水温舒服的海里游泳。迈克尔皮肤的味道是致幻剂和毒品，它们钻进他的黏膜，钻进他的耳孔。  
“你想让我摸你吗？”迈克尔问。  
他的问句很简单，即使回答“是的”，欧文也并没有罪恶感。迈克尔没有在问句里刻意强调这场游戏的关系。如果他问“你想要Daddy做什么”，欧文会被抛出安全，进入一种紧张又僵硬的羞耻状态。那不是他想要的，至少不是此刻的他想要的。此刻他想要更多的安全。迈克尔很好，好得过分，他问得很简单，所以欧文还是安全的。在迈克尔的游戏里，既有想象，也不过分。欧文可以自己来，像进行一场自助餐——迈克尔可以是强奸犯，可以是Daddy，可以是连环杀人犯或者受贿的警官。  
“我想你摸摸我。”欧文回答他。  
“好孩子。”迈克尔说，“我喜欢你像这样乖乖的，让我很心动。”  
他把手伸到欧文的外套下，隔着里头的毛线背心和衬衫缓慢地轻抚他的身体，又慢又柔软，不由得让欧文想起那刀尖是如何划过他的喉咙和肚子的……他深吸气，鼻息在呼吸之间颤抖。  
“你想让我操你吗？”迈克尔的嘴唇贴在欧文的耳边。  
“是的。”欧文轻声回答。  
“我想操你，操上你一个下午，在浴缸里，在地下室的床上，压着你，吻你，揉你的肚子，问你想不想我再一次进去。”他的话语很慢，单词像毒品，汇入欧文的脑海，“不过不是现在，也不是今天，还有两个游戏，也有可能只有一个，要看你表现得怎么样，如果你做得好，我们就进入下一轮，下一轮你可以请求我每天都操你、每天都舔你，用你想要的方式，好吗。”  
欧文揪住迈克尔背后的衣料，他希望沉默已经能够回答这个问题。他勃起得更厉害了，他的阴茎贴着迈克尔的阴茎，他能够清晰地感到迈克尔的性器也勃起了，他想像迈克尔的阴茎抵住他的屁股，把龟头塞进来，而他分开腿迎接他，他想象迈克尔把他按在地下室昏暗的床上，抓住他的腰狠狠干他。  
“你可以想象我们不远处有邻居的屋子，那个偷窥狂透过窗帘缝偷看我们，然后自慰，他看着你被我弄到叫出声，射得到处都是，然后他射在窗帘上，咒骂着，怎么会有这样的一家人，却还是忍不住继续看，看着你跨坐在我的身上，求我继续。现在，告诉我你想我怎么做？只是吻你，和第一场游戏一样，让你自己把自己撸出来？”  
“不，不……我想要你摸我。”  
“你想要我摸你哪儿？”  
“摸我的阴茎。”他只能这么回答，他的呼吸颤抖得更厉害了，“我想你摸我。”  
“好孩子。”迈克尔说，他的手放在欧文的裤子上，“你可以随时告诉我你是不是快射了。”

一阵脊椎往上的震颤袭击了欧文，视觉的剥夺让他时时刻刻处于紧张与期待中，好比孩子期待礼物。迈克尔塑造了一个平等又不平等的关系，游戏的角色和剧本都在他的手里，欧文除了扮演别无他法。迈克尔的手轻轻拍拍欧文已经完全勃起的阴茎，欧文弓起了背，深深地吸气。  
手指的主人不希望如此快就结束一切，他又一次把手从欧文的衣服下伸进去，缓慢地在他的背后抚摸，描绘每一根骨头和每一处轻触到的皮肤。欧文什么也不再想，只是感受迈克尔手指的触感，这如同有人在按下琴键，而他永远不知道之后的旋律，他只是倾听，做一个接纳者。  
迈克尔已经夺走了他所有的防备，他随时可以把他杀了，轻而易举。血会染满迈克尔的双手，他或许还会把舌头伸进他满是血的嘴里，纠缠他软而无力的舌头。  
迈克尔的手是欧文精神上的尖刀——之前的游戏很好地把这个概念植入了欧文的脑海。迈克尔修长的手指放在欧文的腹部，他用大拇指按压欧文的皮肤。欧文硬得更厉害了，他想要迈克尔快点摸他和碰他。迈克尔的嘴唇贴在他裸露出来的脖子那儿，轻轻亲吻他。  
当迈克尔的手重新回到欧文的阴茎，欧文的整个身体都在收紧——仿佛迈克尔已经捧起他的屁股，用阴茎插入了他。这些性与欧文之前所体会的根本不同，每一个细节都被夸大了。它长、缓慢、有着不得不忍耐的漫长等待，而最终还是可以得到自己想要的。  
迈克尔隔着裤子抚摸欧文的阴茎，他的手掌完全包裹住了欧文裤子下的两颗阴囊。这是迈克尔第一次接触欧文的性器官，在此之前他只是亲吻他的脸颊和嘴唇，抚摸他的皮肤，避开乳头、屁股、阴茎这样的性征部位。欧文更深地吸气，迈克尔只是隔着裤子摸他，就让他想要射精。如果真的有什么偷窥狂的邻居，他此刻也不会在意，就算迈克尔让他脱掉自己的裤子坐上来，他都会乖乖照做。  
邻居和宽大的外套都是迈克尔今天给他的背景故事，他无法摆脱它们。这场游戏里，迈克尔比他年长十几岁，甚至二十岁，偷窥狂邻居看着他们在家门口做肮脏的事，看着他被欲望支配的愚蠢模样。  
欧文意识到自己比之前更理解“性事”代表什么，他也开始了解他到底需要怎样的性交方式。认识自己的过程让他喜悦又悲伤，迈克尔抚摸他时，他想要尖叫，想要哭泣。即使迈克尔在不久之后就会抛弃他或者杀掉他，这一刻他也在他深深的爱里。  
迈克尔的其中一只手伸进欧文的裤子，欧文的阴茎被他掏出来，握在手上。冰冷的空气和温热的手刺激着他的性器，欧文叫出声来，他扭动着屁股，阴茎抽动着。迈克尔抚摸他的脸，把拇指伸进他的嘴里。欧文吮吸着迈克尔的手指，想象自己在吮吸迈克尔的阴茎。他心中仅存的理智对自己的行为感到不可理喻，他从不是一个男同性恋者，此刻却含住一个男人比他粗上不少的拇指，想像他在含他的阴茎，用舌头和整个口腔的韵律为他口交。  
“拉开我的拉链，把我的东西和你的握在一起。任何时候你要射精，都必须提前告诉我。”  
欧文慌乱地解开迈克尔的裤子，掏出他勃起的阴茎，他喜欢他阴茎的热度和形状，他希望这东西能够快点插入自己的屁股。他竟然在渴望一个男人的阴茎，在此之前的三十多年中，他肯定自己是个不折不扣的异性恋。这不能责怪我——他在心中为自己脱罪，为自己想要吮吸和用屁股吞入迈克尔的阴茎而脱罪——我从没有在和前女友的性爱中得到这种。他开始相信那些每个人都有可能爱上同性和异性的结论。背景音在他的脑海中持续播放，他试图忽略它却做不到，他和迈克尔是被邻居偷窥着、玩父子游戏的一家人。羞耻和背弃的道德让他无所适从却深陷情欲，他感到自己快要被火点燃。他想叫他Daddy，然后求他操他，可他不能放手，不能让那些理智从手指缝里滑落。他依旧是害怕的，害怕一切在瞬间结束，好像他迟一点点彻底沉沦，就能够拥有这种他不应得的性和爱更久。可他为何要在和一个谋杀犯的性爱中考虑道德？这并不是他自己，至少不是一周前的他，但这也是他，迈克尔释放了他身体深处一些不为人知，也不被他自己知道的东西。  
欧文握着迈克尔性器的手指在发抖，这到底是由不可控的生理疾病所致，还是由性兴奋所致？他实在忍不住了，只能把迈克尔的阴茎和自己的握在一起摩擦。刺激令他无从抗拒，他上下动着腰，前后挪动着屁股摩擦迈克尔。他的舌头把迈克尔的拇指、食指都舔得湿漉漉的，他扬起头，暴露出脆弱的喉咙，迈克尔用被唾液打湿的手指轻揉他的喉结，在他的耳边叫他好男孩。  
他太喜欢太喜欢迈克尔的背景音——邻居在窗口偷偷地用望远镜看着他们搞，看着他高潮，这个偷窥狂的裤子脱到一半，用手快速地撸动着阴茎；迈克尔是他的继父或者一个叔叔，他昨天晚上还抱他上床，对他说晚安，今天他就脱掉他的裤子，要他接纳自己已经成熟的身体……  
“你真令我疯狂，男孩。”迈克尔的话语贴着他的耳孔，热的、潮湿的。  
“Daddy……”欧文彻底的、彻底的屈服了，他从喉咙底端发出声音。他太想射精了，只要再一点，再一点，他就可以射出来。他抗拒的背景音终于成为了他现在最需要的东西。迈克尔成功了。毫无强迫，选定主题，欧文自己吞下了游戏设定。  
“你想射了吗？”  
“是的！是的！Daddy——求你——求你……”欧文发出急促又尖锐的求饶，他想在迈克尔的怀里和手里射出来，他太想要他操他。  
迈克尔紧紧握住欧文的阴茎，紧到欧文觉得痛，他的力度和手法令欧文临近疯狂的边缘。  
欧文哭叫着、喘息着射了。  
他射得到处都是。  
等到他稍微冷静下来，他感到精液在自己的下巴上、衣服上、手上，又流到裤子上。  
罪恶感让他无声地哭了出来。他很少去想，我是缺少一些东西的，缺少一些重视，缺少一点安慰。他还有个弟弟，可他们的关系也不好。这样的性之后，他觉得自己如此孤独，即使有可能得了三个月就致命的疾病，他也不拥有任何人。他真的不想死，然而他已经在自己的心中宣判死亡了。  
掩盖掉的缺失露出了水面，泪水流下欧文的脸颊。  
他抱紧迈克尔，从背景音里退出来，变成了自己，变成了那个平庸的、不拥有任何人的、养蚂蚁的、拍糟糕照片的、生命所剩无几的、可怜的欧文·亚当斯。他太需要依靠抱紧迈克尔来得到一点安慰。他把手放在迈克尔的阴茎上，想帮他撸出来。迈克尔没有拒绝他的帮助。欧文听着迈克尔的呼吸和喘息，把头枕在他的肩膀上，这就是他需要的、用来安慰他的东西。  
最后，迈克尔把头抵在他的肩膀上，射在他的手里。  
他们两个人的精液到处都是，但迈克尔没有离开，他没有说我们进房间或者回到地下室，他只是抱着欧文。这恰好是欧文最最需要的，他抱着迈克尔好好地哭了一会儿。迈克尔没有打扰他，他把手插进欧文汗湿又被风吹干的头发。  
“你的活动列表上有空缺，欧文，”迈克尔说。  
欧文不知道他的意思，可现在他寂寞又孤独，他什么都会回答迈克尔的。  
“你每周都会去第五林道，一次、两次，有时候三次，你去干什么？”  
“我去那里喂猫。”欧文回答。他没有养猫、没有养狗，他害怕对蚂蚁之外的东西负责，害怕它们死去，而自己又无法承受。  
迈克尔停顿了一下，又问：“你犯过什么没有被警察捉到的罪行吗，欧文？”  
“没有，”欧文摇摇头，还是靠在迈克尔的肩膀上，“你找错人了。”  
说出这句话令他的心脏变得冰凉。他一直都知道这个事实，只是现在选择把它说了出来。  
“你找错人了。”  
欧文又重复了一遍这句话。即使被迈克尔拥抱着，他还是感受到了那割破心脏的孤独和寒冷。  
在一个可能会把你杀了的罪犯面前表现出这样的脆弱可真是不明智，欧文想，他的脑海中浮现出不少血淋淋的死亡：被一根一根锯掉手指，被割下头颅，尸体被当作猪仔一样切割成块……可它们却被孤独打败了，显得那么虚无缥缈。  
迈克尔没有打乱他的哭泣，欧文很感激这一点。这是一次很舒服的流眼泪的过程，他被悲伤填满，几乎快要从内部融化成黑水，却觉得这份悲哀和孤独那么纯净，它把他放置到无法比拟的痛苦中，晚间的黑色从沼泽里升起，笼罩了整片森林。他的心脏和胸膛都因为痛苦而刺痛，孤独握着他的手，拥抱他，告诉他，你只配拥有我，亚当斯。  
迈克尔很暖和，他的脸贴着欧文的脸。欧文的泪水打湿眼罩，有一些泪水从眼罩和脸之间的缝隙里流了下来，打湿了他自己和迈克尔的脸颊。他的鼻腔里咸咸的，心中的痛苦纯净得如冬雪，也像即将降下暴雪的、黑色的天空。  
他的脑海中渐渐的什么声音都没有了，寒冷拥抱了他，比迈克尔拥抱他的方式更彻底，他仿佛透过有着雪花点的、红橙色和靛蓝色的云雾，看见了灰色大海上的岛屿。他觉得这一幕好像塔可夫斯基电影里的画面，伴随着诡异的、令人不安的音乐。他看见那些孤岛之间并没有桥梁，海面上也没有船，他看见自己就处在其中一个岛屿之上，水从上方泼向他的头顶。他一直都知道这一点，知道自己孤身一人，五年前或者十年前就知道了，知道自己得一个人度过一生。只是他总是把自己放在一个观看者的态度上，从犯罪和恐怖的电影、故事里得到充实，这让他选择性地遗忘了孤独。他从不是乐观主义者，却也谈不上悲观。无论乐观悲观，任何一个人的心里都有这样一个孤独的场景，只要痛苦袭来，它就会浮现。孤独是所有人的所有物。  
他止住眼泪，强迫自己听见东西。鸟鸣传进了他的耳朵里。即使寒冷和孤独一个也没有走，只要不低下头看孤岛，他就稍微回到了现实里。  
我不想死，他想，然而今晚的游戏是，我如何选择自己的死亡方式。

迈克尔清理了一下他们弄得乱糟糟的衣服，领着欧文走回房间。  
欧文认真地嗅着房间里的味道，感受自己脚踩的地方，他闻不到陈旧的灰尘或者木头家具味，闻不到残留的血腥味或者腐烂的臭味，他只能闻到阳光照在毯子上的味道，那种整洁的、干净的家的味道。  
无论迈克尔之前杀过几个人，他都很可能没有在这个屋子里杀过人。我或许是第一个在这里被他杀掉的家伙，欧文想。不过也无所谓了，他告诉自己，我可能得了脑癌，再活三天、再活三个月，对我来说没有区别。  
“我能回到浴缸里吗？”他问迈克尔，他不想待在床上，那太舒服了，太宽敞了。他想要待在浴缸里，它是狭窄的，令他感觉安全的，他想象自己蜷缩在那里，簌簌发抖，这样他就能在孤单中去黑色的森林中夜行。  
“当然。”迈克尔说，“我们讨论过这个问题了，我说可以，就是可以。”  
他们回到楼下，迈克尔让他自己取下眼罩，他的眼睛因为泪水更模糊了，他戴上眼镜，世界依旧朦朦胧胧。  
迈克尔把他锁回浴缸，他站在那里看着他。  
欧文感到浴缸很亲切，能够把他彻底包围，他裹着毯子，毯子那样暖和，仿佛它就是下午的阳光。  
“晚上我会问你那个问题，现在好好准备吧，欧文。”

迈克尔走开了。  
欧文坐在浴缸里，看着马桶上脏兮兮的爱心痕迹，看着这个废弃的、冰冷的浴室。他思考了很久很久，回忆起非常多的血腥片：他回忆起尖刀捅进脊椎，在那里搅动；回忆起手指被一根根切下来，封进罐头；回忆起像猪一样被活切开，挂在架子上嚎叫；回忆起用生锈的锯子锯断自己的脚……他无法想象如果自己是这样的受害者，他会不会发疯了一般的求饶和尖叫。  
任何人站在这样的死亡之前，都会有迟疑和恐慌，除非痛苦已经将他彻底击垮。  
他不知道迈克尔在楼上做什么，偶尔他能听见他的脚步声，他是在准备匕首、枪、电锯吗？他在等待他给他一个确切的答案，然后把他杀死在浴缸里？他会看着他被红色的血覆盖身体，然后拍下照片？  
他也记得迈克尔说，我不会用你选择的方式杀死你，所以他会选择相反的？如果他说匕首，他就用枪？  
这场游戏好像是一场博弈，迈克尔是庄家，而他永远都是输掉的那一方。迈克尔沉稳、深不可测，能够随手把他掐死在地下室。只有在最开始，他才显得手忙脚乱。  
有点奇怪，欧文想，他为什么没有最开始就展现出这种沉稳的样子？因为我是一个随机的猎物，而他没有想到怎么对付我？  
他想遍了各种死亡方式，包括走在楼梯上被迈克尔推下去摔死。这是个非常难的问题，他担心选择的任何一种方式都与他最后得到的死亡有联系。他寄希望于更加舒服的死掉，不是被活体切开，也不是痛苦的脑癌。  
然后他还是放弃了。为何要考虑呢？考虑一个月，他也无法得出一个最好的答案。  
他开始回忆迈克尔和他之前的游戏，回忆那些充满了血和性的幻想，回忆他坐在迈克尔的身体上，而他用手帮他射精，他回忆起迈克尔抱着他，让他舒服地哭上好久，他回忆起迈克尔说，第二阶段游戏里，你可以请求我每天都操你。  
这说明我能活过今晚，再和一个罪犯上床，然后搞得很火辣，射得到处都是，他这么想，操你的，我还想要什么？  
对一个快要死的人来说这已经够好了。  
欧文钻进毯子里，闭上眼睛，他的头依旧在痛。  
“你选错人了”，他在脑海中对迈克尔说。  
这个他塑造出来的迈克尔没有说话，他只是走过来拥抱他。  
“现实世界可真孤独。”欧文说，“让人受不了。”  
“你随时能回来。”  
“是的，只要闭上眼睛。”  
他在想象里闭上眼睛，仿佛踏入了新的黑色森林。


	10. 阴影之下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “刀子和绳索放在你的脚下，我不知道你会怎么杀了我，很害怕，可是都不重要了。就算痛苦，也是一瞬间，对我的一生来说，都是一瞬间。”

10

每个人都有假想朋友。  
一个、两个，甚至一打。  
对于一些人来说，这些假想朋友会随着长大而被遗忘，而另一些人则持续保留了他们。假想朋友不一定是友善的，有可能是罪犯——会伤害你但是很纯粹的人。每个人的假想朋友都截然不同，性格、样子、存在方式都不一样，他们有的是固定的，有的则不断变化。  
迈克尔的假想朋友在他的童年总是出现，他和他玩耍、交谈。当时他在认知上存在一定问题：他的生父离开了他的母亲，他的第二个父亲因为偷窃进了监狱，而每个人都认为他的第三个父亲是恋童癖。这就是他成长的历程，站在一个被人评述和过分同情的状态。  
现如今他的假想朋友是个模糊的人，“他”不具有一种固定的姿态和长相，他就是他自己。安静的时候，他能够听见这位朋友说话。偶尔他们也对话，更多的时候，都是迈克尔听他说，或者他听迈克尔说，单方面的，不沟通，也不交流。“他们”只是让话语在心中流淌，然后走进河流。  
欧文要求被重新锁进浴缸，迈克尔按照他的想法做了，他把欧文锁在那里，看着他用毯子裹住自己。欧文的身体上有一种流浪动物的味道：可以单独存活，但有权利活得更好。  
这个下午，迈克尔获取了更多的关于欧文的信息，好比说欧文没有用空缺的时间去实施犯罪，而是去喂猫。欧文也承认自己从未犯过罪，并认为迈克尔“找错人了”。  
迈克尔回到楼上，坐在靠窗的沙发那边喝咖啡。他有一些令人羡慕的咖啡豆和咖啡粉，只要使用适当的方法，就能拥有一杯近乎完美的、能够让他回到正常状态的咖啡。好的咖啡带来平静的快乐，糟糕的咖啡像加了猫尿和泥巴的热馊水。  
他在楼上消磨了一段时间，又下楼给欧文提供简单的晚餐。晚餐期间，他们定好了游戏的时间：9点整。欧文提出了自己的要求，他要香烟和啤酒。迈克尔把碗碟拿上楼，放进水池里，静静等待游戏时间的到来。  
欧文会想要怎样的死亡方式呢，迈克尔站在客厅黑色的落地窗前想。黑暗彻底笼罩了他的视线，他在玻璃上看见了自己身影的反射。最开始绑架欧文的目的和现在的实践存在偏差，可是他没有选错人，他要选择的就是欧文，不是任何一个作息有空缺的可能罪犯。  
迈克尔深深地呼出一口气，凝视着玻璃上的自己。他突然觉得很可悲，任何一个人，包括他自己，都需要从别人的身上找到自己的存在意义，被人爱，被人信任，被人理解，被人夸赞，被人喜爱……最悲观的人需要这些，最乐观的人同样如此。他无法成为特殊的那一个，无法独立到站在无尽的黑暗面前，始终清楚自己是谁。  
这就是他们爱的本质和孤独的本质。  
他喝了另外一杯咖啡，读了几页书，深吸气，又深深吐出，他的心中有紧张也有一丝憧憬，欧文就在他脚下的地下室里，他却觉得自己想念他。  
8点50分，他口袋里塞着一包烟、一只打火机、一个开瓶器下楼，他的手里提着装有6瓶啤酒的简易纸盒。  
欧文在浴室里，他坐在浴缸的边缘，看着迈克尔。  
迈克尔走过去，也在浴缸边坐下：“还剩最后的五分钟，欧文。”他凝视着他。  
欧文把眼镜摘下来，擦了很久，又戴上：“我想要第一支烟。”  
迈克尔从烟盒里拿出来，把烟塞进欧文的嘴里，凑过去为他点烟。欧文捏住香烟的手在发抖。这个瞬间，或许是欧文眼睛旁的疲惫，或许是他贴在额头上的黑发，或许是他呼吸的节奏……总之有一个细节，或者几个细节，让迈克尔在欧文的身上看到了他自己。  
“你可以开始了。”迈克尔说，他想了解欧文，更深的。  
欧文深深吸了一口烟，用颤抖的手指夹住烟，又慢慢吐出烟，停顿了好久，才开始说话：“从最开始说。我对你说，我要从最开始告诉你。”他说话时没有看迈克尔，只是盯着面前的虚空，“我死在你手里了，而你要知道我是谁。所以我给你说故事，让你知道你杀了谁。  
“刀子和绳索放在你的脚下，我不知道你会怎么杀了我，很害怕，可是都不重要了。就算痛苦，也是一瞬间，对我的一生来说，都是一瞬间。  
“但我想你听我说完我的故事，等我死了这些事就只是一个平庸死人的过去了，讲述的时候或许它是活着的，是活着的故事。我求你在杀我之前给我二十到三十分钟，如果我能够在二十分钟内说完的话。你说可以，可是要每五分钟切掉我的一根手指，我还是同意了。  
“你先切掉了我的第一根手指，血溅出来，疼痛让我尖叫不已。为什么我不直接让你杀死我？我后悔了。可是在死之前得有人了解我。我还是这么想。我只能忍着疼痛继续说话，离我的死亡只有一个小时了。现在我们是陌生人，我不知道你为什么要杀我，可是一小时之后，你就会变成世界上最了解我的人了，真讽刺。我看着失去的那根食指，它好像早就不属于我了。很多年前就不属于我了。可真让我难过。  
“一年前我开始成为自由职业者，偶尔会有工作来找我，拍摄一个人，写三流犯罪杂志的稿件……我一个人住，上一任女友和我分开已经七年了，我有过三个女朋友，很难说她们了解我，我试图了解她们，结局很糟糕……不，应该从最开始说……最开始我有很普通的父母，我没有遭遇过虐待、抛弃、冷暴力，什么都很普通。我在叔叔家住过一段时间，他们对我很好……什么都不是我的。我很小心，每天整理房间，把作业完成。从小到大我不逃课也不出去鬼混，我保持一种秩序，这种秩序很重要，不能太混乱，不能太整洁，在中间，才觉得安全。弟弟出生时，我从叔叔家回到自己家住。我想象怪物，很多怪物，它们或者对我说话，或者把我吃掉。有一年下雪了，雪很大，我在雪中摔倒，膝盖磕到了一块石头，流了很多血……也不算多，没有我手里的血那么多……太痛了……可是我必须继续说话……当时膝盖旁边有一条血管磕破了，不停流血，去医院时，医生把它焊起来，我闻到了肉烧糊的味道。当晚我梦到失去了膝盖，大腿和小腿分开了，膝盖以下在奔跑，膝盖以上站在原地……”  
欧文把那支烟抽完了，迈克尔看着他的侧脸。他是这样的孤独，虽然他觉得自己没有借口去孤独。他不知道孤独不需要任何借口，即使家庭美满，人们还是会体会到孤独。  
迈克尔并没有期待欧文会这样详细地讲述他自己的事，他把死亡的场景和一生的讲述结合在了一起，构建了一个有他、也有迈克尔的故事。这可能是迈克尔听过的最好的一个故事了。  
迈克尔凝视着欧文，欧文凝视着前方的虚空。  
烟蒂还夹在欧文的手指间，他颤抖的、细瘦的食指在故事里已经不见了。下一根被砍掉的手指是哪一根呢？  
“成年之后我和父母的联系变得并不紧密，我的弟弟更符合他们对儿子的想象。刚从叔叔家回到自己家的那一年，我尽力表现得让他们喜欢。如何让人喜欢？也许我不知道。可能我不适合……还可能我没有学会。我的弟弟长大之后，我也试图做这件事，更多地说话，更多地表达观点，希望有些话让我的父母觉得我和他们更亲近了……不过让人喜欢是天生的，不是学习得来的。有的人天生会，有的人天生不会。就这样。你听到这里，打断了我的话，开始用小型电锯切我的中指，太痛了，我看着带血的电锯转起来，看着它移动到我的手边，然后我闭上眼睛……我听见声音，先是电锯的声音，然后是我自己的尖叫……我又失去了一只手指，它被你摆在桌子上。血流进木头缝里，你永远也洗不掉桌上的血迹了。我永远在那里。你给了我一只烟，但我已经不能用右手抽，只能用左手。我开始抽烟，然后问你我讲到哪里了，我快要忘记我讲到哪里了，它不是个完整的有剧情的故事，只是一些普通的片段，从哪里开始都一样。颠三倒四也一样。然后我继续说……  
“我研究杀人案件，不凭借电影和电视剧的演绎，而是根据当时的报道、报纸、曝光出来的现场照片拼凑一个属于我的真相。我想过被一个杀人犯杀掉，想过很多次……但不像现在这样，我的梦里没有罪犯在杀我之前听我说这么长的话，我也不会说这么长的话。再给我一根烟吧……”  
欧文在对构想里的迈克尔说话，也在对现实里的迈克尔说话。  
迈克尔凑近这个故事的讲述者，把另外一根烟塞进他干涩的嘴唇，用烟蒂代替嘴唇亲吻他。他为他把烟点燃，闻他头发上的味道。  
欧文开始用左手抽烟而不是右手，在故事里，他已经失去了右手的食指和中指。  
“我很想知道罪犯们是怎么想的，想知道死者在死前遭遇了什么，如果是我，我又会作何反应？这些对犯罪事实主观臆断的还原，为我的生活带来了一点不一样的东西。我开始写博客，录电台节目，并没有人太在意它们，很像是它们只为我和我心中的怪物而写。我很早就开始把这些想法变成文字片段，我试图给特蕾莎看，她希望我去看心理医生。她是我的第二个女友，我和她在一起的时间最长，我想不起她的脸了。我和她们做爱，只要一些细节，就会让我很感动，我感受到的和她们不同，她们感受到的被我忽略了，我感受到了也被她们忽略了。我们互相伤害。  
“从黑夜里回家，能看见屋里的光，如果晚上才回家，我离开时就会开一盏灯。为什么不养狗呢，它会等你回家，你问我。我也觉得很奇怪，我无法对它们负责？它们离开时我会伤感？或许是太麻烦了。  
“有时候人会最后一次说再见，说很多遍，直到真的最后一次。我坐在酒吧里抽烟，感到我更喜欢一个人度过。安妮说我老是心不在焉。和她分手之后，我猜测我确实更喜欢一个人。不养狗，不养猫，可以拥有蚂蚁。血从我的手上往下流，疼痛让我哭了，我只能继续说话，分散注意力。我开始在脑海中构想我的葬礼，它是怎样的？哪些人会来？谁在我的葬礼上说话？说点什么？我的尸体呢？警察找到我的尸体了？还是你把它藏起来了？切成块了？溶掉了？或许就没有葬礼了，只是永久失踪。如果找到了，是一些碎片？还是近似于完整的？手指呢？缝上了？还是你让我自己吞了我的手指？”  
迈克尔看着欧文，他感到他正身处自己的世界里，而他从外面无法靠近。欧文并不能理解自己的特殊和美，有的人偏向于轻视自己，他就是这类人。他一定也没有意识到自己在流泪，他的眼泪像吐出的烟，藏在眼镜后面，随意地划过脸颊。  
留着灯是一件多么浪漫的事，是一个人对自己的、孤寂的浪漫。  
“并没有太多人在意我的电台，可能这种形式太老旧了？更可能是内容太糟糕了。你说你听过，这真好。我刚刚对你产生了一点点的感激，你就第三次切掉了我的手指，这次是拇指……我不知道自己是不是尖叫和痛哭了，意识有一点模糊。  
“死亡离我越来越近了，你也越来越了解我。你播放了一首歌，第一句的歌词是：我等待一个新的开始。死亡是我的新开始，也可能是我的终结。如果我能把所有的事情都按照秩序摆放好？我突然想起了一件事，特别想做的一件事，我想重新听一遍我自己做的电台广播。我快忘记其中几期的内容了……后来没有人收听它，我就没有再继续下去。明明是自己的东西，却需要观众，真悲伤。为什么要制作它？为了让别人了解我？我不知道。猫摸起来很舒服，狗摸起来很安心。我喂流浪猫，流浪狗却会被一只一只抓走……  
“我不知道该说什么了。我好像说完了所有的话，说完了我的一生。你要来杀我了。我的意识已经不再清醒，你把我放进浴缸里，用热水淹没我，很温暖，像我给自己留着的灯。你给了我最后一根烟，帮我点燃，我用左手抽烟的时候，你割断了我右手的手腕。你想让这看起来像自杀？一个独居的男人，喜欢犯罪故事和鬼怪，很可能会自杀，没错。  
“为什么你没有割断我的脖子？我以为你会那么做。割断手腕太简单了，让我困惑。我模模糊糊地困惑。你站在那里看我。我眼睛里最后一个画面就是你站在那里看我。接着一切就结束了，没有了意识，没有天堂也没有地狱，我不复存在。我的尸体泡在热水里，少了三根手指，我不知道警察有没有找到我的尸体，你有没有把我切成一块一块，我什么都不知道了……  
“这就是故事的结局。”  
欧文说完了，迈克尔凝视着恍惚的他。  
欧文过了好一会儿，才回过神来。手里的烟早就抽烟了，他还是把烟蒂送进了嘴里。他看上去像死过一回，眼睛模模糊糊的。  
这是个如此好的故事，虽然被杀死的部分的确太简单了，可这个故事比迈克尔所想象的每一个都要完美。  
“这是个非常、非常好的故事，欧文。”迈克尔拍了两下手，“我对你很满意。”

 

********

欧文终于、终于做完这个游戏了，他的身体在发抖，手也是。他慢慢回过神来了，笑了笑，把烟蒂扔在地上。  
迈克尔递给他一瓶啤酒，自己也拿了一瓶。他们一起坐到浴缸里去喝啤酒，把脚架到浴缸边缘。  
像是为了安慰他一般，迈克尔亲吻他的嘴唇，深深地吻他。欧文迎接了他的吻。他们如同两个参加派对喝得醉醺醺的人，躲在黑暗的角落里尽情接吻。  
欧文在心中感激迈克尔的存在。  
“明天整个白天我都不在家。我会给你准备好食物。”迈克尔说，“这个游戏你完成得很好，欧文，所以我们可以进入第二个阶段了。”  
欧文抬起眼睛，看了看迈克尔，第二阶段会有怎样的游戏？他不知道自己还能承受多久。在和迈克尔做游戏的过程里，他越来越发觉自己的孤独。它们最初藏着、躲着，现在彻底得暴露了。这让他很害怕。  
“你的广播没有那么糟糕，我很喜欢。我喜欢第五期，你讲味道在案件中的重要性。我听了最多的广播是第七期，你讲一些不是那么轰动的连锁杀人事件。”  
“我还记得。”欧文笑了，他很感激迈克尔把它们都听完了。  
“你的观点很有趣，吸引了我。我第一次听你的广播就是第七期，你说那部电影《阴影之下》的原型案件。”  
“那部电影是狗屎。”欧文喝了一口酒，笑了笑，“我和这部电影有深仇大恨。”  
迈克尔也笑了：“我记得你在广播里说：基于我对原案件的理解，《阴影之下》这部所谓的案情重现电影就是一坨狗屎。”  
“它实在太糟糕了，完全不符合案情本来的样子。他们把外科医生塑造成一个不了解自己行为导向何方的心理变态，他殴打妻子，性侵他的儿子，这与他在案件中所展示出来的特质截然不同。他在生活中应该是一个正人君子，爱他的妻子和儿子，但是他与此同时是个罪犯。”  
“你为什么会对这部电影如此愤怒？”迈克尔问。  
“在翻看这个案件的报道时，我把自己想象成医生，也把自己想像成他的儿子。这个案件对我来说很重要，它发生时，我第一时间在报纸上读到了报告，当时我15岁，他们甚至把那个男孩的照片登了出来，该死的。他和我年纪一致，我很好奇在他身上发生了什么，他真的是他父亲的共犯吗？一直以来我都是视图还原一个我认为的真相。而《阴影之下》这部狗屎电影是一部耸人听闻的垃圾片。他们说男孩遭遇了父亲的性侵，参与了父亲的犯罪，然后也变成了一个连环杀人犯。我不知道为什么没有人去告他们诽谤。”  
迈克尔突然哈哈大笑起来，笑了好久才停下来。  
“我来告诉你为什么，欧文，”迈克尔凝视欧文，“因为他们给了我一大笔钱，所以我卖掉了我的故事，随便他们怎么拍。既然我的一生都在被人叫做杀人犯的儿子，为什么还要在意呢？”  
欧文感到自己的全身都在发抖。  
“人们喜欢相信什么？喜欢相信你的两任继父都是罪犯，所以你也是罪犯。你的狗屎过去把你变成了一个心理变态。你的第三任父亲是个连环杀人犯，他杀了4个人，所以他也是强奸儿子的基佬变态。他们太愿意信这个了，这符合他们的猎奇的想象。没有人相信戈登医生是个不错的父亲。明天我会去监狱里看他。”迈克尔笑着说。  
欧文突然想起报纸上男孩的照片，他和迈克尔有着一致的眉骨和眼睛。  
不，不，他就是迈克尔。  
“感谢你信任我，欧文。这感觉真的太好了，宝贝。”迈克尔吻了吻愣在那儿一动不动的欧文，“现在你知道我是谁了。”


	11. 文森特·戈登医生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 戈登医生观察着迈克尔的表情，他的养子非常英俊，只要略施小计，所有人都会爱上他，他现在看上去陷入了一场追逐战，或者可以说一场恋爱。交朋友也可能是一场恋爱，人的关系里并非只有爱情才是恋爱。

本章警告：含有一定BG内容（医生和迈克尔的妈妈）

————————

 

文森特·戈登医生被带进监狱的会客室之前，要经过一个长长的走廊。四名持警棍的配枪狱警跟着他，这是他这样重刑犯的待遇。不过多年来他安分守己，甚至和其中三名狱警交了朋友。  
在他被捕的那一刻，他已经丧失了继续杀人的欲望，好像一个游戏宣告了终结。他沉浸在自己的心灵游戏当中，为一些心理学期刊写稿子，还出了几本和犯罪毫无关联的童话读物。他的追随者试图在故事里找到隐喻，但其实没有隐喻，那是他以前给麦克讲的睡前故事，他没有读过多少童话，只能编造各种狐狸老虎的故事，哄他当时有认知障碍的养子睡觉。  
连续二十年，他都居住在这间关押重刑犯的监狱里。他有一个单独的小房间，还有一架子书，前妻编织的彩色毯子搭在椅子背上。他并没有被证明为心理障碍，可是他所做的一切又颠覆了很多事。他的良好待遇来自于他为警方分析并侦破了好几起连环杀人案，他发现实施犯罪并没有揭开别人的面纱有趣。  
严格来说，戈登医生并没有杀人，他设计场景，让人们杀死彼此。为4个人的死亡负责，仅仅是他最后被定罪的数量，这当然不是全部，只是他没有对更之前的犯罪事实认罪。那些无法侦破的案件没有被算在他的头上，只有他自己才知道。  
他无需认罪、无需证明自己是那些高超案件的实施者，他并不需要来自外界的认可，甚至不在现场留下特殊签名。他手法多变，没有模式可循，他对形式感没有兴趣，喜欢崭新的玩法。  
他把很多事情都写在两本笔记本上——隐晦的。在他被捕之前，他将本子交给了养子迈克尔·贝肯。14岁的小麦克对他的犯罪事实一无所知，但他在他被捕之后，迅速地把两本笔记本埋了起来，埋进了森林里。

“上午好，文森特。”坐在他对面的迈克尔说，他每隔半年或者一年来看他一次，他们有时候会通电话，聊点有趣的话题，好比说泥土的味道，好比说如何扮演圣诞老人。  
戈登医生和迈克尔感情很好，他有个不愿意与他相认的女儿，也有这个把他当成生父的养子，他也将迈克尔视为己出。在长相上，他们并不是那么相像，却有着相似的气质。  
“上午好，麦克。”他微笑着，看着迈克尔。他的儿子并不是罪犯，他不为此感到遗憾。毕竟麦克有一种他人所不具有的灵敏，这和他很像。  
“我给你带了荞麦饼干、水果麦片、咖啡，麦片里有你喜欢的烘干草莓。”烘培大师说，他每次来都会给他带自己制作的点心和饼干，他和她的妈妈很像，从漂亮的嘴唇到眼睛都很像。如果不是凯瑟琳·贝肯，戈登医生觉得自己对这个世界实在兴趣不大。烘培大师的妈妈是他最爱女人，他喜欢她胸脯上的雀斑和她长着一颗痣的耳垂，他喜欢在处理掉尸体之后清洗干净然后和她做爱，在浴缸里抱着她，抚摸她的小乳头，亲吻她的大腿内侧，从前面进入她。她并不知道自己的丈夫是怎样的人，但在他们的故事里，她也无需知道。她是那种天生值得别人去爱的女人，对于危险的嗅觉糟糕到愚蠢，老是把事情往好的地方想。他喜欢她的这种愚蠢，那让她无时无刻不是可爱的。在他被定罪之后，凯瑟琳是唯一不相信的那个人，戈登医生怀疑她到如今也并不相信自己的前夫是杀人犯。直到如今，她还是会给他编织的帽子和围巾。为什么在监狱里需要这种愚蠢的红帽子？但他乖乖的收下，告诉她我很喜欢，听她在电话里笑。他年纪越大，就越会回忆起和她做爱的过程。他在想，如果出狱之后他没有老到要坐轮椅，他第一件要做的事就是去找她做爱，即使她已经是个老太太了。他对迈克尔的爱有一部分是基于他爱他的母亲，另一部分则是他慢慢地和他的养子培养出一种惊人的默契。  
如果迈克尔成为罪犯，他一定像他一样优秀。不过他的儿子沉迷于扮演不同的人生。  
“还记得有个写罪犯分析博客的，叫欧文的家伙吗。”迈克尔问。  
“记得，有趣的博客和广播，分析味觉的故事很精彩。”戈登医生回答。上一次迈克尔来看他是半年前。他告诉他，他收听了一组有趣的广播，制作者是个叫欧文的人，其中有一些推测是关于他的。戈登医生当时有点惊讶，迈克尔一直不愿意去搜索这些事，他想把一切都忘到脑后，只留下戈登医生是个好爸爸的事实。为何他会突然搜索二十年前的案件？为何会突然感兴趣？  
“我最近见到了这个博客的作者。”迈克尔说，“然后和他聊了聊。”  
“你想交个朋友？”  
“我很好奇他是怎样的人，必须得见见他才行。”  
“然后呢？”戈登医生看着他的儿子。迈克尔开始关心他的作品，并且和研究他作品的人聊天。他准备做什么？模仿他？不，他的儿子不是个模仿犯，他会孕育出一套自己的做法和理论。  
“和我想象的差不多，是个独居的书呆子，戴眼镜，养蚂蚁，拍摄动物内脏，听起来和所有无趣的书呆子一样，但恰恰不是无趣的那种。”  
“所以你有了一个新朋友。”  
“我不知道。朋友是个双向的概念。”  
戈登医生观察着迈克尔的表情，他的养子非常英俊，只要略施小计，所有人都会爱上他，他现在看上去陷入了一场追逐战，或者可以说一场恋爱。交朋友也可能是一场恋爱，人的关系里并非只有爱情才是恋爱。  
他们继续聊天，聊戈登医生最近给杂志写的稿子，还有凯瑟琳给他们两个编织的圣诞帽。世界上可以没有女人比迈克尔的母亲更愚蠢了——红色爱心圣诞帽。他至今依旧会梦到她给他做的奥利奥雪糕，还有她脖子后面的绒毛。他们当时没有再生一个孩子，一是担心迈克尔可能会被忽视，二是他想到在她生育前后不能和她做爱，就觉得不堪忍受，他不知道自己应该杀掉几个人才能够补足这种空缺，他甚至嫉妒自己未来的孩子，只要一想要那个小婴儿要和他争夺她，他就觉得自己不会爱这个孩子。  
有麦克这个儿子让他感觉足够了，麦克聪明、敏感、漂亮，像只小猫鼬，他们一起钓鱼、打棒球、划船……即使在麦克十几岁的叛逆期，他们也没有发生不可逆转的争吵（虽然青春期的金发小鬼的确让他很头痛）。麦克总是给所有他爱的人做吃的，戈登医生进监狱以来，陆陆续续收到了品种丰富的、来自烘培大师的礼物。  
他们的这次见面依旧很愉快，有一些话题对他很有启发。  
“圣诞快乐，文森特。”麦克在离开之前说，“要记得戴来自妈妈的圣诞帽。”  
“是的，是的，她会打电话追问的。”戈登医生哈哈大笑。  
离圣诞还有一个月，凯瑟琳寄来的圣诞帽放在架子的最上面。  
“我要圣诞之后才能来看你了，”她之前在电话里说，“哦，是的，我现在过的很好，杰西马上就要上中学了，伯克和她就学校大吵一架。天哪……我也爱你，文斯，圣诞快乐。现在说祝福还有点太早，对吗？”她的笑声通过电话传过来，“让圣诞帽代替我拥抱你，文斯。”

 

****

迈克尔·贝肯的生活里有不少困境，这些困境大部分都集中在他20岁之前。其中最大的一个困境来自于一个绰号——“杀人犯的儿子”。这个绰号跟随他整个中学，在他进大学的第一天，它又传遍了整个校园，那时候离戈登医生被捕刚刚过了四年。克里斯·博伊德——戈登医生的女儿，也是那个时候知道了迈克尔，他们竟然进入了一间大学。克里斯比迈克尔小两岁，作为高材生，她更早地念了大学，比迈克尔高一届。她的母亲离开戈登医生很早，早到他最开始并不知道自己有个女儿。迈克尔和克里斯一直保持着良好的友谊，他们三次一起度过圣诞节。  
迈克尔一生都在试图忽略被叫做“杀人犯的儿子”这件事，试图从他人的眼光和评价中跳出来。这件事的确影响了他对戈登医生的判断，在他年轻的时候，他因此责怪他，责怪他的犯罪行为和入狱把他放进了这个困境。随着年龄的增长，他不再在意，他为何要在意无关的人？  
迈克尔卖了自己的故事，得到了一大笔钱，与此相对应的，他再也洗不清自己的过去。电影一旦成型，即使片尾标注着“根据真实故事改编”，谁他妈会去在意“改编”？人们把电影当作是真相，真相越离奇越好，越糟糕越好：血浆、心理疾病、杀戮、糟糕的童年，然后又一次循环。戈登医生同意他这么做，如果这能给他的儿子带去金钱。他自己则是个对他人评价毫不介意的男人。  
迈克尔以优异的成绩从医学院毕业，却没有选择去做外科医生，谁愿意让杀人犯的儿子为自己开刀？迈克尔知道做医生这条路是个死局，依旧学了医，他不知道是什么让自己做出了这样的的选择，或许是他会因此更了解文森特·戈登？了解他为何杀人？为何制造那些棋局、审判和游戏？  
父子关系是奇怪的东西，男人某种程度上永远逃不开自己的父亲。迈克尔的这位继父在某种程度上胜似他的生父，他像幽灵一样伴随着他的思维。  
有一天，半年前的某一天，迈克尔站在镜子前，看着自己深深的眉骨，看着眉骨在眼睛上投下的阴影。  
“你有一双罪犯的眼睛”，他想起这句话。  
为什么不呢？他看着镜子中的自己，为什么不去做一个真正的罪犯呢？  
迈克尔做了两件事。第一件事，他开车前往那间废弃的森林小屋，他以青少年的步伐，向东走1000步。遇到巨大的石块后，他往南走十步，再折向东方，走十步，接着，他举起锄头往下挖。  
迈克尔挖了挺久，东西埋得比想象中还要深。  
终于，深绿色的盒子出现在他的眼中，他跳进洞里，拂去尘土，取出盒子，打开盒盖。  
盒子里躺着两本笔记本——戈登医生留给他的笔记本。  
迈克尔从未阅读过这两本笔记本的内容。戈登医生被捕之后，他仅仅是把它们埋下去，记牢位置，再也没取出来过。他当时担心警察会根据笔记本的内容对戈登医生不利，他不知道他犯了怎样的罪行。他只是单纯想保护他，本能的。  
取回这本埋葬了接近二十年的笔记本，他又驱车足足10小时回到家。  
舟车劳顿没有让他停留，他走到电脑前，坐下，开始搜索有关戈登医生案件的信息。  
之前的二十年里，他避免去了解，避免去触及，他希望真相和盒子一样，被埋起来，永远不为人知。他自己也是这个盒子，把玻璃碎片锁在手心里。他从未与母亲聊过，从未与克里斯聊过，他没有对任何人说：“我没有被他像玩具一样对待，他很尊重我”。  
既然所有人都已经知道了他们所接受的真相，还需要迈克尔手里的玻璃碎片干什么呢？

迈克尔听得太多了、太多了，无需搜索他就知道人们是怎么谈论那个叫麦克的男孩的。  
他坐在电脑前整整5个小时，查看相关信息，他看到人们分析他糟糕的童年，分析这种事情导致了如今的一切。  
他陷入自责又自我否定的痛苦里，不断地喝酒。他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，脸看起来像块猪肝。  
在他坚持不住要去睡觉之前，一个博客出现在鼠标随意的点击下。  
一个叫做“丛林之间”的博客。  
欧文·亚当斯写的博客。  
这个素不相识的怪家伙信任他，称那部电影是“一坨臭狗屎”，在电台节目里大骂，在博客里这样写道：“戈登医生的行事形式，决定了他了解家人的重要性。家人是他的港湾，这与很多罪犯首先以家人开刀不同，他试图保护他的家人，给他们制造一个更好的环境。他的行为中充满了冷酷理性，而不是热情的炫耀，他没有犯罪现场留下相同标记。”  
之前的整整五个小时，迈克尔在那些信息中沉沦和痛苦。这个奇怪配色的博客像一块浮木，突然冒了出来。它拯救了他，给了他自由。  
迈克尔睡意全无。  
他开始研究这个博客，听这个人制作的所有广播。他查出了博客拥有者的名字——欧文·亚当斯。他伪造了一个身份去加这个亚当斯为好友，查看他的脸书……  
时间越长，他知道得就越多；知道得越多，他就越迷恋这个博客的主人。  
挖出盒子的48小时之内，迈克尔下了一个决定，接着他做了那第二件事——搬家到欧文所在的城市。这儿恰好是他父亲监狱所在的洲，是一切开始的地方。他小时候在此生活，克里斯也是。  
迈克尔迅速搬了家，住到了丛林深处。克里斯的医院在这里，欧文在这里，监狱在这里。他的童年，他的一切都在这里。  
搬家后的半年里，他坐在电脑前，像一个真正的偷窥狂那样，观察欧文的一举一动。欧文·亚当斯不在社交网络上贴任何自己的照片，这使得整件事变成了可爱的幽会。他把他想象成一个走不动路的胖子，把他想象成一个只有100斤的恶心瘦子。所以，他到底是怎样的人？  
被人信任的感觉太好了。这个欧文是怎么推测出来的？这个欧文到底看待他？这个欧文在谈及戈登医生和麦克时，没有在博客上贴迈克尔小时候的照片，只是贴了一张手绘的戈登医生画像。他想保护他的隐私吗？可真是个小可爱。  
他连他长什么都不知道，就尽情地想着他自慰。  
突然有一天，他意识到这远远不够。  
他洗脸，剃须，面对着镜子，凝视自己的眉骨，凝视自己的眼睛。  
去抓他吧，迈克尔，镜子里的麦克笑起来，也许他是个潜在的罪犯呢，去抓他吧。

这就是迈克尔抓欧文之前发生的故事。


	12. 夜鸟鸣唱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他扭动着身体，试图更贴近迈克尔抚摸他的手。而迈克尔发现了他的小小企图。  
> “你要告诉我，我该怎么办，我才知道。”  
> “……我想要你脱光我，把我按在树干上。”

欧文几乎一夜未眠，他反复从浴缸里坐起来又躺下。  
他的假想怪物里早就有麦克了，他也老是想象自己就是麦克，昨天，假想怪物里又多了迈克尔。然而迈克尔就是麦克？  
他用尽办法，也不能在短期内把他们结合起来。他们在他的想象里是分离的。欧文有点儿喘不过气，有点儿想要哭泣，他坐起来，不停地擦眼镜。  
他拿起手边的笔记本，用的时间最久的一本笔记本，翻开。那里的第一页贴着当时的报纸简报：一张麦克的照片，眼睛上还有个黑色横条马赛克。他的身后画了一群怪物，红色的和黑色的。  
欧文总是想象自己是麦克，从14岁第一次在报纸上看见他的这张照片开始。他和他一样年纪，留着差不多的头发。很多年后，他在网上找到了一张没有马赛克的麦克的照片，可是他还是偏爱报纸上的原始版本。  
暴露戈登医生儿子这件事实在是太没有道德了，可是这给了他足够的想象空间。如果他的父亲是那个杀人犯呢？他们朝夕相处，他知道他的罪行吗？  
欧文脑海中的麦克并没有随着他的长大而长大，他还是个男孩。面对麦克时，欧文自己也只是14岁的男孩，对未来还抱有更好的想象。想象麦克、和麦克“交谈”，变成了一件能够让欧文安静下来的事。麦克对他很重要，这个故事对他很重要，他是无名小卒，只能通过想象自己是麦克获得一些确实存在的特殊，让普通不过的生活有了不同。  
一直以来，他都相信麦克没有遭受过那些虐待，他可能成长为一个谨小慎微但善良的人，像欧文一样平庸地生活着。  
此刻，欧文不知道应该去想什么，他不能想迈克尔、也不能想麦克，好像他的生活被搅拌机打碎了，分不清哪一块是哪一块。  
有一件事令他感到些许安慰，他不是被随机挑选的，是迈克尔选择了他。二十年的想象变成了鬼魂，现在这个鬼魂找上门了。

欧文的一天都很难熬。迈克尔早上来过一次，给他准备了水、食物，他表现得和之前没有区别，欧文却局促不安。  
一整天，欧文翻开本子，又合上，心中一团乱麻，他想要一只烟，他的手指还是在发抖。之前，他在迈克尔面前翻开了这本贴着他照片的笔记本。  
就在欧文快要因急躁而崩溃之际，楼上传来了脚步声。他竖起耳朵倾听，迫切地想见迈克尔，又害怕见到他。  
“晚上好，欧文。”迈克尔还是出现了。  
欧文没有回答，他低着头。  
“有很多问题要问，是吗？”迈克尔走到他身边。  
“是的。”他微微点头，太多问题要问了。  
“你在想念我吗，这一整天。”  
“我必须如实作答？”他没有看迈克尔，只是盯着自己的脚趾。  
“是的。”  
“无时无刻。”他摇摇头，觉得这很糟糕，可是又有些期待。  
“所以我对你来说是什么？”  
“……无尽的梦。”  
“听起来真浪漫。好像你认识我已经很多年了。”  
“久到我不想承认。”他又摇摇头。  
“想做个游戏吗？一个新游戏，结束了，你就能问问题。第二阶段的游戏开始了，不过不用担心，它对你来说不难。”  
欧文想了想，点了点头。

随后，迈克尔提供了他晚餐。在把水和食物填进肚子之后，头痛和鬼魂一样从脑壳里升腾起来，如池塘的晨雾。隐隐的疼痛又一次让他想起死亡。  
“这几天除了推销员，没有人给你打电话。”迈克尔说。  
欧文点了点头，无需迈克尔说出口他也知道。  
一段长期的时间里，偶尔会有人稍微关注他一点儿，然后一切会恢复原貌。他的生活总是在这种周而复始中获得毫无声响的安静。唯有拥有孤独，才能够拥有安静，他在安静中生活。  
他推了推眼镜，看看迈克尔。头痛中，他开始担忧自己是不是做得不够好，担心自己的话语里总有一个或者两个细节让迈克尔意识到他的真面目——一个毫无乐趣的生物。他着实开始担心，于是紧张得缩起脖子，他安慰自己说你就快死了所以根本不重要，可能他对你的兴趣能够维持到最后。可是这一点儿作用也没有起，他还是担心，担心哪里做得不够好。他突然想起安妮说他老是心不在焉——他们做爱之后她也这么说，她抽烟，然后表现得比他还要心不在焉。他有时候试图做得更好，和她聊更多话题，告诉她更多的东西，可是总有一些隔阂挡在他和他人之间。  
有些人就是适合一个人的，他这样想，于是他连一条狗也没有养，只有那些居无定所的猫和不会与人沟通的蚂蚁成为他的唯一寄托。  
他知道迈克尔对他的好奇只是源于他做了那期广播，如果迈克尔看得足够多，他就知道也有人和他持有一样的观点，他并不是特别的……  
他这样杂乱地想着，陷入了头痛的陷阱。病痛让人脆弱，他转了转眼球，把手放在太阳穴的位置，感到那儿跳得飞快，仿佛他划向生命尽头的速度那么快。  
他还是不准备告诉迈克尔关于他的病。人和人之间的关系非常脆弱，只要有一点儿扭转，就会彻底崩塌殆尽。他得给自己留点东西。  
迈克尔今晚很安静，什么话都没有说。他们进行着晚间的必要步骤：他洗澡，迈克尔帮他把头发擦干。欧文在迈克尔把毛巾盖在他头上时闭上眼睛，头痛依旧从头颅深处挥发出来，他却很喜欢他用手指碰到他头发的细节。此刻，现实里的麦克变成了他脑海中的男孩。麦克没有长大，欧文自己也没有。他们都站在红色大门的背后，听见黑色雾气涌出的嘶嘶声响。  
他等待迈克尔问问题或者说话，但是他没有。  
洗完澡之后，迈克尔给了他铅笔，他接过来，不知道这是不是什么新形式的信任。他开始在纸上画线。因为头痛他无法画出具体的画面，只是觉得既然迈克尔给了他铅笔，他就必须表现出想要用的样子，这样做可能会让迈克尔对他的印象稍微好一点儿，以弥补他令人讨厌和厌烦的部分。他有很多问题想问迈克尔，却知道此刻不会得到任何回答。  
他们在浴室里待了至少两个小时，什么也没有发生，没有对话，没有问题，没有游戏。他想问的问题越来越多了，焦虑慢慢长起来，又像秋天的花一样在心中慢慢枯萎。  
在某个他已经要绝望的瞬间，迈克尔站起来，走到他的身边，他摘下他的眼镜，用手指帮他把眼睛关上，给他戴上眼罩。  
欧文安静下来，感受眼罩之下的黑暗，黑暗里的头痛。  
迈克尔还是没有说话，没有说他们要做什么，没有说他们的游戏和游戏规则。他解开欧文的脚镣，领着他往外走。  
他们要去外面的床上？  
快要走出浴室时，欧文这么猜测。  
他们路过了那张床。  
他们要在书架哪儿停留？  
他们路过了书架，沿着台阶往上走。  
所以是客厅吗？还是沙发？  
房间里有点儿温暖的氛围，火炉开了很久，毛毯盖在腿上的那一种……  
可是他们踩过了地毯，穿过了客厅，来到了门前。  
他穿上了一双球鞋，他自己的球鞋。很合脚。  
所以他们要坐在门前的平台上？  
可是他们走下了屋子，走到了夜间的土地上。  
这些天来，欧文第一次接触到泥土地。  
迈克尔领着他走在铺满落叶的泥土上。空气里湿漉漉的。是下过雨？还是晚间林子里特有的潮湿？  
他还是不说话。  
他要把他杀了吗？第二阶段就是死亡？然后他开始切割他的尸体，从尸体里找答案？他厌烦他了吗？  
他觉得自己不应该害怕死亡，却感到了真切的恐惧。他穿着鞋，闭着眼睛，走在夜间的林子里。安静是唯一的东西，虫鸣顺着风灌进耳孔。他的手心是温暖的——原来迈克尔一直紧握他的手。  
他怎么之前没有注意到？是紧张还是习以为常？  
他尽量感受此刻，感受生命最后一刻的行走。他感到自己是如此得爱整个世界。他非常、非常害怕，却也觉得自己必须知足，在生命的最后几天里，他尝试了从未尝试过的，感受了从未感受到的。他变得更完整了，也变得更脆弱了。

他们真的走了很久很久，可能走到了森林的最深处。  
欧文的呼吸变得更加潮湿，水汽夹杂着草味、泥土味、潮湿的青苔味扑面而来，打湿了他的额发。有时还会有露水滴到他的头上把他吓一大跳。  
夜鸟的鸣叫和翅膀的扇动从寂静里透出来，显得森林更为孤寂。他的恐惧变更轻了，不断的行走和沉默的手心让恐惧怠惰。  
然后他们停下了脚步。  
欧文的鼻子和嘴唇都很冷。他快要分不清哪里是寒冷哪里是疼痛。  
“你一路上在想什么？”迈克尔问他。  
“我在想你什么时候会停下来。”  
“你猜想我停下来要做什么？”  
“也许是杀了我。”  
“你什么时候会害怕？”  
“好比说现在。”  
他听见迈克尔笑了。  
但他没有。  
得知迈克尔的身份给他带来了什么？这是个惊喜，却也让他患得患失。比起被杀死，他此刻更害怕被讨厌和抛弃。他知道自己很难承认，除了享受孤独的给予，他也希望被人爱着。承认这件事等于接受脆弱。他有一种感觉，丧失了防备，他就很难活着。  
迈克尔的手指轻拂他的额头，顺着他的鼻梁往下抚摸，来到冰冷的嘴唇，它划过他颤抖的喉结，接着转为轻揉脖子后面的皮肤和肌肉。  
这只手稍微用了点力，欧文便顺从地将额头贴到了迈克尔的肩膀上。  
森林里什么声音都消失了，留下的只有因头痛产生的耳鸣。他似乎踩在疼痛的云层上，陷入池塘的雾气。  
他是快要凝固的水泥中的一个气泡。  
迈克尔吻他潮湿微卷的头发，一次，然后第二次。  
可这动人的温柔只持续了几秒就突然变卦，他把他翻过来，按在粗糙的树干上。他的手指用力按住欧文的后脑勺，欧文的脸只得紧紧贴着粗糙的树枝。  
他的嘴唇止不住地颤抖，寒冷和恐惧混为一谈。  
冰冷的手指伸进他的裤子，抓住他脆弱又柔软的阴茎。温热的嘴唇贴着他的耳朵。  
“你想过我这样对你吗？告诉我你喜欢。”

他应该如何回答？粗糙的树皮擦着他的脸，干涩的嘴唇流血了，他舔了舔疼痛的嘴唇，嘴里是浓浓的铁锈味。他当然希望迈克尔抚摸他、拥抱他、握紧他、从后面操他，谁会放弃被爱？谁会放弃这样的性？  
可是孤独和死亡的恐惧还被他攥紧在手心里。  
“是的。”欧文简单地回答。在黑暗中，迈克尔不会注意到他的表情，否则他可能会丧失对他的兴趣——他闷闷不乐，毫无生气。这便是真实的他，在游戏之后，在最初的了解之后，这就是不擅长和人保持亲密关系的、心不在焉的他。迈克尔的把手插入他的衣服里，欧文突然想起了特蕾莎和安妮，性像一种长长的轨道，能听见火车那样的轰鸣。  
他的头更痛了，昏昏沉沉。迈克尔的手指在他的身体上摸索，捏他的乳头，揉他柔软的胸部和腹部，然后在他的裤子外面搓揉他的阴茎。之前游戏的很长时间里，迈克尔都没有这样做，如今一切非常快，他摸他，碰他的乳头和阴茎，带了足够的性意味。欧文觉得乱糟糟的，快到无法控制，却不排斥这种混乱。  
头痛令他有些犯困，却在迈克尔的抚摸下勃起了。阴茎在裤子里膨胀，身体越来越热，他渴望迈克尔能够更彻底得摸他，不要隔着衣服，而是把他全部脱光了，赤裸地按在粗糙的树干上，抚摸他、亲吻他，还可能咬他、打他，然后用力操他……他不觉得自己倾向于受虐，而是希望体会到一种此刻只属于他的爱。  
他扭动着身体，试图更贴近迈克尔抚摸他的手。而迈克尔发现了他的小小企图。  
“你要告诉我，我该怎么办，我才知道。”  
“……我想要你脱光我，把我按在树干上。”  
“你是要把自己冷死在丛林之间。”迈克尔笑了，性感又冷静。他根本不像欧文，他很理解人与人之间的关系，了解怎么构建关系，而欧文却不知道。  
欧文摇了摇头，他没打算冻死在丛林中，他想要活着，一直都想。  
迈克尔解开欧文的衬衫，把他赤裸的胸口按在树干上。欧文的乳头蹭着粗糙的树干，脆弱柔软的白色胸膛被树皮蹭到发红。疼痛很真切，和想象里不一样。他又悲伤又渴望，想要流泪，却忍耐下来。“求你操我”，他动动嘴唇，却没有发出声音，“快结束这一切吧，求你了。”  
迈克尔没有吻他，只是摸他，揉弄他，他觉得自己是个玩具或者工具。  
欧文模模糊糊的，既感受到性的欢愉，又想在这种疲乏中睡过去。他假定迈克尔是爱他的，于是他用尽力气感受他的抚摸。迈克尔的手掠过他的大腿内侧，手心里的茧子粗糙地摩擦着他的大腿。欧文的大腿根部颤抖着，他吸入冰冷的空气，而寒冷被性的渴望所击退。迈克尔的手指在他的裤子里直接握住了他的阴茎，欧文快乐地叫出声来，他喜欢这样。他在迈克尔的手掌和手指里摩擦着阴茎。迈克尔用上了点力气，欧文开始喘息，勃起得更硬。  
此刻，欧文多么希望迈克尔进入他，他甚至来不及好好感受迈克尔对他的阴茎和胸膛的第一次真正意义上的抚摸，他只是贴在黑暗中的树干上喘息和呻吟，希望他快点干他。

“我会在这里操你的。”迈克尔说，“这就是刚刚我让你好好清洗自己、把你的屁眼和大腿都洗干净了的原因。”他在他的耳边哈气，讲得很简单，又很寻常。  
欧文在细微的屈辱中不知所措，他希望迈克尔从后面和他做爱，像男人操女人那样，像杀人犯和他平庸懦弱的猎物，把他操到求饶、哭泣。他很久没有和他人做爱，也从未有过和男性的经验。迈克尔对他的抚摸那么有技巧、那么粗暴和熟练，欧文却没有好好地感受这一切，他任凭这些事发生在自己的身上，疾风一样，却不知道如何去感受。他缺失了很多东西，其中就包含这种感知的能力。  
他开始乞求迈克尔，发出细小的声音。他知道自己对他来说仅仅是猎物的一种，没有权利，不能提要求。可这样也好，他无需担心自己不会与人相处的事实，无需担心是不是会被厌烦。  
“求你结束这一切……麦克……”他求饶，听见自己的声音在欲望中扭曲，他太渴望迈克尔了，他的身体又痛又冷，在欲望中扭曲，他希望被迈克尔进入、弄垮、操弄，被他彻底填满。  
“不，你求我开始这一切，不是结束它，再来一遍。”  
“求你开始，我求你……”  
迈克尔从欧文的身后进入了他，这个过程很难，欧文的身体在此方面毫无经验，插入的整个过程都疼痛又肿胀。迈克尔用了润滑油，可它不足以消除疼痛和不适，欧文怀疑他的身体就像他整个人一样，并不善于容纳他人。这是一个令他极其痛苦的想法，抽走了大部分欢愉和欲望，疼痛让他的阴茎软下去了。  
欧文的眼泪从眼睛里冒了出来，这可能是死亡之前的最后一次性，可是他却没办法好好地拥有它。他渴望自己享受它，却诅咒自己如此无能。他把手放在自己的阴茎上，撸动它，可是它还是软着，他焦躁又不安，浑身发抖。  
“嘿，欧文。”迈克尔叫他，他扭过他的脸，“你不用那么急。”  
欧文很受挫，迈克尔的这句安慰让他又哭了出来。我就要死了，他在心中对迈克尔说，我急于做很多事，可我想多看一看这个世界。  
迈克尔掏出一样东西，送到欧文的鼻子边，欧文的眼睛在眼罩里，什么也看不见。  
那味道很刺激，欧文不知道是什么，只是顺从地用鼻子吸气。刚刚吸了两下，他就更加恍恍惚惚了，与此同时，他的身体更轻，也更放松。此刻迈克尔又一次把润滑油倒在他的屁股上。  
这两样东西让性爱变得容易了很多，欧文呜呜地呻吟，胸膛贴着树干。他重新勃起了，疼痛还在，但被欲望遮盖了一点。迈克尔压住他的身体，捏住他的屁股，往前顶他，慢慢地插入更多。欧文感到身体里的阴茎更大了、更多了，他被插得更加深入，填得毫无空当。欧文叫起来，他意识到之前迈克尔只插入了一半。他呜呜地哭泣着，享受着这痛苦又欢愉的性，觉得自己乱糟糟的。

迈克尔的身体很热，寒冷的夜晚，欧文隔着衣服也能感受到他的体温。  
混乱还在继续，弄得欧文无所适从，他的屁股里插着迈克尔的东西，它把他撑到极点，闯进他的身体，又抽出去，接着更快地继续，一遍又一遍地摩擦他，占用他，这感觉令他想要大叫。  
欧文突然间变成了两个人，他的胸口贴着潮湿又粗糙的冰冷树干，背后贴着迈克尔干燥温暖的衬衫和外套。他恍恍惚惚，呜咽，呻吟，喘息，流着泪和鼻涕，他想到地下室的爱抚，想到浴缸里窒息，想到割断喉咙的剃刀……迈克尔给予他的每一个意象，此刻都成为了辅佐这场性的幻想。  
下半身混乱不堪的同时，迈克尔抚摸他的身体，稳定的，带有不过分的秩序，他用手贴住欧文的胸膛，两指的根部夹住他因寒冷而挺立的乳头。他的动作有力却柔情，欧文只能选择沉沦在他的手指和手臂中。如果说刚刚他的潜意识还在对抗的话，这一刻他只能任由自己放弃。  
他的身体被迈克尔反复进入，润滑油顺着屁股流到内裤上。露在外面的半个屁股冰冰凉凉，迈克尔把手放上去时，他才觉得暖和。他又无助又渴望，顺应着迈克尔的节奏摇晃身体，呼吸里的冷和热交替着，变成了杂乱的节奏。之前吸入的气体令性欲更为膨胀，欧文开始迷恋被迈克尔充满、抽出、再次充满的感觉，他喘着气，陷入了性的泥沼。他想要迈克尔继续这么狠狠操他，操到他没办法叫出声，操到他求他饶了他。  
欧文捏住迈克尔的大腿，他感到他的腿部肌肉紧绷着——我在被支配，欧文认识到，他变得更兴奋了。他第一次在性中扮演“被支配”的角色，这与插入、被插入无关，只是一种关系。此刻他理解受虐狂和之前不能理解的性癖了，一切都关于珍视与被珍视，关于恐惧和欲望所带来的快感。  
“我在森林里杀了你的话，就会把你埋在这棵橡树下面。”迈克尔在欧文的耳边说。  
欧文大声喘息，呻吟出声，叫得像那些他看过的色情片上的男人。他握住迈克尔夹住他乳头的手，深深地呼吸，感受那根涨大发硬的阴茎在他的身体里进进出出，把他操得又柔软又肿胀。他的身体里一点儿空隙也没有了，胸膛里也没有地方容纳空气。  
他的身体收缩着，一次一次重新容纳迈克尔，以获得更深的快感。快感不再那么含蓄，它们和疼痛一起，把他像容器般填满。  
“告诉我你感觉怎么样？”迈克尔问他。  
“我感觉随时都能射……”他觉得身体中被投入了深水炸弹，根本无法控制，他想要射精，也想延续快感。他想要迈克尔继续操他，就这样，把他操到更加红肿，把他操到没有办法说话。  
他在快感中呻吟和扭曲。他收缩着身体，颤抖着，哭喊着，可能他的声音很大，但他自己不知道。他只是想要单纯的快感，想要迈克尔用阴茎和抚摸让他高潮。  
他混乱着发抖，大叫着我很想射，求你，我要射了。他在迈克尔的操弄中射精了，射在迈克尔的手上，射得很多。迈克尔捏他的阴茎，他酸痛得大叫，哭着求饶。

欧文从一团晶蓝色的迷雾中醒来，不知自己身在何处。他的心脏比之前更干瘪、更小了，像是放了一个月的柠檬，皱成一团，颜色灰暗。  
他的眼泪流下来，却不知道为何要哭。  
是被爱着？还是害怕了？是快感太多？还是拥有太少？  
他想象自己被杀死，埋在树下，他想起无止尽的咳嗽、想起不知道是不是家的家、想起阁楼上的木偶、想起摇篮里的弟弟……孤独很安静，也很优雅，静静地走到他疲惫的胸膛里。他太孤独了，也那么害怕，他轻声呼唤“麦克、麦克”。  
迈克尔还在他的身体里，这给了他安慰。  
迈克尔放满速度，把手盖在他的眼睛上，用脸颊碰了碰他的脸颊。  
他觉得他那么爱他。


	13. 小房间

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “没有真实感，你说得很对，但有权力，掌控别人的权力。一种别人的生命握在你的手心里、你要把它捏碎的冲动。”  
> 迈克尔说，他的蓝色眼睛盯着欧文。

迈克尔没有射在他的身体里，欧文后来才知道他使用了安全套。  
一切结束后，欧文被要求在黑暗中自己穿好衣服。穿好了衣服，他被迈克尔重新领回家。  
回去的路程没有来时的害怕，或许他对于死亡已经自暴自弃，不害怕，也不期待。  
迈克尔牵着他走，握着他被汗水打湿的手。灌木和草的边缘划破了他的脚和腿，他没有说话。他们回到迈克尔的家，刚踏入房间，温暖的空气就拥抱了他，归属感在他的心中成长起来。他最开始害怕自己陷入斯德哥尔摩症候群中，现今却毫不在意。  
“今晚你能用一楼的浴室。”迈克尔说。  
欧文被迈克尔领着，穿过了客厅。柔软的地毯是草地，家的味道是森林，他安心多了，暖和多了。迈克尔领他进入一个房间，然后关上门。  
“现在拿下你的眼罩。”迈克尔说。  
欧文照做了。他的眼睛因为之前的哭泣和长时间缺失光线而模糊不清，适应了一会儿才又一次熟悉光线的情绪。他身处一间浴室。和地下室的浴室不同，这是一间使用中的浴室，整洁干净，黑白色相间，他看到洗手池上放着迈克尔的剃须膏、牙刷、牙膏。淋浴的地方在最里面，被玻璃隔开。  
“洗澡时，你不用戴任何脚镣。我会离开，留你一个人在浴室，除了我给你的毛巾、衣服，你不允许动任何东西。明白吗，欧文？”  
“明白。”  
“你看见浴室的窗户了吗？”  
“看见了。”  
“你是爬不过去的。你会被卡住，然后被我用电锯拦腰截断，尸体扔在荒野里。”  
“好。”  
“现在好好享受热水澡吧。”  
“你不在这里看着我？”  
“你饿了吗？”  
“是的。”  
“我也是。所以我要去弄点吃的。如果你乖乖洗澡，没有被我用电据拦腰截断，待会就会和我一同享用第二顿晚餐。”

迈克尔离开了，非常不真实的。浴室里只剩下欧文一个人。  
欧文的身体内部还有性的余韵，迈克尔抚摸他的触感依旧粘在他的皮肤表面，他的下体依旧有明显的、被人进入和抚摸的触感，它因为被反复进入变得柔软、肿胀、疼痛。  
他希望自己别去管今晚发生的一切，希望自己能够冷静地想想为什么迈克尔允许他一个人使用楼上的浴室。这是某种奖励，还是某种考核？  
欧文脱掉衣服，打了个寒颤，他的大腿和膝盖因为室外的温度早已冰冷，直到现在都没有缓过来。他木讷地打开水龙头，等着淋浴里的水热起来。他站到水下，热水冲刷着冰冷潮湿的身体，他的皮肤因滚烫的水而微微发麻。他再也无法思考什么，只是任由水从头发冲刷到脚趾。热的感觉太好了，寒冷会让他想起死亡。他低头看了看自己的前胸，那里被热水冲得发红，与树干摩擦而产生的划痕散落在胸膛之上。他驻在那里，看着自己的腹部、大腿、阴茎好一会儿才抬起头。他相信有不少人都和他一样，无法欣赏自己的身体。他的身体只是一具普通的男性的身体，没有丑陋到不堪入目，也没有可被称为美的地方。  
他从思绪里走出来，凑近架子，查看洗浴用品的标签，好不容易才分清了沐浴液和洗发露。  
清洗自己的过程让他重新染上细微的哀愁。和迈克尔的性的细节占据了他的皮肤、身体内部、心脏、阴茎、屁股，就连胸口和腹部微微疼痛发痒的小伤口也不能转移他的注意力。他回忆起被迈克尔压在树干上的经过，他进入他，给他闻了什么东西，然后把他操出来。整个性的过程都乱糟糟的，他的表现笨拙又愚蠢。  
他头一次和男性做爱，并且担任被支配的角色，他突然觉得自己理解起那些在感情生活中处于下风的人的情绪了：一种无可奈何的忧伤，却又无处可逃，外界的世界更加残忍，至少这儿是在爱里。  
他很缓慢地洗澡，慢慢清洗自己的身体。在手指触碰到阴茎和肛门的时候，他对他的身体产生了强烈的厌恶感，这感觉在热水里挥之不去。  
他自我安慰道，有多少人能够欣赏自己的身体？  
寂寞和孤独的感觉都在身体的外部流淌，性是无比亲密的过程，一旦它结束，那些问题、痛苦、孤独、平庸，又会卷土重来。

欧文洗好澡，擦干自己，他观察了一下浴室，没有看见剃刀之类尖锐的物品。此刻，他听见外头有美洲夜鹰的叫声。在夜间，这样的声音尖锐又令人震颤，单音节的叫声不紧不慢地一声接着一声。他重新戴上眼镜，穿上一件迈克尔提供给他的绿色T恤和自己的深色外套。他转过头，久久注视那扇狭窄的窗户。如果我就此逃走呢？他想。接着，他又一次转过身，走到门前。  
他平复了一下杂乱不堪的情绪，敲了敲浴室布满水汽的门。

 

******

 

迈克尔听见了敲门声，浴室里传来的。  
这很可爱，欧文选择了敲门，而不是冲外面喊“我洗好了”。如果他在里面把门锁上，从那扇窄窄的窗户逃跑呢？可是他没有鞋，只有一件薄薄的外套，他能够在黑夜的林子里跑到哪里去呢？像个惊慌的鹿，迈克尔想，是林子里最后会终止的钢琴曲。  
迈克尔走到浴室门口。“闭上眼睛，欧文”，他说，然后打开门。  
潮湿的空气扑面而来的同时，迈克尔把欧文领了出来。

趁着欧文洗澡的时间，迈克尔在靠近窗户的地毯上准备了一张小桌子、两张椅子，旁边用布遮挡起来，形成了一个三平方米的“小房间”。它独立于屋子，但只要欧文想看，他就能自己掀开布，看看这个房间。可是他会那么做吗？迈克尔认为他不会，他已经摸清了一些欧文处事的节奏：一个不那么爱冒险的男人。  
迈克尔不想这么早让欧文看见他的屋子，这会让他暴露得太多，他非常希望和欧文慢慢了解彼此。欧文是家养动物，被他养在地下室，没有试图逃跑。这很变态，又很浪漫，迈克尔想到戈登医生，他在设计那些血腥的游戏时，也会抱有同样的想法吗？迈克尔不知道，也没有问过。但他喜欢如今自己规定的旋律，喜欢旋律里的欧文。欧文害怕他，顺从他，他不是那么不安，又有点儿安于天命，充满了挑战。  
迈克尔领着闭上眼睛的欧文走过客厅，他没有给他戴上手铐。他让他在帘子里面的椅子上坐下，自己则坐在他的对面。  
桌上已经摆放了食物，两份土豆泥配烘培芝麻酱，上面撒了脆片、橙色的鱼子、生菜碎，两份南瓜浓汤，两小盘金枪鱼意面。他希望这是性爱之后填饱肚子的温馨时光。他的脑海里循环着之前和欧文之间的性，他回顾着欧文体内的热度，回顾那紧紧包裹他阴茎的触感，然后计划着之后的游戏。他喜欢欧文的身体，可能他看惯了太多完美的身体，反而被欧文的与众不同所吸引。他想把他握进手心里，想抚摸他的全身，比今天更彻底得吻他，咬他，舔他。  
“你可以睁开眼睛了，欧文。”迈克尔说。  
欧文睁开了眼睛。他们开始一起享用第二顿晚餐。  
“浴室里有扇窗户，”欧文拿起叉子，“你不害怕我逃跑吗？”  
好问题，迈克尔想。  
“你没有鞋，我会扛着猎枪在黑夜里追赶你，击穿你。”  
“你不知道我何时洗完了澡，我可以一直开着水，让你以为我还在里面。”  
“你没有那么做。这就是最好的答案了。”迈克尔说。  
欧文不再说话了。

他们倾听着窗外的雨声和鸟叫声。  
“我想那是夜鹰。”欧文说。  
“你听得出鸟的叫声？”  
“两三种。我曾经加入过观鸟俱乐部。”欧文停下叉子，缓缓眨了两下眼睛，“后来我一个人去了，再也没有认识过新的鸟，只有最初的几种。”  
“戈登医生，我的继父，他曾经带我去打猎，那时候我认识几种水鸟。”迈克尔说。他聊到了这个话题，在第二阶段里，他终于可以谈论这些了，这些他从未和谁谈论过的过去，“他也教我用猎枪，我十三岁时杀死过水鸟和兔子，射得准是一回事，知道自己能杀它是另外一回事。我放跑过一只鹿，鹿太像人了，它们比兔子和水鸟都大，它会看着你，让你觉得在杀人。”  
迈克尔想说，戈登医生进了监狱之后，我就再也没有打过猎了，没有杀过一个人，也没有杀过一只兔子。  
“我喜欢枪支，喜欢看它们的图鉴，研究电影和电视剧里的武器，我不喜欢用猎枪，没有持枪证，喜欢枪是一回事，用它是另外一回事。”欧文说。  
迈克尔觉得这真温柔：“你不会对枪好奇吗？没有想伤害什么人的瞬间？当你用枪击穿人的身体，是什么感觉，你想了解吗？”  
“这就是那些犯罪电影存在的意义。”欧文说，他看着迈克尔的餐盘，迈克尔看着他的眼睛和潮湿的额发，“在犯罪电影里，子弹射入人身体的过程很慢，有非常多的铺垫，我喜欢看这个。用枪杀人不一样，很真实，一下子就结束了，什么也没有留下，什么也没有获得。”欧文抬起眼睛，看着迈克尔，“你用枪杀过人吗？那是什么感觉？”

“没有真实感，你说得很对，但有权力，掌控别人的权力。一种别人的生命握在你的手心里、你要把它捏碎的冲动。”迈克尔说，他的蓝色眼睛盯着欧文。欧文垂下视线，他有些害怕，没有表露完全。迈克尔本不应该这么吓他，在这样一个夜鹰鸣唱的夜晚。欧文没有吃掉太多的东西，他有一丝不令人讨厌的心不在焉，像是因为这夜晚而疲惫，进而担忧起自己的命运。  
“你看起来有点累了。”迈克尔说，他其实很兴奋，想多和欧文聊一会儿。  
“是的。”欧文说，想了想，又回答，“还可以。”  
“你打过猎吗？”迈克尔换了个轻松的话题，这个夜晚适合离“杀戮”游戏远一点，他们可以聊聊彼此真正的生活和过去。  
“小时候几乎没有。后来我既然加入了观鸟协会，就更反感打猎了。可我又喜欢有猎人、打猎、猎枪的故事。”  
“喜欢故事并不要求我们去实践故事里的事。”  
“是这样。故事的好处在于它保留在故事里。在故事里你可以是任何人。”欧文吃得很慢，几乎没有动叉子。  
“如果你吃不下，就留在盘子里。”迈克尔说。今晚可能超过了这个可怜的小动物的承受范围。他看着欧文的眼镜、头发、嘴唇、手指，怀念起一个小时前他在林子里操他的过程，他的身体温暖、柔软、紧张、令人兴奋，他抚摸他、羞辱他、进入他，亲吻他……他开始幻想和欧文躺在一个浴缸里，与他面对面坐着，揉他的膝盖和大腿，用脚趾玩弄他柔软的阴茎……接着他突然很想与他接吻，在林子里或者昏暗的地下室，把他压在书架上拥吻，当书架的灰尘落到头发上，就把手伸进他的衣服摸他……然后他想象摸他的过程，从被树干擦得发红的胸膛，到乳头、肚脐、腹股沟，他想象隔着内裤抚摸他肌肤的触觉……  
他们都沉默着。  
迈克尔不知道欧文在想什么，他自己则沉浸在种种对欧文的性幻想当中，又一次硬了。  
窗外传来猫头鹰的叫声，在黑夜里显得泠冽。这太有趣了，迈克尔想，我绑架了一个男人，他无法逃脱，我坐在他的对面，把他当作性幻想的主角，却因为游戏的原则而没有上前亲吻他。事实上我很想亲吻他，而且亲吻他很久。  
“我们都需要早点休息，你也应该回到属于你的地下室。”迈克尔说，他看得出欧文很累了，而他自己大概睡前还得撸上一次。这是绑架的感觉，还是恋爱的感觉？分清它有什么意义？他享受这整个过程。  
他送欧文回到地下室，问欧文愿意被锁在哪里，欧文还是回答浴缸。他很乖，于是迈克尔觉得一切都很温柔，他把欧文锁在浴缸边，加长了脚镣的长度，使他的活动范围更大一些。他帮他铺好毯子，垫好枕头，然后关好灯，回到了楼上。他花了一段时间整理屋子，把衣服扔进洗衣机，然后坐在窗边听听有没有新的鸟鸣。他始终想着欧文，因为地下室拴了一只家养动物而兴奋又温暖。他回忆他们之间的游戏，幻想更多的场景，觉得自己在爱的包围中。

 

****

欧文洗完澡就掩盖不住新一轮的头痛了，他开始不知原因的反胃。这很可能是脑癌导致的疲乏。之前他查找过脑癌的症状，如今每个症状都对得上号。他勉强完成了和迈克尔的交谈，回到了地下室一个人待着。  
欧文躺在浴缸里，感受自己的体温，他并没有低烧，却还是在头痛和恶心。他从浴缸里爬起来，趴在马桶边缘呕吐，干呕一阵之后，除了唾液没有吐出来什么。他很想要止痛药，又知道这样会引起迈克尔的怀疑，他在地上坐了一会儿，重新爬回浴缸。  
头痛让他无法入睡，几次他都觉得自己要呕出来，最终只能昏昏沉沉地又倒进枕头里。模模糊糊地，他想着林子里的声音，想着迈克尔给他闻的那个东西，如果再闻一下那个气体能够减轻他的痛苦，他希望再来一次。他想着他们之间的性，脑中像无数根杂乱的线搅在一起，令人疯狂。他反复想着迈克尔的拥抱，这让他感觉稍微好了一点，还有人在关心着他，不是吗。  
他想象假想朋友麦克，想象迈克尔。他用手绕过自己的腰，好像有人在拥抱他那样。  
病痛真让人脆弱。他对迈克尔的依赖是一种错觉吗？或许是病痛导致的错觉。说实话他无能为力，在这种情况下他不可能去对付自己的愿望，他想要活下去，而迈克尔是掌握他生命的那个人。他情愿自己的生死掌握在迈克尔的手里，而不是受疾病的控制。  
他说服自己更加安静地躺着，抵抗头痛和身体的痛苦。他祈祷明天早晨病痛能减轻（它似乎在夜里更严重），祈祷迈克尔不会发现他的问题。他不愿意也无法承受在这种情况下被抛弃，他比之前更脆弱，因为他比之前想要得更多。

欧文一直没睡着。不知道是几点，他听见脚步声临近。  
那是死神吗？他想，不……太好了，那是迈克尔。  
迈克尔是端着蜡烛走到欧文身边的，他把什么东西放在地上。  
欧文支撑着身体坐起来。迈克尔没有开灯，只是拿着蜡烛。  
“我吵醒你了？”迈克尔问，他的声音和烛光一样柔软。  
“没有，我醒着。”欧文说。蜡烛的光很微弱，洒在迈克尔的身上，让他看起来真柔和。  
“我忘了给你拿水。”他说。  
欧文这下看见了，放在地面上的是两瓶饮用水。  
“现在几点了？”  
“快要凌晨一点。你睡不着？”  
“有点。”  
“你可以选择外面的床。”  
“不是床的关系。”欧文回答。虽然每说一句话他都觉得很难受，但他依旧想和麦克聊聊天。他靠在浴缸边，闭上眼睛。  
一整个晚上都这样，昏昏沉沉，却因头痛而无法入睡。  
他感到迈克尔走近他，他把温热的手插进他的头发，贴着他的太阳穴。他的手如此温暖。  
欧文忘了自己是什么时候睡着的，当他醒来时，黑暗笼罩一切，他借着地下室外面的灯爬出浴缸。他踩到地面，脚趾碰到了燃尽的蜡烛。  
干掉的蜡油不像瓷砖那么冰冷，有点儿轻微的人情味。  
欧文揉了揉脑袋，走到马桶边尿尿。


	14. 过路人与猎人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 森林里有两个朋友。一个人，原来就住在森林里，是猎人。另一个，是突然闯进了森林里，叫过路人。过路人对猎人说，我想留下来。

迈克尔躺在床上翻欧文的其中一本笔记本，欧文对鸟的记录并没有和他对乌鸦的历史研究写在一起，它们单独地记录在一个犯罪事件后面。  
昨天凌晨，迈克尔去给欧文送水，用了一根箱子里的旧蜡烛。他和欧文的关系非比寻常，他倾向于用这些细节来强调他和欧文的关系，也告诉欧文一些事实。欧文只知道迈克尔的一小半事实，他依旧认为他会把他杀掉，可他又比所有人都了解迈克尔。  
今天清晨，迈克尔是被鸟鸣叫醒的。戈登医生是个对鸟有所研究的人，迈克尔认识北美红雀等一些常见的北美鸟类，却无法从声音上听出它们的区别。  
他不知道自己是被哪一种鸟叫醒的，他听着那鸣唱在梦中百转千回，仿佛在林子里行走，然后在湖边停下脚步。

迈克尔下到地下室，欧文已经醒了，他带欧文出门去。  
天还没有亮，林子里有薄薄的雾，他们往林子深处走。欧文被蒙住眼睛，迈克尔领着他。有一段路程，他们走得很慢，迈克尔闻着欧文头发上的味道，感觉着他身体上淡淡的热度——他是一个确确实实存在的、真实的人。  
他们一路走到湖边，迈克尔允许欧文把眼罩摘下来，他们面对湖坐下。  
湖面泛着薄薄的雾气，仿佛死亡仙境一样看不清对岸。  
“我早上被鸟叫醒了，不知道是什么鸟。”  
“这个时候鸟已经很少了，春天它们会再次回来。”欧文戴上口袋里的眼镜。  
“你喜欢什么鸟？”  
“北美知更鸟的声音。三月份它们开始鸣唱，一直到九月。”欧文说。他朝湖看去，没有四处张望自己的位置。迈克尔看着他望向湖的侧脸，觉得他有一种安于天命的认命感。  
迈克尔知道北美知更鸟，那些有着橙色胸脯的、最常见的“罗宾们”，他从不觉得它们的叫声特别。  
“它们叫起来很温柔。不同地方的北美知更鸟鸣唱声不一样。”欧文补充说。  
“戈登医生曾经时常带我来湖边，我们在这里狩猎。我们的家中有个深绿色的书架，上面摆着一本很厚的北美鸟类大全。住在森林的人，不可能不喜欢观鸟，如果不能随随便便叫出二十种鸟的名字，就很不应该，他这么认为。我们一起埋葬过一只知更鸟的尸体，但我们还是会打水鸟。”迈克尔说话时，记忆在眼前流淌，他太久太久没有这样回忆一切。  
“戈登医生后来写过一篇关于北美鸟类的文章。”欧文说，“我在报纸上读过。所以我一直以为你会很懂鸟。”  
他对他的了解来自长期的观察、想象、推测，这很性感，让他又想和他做爱。  
“我小时候更了解鸟，后来兴趣都在一些别的事情上。戈登医生被抓走之后，我就住在城市中了，后来才重新回到了林子里。只有住在林子里，才不会忽略鸟和晨雾。你变得更了解周围的一切，光的影子、空气的变化、湖面、水鸟、松果……”迈克尔看着湖水，“在他被抓走之前，我都叫他戈登医生。人们频繁称呼我为’杀人犯的儿子’，那种强烈的逆反心理在我的心中诞生。十六岁，我去探监时第一次称呼他为父亲……’杀人犯的儿子’反而加强了我们的关系。一定程度上，我埋怨他，认为他导致了人们对我所有的误解。一定程度上，我又希望所有人都知道，我就是杀人犯的儿子，那又怎样？”迈克尔说，他坦白着自己最矛盾的那一部分。他很难和人保持完全真切的情感，他用自己的方式爱着别人，却总是缺少一个部分。他从未向谁交出手心里所有的玻璃碎片，却交给了欧文。  
“我明白。”欧文深吸了一口气，“过去把我们变成现在这样。过去的每一个部分：恋情、家庭、甚至吃的晚餐、知更鸟的叫声。坐在这里看见晨雾，晨雾也在变成我的一部分，你的一部分。”  
“‘我’就是过去的集合体——我很认同这个说法。”迈克尔回答。和欧文聊天使他快乐，使他难过，是一个解构他、解剖他的过程，他在被过去的回忆缓慢地伤害，又在被欧文缓慢地安慰。他突然想到一个问题，于是他问道：“如果我杀死你的话，你想让我留着你身体的哪个部分？”  
“留着？你是说泡在福尔马林里？”  
“泡在福尔马林里，放在架子上，像那本北美鸟类图鉴。”  
欧文推了推眼镜，想了好一会儿，回答：“一块指甲。”  
迈克尔以为他会回答眼球、手指、牙齿……指甲代表什么呢？代表一个人与人之间区别不大的身体部位。他突然感到欧文与他不同，他拥有被爱的能力，而欧文……  
迈克尔想了想他们之间发生的事，想出了一个词，更胆小。他觉得这可能就是他为他心动的地方。  
晨雾渐渐散去，太阳升起来了，他们坐在那里，直到阳光的金色洒在湖面之上。

 

一切都从森林里开始。  
这是迈克尔下午想到的一句话——戈登医生把本子埋在“森林”里，他在“森林”里教迈克尔打猎，迈克尔今年春天回到“森林”里……  
他和欧文从森林里回家，吃了一顿简单的中餐。之后，他让欧文待在那块用布围成的小区域里，他在小区域的桌子上和欧文一同读书。欧文的脚踝被锁在椅子上，他的手则是自由的，迈克尔给了他铅笔和炭笔。如果这是欧文来的第一天，迈克尔不会给他这些可能被用作凶器的东西。  
他们拥有一个安逸的下午，欧文使用他的本子写写画画，迈克尔翻看一些书。客厅很大，他们只占用了一个小角落，躲在米色的布围起来的区域内。  
欧文在本子上画了一个方形区域，然后写道：“我在一个区域内，由有防水层的厚帆布围成……”  
迈克尔问他：“你准备把整个过程写下来？”  
“突然有了这个打算，记录每个过程。我死后，你可以把这本笔记本埋进森林里，就不会有人找到你的罪证。”欧文没有抬头，他依旧在纸上写字，“这块布原来是用来做什么的？包裹上一个受害者的尸体？”  
“裹尸布会有血的痕迹、人体的痕迹，你觉得呢？”  
欧文抬起头，看了看布，回答：“这是专门为我准备的裹尸布，是新的。”  
迈克尔觉得他认真又愚蠢：“为什么我不把你的尸体装进塑料袋里，或者直接放在车后，开车去森林深处埋了，而是要用一块沉重的裹尸布，把你像花朵一样包起来？”  
“或许是介于仪式感，”欧文说，“或许你觉得我应得，应得这样的下场。”他又想了想，“布很容易渗出血来，就算有防水层。可以推测，你准备杀我的方式，必须没有太多的血，才适合使用裹尸布。不然还是塑料布和塑料袋比较好……还有塑料桶。”  
“你给了我一个好的提示。你还有什么推测？”  
“你可能会在杀我之前禁止我吃东西，我的尸体会更轻，更好处理。”  
“你似乎毫不害怕被杀死。”  
“不……有时候我很害怕，有时候又毫无畏惧，比如现在。又怎样？死亡，痛苦，都一样。我无法改变，就没有害怕的意义。”  
“也许你一直诉说你的故事，我就会放过你一马，像一千零一夜那样。”  
“我没有足以支撑到生命尽头的故事，也有可能，故事没有说完，我已经死了。有很多意外。一千零一夜不可复制，不可完成。”  
“如果你的故事足够好，可能你只说了11个故事，就做到了一千零一夜的效果，获得了我的宽恕。”  
“电影里，主角说服杀手，是编剧的一厢情愿。在最开始，就已经决定了生死。不反抗，就是死亡的结局。靠他人的怜悯和同情，不会有任何存活的机会。所有的事，都是这样，不管是杀手和受害者，还是情人之间，还是家庭。所有的。”  
“你可以试试看，告诉我更多的故事，得到我的怜悯。又或者，我只是想在杀死你之前，多了解你一点。你不想被我了解吗，欧文？”他凝视他的眼睛。  
他们注视彼此，沉默着。  
迈克尔很想吻他。  
“真是个好理由，”欧文微微地笑了，“你想听个什么故事？”  
“关于森林的故事。”  
欧文放下笔，在衣服角上擦擦眼镜，然后重新戴上：“森林里有两个朋友。一个人，原来就住在森林里，是猎人。另一个，是突然闯进了森林里，叫过路人。过路人对猎人说，我想留下来。猎人说，那好。他们住在森林的小屋子里，一个小木屋，里面几乎什么也没有。过路人不介意，他感到森林哪里都很新鲜，各种鸟鸣、落在地上的鸟的绒毛、枝头上的鸟巢、长在雨后的菌、不同颜色的叶片……过路人赞叹猎人懂得很多，他喜欢跟在猎人身后了解森林。猎人耐心地对过路人讲述自己知道的事，他以为自己找到了一个长期的朋友。最开始，一切很好，不争吵，很和睦，一起去狩猎、行走，渐渐地，他们之间出现了争吵，隔阂每天多一点，几天多一层……有时候争吵，有时候一言不发。再后来，过路人和猎人闹崩了。过路人永远地走了，离开了森林。猎人还是住在森林里，住在小木屋里，小木屋里还有少量过路人留下的东西，属于森林之外的东西。猎人懂的和之前一样多，鸟鸣、绒毛、鸟巢、菌，如何狩猎，如何采摘果实……猎人还是故事最初的猎人，没有改变很多。过路人也是故事最初的过路人，只是，他看到了猎人的一切，看到了森林的一切，失去了想要了解的心情，就离开了。结束了。这是森林的故事。”欧文在手里玩那支铅笔，“我想，一千零一夜的结局应该是，国王听完了故事，女子再也没有更多的故事，他们分开了。像猎人和过路人。”  
“为何不是听到了所有的故事，猎人和过路人变得更亲密？”迈克尔问。欧文的故事里充满悲观主义者的气息，迈克尔相信悲观主义者描绘的结局，往往是现实的真面目。然而，迈克尔时常会产生脱离现实的想法，只有脱离了现实，脱离了定律，脱离了“杀人犯的儿子”，脱离了一切，他的生活才是他的，不是别人赋予的。于是他对欧文说：“如果过路人了解了猎人的秘密，他就走不了了，猎人会把他留下来，或者把他杀掉。”  
“猎人没有秘密。不是每个猎人都在房子下埋葬尸体。这个故事里的猎人，是个普通的猎人。”  
“那我也有个关于森林的故事。”迈克尔看着欧文，“这个故事是，过路人意外地走进了森林，发现了一个住在森林里的猎人。他是一位普通的猎人，不在房子下埋葬尸体，没有大的秘密。过路人对森林毫无了解，他很好奇，好奇鸟鸣、鸟巢、风、雨、雨后的菌，好奇每一块木头。他向猎人询问这些东西，猎人告诉他，指导他，带领他。猎人出去打猎，过路人跟在猎人的身后，慢慢熟悉森林里的一切。渐渐的，过路人看到了猎人的一切，看到了森林的一切，他失去了想要了解的心情，因为这一切已经是他的生活了，也是他的一切。他成为了另外一位猎人，与传授他一切的猎人分别住在湖的两岸。他们时常在森林里相遇，如果他们要捕捉大的猎物，就一起行动。他们会一起烤火、一起看日出、一起度过圣诞、一起迎接春天。这是我的，关于森林的故事。”迈克尔顿了顿，“在我看来，一千零一夜的结局是：国王听完了一千零一个故事，女子再也没有更多的故事可以讲了。国王说，现在让我给你讲故事吧。于是国王开始给女子讲故事，他足足讲了一千零一夜。”  
迈克尔和欧文的故事开头完全一致，只是结局相反。迈克尔因此猜测，在这个关于绑架的故事里，欧文认为的结局是：迈克尔会在了解他之后把他杀了，包进裹尸布。  
欧文是个平静面对的悲观主义者，实际上，迈克尔很难找到一个词来形容他。欧文拥有一些自己都没有意识到的有趣，他的特别是细微的、不张扬的。  
迈克尔的故事结局是什么呢？如果不是把欧文包进裹尸布，那是什么呢？  
迈克尔并不清楚那些连环杀手怎么想（他了解戈登医生吗？不，某种程度上他们从未彼此了解，他甚至连那两本笔记本都没有看过），他不知道他们会不会在厌倦了一个人后就把他处理掉。他知道的是：他自己是个罪犯——比如绑架和囚禁了欧文；但他无法成为杀人犯——他不会去伤害他人。无论他的童年多么特殊，他的母亲都是挡在他和杀人犯之间的那道门。这道门塑造了迈克尔的道德、行为方式。戈登医生和“杀人犯的儿子”确实改变了他，但这道门从未变过。爱可能不是万能的，但爱是一种经久不衰的微薄力量。

迈克尔和欧文在裹尸布里度过了平静的下午，傍晚，迈克尔决定出去准备晚餐。  
“你需要我做点什么吗？”欧文问。  
“做点什么？”迈克尔没有理解。  
“比如整理地下室、或许洗碗……我不知道，”欧文看上去有些迷茫，“你需要我做点什么吗？”  
“如果你想做点什么的话，在我做晚餐时，我把你锁进地下室，松开你的脚镣，你可以随意做点什么。”  
“我可能需要旧毛巾和刷子。”  
“我会去拿给你。”迈克尔说。  
一个奇怪的提议，被绑架人对绑架犯说，你需要我为你洗碗吗？可他就是喜欢欧文·亚当斯这古怪的表达，这平静的、悲观主义者的故事。他从欧文的手里拿走铅笔，碰到那温热的手指让他感到一股暖意，一阵悸动。  
他在他的身前蹲下，为他解开脚镣，他的手绕过他略显冰冷的脚踝。他是一个这样的人，认为猎人和过路人始终会分开。  
如果他是一千零一夜里讲故事那个人，那么迈克尔会在最开始就打断他，“让我来为你讲个故事”。

 

****

欧文被水管上一块凸起的金属扎破了拇指。拇指没有流血，但实实在在有一种确凿的疼痛。欧文坐在马桶的边缘，用衣服边缘擦眼镜。如今，头痛成为每一天的例行公事，他身体的炎症尚未消散，嘴里长了几处溃疡，左边的牙龈肿了，上呼吸道肿了。从刚刚到现在，他在地下室打扫了三十分钟，擦掉了像排泄物的污垢，清理了书架上的灰尘，掸了外面的床，然后站在床上擦灯泡……现在，他的手被水龙头旁边的金属弄伤了，于是他停下来，坐到浴缸旁边，休息一会儿。  
他想了想自己的邮箱、社交网络、语音邮箱，会不会有人奇怪欧文·亚当斯这五天去了哪里呢？五天实在过于短暂，可能根本没有人发现。如果不是欧文·亚当斯，是其他人失踪了五天，会有人发现吗？  
欧文坐在浴缸边上，想到了他的弟弟。他几乎从未与他的弟弟进行过深入的对话，本质上他希望和他搞好关系，可能欠缺一些机会，又可能欠缺勇气。是他自己的问题，他总感觉他们不一样，他是那个离开最早的人。他突然想抽烟，想找迈克尔要一根，夹在手里，慢慢抽完。抽烟是一种安静下来的习惯，减缓烦恼，减轻思绪，让苦闷像烟一样消亡。  
他坐在那里，擦了擦被弄伤的手指，这个瞬间，他突然觉得世界不公平，他的疼痛、他的一切、他的疾病……可他知道无人责怪，他没有在这个年纪做出一些被人记住的事，没有成为一个更为成功的人，他反思自己，手足无措。在死亡面前，他从无谓变成脆弱，死神敲响了他的门，而他发现自己其实什么也没有来得及做。  
他站起来，继续打扫卫生，想要证明自己的价值。多活一天，多活一个月，意义不大，但生命难以放弃，即使未来不会有任何希望，对死亡的恐惧也扎根在生命的海里。  
迈克尔下来时，他已经把能弄干净的地方都弄干净了，擦得很认真，也因此疲惫。他不愿意多说话，喉咙和牙龈都肿着，却想和迈克尔聊天。他恐惧地发现自己已经陷入了斯德哥尔摩综合症——他期待见到迈克尔，期待和他说话，期待他拥抱他，操他、吻他、伤害他、关心他……他开始有意地做一些讨迈克尔喜欢的事（比如打扫卫生、给他讲故事），他不再想报警了，再也不想。如果他要他帮助他犯罪，他会做吗？他会做到何种地步？  
“看起来干净很多，”迈克尔说，“我的所有罪证都被你清理干净了。”  
那些看起来像排泄物的污垢，可能是其他人的血，欧文想。  
迈克尔给了欧文一盘东西吃，欧文狼吞虎咽地吃完了，几乎没有细嚼。太阳穴、牙齿、舌头、喉咙都很痛，他用力把食物吞咽下去，没有意识到它是什么味道。如果想要活下去，就必须吃东西，他很清楚。  
吃完东西，他开始在本子上画画，他画了一个大厅，这是死亡的大厅，左边是真实的人，右边是他的怪物们，接着他画了一个房间，他死亡的地方，黑色的顶、红色的地板（迈克尔给了他三种不同颜色的笔），他也画了梦里最害怕的那扇门，透着红光，散发着黑烟。他一边画，一边害怕得心中发毛。他用拇指把炭笔抹开，代表黑烟，他忘了手指上的伤口，疼痛提醒了他。  
“应该滴一些血上去。”他说，“我的血。”  
迈克尔把他的本子拿过来，看他画的东西：“需要血的画是什么。”  
“我的死。”  
“旁边是观看你死亡的人？”  
“不，我先走过大厅，在这个房间里死掉。房间里没有人，人都在大厅。”  
“房间里一个人也没有，你忘了，我应该看着你死。”  
“确实是。”欧文说，但他没有把迈克尔画上去，即使迈克尔在这里，他还是一个人死，和脑癌或者残缺的身体一起，“我能要一根烟吗？”  
“一个消灭了罪证的地下室，比起烟，更适合咖啡。”  
“如果能有咖啡的话。”咖啡也很好，欧文想。

迈克尔准备了两杯咖啡，他端着杯子，坐在椅子上，面对欧文。欧文坐在浴缸边上，把咖啡杯捧在手里。他突然觉得这种温暖和纯粹的咖啡味道已经足以安慰他了。最近他似乎对世界索取得太多，他应该维持一贯的状态，不对世界索取那么多，更加安稳得活着。这杯咖啡抚平了一些他关于死亡的孤独，重新解释了他的平凡和平庸。他只应该得到这些。他安静地坐着，反而笑了起来。  
“你想到了什么？”  
“什么也没有。”  
一阵气若游丝的孤独在咖啡当中，他试图去抓，它又消失不见。

这天晚上，他入睡比前一天更快。半夜，因为头痛，他醒来两次，他感到脑子里有个怪物，几乎要把脑仁吃光。他变得更疲累、也更无力了，知道自己离死亡很近，似乎死神就站在浴缸之外，低头看他，问他要不要跟他走。他摇摇头，说希望再活几天。  
他没有想脑子里的怪物来安慰自己，他想着迈克尔，想着迈克尔和他湖边坐着，想着迈克尔割开他的喉咙，想着迈克尔把他的尸体放在温热的浴缸里……他感到了一丝温暖，沉浸在这种病态的感动中，重新睡着了。  
不知道几点钟，迈克尔到楼下来了，欧文很累，无法彻底醒来，缩在浴缸里。迈克尔站在浴缸边，像个白衣服的死神，很安静，也很优雅。  
欧文朝他伸手。  
“你想要什么？”死神问。  
欧文昏昏沉沉：“想要你带我走，伤害我。”

欧文梦到自己的大脑碎成一片一片的血块，黑色的血块从耳朵里渗出来，他非常害怕，狂乱地抓着耳朵，在浴缸里拼命扑腾。死神站在浴缸边，手里拿着一根针管。  
欧文猛烈地摇头，头痛得要命，死神是要治疗他？改变他？  
死神抓住他的胳膊，手心热得像火，快要把欧文的皮肤烧起来了。他把针头推入欧文的手臂，将一管子红色的液体注射到了欧文的身体中。  
“那是什么？”欧文问，他很害怕。  
“我伤害你的方式。”

他在红色的海洋里沉睡，黑色的石油从海的深处涌出，涌入海里，混合成粉红色的煤灰。他在死亡的大厅里走，有人追他，他跑起来，痛苦不堪，急促地呼吸，急促地窒息，急促地倒下，摔在地板上，失去知觉，失去生命。他的心脏在胸膛里爆裂开，他想起迈克尔给他注射的东西，是毒品？是兴奋药剂？他的心脏砰砰直响，快要爆裂开。  
他在死亡里深陷了很久很久，似乎有一生一世，终于醒来。恐惧和痛苦所带来的断层，使他一时间不知道身在何方。他起先看到的是自己擦过的灯泡，接着是自己擦过的书架。他的脚被皮带锁在床头，他轻轻动动腿，感到了安全——死神无法扯断他脚踝上的皮带。  
他休息了一会儿，身体很热，炎症在身体里流淌，他被扔进了火的海洋。他看见森林，看见三维的森林变成了平面，看见世界倾斜，树木坠毁……  
迈克尔来的时候，他比之前舒服了一些，他给了他药片，水，他没有询问，只是吃掉了，然后继续躺回去，他的手和手肘疼痛得无法拿起画笔，他却想要画上几笔。  
“你在发炎。”  
“可能是因为肠胃问题。”欧文回答。是我的大脑，他想，我不能告诉你，我快死了，“我有时候会这样。慢性胃炎。”  
“你需要休息。”  
欧文摇了摇头，他坐起来，靠在床头，他不需要休息，他想和迈克尔多说点话，他本来习惯于自己的生活，从未感到不足、从未感到自己想要更多，而迈克尔给了他一些东西，把他变得更加索取。人就是这样，得到越多，想要越多，这就是所有人的弱点，连一贯喜欢和习惯一个人生活的他也是如此。他的心脏依旧疯狂得跳动，他的头颅还是像被铁阀挤压，他感到生命在手指当中流逝，渐渐越来越疲惫。  
迈克尔坐在他的床边，他把头靠在他的肩膀上，当迈克尔拥抱他时，他感到他的手、胳膊、身体的重量。  
重量就是爱，重量就是存在，他感动不已，全身心陷入了这样的洪流，随着它去大地和远方。他接受迈克尔的亲吻和拥抱，无法抗拒任何一小点，他抓紧它，把它变成活下去的力量。

欧文在床上躺了很久，可能有十个小时。再次醒来时，他已经没有那么头痛了，他的身体不再发热，那些抗生素发挥作用了（他告诉迈克尔自己之前一般服用哪种抗生素，迈克尔给他了新的药片）。他变得舒服起来，恢复了一点儿生气，他想去阳光下走，去阳光下站着。  
他说他想去阳光下，这个要求被迈克尔允许了，他感激他的恩赐。他戴着眼罩，绑着脚镣，坐在屋子前头的台阶上。他倚靠木柱，感受阳光，小睡了一会儿。醒来时，活着的感觉很强烈。他伸手去抓迈克尔，把头靠在他的肩膀上。他试图抵抗过斯德哥尔摩综合征，现在他放弃了，他紧紧抓住这些给他安慰、给他舒服的事。他不再觉得迈克尔是罪犯，他觉得他是最好的人。听他说话让他觉得很快乐，感受他的温度让他很温暖，他不再挣扎，接纳死亡，接纳迈克尔。深呼吸，在森林里努力倾听——天更冷了，肺里是渐渐来临的冬天。  
这是错觉，他想，这错觉让迈克尔不再是绑架犯，不再是杀人犯，错觉把他变成了一个最好的朋友，一个帮助他的人，一个医生。他握住他的手，无法放开，他感受他的重量，在他的身边睡着。迈克尔把手插入他的头发，揉他的耳朵。他的手在他的耳朵上产生重量。重量就是存在，重量就是爱。他觉得所有的痛苦和孤独都在迈克尔的重量下平复了。那扇黑色的门渐渐远了，海渐渐远了，他变成了一个站在广场中央的人，人来人往，阳光照在肩膀上，死亡的大厅在地下，楼梯封上了，世界在地下垮塌，地面平静如镜……  
他吃迈克尔给他的食物，听迈克尔对他说话，他仿佛就是那只被扔出去的玩偶。他会有幻觉，听到歌。胸膛的背景音是一种焦虑，他的心脏却被戴上耳机，里面播放着温馨舒缓的歌。矛盾充斥他的全身，他的大脑被泡在福尔马林里，在重量和爱的福尔马林里。


	15. 笼子里的病猫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我有一个理论。”迈克尔走到欧文身边，在一张椅子上坐下，他弯下身，手肘搁在膝盖上，手指合在一起，看着欧文，“人和粒子一样，只要被观察，就会被改变。观察粒子，需要光，光子对观测本身产生了影响。人也一样，孤独一个人时的人，有他人在时的人，并不一样。人根据他人的观测而改变，根据观察者是谁而改变。人在不同的观察者面前表现得不同。”

病痛确实让欧文脆弱，迈克尔不再威胁他，恐吓他。他之前的方法很简单，给他恐惧、也给他爱，长此以往重复这种模式能够把任何一个独立的人变得脆弱。然而一旦病痛让欧文痛苦，迈克尔便住手了。  
欧文变得主动拥抱他，在他身边睡着，哪里也不去，希望被绑着。有时候迈克尔就把他放在沙发上，给他盖毯子，让他睡一会儿。醒来时，他会要求回到地下室。他没有精力去注意房间，没有精力去逃跑，只是等待和接纳一切的发生。  
抗生素和维生素让他的身体渐渐恢复，迈克尔把他的血液报告翻出来重新看了一遍，除了白细胞超标，他并没有其他的问题。他说他自己没有强过敏食物，只是会在换季时期有肠胃炎症。  
迈克尔抚摸他，拥抱他，关心他每天过得怎么样，和他一起读书。欧文继续画画，讲述一些新故事。他的脑子里确实有不少好故事，这些故事有闪着光的灵感，却没有用成熟的方法书写，这种拙劣反而令迈克尔喜欢。  
他给了欧文更多的书，更多的材料，欧文可以陷入自己的思路里很久都不出来。迈克尔做了一个决定，和欧文一同翻阅戈登医生留下的两本笔记，他们每天查看其中几页内容，去研究图文中隐含的意义。  
傍晚降临时，他们在深蓝色的黑夜旁做爱。迈克尔感到他的反应非常有趣，欧文没有完全接纳自己性向的转变，时常他迷茫、羞愧，却又在迈克尔的亲吻下妥协。他拥抱他，用各种姿势和方式与他纠缠，进入他，操他，他让他把脸从手臂里露出来，他给他注射生理盐水和维生素的混合物，谎称那是毒品，让他在恐惧和疯狂的想象中尽情高潮。他在性中恐吓他、欺骗他、玩弄他，观察他的反应，然后倾吞掉趣味的实验成果。他觉得欧文是他一个人的，他无法与人分享这份爱，这份爱要关在地下室，关在笼子里，被绳索栓起，是扭曲的、令人作呕的。

欧文非常乖，他不再挣扎，一般情况下很安静，他仿佛玻璃瓶里的虫子、沙粒里的蚂蚁、笼子里的病猫，拴住脖子蹲在一旁的狗。迈克尔感到他丧失了最后一点威胁，他要求他搬到楼上来，欧文这次没有拒绝。他让他在沙发上睡觉，欧文裹在毯子的中央，像结茧的虫子。他裹着的毯子是地下室拿上来的，它在保留迈克尔的气味的同时，有了更多的欧文的味道。  
欧文的电话响过好几次。圣诞快要到了，他受到了邀请？迈克尔内心允许欧文看手机，只要他提出请求，但欧文从未要求查看自己的手机，似乎他对有谁会寻找自己毫不在意。  
这是他平时的状态吗？迈克尔想。他看着欧文坐在日光中，一条腿盘在沙发上，一条腿耷拉在沙发边，脚踝上绑着锁链，他长出了细细的胡须，头发更长了，更加乱糟糟，他面对本子迟迟不下笔，把笔记翻来覆去，思考问题时一动不动，有时候又突然下笔……  
这是没有被迈克尔打扰生活时的欧文·亚当斯？这是欧文·亚当斯独自一人时的状态？  
迈克尔凝视欧文，他在怀疑欧文是不是已经忘记了身在何方、处于何种状态。  
“我有一个理论。”迈克尔走到欧文身边，在一张椅子上坐下，他弯下身，手肘搁在膝盖上，手指合在一起，看着欧文，“人和粒子一样，只要被观察，就会被改变。观察粒子，需要光，光子对观测本身产生了影响。人也一样，孤独一个人时的人，有他人在时的人，并不一样。人根据他人的观测而改变，根据观察者是谁而改变。人在不同的观察者面前表现得不同。”  
欧文在仔细听迈克尔的话。他思考了一会儿，放下笔，把本子搁在膝盖上，推了推眼镜：“我有一个故事。从前，有一位衣柜男爵，他拥有一个神奇的大衣柜。他的妻子为他生了两个儿子，一个他很喜欢，一个他很不喜欢。不受他喜欢的儿子，被他关进了衣柜。衣柜很大，里面是衣服、衣架……还有狭窄的空间。为了不让这位不受喜欢的儿子饿死，男爵在衣柜下面开了洞，一个把食物和水送进去的洞。不受喜欢的儿子，从洞口得到水和食物，一个人生活在衣柜里，一个人长大，他能听见衣柜外面的声音，通过声音，他学习了怎么说话，学会了一些社会规则。从来没有一个人见过他，男爵也没有见过他。那些送食物和水到衣柜下的仆人，不知道是谁吃了东西，他们以为这个衣柜需要吃东西。于是，衣柜被人叫做神奇大衣柜，拥有衣柜的男爵被叫做衣柜男爵。这个儿子，有一天，可能是他20岁，可能是30岁，也能是40岁……他从衣柜里走了出来。他觉得自己非常熟悉周围的人，他每天听他们说话。他试图和熟悉的声音的主人打招呼，你好，园丁，你好，厨师长，你好，女仆。周围没有人看得见他，没有任何一个。他站在任何地方，都是空气。没有人知道他是谁，没有人承认他的存在，所以他就不存在了。他是一个看不见的人。”  
说到这里，欧文停下来了，他抬起头，看迈克尔。  
“这是个存在与否的问题。不被人们记住和认识的人，就不存在了吗？他在衣柜里生活，没有人观察他，他变成了一个不一样的人。男爵没有见过他，却让人给他送东西吃，这个层面来说，他还是存在的。”迈克尔说。  
欧文是那个不被在意的儿子，迈克尔想，所有的故事都因你自己的过去而起。他没有这么样说，这是在揭开欧文的伤疤。  
欧文停顿了一下，继续说：“故事还有一半，男爵还有一个儿子，这个儿子非常受男爵喜欢，非常受所有的仆人喜欢，所有的家人喜欢，他从小在大家的关心中成长。每一刻，他的身边都有人陪伴。早晨，他在仆人的陪伴中醒来，上午，他在男爵和亲属的陪伴中用餐，中午，他在园丁的陪伴下参观花园，下午，他在家庭老师的陪伴下作画、弹琴，傍晚，他在女伴的陪伴下欣赏夕阳，夜晚，他在仆人的扇风下睡着……除了无知觉的睡眠，每时每刻，他都有人陪伴，从没有一分钟单独相处。他不会思考，不知道空白这个词的意思，他的身边总有人在，他做不了任何隐私的事，也没有隐私，他没有学会怎么隐藏自己，变成了一个活在人群中的人。总有人在观察他，就是这一点，把他变得不一样。他很烦躁，烦躁到痛苦，胸膛闷闷直响，他想要一个不被人打扰的时间，想要一个沉默的瞬间，但人们总是在他眼前晃来晃去，总是和他拼命说话，他不知道烦躁是怎么来的，他想自杀，但做不到，他总是被打扰，总是被观察，总是被喜爱。”  
迈克尔喜欢这个故事，欧文的故事里有一种不令人讨厌的绝望，让绝望变得丰富、细致、迷人。  
“后来，看不见的儿子因为孤独而死了，可是没有人知道他死了。仆人还是把吃的东西、喝的东西放在衣柜的洞口。他们早上放过去，傍晚收盘子，从不在意东西是不是被吃掉了。他们的生活没有受到任何影响，男爵的生活没有收到任何影响，他本来就只有一个儿子呀。受人喜欢的儿子每时每刻都想死，却没有能力孤独赴死……到这里，就是全部的故事了。”  
“我喜欢这个故事。”  
“感谢你这么说。”  
“有时候人们觉得自己是受欢迎的那个儿子，有时候觉得自己是看不见的那个儿子。他们有时候需要被忽视、需要独处；有时候又非常需要被珍视、被观察、被爱。我们都是两个儿子。”

欧文若有所思，他动了动腿，换了一个坐姿，迈克尔觉得他依旧有些拘谨。  
“受伯爵欢迎的儿子，他始终是痛苦的。在人群中，会感到真正的孤独。人们在你的身边，却不理解你，你没有任何时间去思考和独处。”迈克尔说，欧文对衣柜中的儿子描述得更多，这说明他对“不被珍视”的痛苦了解得比“缺乏独处”更深。  
迈克尔看着欧文，欧文的眼睛藏在眼镜后面，迈克尔找到那双深灰蓝色的眼睛，盯着它们：“在死亡游戏中，你想象自己的死亡，你说你和曾经的女友相处，你感受到的细节和她们感受到的细节不同，她们感受到的被你忽略了，你感受到的被她们忽略了，你们互相伤害。欧文，当你处在关系里，你就从柜子里走了出来，你从不被喜爱的那个儿子，成为了受伯爵喜欢的儿子。有人在你身边，你反而无所适从。你不知道如何表达自己，也拒绝认真理解他人的表达，你想回到衣柜里去。”  
欧文移开了眼睛，他没有认同，也没有否认。  
迈尔克停顿了一会儿，继续他的话题：“它不只是你一个人的问题。社会心理学把这种情感理解上的偏差称为’透明度错觉’，人们认为自己的表情、肢体动作清楚地表现出了情绪，会被家人、朋友注意到，会得到反馈，会在痛苦、孤独时得到足够的爱。实际上并没有，其他人观察到的信息，比你感受到的要少得多，甚至他们理解的和你想得截然相反。你的痛苦会被当成一个玩笑，你的孤独会被稀释。”  
“你是个心理医生？”  
“欧文，你不能在游戏之外，问我私人问题。”  
“如果我不了解你，我们之间的透明度错觉就更加严重。”欧文抬起眼睛，看着迈克尔，这一次他没有闪躲。  
机敏的试探，迈克尔想，即使欧文看起来依旧精神不振，但他还是保持着一种警惕，直到如今，他还在试图探寻迈克尔的真相。  
“透明度错觉指的不是隐藏不诉说的事实，而是不被察觉和完全理解的情绪。我不需要回答你的提问来促进我们之间的沟通。我们的沟通方式基于游戏、基于规则，很有效率。”迈克尔驳回了欧文的询问，他站起来，把托盘拿过来，里面装着注射器和药片。  
迈克尔把药片轻轻放进欧文的手心里。  
“你应该是故事里一直被喜爱和陪伴的那个儿子？”欧文问，他将药片含进口中，喝了一口水，吞咽了下去。  
“这是个可以被回答的问题，它没有涉及到细节，我想你已经掌握提问方式了。”迈克尔笑了，“没错，我更像是那个被喜爱和陪伴的儿子。陪在我身边的人，有的希望刺探我的秘密、羞辱我的过去，有的人盲目地喜爱我、包容我……我拥有不少次恋爱关系，比你遇到的更多。人们在我身边环绕，我没有让任何人了解我。我保留许许多多的秘密，闭口不谈很多事。我不希望我的恋人或者朋友真正了解我，如果我需要他们了解我的某个想法，满足我的某个要求，我有我的方法。但他们不会认识真正的我。你应该想这样一个问题：一个杀人犯希望别人了解他的罪证吗？不。”  
“我认为杀人犯中有不少喜欢炫耀自己的权力和作品，渴望被认可。”  
“你觉得我是吗，欧文？”  
“我不知道，我想这种取决于你是不是希望我了解真正的你？我不能控制你，你却控制着我的全部。”欧文摇摇头。  
迈克尔看着欧文，他突然感到强烈的性欲，控制、占据、拥有……他从欧文手上把水杯拿走，放到一边，单手摘掉欧文的眼镜，凝视那双灰蓝色的双眼，他吻他潮湿的嘴唇，吮吸他的舌头，感受他起伏的呼吸，抚摸他的胸膛。他听见了锁链的声音——欧文在移动脚踝。欧文的身体热热的，在迈克尔的吻下，他彻底放松了，他靠在沙发上，接纳迈克尔对他做的每一件事。  
迈克尔放开欧文的嘴唇，他的鼻尖还贴着欧文的鼻尖。  
“你现在想要我干你吗？”迈克尔问。  
欧文没有正面回答，只是反问：“我需要做点什么？”他显得有些羞涩。  
“接受注射。”  
欧文深吸了一口气，他把袖子挽起来，露出上臂，将手臂伸给迈克尔：“今天你给我注射的是什么？”  
“让你更放松的、更容易高潮的。我想干你一下午。”迈克尔回答。有点奇怪，却也有趣：欧文在精神上努力和他保持距离，却不在意他给他注射的任何东西——他的身体完全接纳了迈克尔。  
迈克尔把针头扎进欧文的手臂，注射器中的液体慢慢地流入了欧文的血管。欧文的呼吸更深也更急促了。  
迈克尔把废弃的注射器扔进托盘，将托盘推到欧文够不着的地方。  
“你勃起了，是因为我吻你，还是因为我给你注射？”迈克尔把手放在欧文的裤裆上，握住欧文已经半硬了的阴茎，他吻他的下巴，一路舔到他的喉咙和锁骨。  
“我说不准。”欧文认命一样轻轻摇头。  
“说明你适应得很好。”迈克尔说，他口中的适应是指“肛交”。他继续亲吻欧文，舌头划过欧文的皮肤，欧文轻微地扭动着身体。在真正的性交到来之前，前戏可以很长，他不介意欧文在前戏就射精。他喜欢这样亲吻他，喜欢他的身体的热度和厚度，喜欢拥抱他感受他身体的重量，他不是闪着光的收集物，不是体脂含量低得惊人的完美类型，他拥有平凡却令人充满兴趣的身体。迈克尔期待他的所有反应，他的精神和想象令他如此敏感，即使他每次给欧文注射的不过是生理盐水，欧文也能自己浸入想象，加剧快感和高潮来临的过程。迈克尔无法避免地想和他性交，以各种方式进入他，爱抚他，揉弄他，欧文·亚当斯是他精挑细选而出的，他认为自己有责任引导他，用一种控制欲的方式去拥有他。  
我用犯罪行为来拥有他，迈克尔想，我最终变成了其他人嘴里的罪犯。他的心情有一丝低落，但很快在这种拥有的快感中重新振作。  
欧文躺在沙发上，迈克尔解开他的扣子，低下头吻他的身体，舔他赤裸的皮肤，他用带有欧文汗水的舌头与嘴唇和欧文接吻。欧文用手握住他的脖子，几天前开始，当他们接吻时，欧文开始这么做，他把手放在迈克尔的后脑勺或者脖子上，拉近他们之间的距离——他喜欢这样的接吻方式，喜欢这样的做爱方式。  
“你不是我操过的第一个直男。”迈克尔说，他的手指放在欧文的阴茎上，他只是放上去，欧文的胸膛便更剧烈地起伏了，“至少他们在认识我之前没有和男人上过床。”迈克尔抚摸欧文的阴茎，用腹部摩擦它，“不是每个人都适应肛交。你适应得很好。”  
欧文深呼吸，流汗流得更厉害，他把手放在迈克尔抚摸他阴茎的那只手上，握住它。迈克尔更用力地握住欧文的阴茎，欧文喘息着。  
“我还没有问清楚你今天是希望我多用点润滑液，还是干涩地操你。”  
“我不知道……如果你准备和我做很久，前者听上去更安全……决定权还是你的。”欧文停顿了，“你需要我为你口交吗？”  
很显然欧文在讨好他，他谨慎、紧张、放弃了逃离的希望，只希望能够在迈克尔手里多活一会儿，于是他试图在性爱中讨好迈克尔，他并不知道迈克尔不会杀他，对于死亡的恐惧总是他思考的背景音。他的脆弱并不是时时刻刻展露，但只要这脆弱冒出头，迈克尔就抓得住。  
“我会直接操你，操你更久，填满你，射在你的屁股里，然后握紧你的腰，拍打你的屁股，再操你一次。你感受到热了吗？我给你的药物会令你更容易高潮。你会希望我快点进来。”  
欧文瘫在沙发里，他毫无抵抗地躺着：“我很快会神志不清？我感到热了。”  
迈克尔亲吻欧文的胸膛，他喜欢脂肪包裹肌肉的舒服触感，这比单纯的肌肉更加让他感觉到“活着”这个概念，欧文是活着的，一个脆弱又古怪的生物。  
“你很快会感觉在火里行走，任何一点疼痛和快感都会被火放大。在我操你的时候，你都会是清醒的，你会感受到更多，但不至于昏过去。”迈克尔看着他的眼睛，“现在为我脱掉衣服。”  
欧文坐起来，为迈克尔解衣服扣子、裤子扣子，他为他脱掉上衣，又为他脱掉裤子，他的动作规规矩矩，没有任何多余的抚摸，更没有触碰迈克尔的阴茎。  
“脱光你自己，然后反过来趴着。”迈克尔说。  
欧文顺从地解开自己的衣服，脱掉裤子。迈克尔把嘴唇贴在欧文的肩膀上，亲吻他被汗水打湿的肩膀。  
因为锁链在右脚的脚踝上，欧文只能完全脱掉左腿的裤子。随后他趴在沙发上，等待自己的命运。  
迈克尔用力拍打了两下他的屁股，俯下身亲吻他赤裸的腰线和屁股。他最近始终让他保持干净的身体以便他可以随时舔他，他顺着欧文的腰线舔到他的肛门，欧文弓起身体。  
“这是我们的第几次肛交？”迈克尔问。  
“第五次。”  
“好孩子。要记得每次我都是怎么操你的，记得你的小屁股是怎么含着我高潮的。你做得到吗？”  
“我正试着做到。”  
“告诉我你现在在想什么。”  
“我很热。”  
“你流汗流得很厉害。”迈克尔拍打欧文的大腿和屁股，在他的身体上留下指痕，他舔他的肛门、会阴，含住他的睾丸，欧文叫出声来。  
“我很喜欢你被汗水打湿的身体。如果我直接插进去，你觉得怎么样？”  
“那太快了……我想你先用手指和润滑液把我弄松。”他的声音颤抖着，有一丝诱人的恐惧。  
迈克尔吻了吻他的腰，拍打他的屁股：“好孩子。”

欧文闭着眼睛，他感到迈克尔正在舔他的下体，把手指和舌头伸进他的内部，挑逗他，抚摸他。这感觉好得不可思议，他感到自己是潮湿的、开放的、能够被随时进入的，他又热又难受，他想被迈克尔的阴茎快点插入，想要他打他屁股，狠狠地从后面操他，甚至抓住他的头发，咬他的肩膀，摇晃他，操纵他，射在他的背上、头发上或者体内。欧文睁开眼睛，又很快闭上，整个世界令他头昏目眩，他只能用力感受着迈克尔对他做的事。耳鸣更厉害了，他的两只耳朵都嗡嗡作响，好像不同频率的小号在左边和右边单独吹奏，他的身体跟着迈克尔的节奏在走。他勃起得很厉害，欲望包裹着他的下体。  
他觉得自己听到了一些声音，他听到了什么？欲望和死亡的阴影一同扑在他的身体表面，他感到在心底的某一处，一只猫形状的怪物睁着眼睛看他，在大地之下，天幕之间，它半梦半醒，半睁左眼，凝视他。怪物们，欧文想，这让他有了一丝安心。迈克尔说的没错，他总想回到柜子里面去，感受人与人之间的情感那样困难，只要你站的时间足够长，所有的情感都会是一场悲剧。迈克尔给他注射的东西让他的思考变得模模糊糊——也有可能是脑癌在慢慢杀死他。  
“你瘦了不少。”迈克尔说，他的声音来到欧文的耳朵边，他是什么时候来到他的耳旁的？欧文被他翻了过来，躺在沙发上。他抓住欧文的脚踝，托住他的屁股，顶住他的腰。  
那是因为我快要死了，所以我枯竭了，欧文忧伤地想。他睁开眼睛，看到自己的小腿、大腿、腹部，是他的视觉出现了问题，还是他确实瘦了那么多——他的身体看起来像陌生人，死亡正在逐渐带走他。  
那只猫还在脑海中看他，欧文颤抖着，伸出胳膊抱住了迈克尔。这真温暖，他想，像放在柜子下的食物。  
迈克尔把欧文乱糟糟湿漉漉的脑袋搂在怀里，亲吻他的额头和睫毛。欧文的汗水把自己打湿了，也把迈克尔打湿了。他伸出手，抚摸迈克尔的身体，很小心，迈克尔的身体结实又光滑，他非常完美，无论在柜子外面还是里面，他都不会被任何人忽略。  
欧文闭上眼睛，在闭上眼睛的世界里，镜头晃动得很快，是一部小成本手持电影。既然他命中注定应该死去，既然他的身体在逐渐枯竭，在最后一刻，他必须从柜子里走出来。  
欧文分开腿，迎接迈克尔。迈克尔亲吻他流汗的下颚，鼻尖抵在他的嘴唇上。欧文闻到他们身体之间汗水的味道，性的味道，他的痛苦被那只猫形状的怪物侵吞了，他总觉得猫的背上站着麦克——他的麦克，他多年的怪物，他画在本子上的男孩，和他一样大，他的伙伴，倾听者，朋友。  
“麦克。”他这么呼唤他，这么呼唤迈克尔，这么呼唤麦克，他呼唤他们，而他们亲吻他。麦克从猫的身边走过来，握住他的手，他走得好快，欧文甚至感受不到他们之间的距离是怎么消亡的，仿佛距离只是个悖论而已。迈克尔抚摸他的腹部，亲吻他，叫他的名字，问他感觉怎么样，他叫出声来，抱紧他。他觉得自己能够感受到爱了，就在迈克尔的汗水中、身体上、话语间。  
“你看起来真可爱。”他的绑架者说。  
这感觉真好，他想。  
“你真可爱。”他也这么形容麦克和迈克尔，“感谢你。”他流下泪来，“感谢你绑架我，还听我说话，感谢你陪伴我，感谢你。”他哭起来，他崩溃时的哭声尖得像个女孩。  
“哦，宝贝，”迈克尔亲吻他，“宝贝，欧文……宝贝，宝贝……”他缓慢地在他耳边重复着，让他靠在一个柔软的靠枕上，“用你的腿缠住我的腰。”  
欧文靠下来，照做，他是什么时候被脱光的？他分开腿，两条腿架在迈克尔的身侧，缠住迈克尔的腰，他感到身体在涌动，他渴望迈克尔进入他，和他肛交，他感到自己曾经循规蹈矩，如今却希望抓住一些东西、接纳一些东西。他想要这种性交，在不久之前它对他来说还很陌生，现在他渴望它的到来，他的脑海中浮现出他们之前几次做爱的场景，迈克尔在浴室和森林里操他的屁股，拍打他、亲吻他，更之前，他给他注射药物，用“刀”划开他的身体，他为他剪指甲，为他剃须，还给他吹头发。  
迈克尔的阴茎抵住了他的入口，欧文屏息等待他插入，他饥饿难耐，入口收缩又扩张，他渴望迈克尔快点插入，完全塞进来，随便他怎么干他。  
迈克尔没有这么做，欧文感到他俯下身亲吻了他的脸颊。像是爱的幻觉，他想。这令他迷茫。  
欧文把手放在迈克尔的背后，将额头贴到他的胸膛上，他倾听自己的耳鸣和迈克尔的心跳。迈克尔急匆匆的开始，又缓慢的发展，这场性如同他绑架他的过程——过山车的过程被颠倒了，先下降，再缓慢上升，直到上升到高潮的顶点。  
欧文缠住迈克尔的腰，用颈窝接受他的吻。药物起了很大的作用，他脑中的病变也是，一切都色彩斑斓、跳跃变化，他以为自己要疯了，一切都是想象，可迈克尔和麦克都是真的，他的绑架者、他脑海中的怪物，他颤抖着，身体热得发烫，性在他的腹部和脊髓中燃烧。“你想要什么，告诉我。”  
“我想你操我……我想念你。”  
“我就在你面前，欧文，睁开眼睛。”  
欧文睁开了双眼，他看见了迈克尔，他感到自己很久没有睁开眼睛了，迈克尔就在这里，碧蓝色的双眼、漂亮的眉骨、完美的笑容，完美的脸。他在他的面前，这是那个带领他体验死亡过程的迈克尔，是那个把他锁在地下室马桶旁边的迈克尔，是在屋子前面为他手交的迈克尔，是他画在笔记本上的迈克尔。  
迈克尔把手移动到欧文的眼睛上，蒙住欧文睁开的眼睛。一时间，黑暗如风暴，如夜晚，欧文再一次什么也看不见了，他想起迈克尔带他去散步的那一晚，他想起那时他如何进入他，如何让他射精；他想起他被蒙着眼睛坐在屋子前面的那一次……  
迈克尔的阴茎缓慢地插入了欧文的身体，欧文叫起来，他得到了他想要的，这过程不容阻止。被控制感充满着他，他是个将死之人、没有自由之人，他躺在这里，无法改变所有的命运，在命运到来之前，他能握住的只有衣柜外面的一丝光线。  
“迈克尔……”他叫他的名字，咬了他的手掌，迈克尔并没有责怪他。  
欧文呻吟着，大口喘气，他体会到了另外一种高潮，一种无需射精就可以体会到的高潮。迈克尔在他的身体中进出，摩擦他喜欢他碰他的地方，欧文蹬着双腿，扭动着腰和屁股，他的身体收缩着，处于临界的边缘，他呻吟着，迈克尔捂住他的嘴。  
“我爱你，宝贝。”迈尔克这么倾诉，欧文在他的呼吸中达到高潮。


	16. 无尽的海

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迈克尔最近始终有一种隐隐的感觉：欧文像一个河蚌，紧紧地闭合着，他用各种方式试图把他撬开，露出里面柔软的嫩肉，可欧文依旧紧紧地合着贝壳。他确实在某些瞬间窥见了河蚌里的模样，却不能让河蚌自己打开自己。

欧文睡着了。  
他很热，从枝干到皮肤都滚烫。他走在贫瘠的土地上，脚下是滚烫的沙，他低头看自己的脚。他干枯了，从膝盖到小腿，像一截烧焦的树枝，他在疾病里变得枯槁、不堪一击，他很害怕，害怕死去。他抬起头，面前是延伸至远方的一排树木，那些树都是年轻的母亲，她们的膝盖和脚化成树干与根须，扎进泥土，她们赤裸上身，又美又悲哀，她们怀里抱着孩子，孩子身上是沙，脸色铁青，表情狰狞。  
这代表什么？他模模糊糊地醒来了，黑暗在他的眼前，他不能贸然睁开眼睛。  
我确实被绑架了，但不是被一个叫迈克尔的人，我并不是被我笔记本上的男孩绑架了，而是被一个肥胖的罪犯，他已经挖掉了我双眼，放在马桶边上，作为廉价的收藏，他绑住我的手脚，任凭我被老鼠啃咬手指和脸……迈克尔是我的幻想，只是我在痛苦的折磨里给自己制造的一丝快乐和希望。  
他快要相信自己的这个假设了，害怕和恐惧紧紧将他拥抱，他感到有人朝他走来，在他身边停下。是要挖去他的一双耳朵吗？是要来杀他了吗？他害怕，动摇，连睁眼的力气都没有，身体各处都被灌注了沙砾。  
这个人把手放在他的头发上，轻轻揉他的头发，欧文闻到了熟悉的味道。他又把手搭在欧文的肩膀上，很柔和，没有攻击性，也不挑逗，只是那么柔和，欧文放松下来，在这个人的轻抚中睡着了。  
他足足睡了一整夜，第二天醒来时，他感觉好多了，不再头痛，也不再难受。迈克尔给了他一杯热咖啡，他坐在沙发上喝，眼镜放在一边。迈克尔抱着书，坐在他的身边，欧文用笔记录昨天做了什么，记录他昨天给迈克尔讲的那个故事，记录昨天的梦。他们很安静，也很平静，一起坐在沙发上，欧文的左脚踝被锁在沙发那一头的柜子边缘，沙发旁放着屏风，他看不见客厅的全貌。  
他们这样度过了一整个上午，窗外有知更鸟的叫声。  
“欧文，”迈克尔说，“今天我们要讨论一些新的话题，你觉得你是我的什么人？”  
“猎物。”欧文回答。  
“你认为在什么情况下猎物和猎人可以达成平等关系？”  
“很难。”欧文想了想，“猎人在森林里，自始至终捕猎。他的家是由猎物的皮毛组成的，他的食物是猎物的血肉，他捕获一只猎物，然后下一只。每一只猎物对猎人来说，都很短暂，但对每一只猎物来说，猎人都是唯一一个杀死他们的人，没有平等可言。在我研究的案件里，即使受害者存活，他们也被深深伤害。如果每个猎人都可以从听故事、看电影中，满足狩猎的快感，不伤害任何人，那他们和猎物才会平等，他们将是讲故事的人和听故事的人，而不是讲故事的人和吃掉讲述者的怪物。”  
“这是一个新颖的观点，你研究犯罪，但反对罪犯做的一切。”  
“我是个普通人，”欧文用手握住自己的膝盖，反复摩擦，从他怀疑自己得了脑癌开始，他一天天地变瘦，他现在觉得自己的膝盖皮包骨头，“我喜欢刺激的故事、喜欢鬼屋、喜欢设计残酷的游戏机制，但我胆小，不愿意伤害别人，也不愿意被别人伤害。我太普通了，和所有普通人一样反对罪犯的做的一切，可我忍不住要去研究和了解他们做了什么，好让我的生活不再那么普通。”他为什么要说这些？他向迈克尔暴露了自己的脆弱，可倾诉的感觉实在太好了，他轻松许多，“我不是你要找的罪犯，无法成为你的搭档，永远也不可能。最开始我想欺骗你，让你觉得我有利用价值，让你觉得我也是个罪犯，不会杀我。”  
“你为什么现在承认了？”迈克尔问他。  
“我没有以前那么怕死了。”  
“被我杀掉也行了？”  
“人总会死。”欧文说。  
“这算是你和我的和解方式？”  
欧文摇摇头：“我不知道。”他拿起眼镜，戴上。  
“我可以把它看做是我们达成一致的方式：猎物不害怕被猎人杀掉，猎物和猎人描述了他希望被杀的方式，他们达成了一个协议。这个协议虽然不是由猎物决定的，但他也参与其中了，他配合猎人完成了它。”  
这就是受害者的故事，欧文想，无论你希望与否，你都“参与”其中，被深深伤害，如果存活，就永远活在痛苦里。不仅活在记忆的痛苦中，还活在第二次的伤害当中——人们谴责受害者的懦弱和罪恶，持续伤害他们，以此为乐，向受害者施暴。所以你打算怎么做，向罪犯追责，让这伤害人尽皆知，成为他人嘲笑和施暴的对象？还是活在自责中，看着罪犯逍遥法外，深陷痛苦？伤害他人的人反而理直气壮，趾高气扬，这便是这个世界的事实，这便是正义的事实、真实的真相。  
或许迈克尔并不是那样的罪犯，但欧文所研究的案件里的受害者，都身不由己地“参与”其中，成为了被随意丢弃的物品，他们丧失了人格、尊严、自由，留下的只有极端的痛苦或者孤独又绝望的死亡。如果侥幸活了下来，将遭受他人没有止境的嘲笑、谴责、咒骂，活在永恒的痛苦中。  
痛苦永不终结，人们永远彼此伤害。  
迈克尔自己也是“杀人犯的儿子”这一指责的受害者，它们把他变成了怎样的人？  
“我深陷其中。”欧文说，他深深地吸入一口气，又深深吐出，把肺里的空气吐得一干二净，他与其他受害者不同的是，他遇到的是一个非典型的罪犯，而且他就快死了，他只是把和迈克尔周旋的过程当作死之前的经历，“这一切都是我自己的决定。”他平静地承认。  
猎物死期将至，而猎人毫不知情，此刻他们是平等的。  
“今天晚上，你将睡在我的床上，我会躺在你的身边。如果你试图逃跑、杀死我，这就是我们的最后一个夜晚，也是你生命的最后一个夜晚。”迈克尔说。  
欧文转过去，看着迈克尔。这是一个怎样的游戏？他要遵循怎样的规则？欧文不习惯和任何人一起睡觉，他太容易醒来，太容易分心，太容易担心自己是不是会影响到他人，太容易被人影响。以往他在梦中多次醒来，他的前女友们还在睡梦中，他的孤独感因此更深，他觉得她们丑恶、不了解他，又觉得她们可怜、可爱，他看着她们睡着的样子，意识到自己和世界是彻底割裂开的。  
为什么不继续把我锁在地下室的浴缸里？那儿让我觉得安全。他痛苦地想。  
可是他必须遵守迈克尔的规则，和他一起躺在他的床上。他会忍不住逃跑吗？会忍不住想要杀死迈克尔吗？  
夜晚，猎人熟睡，一只知道自己死期将至的猎物，会进行一个冒险的尝试吗？  
这取决于我想怎么活着，是在游戏中结束我最后的时光，还是逃走，在医院的床上等死，付出一大笔治疗费用，被人用锯子锯开头颅进行治疗。  
如果医生本身便是罪犯，那就是场无休止的噩梦，欧文想，就像迈克尔的养父戈登医生。  
而迈克尔很可能也是位真正的医生。  
我希望被医生治好，还是被医生杀掉？欧文凝视迈克尔的眼睛，陷入了那些梦的哀伤中，他为所有自己研究过的案件中的受害者感到遗憾、哀伤、绝望、痛苦，他仿佛觉得有老鼠在啃自己的脚。  
“你每次去第五林道都是去喂猫吗？”  
“是的，每一次。”  
“你为什么不养只猫？”  
“我们不能拥有彼此，只能这样偶尔相见。”欧文这么回答。  
我和世界是割裂的，他想，一个和世界彻底割裂的人，才会养蚂蚁，而不是养只猫，它们都不属于我。

 

 

******

 

迈克尔做了两杯冰滴咖啡，他喜欢下午窝在家里喝咖啡的感觉。他喝着咖啡，身边坐着欧文，欧文的脚踝被锁在旁边的柜子上。  
迈克尔打开邮箱，那里首先是几封猎头的邮件，再接着是他的理财经理人给他发送的邮件，他劝他在圣诞节之前进行一笔新的投资，又附上这段时间的基金等资产的状况。剩下的邮件便都是打折信息和系统消息了。迈克尔回复完邮件，思考自己是不是还是想回去做个厨子。  
“不需要你考虑任何成本，为提供私人飞机服务的公司制作餐食，你只要选自己喜欢的食材就行了，那些富豪们都会买单，不用控制任何预算，这是份很有创造性的工作。”他不得不说这段话真的充满了诱惑，可以玩这样那样的新花样，和全世界最贵的牛肉、咖啡、鱼子酱打交道，还不用考虑控制成本。  
“我能要一支烟吗？”欧文问。  
迈克尔给了他一只烟，然后递给他一只玻璃杯做烟缸。欧文端着杯子抽烟，把烟灰掸在玻璃杯里。迈克尔不抽烟，他觉得欧文抽烟的姿势很好看——捏着烟的手指轻而随意，手肘搭在沙发上，笔记本摊在膝盖上。他的慵懒像一杯冰滴咖啡，让人忍不住喜欢。  
迈克尔最近始终有一种隐隐的感觉：欧文像一个河蚌，紧紧地闭合着，他用各种方式试图把他撬开，露出里面柔软的嫩肉，可欧文依旧紧紧地合着贝壳。他确实在某些瞬间窥见了河蚌里的模样，却不能让河蚌自己打开自己。  
他锁着欧文，所以他还在留在他身边，如果他放开他呢？欧文必然会迅速逃走，逃回自己的地盘，再也不出现。现在，他们的这种不健康关系能够维持到什么时候？迈克尔深感迷茫，从他绑架他以来不过一个月，他了解了欧文的身体，听欧文讲故事，亲吻欧文，和他做爱，他告诉欧文他和他的养父戈登医生的故事……他陷入了对欧文的依恋，其实从他听欧文的广播、读欧文的博客开始，他已经开始依恋他。而欧文则依旧站在原地。  
这个戴眼镜的男人站在屋子前面，迈克尔用棒球棍将他击昏。可他能把他带去哪里呢？他不能永远锁住他的脚踝，把他关在地下室。他以这种不道德的、触犯法律的方式认识了欧文，也付出了代价。如果他采取正常的方式结识欧文，在他喂猫时和他搭讪，给他的社交网络发讯息，他们的关系就不会像现在这样脆弱、稍纵即逝。  
可一切都迟了。他看着欧文，他属于他，又不属于他，迈克尔觉得惶恐。他从自信走到惶恐的过程如此短暂，他控制不了任何事，控制不了欧文对他的感受。曾经他可以和每个觉得不错的人发展关系，然后不那么沉重地分开。他们都是可以被替代的，他没有太大的心理压力。此刻他惶恐的原因，恰好就是欧文·亚当斯的不可替代。  
瞧瞧他那个没有人阅读的博客，叫什么“丛林之间”，充满了糟糕的配色和乱糟糟的排版；瞧瞧他在电台里对《阴影之间》破口大骂，称它是“一坨狗屎”；瞧瞧他诡异的笔记本，把小麦克的照片贴在最前面……一个这样的人，谁能取代他呢？  
迈克尔出卖了自己的故事，得到了一大笔钱，他显得对自己的名誉毫不在意，却依旧希望有人相信他。  
“你想再要一杯咖啡吗？”迈克尔问欧文。  
欧文把咖啡都喝完了，也抽完了烟，他将笔夹在手中，轻轻转动它，时不时在本子上写写画画。  
“如果可以的话。”欧文说，“我很喜欢这杯咖啡，它让我感觉好多了。”  
迈克尔去厨房，从冰箱的玻璃瓶里倒了两杯新的咖啡，又用另外一个杯子盛着冰牛奶，端到沙发前的茶几上。  
“这是我喝过的最出色的咖啡之一。不苦也不酸，只有咖啡的香味。”欧文说。  
“很高兴你喜欢它。有的人喜欢偏酸的咖啡。”迈克尔端起那杯没有加牛奶的咖啡，抿了一口。他早晨会做好咖啡放进冰箱，喝上一整天，他还会用咖啡做各种甜点、菜肴。  
“我喜欢这样的，没有酸味，加点牛奶。”欧文说，他往杯子里加了一点牛奶，然后轻微地笑起来。  
这让迈克尔真想拥抱他。是爱让欧文显得这么特别，还是他本身就如此特别？迈克尔无法回答，他看着欧文的手指，看着他柔软的深色头发。如果他失去了欧文·亚当斯，他将永远地失去他。  
迈克尔并不是一个罪犯——至少不是戈登医生那样的，他和欧文的关系从一场犯罪事实开始，却走向了无法控制的方向，迈克尔能够控制游戏的节奏，却控制不了自己的情感。  
“人很极端，当他们喜欢一样东西，就想尽办法去得到它，把它变得更好，用各种方式食用它。好比咖啡。”迈克尔说，欧文仿佛他弄回来的咖啡豆。  
“当他们会思考，当他们知道自己的能力所在，他们就会更充分、彻底地利用它。道德的边界很模糊，法律不能判断所有事，人们期待世界变得更好，很少去想它会一步步坏下去，万劫不复。”  
“听起来你对人没有信心。”  
“听起来你也没有。”  
欧文笑了，他放下手里的咖啡，推了推眼镜。迈克尔凑上去吻了他，他觉得此刻欧文希望他吻他，他看起来有些哀伤。欧文的舌尖是牛奶和咖啡的味道，他的舌头柔软粘稠，他的鼻息贴着迈克尔的鼻梁，迈克尔吮吸他的嘴唇，深情地吻他。他喜欢这样的吻，又缠绵又安静，他可以每天下午这样吻他，不对他进行任何威胁，不伤害他，只是这样吻他。他的身体上有淡淡的烟味、咖啡味，他的味道一点儿也不突兀，仿佛他真的属于这里，属于迈克尔的家。  
“我有时会有个幻觉，觉得我认识你很久了。从你还是那个被指责的男孩的时候开始。我想象我是你，和你进行对话。”  
“你当时和我聊点什么？”  
“孤独。我只是觉得难过的时候才和你聊天，当我感觉很好，我就是欧文，当我感觉不好，麦克就会出现，我就成为了麦克的一部分。”  
“你为什么突然提起这个话题，欧文？”  
“我担心之后就不能告诉你这个了。”  
“为什么？”  
“世事难料。”欧文拿起咖啡，喝了一口，“待会它就不冰了。”

迈克尔感到欧文的孤独此刻清晰可见，在杯壁上的水珠里，就在他的手指上，它渗透进欧文的喉咙和胃。他从很多方面看到了欧文的孤独，他的梦、他的故事、他的笔记本，欧文拥有一个普通人会有的、不特别但具体的孤独。  
谁不是孤独的呢？只要深入地了解，细心地倾听，孤独存在于每一个人、每一个故事的中央。  
“但我有一个冰箱。”迈克尔说。  
欧文笑了笑，他喝完了那杯咖啡。  
“我在本子上写字，在博客上写字，和我心中的麦克说话，又或者成为我心中的麦克，我制作广播，收集犯罪事件，恐怖电影，向不知道在哪里的观众倾诉。每个人都渴望倾诉，渴望得到认可，或多或少。沉默的人不是想要沉默，只是因为不被理解而沉默。”欧文抱着膝盖坐在沙发上，抽了一口烟，把手搭在膝盖前，他看着前方，显得慵懒、平静、昏昏欲睡，“这种特质一旦变得更加极端，我就像一个罪犯了。人彼此之间有很多类似的地方，罪犯和普通人，差别的只是程度。”  
“我是你不知道在哪里的观众。”迈克尔说。  
“对此我深表感动。”欧文转过头来，看着迈克尔，“我分不清这感动是什么，是你操纵了我，还是发自内心。”他笑了笑，“这大概是发生在我身上最好的事情了。”  
迈克尔吻了他的嘴唇，他的嘴唇闻起来温暖又令人心软，带着烟草味和他身体的味道。他说出的这句话让迈克尔受宠若惊，发生在他身上最好的事情竟然是有人绑架了他，仔细地听他的广播。  
迈克尔握住他的手，吻他的手指，欧文比之前更瘦，似乎这场绑架消耗了他过多的精力。  
“你可以将我当成你脑子里的麦克。你脑子里的麦克在你孤单时陪着你，不会离开你，也不会伤害你。”迈克尔说，他多么想现在就告诉欧文，我根本不是一个罪犯，我是一个遵纪守法的厨子、一个喜爱猫狗乌鸦和森林的普通人，我还扮演过圣诞老人，绑架你只是我的一时冲动。  
可是他们以如此不正当的方式开始了一段关系，真的能够这样简单地把它变成普通的亲密关系吗？  
“有的时候，我不会感到那种担忧，有的时候，它就非常明显。堆积在我的胸膛里，让我难以呼吸，没有办法解决。我和它共处，在梦中，在生活中。”欧文说，“在你绑架我的最初，我将担忧和焦虑都掩盖了。我显得并不害怕，没什么好害怕的，我对自己说。”  
“那现在呢，你知道了我的这么多故事，对我怎么想？”迈克尔问，这几天他们进行了很多次交谈。  
“安全的。”欧文说，“我认为我自己是安全的，你对我来说也是安全的。”欧文抿抿嘴，“我从没有和别人进行过这么长的对话，我不是每时每刻都可以把话说得明确。如果不是你绑架了我，和我做游戏，有些我脑子里的想法，自己也不知道。我有一种感觉，我在大声说话，没有人听到我在说什么，他们甚至都没有看到我。”  
“你是安全的，这点我可以保证。”他看着略显疲惫的欧文，“但我认为你需要去看医生，你病得太久了。”  
“不！”欧文立马回答，“我不需要看医生，每到换季的时候，我就会有各种过敏的症状，会发烧，会发炎，吃点抗过敏药就好。”  
“前几天你说的是肠胃炎症。”  
“都有，肠胃炎症和过敏都有，”他很慌张，“每个秋天我都是这么过来的，我清楚自己的身体。”  
“而是我个医生。”迈克尔说。  
“我确实不需要看医生，至少这个月不需要。这是我为数不多的请求，求你。”他看着迈克尔，他在请求他，又疲惫又弱势，“我不想从你的房子里出去，回到人类社会，我想留在这儿。看医生我就暴露在外了，或者我会报警，然后你被抓起来，这结果对谁都不好。”他摇摇头，“这关系就会被打破了。我在留下，别离开我。”  
“如果你再发高烧，我很可能还是会送你去医院。”迈克尔说。欧文不向往自由吗？迈克尔觉得事情不像欧文说得那么简单，但他暂时性只能相信欧文的说法。  
“我会好起来的。”欧文说，“等秋天结束。只要我们等到秋天结束。”  
他看起来又瘦弱又小，迈克尔搂住了他。不知为何，他有一种错觉，欧文依旧是柜子里的那个男孩，他尚未踏出柜子。他留在迈克尔这儿，并不是因为依赖迈克尔，而是他害怕世界，即使不是迈克尔，变成另外一个人，他也会要求留下。  
迈克尔并没有用这半个月的时间改变欧文，问题出在哪里呢？他虽然以蹩脚的罪犯面貌出现，后面却做得很好。  
不过还有时间，他想。  
欧文说他喜欢睡在地下室的浴缸里，还说了一个关于柜子中藏着的、不被人发现的人的故事，他也说了关于床下怪物的故事，他的故事和他一样，对人大声说话，却没有人听得见。  
迈克尔想和他睡在一张床上，或许这样他能够感觉好些？同一份孤独，解药不尽相同。  
建立关系是这样一步一步无法着急的过程，没有捷径，只有反复地尝试，反复地询问和关心。  
它很难，很多人一生也不会拥有这种关系，它与恋爱、婚姻无关，如果双方都把玻璃碎片放在手心里，从不展示，信任与宽慰从何而来？  
"我最近觉得很累，因为换季的感冒。"欧文说，”我还想和你多说一些话，可是现在我真的要休息一会儿了。”他抽完了烟，把烟头按熄在烟缸里，躺下来，躺在迈克尔的膝盖旁。迈克尔握住他的手，欧文闭上眼睛。  
"睡吧，睡到你的麻烦都消失了。"  
“那大概要等到我死了。”欧文笑了笑，然后轻轻握住迈克尔的手。  
迈克尔用另外一只手给欧文整理那已经变长了的柔软黑发，欧文蜷缩在迈克尔的身边。  
迈克尔感到自己在湖边支起一个篮子捕鸟，欧文走了进来，蹦蹦跳跳，迈克尔生怕他跑掉。后来这只鸟累了，不再挣扎了，留在篮子的下面，迈克尔却希望他重新飞起来。仿佛最开始迈克尔是猎手，却突然变成了爱上猎物的猎枪。

欧文小睡了一会儿，夜晚到来了。  
迈克尔向欧文展示了整个客厅，这是他第一次允许欧文坐在餐桌前吃饭。  
如果他依旧有所保留，欧文为什么会信任他？  
晚饭之后，欧文依旧被允许在迈克尔的浴室清洗自己，这之后迈克尔向他展示了自己的床。欧文不会在半夜把我杀死，他觉得自己有这个自信。  
“乖乖睡觉，试图在我的睡梦中做任何坏事，你最终都会得不偿失。你逃不出这片森林。”迈克尔温柔地威胁他。  
“我不想逃出这片森林。”欧文穿着迈克尔的旧睡衣，皮肤被刚刚的热水熏得发红，“你的床真不小。”他侧躺下来。  
迈克尔把欧文的脚锁在床尾，在他身边躺下，用遥控装置关上灯，他拉上被子，钻进被褥中，闻到欧文的味道。  
他抱住他，吻他潮湿的头发，缺乏一点儿他和聊天的勇气，觉得欧文依旧在自己的壳里。  
“我感觉在一艘船上。”欧文低声说，“而船行驶在无尽的海上。”  
这也是我的感觉，迈克尔想，手里捏着玻璃碎片，船行驶在无尽的海上。

 

 

————————

欧文的梦境取自Giovanni Segantini的画作The Bad Mothers。  
原作是冰雪，梦中改成了沙漠。

——————


	17. 聚光灯下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他睡得不好，一是因为脑癌，一是因为他不习惯与他人共享一张床，比起柔软的床，冰冷坚硬的浴缸才是他喜欢的。他暴露得比之前更明显，他的平庸和普通都袒露在迈克尔的面前。等迈克尔发现他的平凡是一种常态，他就会把他扔掉。

欧文一夜没睡好，他不断地从梦中醒来。梦持续不断，他怀疑自己把所有害怕的事物和情景都梦了一遍，黑暗的森林、拥挤不堪的广场、诡异变形的街道，以及……那扇红色的门。  
红色的门后面冒出黑色的烟雾，黑色的烟雾问他，你为什么还在这里，欧文？你在这里干什么？欧文转身跑，却跌倒在地，无法动弹。黑雾送他到门口，控制他的手，把他的手放在门把手上，“打开它！”黑雾吼叫。“不！不！”欧文尖叫起来。  
这一夜他有很多梦，这是其中之一。  
他睡得不好，一是因为脑癌，一是因为他不习惯与他人共享一张床，比起柔软的床，冰冷坚硬的浴缸才是他喜欢的。他暴露得比之前更明显，他的平庸和普通都袒露在迈克尔的面前。等迈克尔发现他的平凡是一种常态，他就会把他扔掉。  
我不想被扔掉，欧文在心中祈求，上帝啊，我无法保持这样的关系，我会把一切都搞砸，毁掉迈克尔对我所有好的记忆。  
他侧躺在那张大床上，远离迈克尔，睡睡醒醒，感到自己可怜极了，他应该把自己塞进家里，塞进暗房，去拍摄一些东西，用他人的映像承认和肯定自我，也应该冷静地等待死亡。  
如果在他死亡之前，迈克尔就厌倦了他，抛弃了他，他会在心痛中死去。倘若有灵魂，他就会是个蓝色的心痛的灵魂，可能像《鬼魅浮生》里一样，头罩一条床单，在地下室站着，一直站着。直到迈克尔走了几十年、几百年，直到人们把房子推平，将地下室填满。  
要是我真的变成了鬼魂———他自怜自艾的思路突然跳到一条更轻松的道路上———要是我真的变成了鬼魂，我不会做出恐怖片里的事，不会报复谁，不会把屋子里的新住户杀死，我只会站在原地，可能再偷点恐怖小说，人畜无害。  
他在轻松的幻想中睡着了。  
再次醒来时，天还是没有亮，欧文动了动脚，链子发出轻微的声响，他担心把迈克尔吵醒，好在他睡得很沉。屋子里夜晚的颜色让他忧心忡忡，他这样努力入睡，醒来依旧是半夜。  
迈克尔昨天晚上向他彻底展示了整个家，这是一栋普通的屋子，有着普通的客厅、普通的餐厅和普通的卧室，“普通”是指，它看起来不像一个罪犯的家。但什么才是罪犯的家呢？欧文嘲笑起自己，谁能单纯从屋子的装饰上看出一个人是否是罪犯？  
他对此感到深深的不安。  
迈克尔向他展示了自己的家，这说明他希望和欧文构建新的关系，而新的关系不再那么密闭，它不再是狭窄的地下室，也就不再有任何屏障，欧文将完全暴露、全身赤裸，站在聚光灯下，面对唯一的评审迈克尔，展示他的平庸和令人讨厌的心不在焉。  
然后他将迎来故事的终结，迈克尔杀了他或者抛弃他。鉴于他已经看到了他的脸，知道他是谁，他被杀的可能性几乎是百分之百。即使迈克尔表现出温柔、体贴的特质，他依旧是一个杀人犯。  
或许我可以坚持到脑癌发作然后死掉的那一天，欧文想，我已经坚持了二十天，只要再坚持两个月就好。我得讨好迈克尔，他想，我必须表现得乖巧、安静、顺从。  
谁的生活不是在束缚之内？他不害怕束缚，他害怕突然有一天，束缚消失不见。对于不完整的人来说，这是无法改变的命运——束缚。你独立生活很久，却依旧在心中感受那阵缺失，这缺失被深深掩盖，直到有一天被人敲响，你才想起，想起自己需要填补它的东西。人们的爱情和亲情都是这样，每个人都活在束缚中，家庭暴力、冷暴力、思想的限制、身体的桎梏，无法挣脱，无法改变。只要睁大眼睛去看，它便无所不在。  
欧文突然意识到自己喜欢恐怖电影和犯罪案件是因为它们的抽离感，它们不是日常生活，而是极端的案例，在极端案例里，即使看到束缚、虐待、剥夺、折磨、丧失自由，也根本与自己的生活无关。而那些爱情电影、家庭情景剧，都是普通的故事，在普通的故事里，束缚、虐待、剥夺、折磨、丧失自由，同样存在。它们看起来很轻微，不值一提，但它们却是伤害普通人最深的存在。  
他始终害怕想起自己是个普通人，害怕想起自己被普通所伤害的过去和如今。  
为什么他没有早点意识到？他知道的，他始终在逃避。没有凄惨的童年，没有暴戾的母亲，没有彻底缺席的父亲，他的生活那么普通，不值得发展出一个罪犯的基因，也不值得被倾诉、被关怀。若是他站在聚光灯下，面对评委，他很快就会被淘汰。  
这便是孤独的感觉，他想，人们认为你应该快乐，却不知道你的忧愁从何而来。  
他困了，又睡着了，这一次梦变得和缓，他梦见叔叔家的床和窗户，梦到自己躲在衣橱里，是个孤独的怪物，他向外面那个男孩伸出手。那男孩是他自己，欧文·亚当斯。

迈克尔起床时，欧文醒了，他一夜没有休息，累得脑袋昏昏沉沉，想再睡上整整一天。  
但他费力地从床上爬起来。  
地下室的浴缸里，他可以自己决定起床时间。而在迈克尔的床上赖床，就会给他添很多麻烦。他不想给迈克尔添麻烦。欧文对如何不给别人添麻烦这个状态很熟悉，他从童年就开始实践这个。  
“你可以再睡一会儿。”  
“我决定起床。”他让自己听上去更轻松，以免引起迈克尔的怀疑。  
迈克尔为他解开脚镣，欧文给自己穿裤子。  
我想逃走，他的脑海中冒出了这个点子，迈克尔把他囚禁在地下室的浴缸时，他完全没有如此真切地想要逃跑的念头，现在这念头火一般燃烧起来。他想要逃跑，离开这里，对，逃走，回家。他不会报警，不会添乱，他会把迈克尔和他之间发生的一切都写进本子和故事里，但他绝不会去起诉他。  
跑回家，他就安全了。只要他先逃，迈克尔就不能抛弃他，这是个太棒的点子。如果他被抓回来呢？那他就会被杀掉，不过多活两个月也没什么必要。  
他想了一圈，觉得逃跑没有那么简单，最简单的方式是做一个顺从的被绑架者。  
穿好衣服后，他主动把自己重新锁回床脚。迈克尔去客厅，他则开始整理床褥，当迈克尔梳洗完毕走进来，他已经把床单和被褥理得整整齐齐。欧文站在床边，没有坐着，担心脏兮兮的牛仔裤会弄脏床单。  
迈克尔和他共度了早餐，他提出自己有洗碗的责任，迈克尔看了他一眼，让他乖乖待在沙发上别动。  
“你可以把我重新锁进地下室。”欧文说，“你出去采购就更方便了。不用担心我会不会利用屋子里的东西逃走。”  
“你会逃走吗，欧文？”迈克尔看着他。  
“我不会。但把我锁在地下室更保险，盖上地下室的盖子，锁上，压上桌子，我就完全不能逃走了。”  
“你已经熟知游戏规则，我开始采取新的方式。决定把你锁在哪里的人是我，你在这个问题上没有发言权，欧文，听明白了吗？”  
“我明白了，万分抱歉。”  
“在沙发上待着，躺或者坐，”迈克尔说，“直到我说你可以站起来。”  
欧文点点头，他表现得有点过分，迈克尔生气了吗？他不知道。  
他突然想起自己和特蕾莎相处时的场景，有段时间他太希望去取悦特蕾莎，结果搞砸了，她和他争吵，说他管得太多，令人恶心，虽然那次争吵之后他们没有立马分手，但争吵留在了欧文的心里。  
随着时间的推移，人们会发生更多的争吵，它们一件一件被记住，终于有一天，像个炸弹一样爆炸了。这便是大部分情况下人与人之间关系的结果。  
所以恐怖和犯罪电影实在太棒了，他对自己说。  
欧文想起Star 80上的一幕，想起桃乐斯和她的小白花。它并不在他最爱的根据犯罪事故改编的电影当中，但此刻它溜进他的脑海。有时候就是这样，突然想起什么，毫无缘由。  
欧文坐在沙发上，迈克尔在厨房，欧文希望帮他做点事，让他觉得自己是“有用的”。   
我表现得太蠢了，他摇摇头，轻轻叹了一口气。他确实比迈克尔刚刚把他抓来的时候更脆弱，他有了更多的时间思考，有了更多的时间和自己对话，无法再逃避内心和处境。  
你准备扩散到什么时候？他想问问自己的脑子。  
他应该想活着，此刻却悲伤地希望它加快扩散的速度。

下午，迈克尔就不怎么管他了，他把他锁在沙发那里，然后自己去整理笔记和书本。欧文想要知道他在做什么，前几天他还主动与他谈论戈登医生的笔记本，今天他开始把他晾在一边。不过如果迈克尔没有主动分享，他就不应该去问。他需要吸取和特蕾莎在一起时的教训，别又一次把事情搞砸了。  
于是欧文只好蜷缩在沙发上，勾着脚趾，靠着靠背，在本子上随意画点什么，外头的阳光照在他的脚上，这一刻他突然渴望自由，又感到一阵寂寥和疼痛的焦虑从心头升起，他摇摇头，隔离了这个想法，开始做一些具体的事情——往本子上写字。  
“地下室里的幽灵住在马桶的冰冷水槽里，大部分时候以水的形态出现，从水中冒出时，他呈现不同的样子，拿着不同的武器。他喜爱杀死别人，被他杀死的人没有痛苦。幽灵以匕首、猎枪、绳索等方式杀人，每个死掉的人都觉得自己是被水杀死的……”他一边写，一边想象自己被他杀掉的场景。焦虑的时候，他就想象自己的死亡，他看过很多恐怖电影，收集过一系列犯罪案例。用一种方式杀死自己？他能想出成千上万个。  
他的心仿佛被放在一个氧气含量太少的温室中，必须拼命呼吸才能够保持全身的供氧，此刻他多么希望没有遇到过迈克尔，如果没有遇见他，也就不必坐在沙发上担心他将他彻底抛弃。我是哪里搞砸了？他想，虽然现在还没砸得彻底，但早晚会更糟糕的。  
迈克尔没有过来找他，没有和他说话，欧文一个人坐着，时不时看看迈克尔，大部分时候他都昏昏欲睡，握不住手里的笔。他小睡了一会儿，然后醒来了，迈克尔依旧在忙自己的事，没有搭理他，他远远看着金发杀人犯穿着格子毛衣站在书架前，不知道是不是应该叫他的名字。  
他们的关系类似于一个正在读取进度条的游戏，一旦读取完毕，期待感荡然无存，一切呈现在眼前，也是一切的终结。  
阳光照得他整个身体都热起来，他变得更加不舒服。  
晚饭时，迈克尔朝他走来，给了他晚饭，欧文不怎么想吃，为了展现出应有的“乖巧”，他把它们都吃光了，最后几口通心粉吃得他想呕吐，只好喝了整整一杯水，把它们硬吞下去。这让他想起小时候在叔叔家度过的时光，想了那个破碎的梦。我为何不能理所应当地接受对人对我的善意，并且有勇气说不呢？  
他感到自己从没有勇气说不。  
迈克尔给了他一些书，他总算有了事情干。房间里的暖气似乎开得太足了，他燥热难耐，可今天和昨天、前天、大前天都没有区别，环境没有变，变得是他自己。我至今没有收到过电话，他想。之前有一些推销的电话，他的朋友却从来没有给他打过电话，社交网站早已代替了大部分的电话沟通。为了避免失踪的怀疑，他之前主动要求在社交网络上更新状态和故事，他把字写好，由迈克尔对他的社交账户进行操作。  
现在他开始反省自己的选择是否正确。他先这么想，我完完全全不希望迈克尔被警察抓住，不想对他进行诉讼，不想他因为我遇到麻烦。接着，他想到自己在家里一个人吃汉堡的场景，想到圣诞节和感恩节，他有点渴望走在人群之中，那种走在街道上，不需要说话，人从身边穿过的朦胧感和模糊感，紧接着，他想念观鸟协会和恐怖协会，想念自由时的一切……  
人就是这样，他一边往本子上写字一边想，总是这么矛盾。  
我到底想要什么？我想要在一个封闭的环境里等待死亡的到来，还是在死亡之前得到一个罪犯的关心？他不断问自己。  
这一天在杂乱的联想中度过了，他洗澡，然后被迈克尔牵回床上，他把他的腿锁在床尾，锁链的触感令欧文感觉安全。他躺下来，没有占据很多的位置，离迈克尔有点距离，他闻到迈克尔的味道环绕着他，因此觉得安全和平静，他忍不住深深呼吸。  
被褥上也是暖和又散发淡淡清香的味道，欧文觉得很感动。他一面认为自己不适合与人过于亲近，一面又迷恋这样的亲近。原本他背对着迈克尔，现在则翻过身，正对迈克尔侧躺。  
迈克尔的手抚摸他的头发，轻柔又温暖，他希望沉浸在此之中，告别混乱的思绪。  
他变得越来越困，越来越累，在迈克尔的拥抱中睡着了。  
再次醒来时，天色依旧是夜晚。  
我至少比昨天做得好，他安慰自己，不习惯与他人共眠这一点不是一朝一夕可以改变的。他渐渐更加清醒，安静地呼吸，安静地翻身，担心吵醒迈克尔。  
脚镣是皮质的，脚踝似乎已经将它视为寻常之物。

迈克尔做了一些反省。  
我对欧文太好了吗？他自问。最开始他恪守着自己关于游戏的那一套说辞、规则，他让欧文害怕，并且伪装得很神秘。我是不是应该更长地维持这个状态，而不是如此快得向欧文坦白？如此快得展示我的卧室与客厅？他依旧有东西没有让欧文看，比如笔记本后面的部分，比如他到底是怎样的人，比如另外的起居室和另外的客厅。一方面，他希望更为桎梏欧文，直到他完全屈服，另一方面，他希望早点告诉欧文，你是安全的，没有人会伤害你，我不会伤害你。  
事情这样发展着，超过了他的所有想象，前段时间他认为自己学会了如何做一个真正的罪犯，现在他又迷茫起来。他细细品味自己和欧文的关系，认为应该试着放开一点，让欧文独处、思考，这样他或许就能够想清楚自己在这段关系中的位置。  
我唯一的错误就是我太喜欢他了，他想，这是我之前完全没想到的。  
半夜里，他醒来了，并不是因为担心欧文会逃走或者会伤害他而醒来，他只是在梦的中央行走，突然遇到了一片滩涂。他醒来，发现欧文也醒了。他朝欧文那边移动过去，把手伸向他。他握住他的手指，欧文回握他，他的呼吸在黑夜里显得清晰。  
“你一直醒着？”  
“我刚刚醒来。”  
“下午你很累。”  
“我不太习惯和别人一起睡，我之前都是一个人生活。”  
“你需要快点学会这一点，不然除了把你杀掉我还能做什么？”他抚摸着欧文长了的头发。最开始欧文像一个愚蠢的上班族，如今头发长了，他更漂亮，也更颓废，“你被给予一个适应的过程，我建议你深呼吸，让自己好好调整。”  
“我试着做到，需要时间。我没有遇过这种复杂情况，也不曾和别人有过这种关系。处理像这样……亲密的关系，我很困难。如果你要杀死我，那就告诉我，然后动手，我不会违抗你。只要你告诉我，我哪里不对。”  
他是为了讨要我所以这么说，还是他确实如此认为？迈克尔了解了欧文的很多方面，却感觉自己并不知道他是怎么想的。  
此刻的欧文看起来温顺又可爱。迈克尔吻了吻他，他的嘴唇很柔软，脸颊也是，柔软的还有他的手指、肚子、大腿，他抚摸他的身体，欲望像蛇一般游来。无论欧文怎么想，他都不会反抗迈克尔对他做的一切，这让迈克尔更加愧疚，也更加得意。一些罪犯也有这样的羞愧心理，他们盖住尸体的脸，试图对死者眼中的自己视而不见，试图忘记自己对死者做过的一切。  
他开始变得情欲高涨，身体发烫，被褥里是他们彼此的身体所散发出的热度，他还没有试过在自己的床上和欧文做爱，光是抚摸他，听他急促的呼吸就已经让他硬了。  
如果我是十年前遇到欧文，他想，如果我们是在一场派对上相遇……当时他已经在研究我了，也许他还能认出我，又或者不能。我会带他回家，疯狂吻他，和他上床，搞上整晚。第二天一整天都躺在床上。  
现在也不算晚，他亲吻他，知道这个他绑架来的男人也硬了。欧文在被褥中挺直身体，因迈克尔的抚摸而呻吟。  
“我们都有机会把对方杀死在床上，我们都还没有那么做，这已经很甜蜜了。你说你不是个罪犯，欧文，每个人都是罪犯，我们天生有各种各样糟糕的想法，最后的结果只是取决于我们是不是把它付诸实践。”  
“我同意。”他小声说，亲了迈克尔一下，迈克尔翻过身，压在他的身体上，他的手从欧文的喉结往下滑，细长的手指一路顺着他的胸膛划到他的肚脐。  
“你的直肠、阑尾、胃、肾脏、胰腺……”他念道，吻了吻欧文，阴茎隔着裤子的布料抵住他的屁股，“它们都是我的。”  
欧文似乎很喜欢这句话，同时也觉得害怕，他的身体在迈克尔的手下微微发抖，他闻起来让人心动，散发出干净舒服的香味。有时候迈克尔喜欢欧文没有洗过澡的汗水味，有时候（比如现在）喜欢他干干净净的芳香。人的身体与花蕊不同，它所散发出的芳香难以形容，原本只是一个人普普通通的味道，一旦接纳了它、习惯了它、爱上了它，它就成为一种无可替代的芳香。迈克尔深深地闻着欧文身体的味道，想起那一期讲述“味觉”的广播。  
“我若是真的杀了你，一定是因为太喜欢你的味道。我想留着它。”迈克尔凝视欧文的眼睛。  
欧文的深色眼球在昏暗的月光里这样深邃，这样深不见底。迈克尔觉得他很美，像一块月光下的光滑柔软的石头。石头摸起来柔软，却有着依旧害怕而不可接近的内心。  
“我闻起来像什么？”欧文问。  
“没法形容。”迈克尔说，”有的味道是无法用语言和意向来描述的，你的味道是一种感觉。“  
欧文闭上眼睛：“你不会喜欢我的味道的，等你割开我的直肠、阑尾、胃、肾脏……不一会儿我就会散发出臭味，你洗手也洗不掉。留在你的地板上，渗进去，揭开地毯，它就在，那种臭味。”  
“也许我喜欢它。”迈克尔说。  
夜变得更深。芳香、黑暗和温暖都在被褥中延续。他呼吸着欧文的呼吸，将手掌紧紧贴在他起伏的胸膛前，他又把耳朵贴上去，倾听那颗跳动的心脏。  
欧文在我的床上，迈克尔想，而不是在我的地下室。  
他突然想要结束这种病态的关系，他希望欧文正在和他在谈一场简单的恋爱。他知道这已经不可能，却依旧在此刻说服了自己。  
“你累了吗？”他希望像恋爱中的人那样，去关心另一半的感受。  
“现在只有有点头痛。”欧文回答。  
迈克尔吻欧文的嘴唇，他的脚碰到了扣在他脚上的脚镣，短暂的恋爱幻想又回到了现实——欧文不是他的恋人，他就是他的玩具，任凭他摆布的被囚禁者。  
你永远脱离不了你生活里的诅咒，他想，我是个罪犯，一个杀人犯的儿子。  
迈克尔亲吻欧文，抚摸他，让他用手抚摸自己。他们紧紧地拥抱在一起，几乎要将胸膛里的所有空气都压走。他脱掉欧文的裤子，抵住他的额头，摸到床头的顺滑液，涂在手上，把手指插入欧文的身体。欧文的身体很热，熟悉的黑暗和热度让迈克尔想起那天的森林，欧文又着急又焦虑……  
他甚至没有学会如何被爱。  
天哪，迈克尔想，我是怎么把事情搞成这样的。  
他暗自知道自己也没有学会如何去爱一个人，他们都如此残缺不全，于是才陷入了这种关系。只要他们中任何一个人有着普通人的理智，事情都不会发展至今。如果欧文大声呼救，试图逃跑？如果从最开始迈克尔就没有想要证明一些事情，没有找到欧文的家？  
现在，他们只能彼此依靠了。  
“如果我割开你的直肠、阑尾、胃、肾脏，我不会让它们有机会散发出臭味。”  
“你会保管它们？”  
“好好保管，装在瓶子里，泡在福尔马林中，放在架子上。”  
“那太好了。”欧文轻轻叹气，吻了他一下，又拥抱了他，“那样我就不害怕死亡了。”  
迈克尔也吻他，然后进入他的身体。欧文发出痛苦的低泣，他没有拒绝迈克尔的身体，他努力在迈克尔的身体下放松。  
忍耐着的低泣传入迈克尔的胸膛，令他如此渴望，却也如此哀伤。  
新鲜的血液，新鲜的身体，新鲜的欧文·亚当斯，温暖的，古怪的。他希望他属于他，却并不是以这种方式属于他。

欧文在那之后睡着了，睡得很快，他的头又开始疼痛。  
如果迈克尔拥有一双灵巧的鼻子，他是不是能闻出他脑海中的病变？  
欧文害怕死亡，害怕自己的一切都被夺走，害怕死后什么都不能控制，害怕身体会腐烂、内脏会发出臭气，害怕谁也没有好好对他的尸体，害怕没有任何人来找他。  
他更害怕迈克尔厌倦他的一切。  
就连我自己也厌倦了我自己的一切，他入睡之前这样想，这太可悲了，我的一生。  
他一直醒醒睡睡。迈克尔翻身，他就醒来，他甚至有时候会被迈克尔平稳的呼吸而吵醒。  
我如此不适合与他人一起生活，我应该被关在地下室，或者逃走，去森林的深处。  
他听见了几声夜鸟的叫声，不知道它们来源于窗外的森林，还是迷糊的梦境。  
半梦半醒之间，他感到寒冷，而迈克尔的那一侧很温暖，他没有勇气移动过去。他希望自己能够有勇气抱住他，或者握住他的手。可他不确定迈克尔喜欢这个，他会觉得自己被打扰吗？会觉得我是个大麻烦吗？  
欧文留在原地，静静躺着，想翻个身，却不敢翻身，担心吵醒迈克尔。他在夜晚所做的一切都是轻轻的，不希望吵醒迈克尔，不希望成为让他讨厌的对象。他渴望吞上几片止痛片然后睡一觉，却不敢叫醒迈克尔。  
和以往一样，他胆小，不敢提意见，不敢提要求，也不敢说不。但所有人都需要爱，他想，就连我也需要。  
我的生命快要走到终点，我想好好奔跑一次，他想。他幻想自己在林子里奔跑，逃离了迈克尔的屋子，他幻想自己跑回家，锁上门，在有秩序但不过于有秩序的屋子里待着，开一盏灯，等待死亡。  
他在头痛中昏昏沉沉地睡了，睡着之前他得出了一个希望。  
在没有被麦克厌倦之前逃走，这是我想要的一切。


	18. 小丑木偶

疾病对人的影响很大，欧文从浅眠中醒来时想，迈克尔还没醒，欧文则相当于一夜没睡。头痛回来了，先是轻跳到太阳穴上，然后在脑壳和脑浆里搅动，把他所有的想法都变得痛苦。舌头和喉咙的炎症也卷土重来，这段时间，每天醒来，口渴、喉咙痛、头痛的现象就会加重。他悲伤地闭着眼睛，想告诉自己再睡一会儿，又担心如果迈克尔醒来时他还在睡，会遭受他的讨厌。他的脑子里乱糟糟，昏昏沉沉地睡着了。  
等再一次睁开眼，迈克尔已经起床了。欧文紧张地赶忙起床，身体的痛苦令他的胸膛里蔓延着一片荒凉的灰色，那团阴郁的黑色阴影仿佛他描绘过的暗红大门，它们在他的心里放大。他几乎可以肯定自己会在最近几天被迈克尔抛弃，用一种很普通的被杀死，分尸或者整个儿埋进土壤里，他能够想象潮湿的泥土呛进他的嘴巴、鼻腔，把他呛得流眼泪，填满他的呼吸道，最后他变成一具死状痛苦的尸体，一只手搭在棺材的边缘。欧文疼痛地咽下一口唾液，喉咙仿佛被火烧过。  
“早上好。”迈克尔说。  
“我起得不太早。”欧文说，“我本来打算早点起床。”说完这句话，他感到自己缩成了小小的一团，又疼痛又卑微。什么时候开始的，现在他每说一句话都很恐慌。最开始遭遇绑架时，他的心情倒是轻松愉快，逃避医院的检查令人欣喜，他觉得自己不惧怕任何事情。一旦意识到迈克尔几乎已经全然了解他，卑微的自我又浮出水面。  
迈克尔回头看了他一眼，欧文不知道他的意思是什么。他小心地吃早饭，小心地画画，避免把沙发上的毛毯弄到地上。拘谨换回了熟悉的仪式感：如果要向迈克尔提去厕所或者喝水的要求，在心中先默数到五；说话的时候控制气息，以免显得事情太多，太令人厌烦……  
他回忆起刚刚来到这里时所做的梦，他在画一张玻璃画，炭笔和水彩笔落到纸面上，变成水晶一样的晶体，他的阿姨走过来，指责他把颜料弄到了床单上……如今他就是那个梦里的男孩，他就是那个总是想象怪物总是尽量控制自己的行为不希望被人讨厌和厌烦的普通男孩，他总是很羞愧，很紧张，心脏痛得发抖。本来他以为自己长大了，现在他才知道自己不过是放弃交女朋友，逃避现实，只要走进这样的亲密关系，世界就恢复到最开始的模样。  
可这种亲密关系不是我要求的，不是我要求的，我只是被卷入进来，他想，我打算宅在家里等死来着。  
现在他连等死都等得这么胆战心惊，不知道如何是好。他坐在沙发上，头痛得无法好好画画、好好思考，他只想一走了之，快点睡着。他希望最后的日子是这样度过的，带着猫粮去找他常常喂的猫，如果它们愿意蹭他的腿，或者被他摸一下，那就太好了。他可能会去医院等死，这样死了也不会给人添麻烦，尸体烂在家里，半年之后才被发现听起来太令人难过了。可是他就是想待在自己的家里。  
“我今天下午可以出去晒太阳吗。”他问迈克尔。  
“为什么突然想去晒太阳，告诉我原因。”  
“人在冬天，会想念太阳，趁还没下大雪。”  
“我允许。你依旧看起来有点累，这段时间都是，有什么事情需要让我知道吗。”  
“可能是晚上没睡好，梦到了木偶。我梦到一只木偶，它突然浑身发抖，摇摇晃晃走向我。它走得不快，我却逃不开。”欧文说，他尽量让自己听上去更有精神，头痛一直在变得更严重。他很希望自己有勇气告诉迈克尔“我快死了，让我离开吧，我想在自己的床上死去”。  
“你梦里的木偶是什么样的。”  
“稻草般的头发，又大又狰狞的眼睛，拿着气球，嘴角咧开到耳朵根。”他打了个寒颤。  
“听你的描述，更像是一个小丑。”  
“小丑模样的木偶，它拿着气球，向我走进，然后松开手，气球升到空中，我抬头看气球，下一秒，木偶出现在我眼下，在我面前。我吓得后退，摔在地上。我猜测它想和我说点什么，我什么都无法听见，我吓得要死，一直在大叫，爬着出门，它一直追我……”描述这个画面让他更害怕了。  
“这个梦惊醒你了吗？”  
“没有，我醒不了，它一直追我，绕着我跳舞……天渐渐黑了，我看不见，只能听见木偶机械的笑声，在黑暗中跑到任何地方，都能听见木偶的声音……就是这个梦。”  
“因为这个梦，你才想要晒太阳？”  
“可能是。在太阳下，跑得也比较快，我可能可以逃。”  
“今天很冷。”  
“我可以穿你的外套吗。”  
“当然，欧文。”迈克尔说，“我会给你穿我的外套。你会很暖和。”  
他的内心略过卑微和感动，如果他能够更加充分地接受迈克尔，他就什么也不用害怕，他可以说“我愿意做你的搭档”，可以说“我希望你更粗暴的对待我”，这样迈克尔就不会杀他了，可他没有这个能力，他头痛欲裂，摇摇欲坠，令人厌烦。太阳能安慰他吗？  
午饭后他得到了想要的太阳，迈克尔把他包裹在宽大的外套中，给他袜子和运动鞋，他的身体在他的身旁，他的手为他穿衣服，把他穿得很暖和。欧文的心中有个男孩，男孩胆小怕事，很普通，戴眼镜，喜欢怪东西，剪下报纸上的报道和照片贴在本子上，想象自己是麦克。  
这会是我最后一次接触阳光吗？他的头发在阳光的照射下蓬蓬松松的，他笑了，头痛太难受了，他还是露出微笑。活着可真好。  
时间仿佛静止了，他听见了雀鸟的叫声，听见了世界在他的身边，以光的辐射照在他的身上，我是个普通人，他在内心承认，我喜欢犯罪故事，喜欢古怪的东西，或许它们让我看起来特别，阳光还是会令我感动，我还是希望活着，希望活下去，非常普通的愿望，一点也不特别。  
他疼痛的身体和阳光杂糅在一起，意识飘忽不定，疾病在他的身体里，也在阳光下生长。  
迈克尔坐在他的身边，欧文胆怯却也希望他能够安慰他，他试着把手伸过去，他的手碰到迈克尔的腿，他想要找到他的手，却不敢再动，他的绑架者从未伤害过他，但他的这个动作是被允许的吗？他越界了吗？  
“我不确定我是否被允许这么做。”他停下动作，“我希望你握住我的手。”他被厌烦甚至讨厌了吗？  
迈克尔把手放在他的手上：“这次你被允许。如果你有要求，先询问。之前你做得都很好。”他把另外一只手放在欧文脸颊上，吻了吻他。  
他的吻很快消失，嘴唇凑到欧文的耳边，声音和呼吸的热气传到欧文的耳朵里，令欧文脖子僵硬。  
“你看上去有很多话要说，却始终沉默不语，告诉我你到底在想什么，你到底藏着什么秘密？欧文·亚当斯？”  
欧文听见迈克尔的声音，这声音在他的耳边，却仿佛从遥远的地方传来，他有这样的感觉，人们在离他很近的地方说话，他却站在远处。眼罩阻碍了他的视觉，世界模糊、暧昧、遥远。他不可能对迈克尔说“我怀疑自己得了脑癌”，也不可能说“如果你想要把我扔到林子里，早点告诉我”，他试图在记忆中找到一件可以告诉迈克尔的事，仅次于“我得了脑癌”这样的秘密的故事，他回忆自己平庸而普通的一生，找不到一件值得一提的事，他不得不去寻找，随便寻找点什么……  
“一件事情，对人生产生影响，在它发生时，意识不到，回头来看，发现很重要性。细节组成人生，我的人生。梦境、歌谣、恐怖电影、小丑、鸟、蚂蚁、流浪猫……碎片组合起来，变成一个遥控器，一个键盘。”这不是秘密，他想，我是在阐述自己，我没有太多秘密，迈克尔会对这个答案满意吗？我能够满足他吗？我已经很难满足他了，一千零一夜，我的故事在第十三个夜晚已经说完，“我偷过东西，我偷过一个木偶。它摆在一家我会路过的商店的橱窗里，盯着我，我十五岁，依旧害怕木偶。它有红色的眼睛和黑色的头发，脸是雪白的。它的脸最可怕。我走过去，路过橱窗，发现它的眼珠……”欧文打了个寒颤，眼罩的黑暗令他不安，阳光没有驱逐任何东西，他害怕，害怕记忆中构建的画面，他所恐惧的不是别的，是死亡，孤独和死亡一致，虚无，一无所有，“我发现它的眼珠盯着我，我跑过去，它的眼珠也在转，总是盯着我看。每一次，它都盯着我。我决心把它偷走，扔到井里，杀死它。我忐忑不安，走进商店，门上的铃铛叮当响，吓了我一跳，店主抬起眼睛看我，他是个中年男人，四十多岁，快要五十岁，很瘦，我装作在店里闲逛，听见木偶眼珠子转动的声音……它还在看着我……我没有那么多零花钱，买不起木偶。我在店里待了好长时间，趁店主不注意，把它塞进我的外套里，快步走出门去。我自由了……那一刻我觉得我自由了。在推开门的那一刻，我得的了这只木偶，马上就可以杀死它，解放我自己……店主在我背后叫我站住，我愣在原地。没有跑，换成别人会跑吧……我知道自己做错了事，没有底气，站在那里。他让我把木偶交出来，我听见它在我的衣服里转眼球的声音，是它通知了店主我偷了它。它不想走，想一直在那里待着，盯着我路过。他人很好，只是问我为什么偷这个木偶，没有责怪我。我告诉他，它让我害怕，他给了讲了一个关于这个木偶的故事，我害怕得记不清，他后来让我离开，告诉我他会把木偶换一个地方摆放……我再也没有见过那只木偶，它不再出现在橱窗，永远消失了。可它出现在我的噩梦里。”  
“它看起来和那天我放在地下室的木偶长得像吗？”  
“每一个木偶都不一样，每一个木偶都有可怕的地方……我把可怕的东西容纳进脑海中，它们再也不出来了。我感到难过的时候，不会害怕它们，看见它们把我包围，反而觉得安全，只有它们不会离开我，它们是我唯一的朋友。我感到开心的时候，它们会来告诉我，你应该稳定自己，别太开心，乐极生悲。去喂猫让我平静，我相信猫是唯一一种会让木偶和怪物害怕的动物，它们有利爪和尖牙，会把它们撕碎。我喜欢猫，喜欢它们蹭我的腿，在我身上留下毛发和味道，有点像护身符。我去参加了一个派对，那时候我十九岁，很年轻，是万圣节的派对，有人扮演小丑，我吓得跌倒在地上，我的手瑟瑟发抖，我装作很好，爬起来，站稳脚跟……一整晚，一整个月的夜晚，那张小丑的脸都在我的脑海中浮现，每一夜。那天晚上有我喜欢的女孩在派对上，我上去和她说话，对话进行了几句就结束了。我戴着笨重的眼镜，穿一件最愚蠢的黑色斗篷，嘴角画着愚蠢的血迹，我喜欢恐怖片、犯罪案件，却不在万圣节做任何夸张的打扮。我喜欢的女孩被别人约走。我拿了一杯可乐，走进厕所，站在浴缸旁边，他们走进来，要在浴缸里坐着抽大麻，把我赶出去。他们其实问了我要不要，我摇摇头，他们就让我出去，一直在笑。我喜欢那个女孩。大家都知道，我不做叛逆的事情，是个书呆子。除了偷那只木偶，我没有干过叛逆的事，拍摄猪的内脏算吗？也不算。后来我知道我以后都会这么度过。抽烟是唯一一件叛逆的事情……可能。我害怕的东西是，一生都像这样普通和平凡。不会成为我所有故事里面的人。平凡是个事实。”欧文一口气说完了，他变得比刚刚轻松，也比刚刚空虚。  
迈克尔轻轻拍拍他的背，他的手感觉很好，欧文却觉得更加遥远。  
“平凡和不平凡不是自己说了算的，欧文，你没有资格这么说，这是来自他人的评价。”  
欧文知道他过了这关，迈克尔对这两个关于他过去的故事感到满意，暂时不会再逼问他。欧文轻轻呼出一口气，他说话的时候头一直在痛，身体的炎症让他不安又痛苦。他想走，想活下去，想找个地方一个人待着，而不是在迈克尔身边逐渐暴露自己缺乏被爱的能力。’’  
“人害怕很多事情。”即使他给出了迈克尔一个让他相信的故事，他仍旧想说话。今天早上失眠时，他已经下定了决心，这个决定很可能导致他的死亡，很可能导致他的消失，他必须把最想说的话告诉迈克尔，“根本上，我们只害怕两件事情，失去和死亡。人们很害怕疼痛，我很害怕疼痛，疼痛代表着死亡的来临，我们进化出对于疼痛的恐惧，是为了远离死亡，没有痛感的人，更容易被伤害。死亡是最彻底的恐惧，你消失了，被遗忘，好像从来没有存在过。人做的一切，是为了在世界上留下痕迹，去恋爱，去结婚，去孕育下一代，把基因传递下去，去交朋友，让他们记住自己，去绘画、作曲、写作，把自己的痕迹留下去，去从政，改变一些事，成为被历史记住的人……能够被历史记住的人很少，大部分都消失了。死亡是一切的终结，无论怎样抗拒，它都会来临。有的人说死亡像个朋友，有的人说它面目狰狞。”我害怕死亡，他想，但现在我想要面对它，不是因为我渴望死亡，而是我不希望失去，不希望在死之前失去这段关系，不……他在心中反驳自己，我想活下去，我能活下去吗，我决定不了……他继续开口，“人也害怕失去，害怕失去一段关系，失去权力，失去青春，失去时间，失去现在触手可及的东西。害怕失去，让人歇斯底里，于是去犯罪，苦苦挽留，欺骗，伤害自己的身体，花费大量的金钱或者时间去换取那样东西……人很容易习惯一件事，所以，不愿意放弃，感受受伤，感到痛苦。我害怕很多的东西，没办法列举。我天性胆小，”他承认道，“我不愿意去尝试，不愿意去做改变，活在自己塑造出的世界里。走不掉。迈不开脚步。”  
“在这一点上，每个人都一样，欧文。”  
欧文轻轻摇了摇头：“我更严重，我会担心一件很小的事情，担心自己的做法是不是不在秩序里，担心我是不是引起了麻烦。一直以来我都这样活着，一个人的生活让这些担忧变得更简单。社交媒体起初也让我担忧，后来我只用它们来自言自语。我知道，有很多和我一样的人，每个人都这样，表现成不同的形式。人有了更独立的自我后，越容易害怕死亡和失去。这些都让人惴惴不安，坡因为失去和对死亡的恐惧而写出了那些文章……恐惧让人更积极，积极去保留和挣扎。挣扎没有用，该来的都会来，最后只能平静接受。”  
“我同意你的话中的一部分。”迈克尔说，“恐惧是一个气球，你用力攥紧，它越来越容易爆炸，越来越令人紧张，你松开手，发现它其实是个气没有充足的干瘪气球。对待恐惧的方式不同，恐惧的形态就不一样。”  
“是的。我去鬼屋当过工作人员，穿着破旧的衣服，拿着电锯在麦田里狂奔。当游客们放松那种恐惧，他们就不再害怕我了。”  
“这是什么古怪的职业？”  
“大型鬼屋的工作人员，它有很多主题，麦田杀手、医院鬼影……我负责举着电锯在麦田里追着游客跑，为了让他们的钱没有白花。”  
“是真实的电锯？”  
“你没有去过那种鬼屋吗？是真实的电锯，做了一些改动，不容易伤害到人，用真实的电锯改造的。”  
“有趣的职业。”  
“你也可以试试看。吓人的感觉很刺激。很多时候，躲在黑夜中的麦田里，我自己也很害怕。”欧文说。  
这是重要的一天，他想，我要记住这一天。  
“今天是几号？我来到这里多久了？二十二天？”  
“今天是12月13日，黑色星期五。你是11月26日来到我这里的。今天是第二十天。”  
“我有点记错了。圣诞节就快到了。”欧文说。  
12月13日，我要记住这个日子，重要的日子。

晚餐，迈克尔为他准备了煎牛排、肉酱意大利面、柠檬草苏打水，欧文吃得很慢，他的牙齿发炎了，即使迈克尔煎得牛排恰到好处，他依旧咬得很困难，他慢慢地把晚餐吃完，想起以前常常吃的速冻意面，他对速冻食品很有研究，学会了怎样快速地把自己填饱却不会花费很长时间，他不喜欢做菜，这是浪费时间，让他感到痛苦和焦虑。他更喜欢把时间浪费在拍摄一根吃剩下的小牛骨上，而不是烹饪。如果他和别人同住，或许情况就不一样，但他没办法长期进行这件事，和别人同住打破了他的习惯，很难适应。  
吃完饭，迈克尔让他去浴室洗澡。欧文走进浴室，内心忐忑不安，他打开水，没有脱衣服，把耳朵贴在门上，听迈克尔的声音，迈克尔走远了，似乎去了厨房，他现在已经信任他不会逃跑，也不会伤害他。  
欧文站在门后，一只手放在自己的太阳穴上，那里的血管跳动得很厉害。他很冷，可能又要开始发烧，迈克尔说，如果你再发热，我就会带你去看医生，他不想看医生，也不想和迈克尔共享一张床。他回过头，看着浴室窗户，窗户很狭窄。他走过去，用手比划，感觉自己能钻得出去，迈克尔说过，如果你试图逃跑，你就会被卡住。他不这么认为，他比之前更瘦，能够爬过这扇窗户。爬过窗户之后，他能够去哪里？他只有一双拖鞋，在12月初寒冷的夜里跑不了多久……  
理智很快被冲动打碎，他想要逃出去，跑上一会儿，或许能够找到大路，拦下一辆车，回到自己的家里。窗户下有备用钥匙，他能够进家门。他会报警吗？他会希望迈克尔被抓吗？他能活着回到家吗？  
身体的热量开始燃烧，他把迈克尔给他的干净衣服套在现在穿的衣服的外面，淋浴里的水哗哗地流淌，为他的计划和紧张做掩饰。他深呼吸，闭上眼睛，为自己鼓劲，为他鼓劲的不是他的决心，而是他的孤独。  
“你希望被抛弃吗，欧文？希望被遗忘吗？”他脑海里的麦克问他。  
“不希望。”他回答男孩。  
麦克握住他的手：“那我们快跑吧，欧文！”  
他把柜子搬到窗边，站上去，打开窗户。  
寒冷的风吹进他的身体。


	19. 逃亡的红虾

一只透明的红虾藏在水草之间，两只触角轻轻摇曳，不动声色。突然它尾肢一震，沙土翻起，弄浑一小块缸水，消失不见。迈克尔蹲在水缸前，眼睛几乎贴到了玻璃上。最开始它只是一只养着十二尾鱼的小水缸，随着水草的添加，时间的增长，渐渐有了红虾，有了其他更细小的生物。最开始的生命附着在水草之间，被他扔进水缸里，渐渐的在这个封闭的世界繁衍生长。  
浴室里的水声传进迈克尔的耳朵，有人站在水下、没有人站在水下，淋浴发出的水声完全不同。他在厨房时没有注意，走到接近浴室的客厅一角，那开着淋浴却没有人站在下面的水声就变得很明显。他站在鱼缸前观察聆听，心想是不是应该再给欧文一点信任。他在之前的十九天里从未试图逃跑，现在他突然想要逃跑？第五天开始，他就允许欧文使用他的浴室，那之后他一直和迈克尔的浴室相安无事。  
迈克尔站起身，看着浴室的门。他知道门反锁了，但他有钥匙。他知道他们这种变态关系会有一个终结，只是没想到会是今天，会是这样。不知道为什么，他几乎已经在心中确认欧文不在浴室里。寒冷的冬季夜晚，只有孤注一掷的人才会投入森林的怀抱。  
他握着钥匙走到浴室边，转动钥匙，推开门。  
水从淋浴中流出，冲刷在地上，窗户开着，冷风灌进来，驱散了潮湿雾气形成的过程。浴室里一目了然，欧文并不在。他给欧文的换洗衣服也消失了。  
迈克尔关上哗哗流淌的热水。朝窗外看，黑色的夜晚是他唯一看见的东西。

迈克尔离开浴室，拿上手电筒，穿上外套和运动鞋，背上猎枪，推开门。他走进黑色的冬夜，寒冷贴在他的脸颊上。  
穿着拖鞋，没有外套，即使穿了两件长袖T恤，这样的冬夜里，欧文能够逃到哪里去呢？迈克尔绕到屋子后面，看着浴室，里头暖色的灯亮着，他的屋子是这片黑色里唯一的灯塔。  
好久没有下过雨，地面并不潮湿，还覆盖着一层松针，他无法找到欧文留在地上的脚印。欧文能够顺利跑去那条可能会有车经过的大路，拦下一辆车吗？迈克尔领着他去过湖边，但他始终不知道自己具体的位置。他能跑多远？他能够这样的夜里跑上多久？  
失望和失去东西的感觉让他有一点儿麻木，他并没有感到愤怒，只是有着恐惧和茫然。如果他没有找到欧文，他会死在这冬夜里吗？他会被森林里的掠食者吞没吗？  
迈克尔一边走一边用手电筒扫射地面和一米的高度。“欧文！”他在黑夜里喊起来。他试图在紧张中想象如果自己是欧文，他会怎么走，他会往那个方向跑？他不可控制地在森林里跑起来，他以为自己熟悉这片林子，但真正身处黑夜里，森林这样的狰狞，它冰冷、充满未知和黑暗，他想起欧文的笔记本，他描绘的故事就有林子里发生的，人害怕在森林里迷路，认为深深的森林里充满诅咒，认为在夜晚和白天，森林是两个世界。  
他喘息不止，放慢脚步，命令自己冷静下来。黑暗并没有给予他多少好运，他拿着手电往前快步走，呼唤欧文的名字，他一无所获。  
欧文穿着浴室拖鞋，两件T恤，可能发炎或者又发烧了，他能够在这样的林子里走上多久？他会往浴室的方向跑，还是会往前厅的方向跑？他会笔直地跑上五公里，找到有车经过的公路？还是会失足落入湖底？  
迈克尔流了汗，衣服贴在身上，放慢脚步时，风无孔不入地穿透他的身体。树下的幼苗和灌木隔着牛仔裤划破了他的小腿和脚背。他能够找到他吗？他知道自己必须找到欧文，欧文能够找到公路的可能性太小了。这附近是一片很大的森林、有一个深不见底的湖泊，猛兽晚上会在这附近出没。他听见了猫头鹰的叫声，通常他觉得它们的叫声很动听，如今却觉得阴森恐怖。猎枪在他的背上摇晃，他对欧文说过，若你踏入森林，试图逃跑，我会像射杀一只鹿那样射杀你。  
但猎枪从不是为他准备的。  
“欧文！”他朝黑暗又一次喊起来。即使没有找到欧文，这种方式或许能够吸引可能存在的猛兽。他的手里有猎枪，欧文却什么也没有。他听见远处的林子里发出了声音，立刻将手电射过去，动物双眼诡异的白色反光让他一瞬间全身冷汗，他立刻握住手里的枪。  
那并不是狼，而是一只鹿，它魔怔一般愣愣地盯着迈克尔手里的光。在手电移开之后，它跳入了林子深处，消失不见，像迈克尔鱼缸里的那只红虾。  
迈克尔深呼吸，看了看手表，离他开始搜索欧文已经过了四十分钟，他必须快点找到他。他凭借指南针和依旧在运作的手机地图，绕着圈子跑。我早就该养一只狗，他在内心责骂自己。人的感觉太弱了，这样的无能为力。他因恐惧而冒着冷汗，他听见自己的心脏在胸膛中疯狂乱跳。  
“欧文——欧文——”他的声音在黑暗的森林里回荡。他看见了湖泊，欧文会不会沿着湖走？湖边更开阔，有一整片草地，不会被灌木弄伤身体。  
他在湖边奔跑，手心里都是汗水。  
如果他没有及时找到欧文，欧文会不会成为一具躺在黑暗林子里的尸体？他会不会跌入水中从此失踪？他为何要去看那只红虾？他应该更早地推开门……他沿着湖跑，又觉得欧文不会走那么远。目之所及之处他看不见任何人的痕迹。湖边的沙土上没有任何脚印。  
夜晚的湖面反射着月亮，风很大，吹得波浪不断。  
冷风让他更冷静了。欧文不可能在黑色的森林里跑太远。迈克尔开始往回走，他最应该做的是以家为范围搜索，他回到家里，从反方向开始重新绕着圈子做地毯式的搜索。

那个倒霉的家伙的身影出现在手电的光束中时，迈克尔摇晃了一下。当他重新将手电的光聚拢到那里，他看见他寻找的人坐在一小块空地上，靠在一棵树上。他离他的家这么近。  
上帝啊。  
他跑到他的身边，发现他正在发烧，他热得滚烫，闭着眼睛，喘着气，两只鞋都不见了，脚上都是灌木划出的伤口，他流血了。  
“嘿，嘿，欧文。”比起为他的逃离而愤怒，他的胸膛中更多的是对找到他的欣喜。欧文睁开眼睛，看着他：“你会杀了我吗？”他疲惫地问。迈克尔摇摇头：“结束了。”欧文抱着他哭了起来。迈克尔把外套脱下来，给他穿上。他背起他，往家走。

 

********

 

疼痛和身体的热度让他无法好好思考，他不知道为什么在哭。他害怕的是什么，是失去和死亡？如今他面对的是失去和死亡两样东西。他将在一种最坏的场景中告别，没有游戏也没有尊重，是他自己打破了游戏规则。他在森林里等了多久？他记得自己跑了很久，倒在林子里，不敢向前，觉得害怕，或许有怪物或许有木偶或许黑色的雾气和红色的门，他烧得更热，爬起来后又往后跑，希望回到起点。林子里毫无分别，他分不清自己身在何处，他倒下来，蜷缩着身体像蜗牛一样趴在冰冷的地面上，把滚烫的脸贴在碎叶片、沙砾、鸟落下来的绒毛和泥土上，他猜测自己会在这个夜晚死去。警察会找到他的尸体，接着迈克尔会被抓走——也有可能他会先跑掉。  
最近一段时间他总感到自己处在崩溃的边缘，今晚的事情彻底突破了他的边缘，他抱着迈克尔哭起来。迈克尔说“结束了”，他知道结束了，无论是死亡还是失去，都结束了。  
迈克尔给他披上外套，背起他。欧文浑身都在痛，他能够感到自己鼻息滚烫。  
“我突然想到要跑……”他说话，不知道自己为什么要说话，他的眼泪流得太多，眼睛什么也看不见，他在迈克尔的肩膀上把眼泪擦干，它们又很快流出来，他希望和他解释点什么，“我和人睡在一张床上很难睡着……我害怕被抛弃……”  
“你缺乏被爱的能力。”迈克尔说，他听起来很失望，他不生气也不暴躁，他的声音很平静，欧文能够感到这种失望，他很了解这种他人对他的失望。  
他的眼泪不再流，高热烧干他的水分。  
他一直以来都知道这一点，一直以来。可是这句话由别人说出来的时候，由迈克尔说出来的时候，他还是很心痛，似乎心脏出现了一个巨大的窟窿。这种心痛几乎要把他杀死了。从开头到现在都是，他缺乏被爱的能力，他和家人的关系并不亲密，有几个和他差不多的书呆子朋友，涉足一段关系很快就想要抽身，谨小慎微害怕被伤害。刚被绑架的时候他很轻松，躲在这里逃避他的脑癌，当他发现自己开始依赖迈克尔，他就担心被抛弃，要立刻逃跑。亲密关系太难了，他从来没有掌握过。  
有一些事情他还是必须说出口。迈克尔应该知道这些，他没办法隐瞒了，太疼痛太空乏太孤独，也太恐惧。这是他的人生，平凡的，无足轻重的人生。  
“我可能得了脑癌……”耳鸣让他听不见自己的声音，“有一份报告在医院里，我不想去取……天哪……”他压抑住呜咽的声音，泪水被高热烧干。  
结束了，他想。无论是什么，我的选择都让它结束了。他想象一片草地，春天已经很深，地上长着银莲花。麦克站在树下。男孩麦克。他是他心中其中一个怪物，一个重要的怪物，他曾经希望自己成为他，以此逃避现实。他走到麦克身边，坐下，哭了。麦克把手放在他的膝盖上。  
“其他的怪物呢。”麦克问，“我没有看到它们。”  
“它们在森林的外面。”他回答，他把所有的怪物都弄到森林外面去了，只留下了麦克。麦克陪伴他很早，从他在报纸上看到那个案件报道开始。麦克并不是总出现，他只会在重要的时间出现。麦克自始至终在他的脑海中，他不需要担心麦克长大，逐渐认清世界、认清他，渐渐厌烦他，他不需要担心他会离开，他也不想逃离他的身边。当他觉得孤独、难以忍受，他就会到这里来见麦克。  
“我来这里是为了逃避现实。”他对麦克说，他需要承认这一点，或许很快他就会失去麦克。  
“你爱我吗。”麦克问。“当然，”他对男孩说，“我缺乏勇气。”“什么勇气？”麦克问他，他不是一个金发男孩，他是一个黑白色的男孩，是报纸上的照片。欧文深呼吸，感觉心脏在胸膛中缺失了，他想起迈克尔说“你缺乏被爱的能力”，想起这句话几乎让他心痛得无法再开口说话。他停顿了很久，回答：“我缺乏很多勇气。我们活在自己的恐惧里。最深的恐惧是，其他人看来习以为常的事，甚至很好，对我来说是最深的恐惧。”“这是外面的世界的法则吗？”麦克问。欧文脱下眼镜，又戴上，点了点头。  
欧文听不见了，也看不见了，疼痛带来的疲惫渐渐地占据了他的身体。他睁开眼睛，眼前只有黑暗。他变得更害怕，非常害怕。迈克尔的身体拥抱起来感觉真好，他稳稳地背着他。他为什么要跑呢？他开始后悔自己的做法，他信任他还是不信任他？人们恐惧的东西只有两样，失去和死亡，他将得到它们两样。  
“别害怕。”他听见麦克的声音。“  
我太害怕了。”他说。  
“别害怕。”  
他睁开眼，麦克站在他面前，他看起来像一张纸片一样薄，整个森林看起来都像纸片那样薄。


	20. 迷途的鹿

黑色的马、鱼的牙齿……  
蓝色的食堂座椅……  
染满了黄色污渍的厂房、勾子和血……  
机械鸟的绒毛……  
他梦到了很多东西，梦了很久很久。  
他闻到陌生的味道，他的嗅觉一直很灵敏，陌生的气味里有布料的味道，有药的味道，他睁开眼睛，看到输液瓶，一滴一滴又一滴，他的眼睛很难聚焦，好久之后他才看见了天花板、窗户、床。  
他躺在医院里。  
周围的人他一个也都不认识，他往床头柜上看，那里放着他的手机、钱包、眼镜。他戴上眼镜，伸手去拿手机，手机已经快没电了，屏幕上显示他有几个语音消息，来自他的几个朋友，他关上手机，不想去听。  
护士走了进来，“你醒了，”他说，“我去通知医生。”  
他对自己发生了什么毫无实感，他被送进了医院，然后呢？迈克尔呢？结束了，他又想，这是我导致的。他的医生是个年轻的女人，“你的脑炎拖了真够久的。”她说。她所说的一些话欧文听不懂，但他确认了几件事：他昏迷了十几个小时，没有得脑癌，只是脑炎，他需要住好几天的院直到完全消炎，有人把他送到了医院，留下了一笔钱，没有留下地址和电话就匆匆走了。“你需要我们通知你的家人朋友吗？”欧文摇了摇头。  
欧文躺在床上，感到一阵无法用语言描述的失落，他觉得自己有很多事情要做，要联系保险公司，要整理他二十多天没有回去的家里。等到他好起来，他想要去第五林道喂猫。除此之外呢？他不敢想。他强迫自己又睡了一会儿。  
重新醒来之后，他往窗外看，外面开始下雪了。离平安夜还有十天，他可以在那之前就出院。他阻止自己去想，可碎片就是在脑海中游荡——地下室马桶上的爱心，迈克尔的床，赤脚踩在地毯上的触感……人和人的关系，可以很紧密，可以很疏远，有时候这改变发生在一两天之内。他始终信任麦克没有成为一个杀人犯，现在重新回头去看，这场绑架的最开始，迈克尔显得笨拙又不安，他没有做伤害他的事，没有为了满足自己去强迫他。在他们病态关系的最后一段时期，欧文总是能够感受到迈克尔希望与他建立更深层关系，他感到害怕，他没有直接去问迈克尔，没有接受他的暗示，他选择了逃跑……

出院的那一天，他终于实实在在地感到一切结束了。他回了朋友的语音信箱，告诉他们他最近生了一场病，不过很快就能够出去约着吃烤肉。雪积得很厚，他叫了一辆出租车回家。回到家，他看见门口放着一个纸箱子，里面是他的相机、笔记本、防毒面具……他坐在门口抽烟，在想他的破房子会不会被积雪压塌。  
他每天吃两次药，一周后去复查，接着圣诞节就来到了。他和几个单身的朋友一起度过，不过于孤独，也不过于温馨。之前发生的事情烟一样消失了，那像是里世界的欧文·亚当斯的故事，他回到了表世界，过着平凡的生活。  
圣诞之后的新年，欧文进行了一次大扫除，他的决心、精力、力气，在扫除进行到一半时就用完了，他坐在地上，看着散乱的房间，拿着一瓶水，有一种实打实的疲惫。如果想要把房间变得更有秩序，便需要打乱原有的秩序，建立崭新的秩序。在打乱和重新建立之间，有一个巨大的不可逾越的鸿沟，它吸收身体的力气和人的斗志。欧文感到困乏，却又不愿意在屋子回归秩序之前去午睡，他强忍着困意又收拾了一会儿，最终还是扯了条毯子，躺在地毯上睡着了。睁眼醒来，疲惫感更深、更重、更压抑。天快要黑了，家里还杂乱不堪，他焦虑得醒来，心脏蹦蹦直跳，他意识到自己没有以前那么年轻，这个念头在黑夜里钻出来，随着夜晚的降临渐渐融入他的内心。他打开灯，缓慢又缺乏热情地把剩下的东西随意归类。他开始后悔为什么要收拾房间，为什么要大扫除。  
书籍、抽屉、箱子好不容易整理完毕，他已经很饿了，肚子咕咕直叫，胃空乏地研磨，地板上都是灰尘和纸。他没办法放任这样的地板，秩序被打破令他心烦意乱，他用吸尘器把地板和地毯弄干净，又用棉纸擦掉几处顽固的污渍。这之后他彻底精疲力竭。他停下来，看着房间，黑夜全然降临，从没有拉窗帘的窗户里看出去，是尚未融化的雪与森林。他住的房子很老，偏僻又安静。最开始，欧文住在公寓里，更有人气，更容易和人接触，后来他发现自己乱七八糟的东西越来越多，住在公寓里很难维持秩序，便找到了这座位置偏远的房子，不用承担很高的房租就可以拥有一个梦想的地下室。最开始这个“梦想”的地下室充满了霉味、青苔、破落的墙皮……他花了足足半年的时间吃力地改造它。  
欧文站在屋子的中间，听着风吹过林子的沙沙声，他走过去，拉上窗帘，好像这件没有意义的事情能够给他多少温暖似的。他疲惫，麻木，感到生活毫无意义。饿、胃痛、头晕目眩三件事情操纵着他，他从冰箱里抽出一盒速冻披萨，扔进烤箱，盘腿坐在烤箱前面等着——这儿比较暖和。他吃掉了一整盒披萨，喝了一杯水，又塞了一只桔子进肚子，不再那么头晕目眩。  
困乏的感觉还是没有消失，他走到地下室，去工作台前画画，怎么也画不下去。他走进隔间里的暗房，开始冲洗照片，显影液的味道令人怀念，欧文做着机械的操作，看到任何一张底片和照片都不能令他心动。他把显影完的照片夹起来，挂在绳子上。暗红色的光使世界暧昧不清，把相纸上的树木、天空、木桩、斧头都变成了成片的黑与红。  
他维持着一种难受的空乏感，身体很累，提不起任何兴致。他试图改变这个状况，走到楼上去，去听摇滚乐，看恐怖片，用微波炉爆了一大袋爆米花，喝冰可乐……可这些都无济于事，麻木一直紧贴着他的心脏。他只好去洗澡，爬到床上睡觉。  
欧文翻来覆去，挣扎了两个小时，依旧无法入睡。他决定爬起来看部黄片，撸一发再睡。他从抽屉里找到一部能够让他射出来的黄片，塞进影碟机，播放。这个失眠的夜晚，他对着画面提不起任何兴致，他很努力地自慰，阴茎一直半软着。他在内心告诉自己撸一发就去睡，以此作为任务式的自慰激励。最后他毫无兴致地完全软了，只能关掉电视和影碟机。心情比之前更糟糕。  
欧文躺在床上，把手放在自己摸起来并不性感、有脂肪的腰和肚子那块，男人过了二十七八岁就很容易发胖，他曾经瘦得像竹竿，现在还是有了这种平凡的身材。  
他想起被迈克尔绑架的那二十天，他一直避免去想，但半夜里，像这样失眠，手上没有其他事情做，这些事就会回来。他的伤心和空乏很快就变成欲望，想到迈克尔的手指和声音令他勃起，他闭上眼睛，想象他在他的耳边说话，抚摸他的身体，问他是不是喜欢他这么玩弄他，他想象他做过的那个梦，迈克尔在地下室的浴室里从后面上他，他一边叫一边求饶，迈克尔把他按在地上，不让他动弹，一次一次干进他的屁股，射在他的体内……他在这种想象中达到高潮，射在纸巾上。  
他擦干净阴茎，把纸巾扔进床头的纸篓，重新躺回床里。这时候已经快一点半了，一不小心就会搞到这个点还不睡觉，一个人的生活很容易散漫。他的脑海被繁杂又不成段落的故事填满，试图忘记真正感到空虚和孤独的那一块。我只是要习惯，他对自己说。就像之前的几次失恋，只需要适应现在的生活，适应一个人，就可以恢复，就可以继续正常的生活。爱情很难得，分开很容易，适应总需要过程。都很正常。

欧文重新去第五林道喂猫了，这是最高兴的一件事，也是做起来最轻松的一件事，在这里，野猫不会被捉走。他家门口有太多的鸟，养一只猫一点儿也不好。一只橘色的猫翘起尾巴蹭他的腿，他抚摸它的身体，它用头蹭他的手。他的祖父说过，他小时候在英国西南部的乡村里养了一只这种颜色猫，它有时候会把田鼠放在门口。还有一次，是只兔子。  
那天下午，欧文去看电影，大量的战斗和CG画面，视觉的冲击之后，他突然很想吃汉堡。他试图约个朋友，可朋友今天没空。欧文独自走进一家汉堡店，点了一个套餐，一边吃一边看手机上的影评，薯条味道非常好，好得令人感动。或许我应该重新开始打工或者找份工作，这能够让我分心，他想，找份工作可能行不通，我不想干两个月就辞职，打工更适合我……  
他查看网上发布的招聘信息，尝试和发布人联系。  
回到家，天已经黑了，又一天过去了。

欧文在一家披萨店找了一份打零工的工作，他试图找的酒吧工作、咖啡馆工作、连锁快餐店工作都失败了，快餐店看起来不想要他这样年纪的打工者，他们想要更年轻的年轻人，三十岁以下。他也没有调酒经验，不了解咖啡文化，最后便在披萨店里帮厨师打下手，也出去送送外卖。这让他的生活规律了一点，也变得稍微有了点意思。  
新鲜感很快就消失了，只剩下他认为“我应该赚点零花钱”和“我应该多接触一点其他人”的硬性要求。他在两个月里吃了很多披萨，多到再也不买速冻披萨。他开始知道一个好吃的美式披萨需要放多少奶酪，要把香肠切得多薄。  
他开始写一些文章，继续更新在自己的博客上。已经没有人找他约稿了，他的故事、影评、想法已经落后于潮流。他找到了迈克尔的推特和他的脸书，迈克尔的脸书页面设为了私密，他不可能去加他为好友。他闲下来的时候会用手机看看迈克尔的推特，看看他有没有发布什么状态，有没有和谁聊天。迈克尔很少发内容，他只要发一条内容，就会有很多人给他留言，他看上去是个非常受人欢迎的人。欧文发现自己如想象的那样根本不认识迈克尔——他不认识他的任何一个朋友，他不了解他的任何生活。  
欧文删掉了推特，希望自己不要总是想要去查看，后来又装了回来。

3月到来的时候，欧文终于变得可以不去查看迈克尔的推特了。现代社会，找到一个人的方式很简单，熟悉他们却变得更难。他辞掉了披萨店的工作，接一些拍照的零散工作，这让他变得很疲惫，他不喜欢拍摄这些东西。  
他坐在路边抽烟，相机放在身边。北美红枫开花了，远看像一树血色烟雾，远处的樱花是白色云霞。春天的到来让他觉得上一个阶段彻底结束了。他觉得自己放下了过去，又觉得没有。他始终缺乏勇气，缺乏爱别人的勇气，也缺乏被爱的勇气。迈克尔对他的评价很对，他比其他人都了解他，但他却并不了解迈克尔。他没有试图去了解他，他有机会问更多问题的，他也有机会和他聊更多的东西，他没有这么做，他站在自己的位置止步不前。  
其实现在他也有很多方式可以接触到迈克尔，迈克尔在医院里留下过自己的号码，他的推特很容易找到……欧文有好几次想要给他发一条消息，最终还是放弃了。他有什么借口和他联系呢？他把他留在医院里，或许就是不想再见到他，更有可能的是，他已经有了新的猎物。  
我应该早点联系迈克尔的，他责怪自己，我现在错过了机会。时间已经过去了三个月……如果我一出院就联系他，他还没有时间找新的猎物，他的地下室一定还是空的。欧文搞不清自己到底想要的是什么。他希望他把他重新锁在地下室，还是希望和他以新的身份接触，他能够接受这样的亲密关系吗？更可能迈克尔已经不希望和他维持任何联系。他不知道迈克尔是怎么想的。他依旧会在睡前想着迈克尔自慰，这件事变成了令他苦恼的日常生活，他总是想象他的手指，他的阴茎，他的嘴唇，他的身体和他的拥抱。  
当他想着他自慰完，又会陷入新的痛苦。迈克尔是个杀人犯吗？如果他是，他应该报警吗？他怀疑至今他都没有想要去找警察的原因是他在内心深处并不认为迈克尔是连环杀手。一个连环杀手为什么看中一个陌生人对他“是个好人”的肯定？  
欧文想通了这一点，心情却更加复杂，假若迈克尔是个连环杀手，他从他手上逃了出来，应该谢天谢地。假若他不是呢？假若他只是个头脑发热突然把他击昏掳走的普通人？他应该不应该去找他？但把人击昏掳走怎么能够算普通人……他的思路不断地飘摇。独自生活的平静让他恢复到之前的状态，他猜测自己的生活就应该是这样一尘不变的。  
一个平凡的普通人，他想，我没有勇气去做很多事情，我住在一个远离人群的地方，却没有孤僻到失去普通人的社交生活。他的心情渐渐变得沉重，体会到“被人喜欢”的感觉很难得，可亲密关系让他望而却步。为摆脱这种平庸、试图构建一种亲密关系，他难道不会后悔？人形单影只时，就会出现希望进入亲密关系之内的幻觉，而当他们走进去，才发现实际上他们更适合一个人。  
欧文闭上眼睛，准备睡觉，窗外一片寂静，再过一段时间，虫鸣和蛙叫就会充斥夜晚，他说服了自己，这是一时间的幻觉，如果人走进一段关系，就有各种各样的束缚，到最后你就会重新走出来。他想到他的三个女友，她们觉得他心不在焉，希望他付出更多，但他做不到。我33岁了，他这么想，对于一个人的生活过于习以为常，无力改变。  
他希望睡去，却无法睡着，他想一些故事，关于木偶，关于橱柜里的怪物，又无法逃避地想到过去，想到他没有参加的聚会、参加的聚会、喜欢的女孩肩膀的弧度，冲洗过的一些迷人相片，他想到制作广播节目时的细节，他知道自己的脑子里总是充斥着对危险的喜爱却从来不尝试真的危险……  
一种无法抉择的痛苦缠绕着他的身体，充斥每条动脉。平凡的烦恼，他知道，他不独特，这个烦恼很多人都有，人们渴望拥抱又害怕，可即使去尝试，也不一定得到好结果。至少现在他离开了迈克尔，他们彼此之间的记忆还算不错——虽然迈克尔已经看出他“缺乏被爱的能力”。  
这句话伤了他的心，这是他一直逃避的事实，有人当面提起，令他无所适从。

4月，有几种鸟飞了回来，欧文辞掉零工之后有了更多的时间，他在家附近走——他总是在这里走。这里的一草一木他都很熟悉，他不是那种会追着鸟类跑遍全国的性格，他没有挑战极限的勇气。普通人，他形容自己，希望给普通的生活找到一点点小乐子，不敢冒险，冒险总在故事里。  
他走在森林里，想起迈克尔抚摸他的身体，那感觉很好，好到他几乎又陷入需要与人相处、被人拥抱的幻觉。他踩在下过雨之后柔软的土地上，来到小溪边。  
溪水解冻了，往下游流淌，他想起一个在冰封的溪水边杀死受害者的侦探小说，用的是一种先进的屠牛的工具，把人的脑袋平整地割下来。这里的溪水很安全，附近有人居住，熊和狼在白天不会突然出没。他在安全里想象不安全的故事，这便是全部。  
欧文在溪水边坐下，摘下眼镜，用衣服一角擦干净，重新戴上。他想起迈克尔在林子里追逐他，把他压在树上吻他，和他做爱，他甚至怀疑这是一种幻觉，一定是寂寞过头的幻想。  
唯一真实的是那张体检报告，谢天谢地他并没有得脑瘤，但头痛在接下来的一生中将时常伴随他。他准备好了一大罐止痛药，在冰箱里塞满了速冻食品，他会慢慢地衰老、走向死亡，不会那么快，不会被人割下脑袋，不会被溺死在地下室的浴缸里。他了解得很清楚了，却依旧不断地想迈克尔的话。我缺乏勇气，他把手放在自己的肚子上，他不确定他这样的人是不是值得被人长期喜欢。他没有特别大的毅力——放弃了广播节目，不会坚持锻炼；他没有足够的魅力——赘肉、愚蠢的体型、不够健壮也不够高；他没有足够的勇气——除了看恐怖片的勇气。他注定一个人在林子里游走，打零工，度过自己的一生？  
我想是的，他内心承认。  
他的内心里除了认命还有好奇，他想知道迈克尔是不是真的搬走了。他下定决心，站起来，返回家中，打开车门，坐进去。  
他深呼吸。  
他已经通过使用假冒身份给房产中介打电话得知了迈克尔家的地址。一个英俊的租客，他知道他的家周围有一个不小的湖，知道迈克尔的姓氏和名字，他在出院之后的半个月里就查出了迈克尔家的地址。  
欧文发动汽车。他没有给迈克尔的社交网络发信息的勇气，却想偷偷溜过去看看他的家。他搬走了吗？他可以再打一次电话和房产中介确认这一点，他没有这么做。他担心有个明确的结果会让他更痛苦。  
欧文跟随地图，开车往迈克尔家的方向走，他定好了一个停车点，离迈克尔家大约2公里，然后下车，靠走路溜过去。他想看看什么？迈克尔搬家了没有？如果他搬家了？他会干什么？租下这栋房子？可它完全超过了欧文的租金预算。如果迈克尔没有搬家，他会怎么办？立刻离开？要是他绑架了一个新的人在房间里呢？那样他会报警吗？到底驱动他的是什么？是一种好奇的愿望，还是那种想了解迈克尔的希望，还是希望被爱的奢望？五个月过去了，他为何等到此刻才去看看？一切的问题他都无法解答，现在开车的过程令他迷茫。  
他保持不快的车速，驶过漂亮的春天森林，路边的树木发了新芽，阳光照在树梢上，照进车里，照在他的手上，脸上，温暖的感觉充斥着他，他想起在迈克尔家门口蒙着眼睛感受过的冬季阳光。

欧文开得很慢，车还是达到了目的地，他们离得不算远。他找了一个地方，把车停下，在手机地图上做好标记。他下车，戴上连帽衫的帽子，把手插在口袋里，朝迈克尔家的方向走。他感受着潮湿的土地在他脚下的触感。林下有一些安静的绿色在蔓延，他看看了新生的菌类和不少灰松鼠，那天晚上，他是在这样的森林里奔跑的吗？迈克尔知道他当时跑了一会儿就打算往回跑吗？这都没有意义了，他离开了。一切都结束了，这是他自己导致的。  
他的心跳越来越快，他离他的家越来越快。  
他只是需要在窗户外面看上一眼，或者远远地看看他的车是不是在门口。他不知道自己期待哪一种结果，他告诫自己不要期待。  
他突然跑起来，突然停下脚步，内心慌乱又忧虑。  
他跑跑停停，像那个晚上。  
那栋房子出现在他的面前时，欧文的血液一时间降到了冰点。  
迈克尔的车并不在门口，潮湿的地面上没有任何车开过的痕迹。雨是昨天傍晚下的，这说明他至少昨天一个晚上没有回来。  
欧文抱着细小的希望，小心地从后门接近迈克尔的房子。他蹑手蹑脚，担心在木台阶上留下脚印，只能站在稍微远一点的地方踮着脚伸长了脖子往屋子里看——客厅的书架上什么也没有。  
不详的预感在欧文的心中升腾，他跳上平台，透过窗户往屋里看——  
书架上的书搬空了，盖着一块白布，房间的角落里堆着四五个箱子，沙发、电视柜上也盖着白布，轻便的家具已经清空。  
不管从任何一个角度看，这里都不像是再有人居住的样子。  
欧文绕到屋子前面，不死心地向里面看，结果完全一致，大部分的家具都被搬空了。他深深地叹了一口气，坐到木台阶上，把帽子从脑袋上弄下来，揉了揉乱糟糟的头发，愣愣地看着前面的空地。五个月前，他坐在这里，眼睛被蒙上，他担心自己会死，被人拥抱，被人亲吻。现在他坐在这里，屋子空了，人也走了。  
他的好奇心已经得到了满足，他应该回去，回到自己的家中，接受他的生活。他不应该成为这样一个索取更多的人。  
紧张之后的平静让他感觉疲惫，他想念十几岁的自己，觉得世界有很多可能性，慢慢长大，他开始知道可能性只是虚妄的幻想，先别提梦想，光是旅行、读书、拍摄计划，都可能拖上好多年。时间就这种事情中溜走了。他没有刚出院就去联系迈克尔，他喜欢在舒适的区域中等待世界发生变化，然后被动地去适应。  
他想好好睡上一觉，睡一个下午，一个晚上，或者醒一个下午，一个晚上。他摘下眼镜揉眼睛，眼睛和身体一样疲惫。他还要步行两公里去取车，然后开回家。  
为什么这样一个故事会有这样的结局？如果现实世界像故事一样，会有更容易的发展，可能性更多的结局。他听见雀鸟的声音，这是它们交配的时节，它们叫得比秋天的末尾更清脆，更高亢，更婉转。  
他坐了很久，不知道多久。直到听见车的声音——所以这是我的幻想？他问自己，我希望迈克尔突然出现，就幻想了车的声音？他来一个搬空的房子干什么呢？  
他看见一辆车朝他开来，司机的脸一闪而过，他吓了一大跳，想站起来拔腿跑。  
赶紧跑！他在内心对自己大叫。身体却凝固在原地一动不动。  
他像被车灯照耀的鹿，直勾勾地看着前面，一动不动，他看见迈克尔从车上下来。  
这个男人看起来和欧文想象里一样好看，他穿着衬衫和外套，深色的牛仔裤，简单又随意。  
快点躲起来！欧文试图掩盖自己，他看起来是几天没有睡的憔悴模样，浮肿又令人讨厌，但他什么也做不了，只能坐在原地。


	21. 重回地下室

迈克尔在一些时候能明显感到人的选择将影响他们接下来很长一段时间的生活，甚至之后的生命，他可以敏锐地感知到这种时刻正在进行或者即将到来。  
欧文身体很烫，昏迷不醒，他说他可能得了脑癌？迈克尔把他扛上车，往医院开。他坐在那里等待检查结果出来才离开。他知道这是故事的结尾，这就是欧文的选择以及他的选择影响了他之后的生活（乃至之后的生命）的时刻。  
他给了这个故事一个古怪的开头，他猜测自己内心有一个部分是绑架犯或者杀人犯，但他从未做过类似的事，他秉承着和男人或者女人上床之前询问好几次他们是否愿意这么做的习惯，不强迫别人接受自己的喜好和口味，他魅力四射，太多人喜欢他，一部分人希望讨好他，他从来不需要强迫就能得到自己想要的。他为何没有以正常的方式去接近欧文？难道他认为他应该在这件事情上迎来一个转折点？最开始他确实觉得欧文可能是个潜在的罪犯或者真的罪犯，更重要的是，欧文是一个信任他的人。  
迈克尔回到家里，有点担心警察会突然前来，把他抓走。如果欧文要报警、起诉他，他就会进监狱，他这样的人到监狱里不会有好日子过，可能第一天就被人攻击或者强暴，他不能指望自己的智慧能够带来好运。戈登医生不一样，他作为危险系数极高的罪犯被单独关押，并且协助警方侦破一些案件，这为他带来了可以阅读期刊和拥有写作工具的好处。  
迈克尔陷入了失去欧文的忧郁中，他喝了一大罐酸奶，开车去健身房。其一，他想要做点事情让自己消耗体力，其二，如果他真的要进监狱——鉴于他确实长得非常英俊——他必须强化一下自己的体力和战斗能力（虽然并没有太大的用处）。  
圣诞节到来得很快，还没有进监狱的迈克尔去克里斯家和他们一同度过，他和克里斯的狗狗罗瑞感情不错，他一向容易和猫或者狗搞好关系，天生就有吸引小动物的特质（也很受蚊子和人类的欢迎）。  
整个1月到2月，迈克尔都是在健身、做菜中度过，他为一家高档餐厅设计了一套当季新菜。如果他坚持当厨师这条路，他知道自己一定能够成为一位服务过多星级餐厅并且开办了星级餐厅的厨师……但这并不是他的梦想。他喜欢更刺激更有意思的生活，他尝试各种各样的生活方式，却没有在任何一种生活方式上停下脚步。欧文让他有停下脚步的感觉，他希望和他长期相处，事实却稍纵即逝。  
3月上旬，迈克尔去了一次欧洲，主要待在意大利，美其名曰去找找看有没有关于新菜式的想法，大部分都是在度假和散心。他每天打开自己的社交网络，并不发照片，只是想看看欧文会不会给他发了讯息，和他的社交网络一样，欧文的社交网络基本也毫无动静。他就是这样的人，迈克尔想，他不是那种失恋了受伤了发一大段文字寻求帮助或者安稳的人，他不会把这些情绪写出来，他只会在很长一段时间之后编造猎人和森林这样的故事。如果不是他绑架了他，欧文可能会自始自终沉默寡言。迈克尔并不太能理解内向者的世界，如果欧文说：我想见你。他就会立刻马上赶到他家门口。可这不是欧文的风格，而欧文选择了离开，迈克尔现在无法做强迫他的事。他强迫他待在地下室，这还不够吗？他已经强迫他够多了。他幻想着如果他以一个广播听众的身份接近欧文，他们慢慢地认识，彼此间的关系可能发展得像书呆子一样慢，但最终他们或许会有更好的结局。  
他想念欧文的身体，他的气味和他的故事，想念他说话时有点语无伦次缺失句子结构甚至搞错主语的样子，想念他躺在床上蜷缩着，想念他流眼泪和害怕得颤抖，想念他擦眼镜以及在他的手指下高潮的模样……他想着他自慰。  
阳光照在迈克尔健康的皮肤上，他擦掉精液起床，准备去喝柠檬酒，然后去集市买一些材料回来做饭。他认识的一家餐厅的主厨听说他来到这里，特意约他吃晚饭。他们之前有过一段过去，迈克尔在酒店里和他做爱。但他发现自己更想念欧文的身体，时常锻炼紧致诱人的肌肉令人喜欢，为什么他在想欧文？他对欧文的喜欢更像是喜欢他这个人，进而喜欢他的身体。他喜欢他被他轻轻抚摸时的颤抖，只要在他耳边说话他就会无法控制地求饶。他躺在阳台的躺椅上，任凭风吹在身上。他发现自己想要开始新的生活，却还是在想念欧文。  
欧文没有报警，迈克尔想，这或许说明他喜欢我……我应该停止做梦。  
3月下旬，迈克尔回到家，开始改造地下室。为什么不搬走？他已经得到了想要的答案，尝试了想尝试的，是时候离开了。可他做的却是开始改造地下室，他重新打磨了墙壁，加固旧的柜子，处理露出来的电线，敲掉了一些瓷砖，重新再贴，尽量采取不会造成过多气味、不会给自己增添太多麻烦的装修方式。地下室的空间更大了，他喜欢清爽的感觉。  
4月，迈克尔开始把小件的家具和书籍往地下室搬，他准备粉刷屋子的墙壁。他租下这栋屋子时间很紧，没有时间做重新装修的事，现在他闲下来，想刷个油漆。没有玻璃门的开放式书架上有很多本他喜欢的珍贵的书、奖杯，他只能把它们都转移到地下室。  
迈克尔打磨墙面，粉尘在家里飞来飞去。为什么他不请装修队，而是要自己做这件事？或许是为了让手上有点事情做。他想起欧文在这个屋子里的时光，好像过了一年两年，实际上只有四五个月，他想念有他在时他每天都充满新鲜感的生活。欧文的脑子里有很多故事，他的故事不那么惊心动魄，它们反映出欧文这个人是怎样的，迈克尔喜欢他的故事。他想念和他接吻，拥抱他，闻他头发上的味道，让他描述自己的死亡，看他哭着求饶……这一切都能引起他的性欲。欧文对他的性吸引力很奇怪，从最开始的游戏中他就发现了，他想象力和对面对恐惧的兴奋让迈克尔惊喜不已……  
但他不能再这么想着欧文了，他不准备再去打扰他的生活。欧文有自己的生活，迈克尔不认为自己给他的是“爱”这样东西，那只是一种绑架后强迫的幻觉，应该让事情回归到它该有的状态了。欧文胆小懦弱，缺乏走进一段关系的勇气，不知道如何被爱，而他正巧相反，他很容易让别人喜欢上自己，却缺乏耐心，不知道如何去爱一个人。  
4个月没有等来警察，还住在这里，刷油漆，真是我前所未有的耐心时刻，他内心自嘲道。

4月9日到14日这几天，迈克尔没有在家住。9日和12日他给墙壁刷了两遍油漆，他打开屋顶上的窗户以及好几个窗户透气，就溜到克里斯家和他的未婚夫打游戏。4月15日这一天下午，他相信已经能够重新搬回去了。他开车回家，心想要花很长很长时间来收拾房间。  
昨晚下了雨，路面很干净，开到小路上，他看见枫香和北美红枫长出新生的叶，在日光中闪光。他喜欢4月的阳光，让人振奋精神，即使心情阴郁，也不至于闷闷不乐。  
车在林子中间的两车道小路上开，又拐进更深的林道，他看见其他车轴的痕迹，懒懒地打了哈欠，继续往里走。  
离家还有两百米不到的时候，他才看见有人坐在屋子外头。他的心脏像被一只快速移动的猫使劲抓过，潮湿的血肉在胸膛中狂乱的呼吸。欧文——他想——天哪，天哪，天哪。他坐了多久？他什么时候来的？我有三天没有回家了！三天！他没有给我发任何消息，却来到我家门口？他怎么找到这里的？  
迈克尔的日间行车灯很暗，欧文却像受惊的鹿一样愣住了。直到迈克尔停下车，走到他身边，欧文依旧显得呆滞又不安，他像往高纬度的地方开车时，马路上有时能看见的、不够聪明的大型驼鹿。  
“你待了多久。”迈克尔在他身边坐下。  
欧文吃力地举起手机，看了一眼时间：“大约……三个小时？没想到这么久了……”  
“我很有可能今晚不回家。”迈克尔说，“如果你等不到我准备怎么办？”  
“我不知道。你要搬家去哪里？”  
搬家？迈克尔很疑惑。他回头看了看，从外面看起来，他的房子确实处于要搬家的状态。  
“我在刷油漆，前几天在打磨墙面，家里全是粉尘。书和轻便的家具都在地下室。”迈克尔看着欧文，男人显得有点疲惫，眼镜遮盖了他眼角的皱纹和黑眼圈，他不够漂亮，不够健壮、苗条、时髦、有魅力，他穿着一件像是从抽屉里随意扯出来的皱巴巴黑色T恤，上面画着怪物公司的卡通图案，外头套了一件深蓝色的棉质运动外套，裤子是一条松松裤垮的牛仔裤，鞋是一双不算新的运动板鞋。从地下室走出来之后，他又缩进了“普通”和“平凡”的外壳。他远不如迈克尔交往过的对象那样英俊、迷人、漂亮，如果他走在人群中，看起来只是一个三十多岁的书呆子。  
他听到迈克尔说在刷油漆之后，露出了一个不好意思的紧张表情，他取下眼镜，用衣服角擦了擦，又戴上去——这是他紧张时的小动作。  
“你还会头痛吗？”  
“死不了。但会有长期的偏头痛。”欧文说。  
迈克尔转过去看他，他就是因为这样所以喜欢他，欧文过着普通的生活，有普通的烦恼，当迈克尔用极端的手段逼问他，他又会描述内心不可告人的想法。他认为欧文是特别的，主要在于广播节目和博客，如果欧文没有写出来，如果他没有找到，他就永远不会知道有一个男人把“麦克”当成是内心的怪物，并且相信“麦克”是无辜的。种种的巧合让他发现了欧文·亚当斯，认识了欧文·亚当斯，甚至了解了欧文·亚当斯。  
“谢谢你没有报警。”迈克尔说。  
“你担心我会报警？”  
“最开始一个月。”迈克尔老实回答，“我不是个罪犯，没有杀过人也没有绑架过你，除了你。”  
“有点猜到了。只是不敢肯定。”  
“你看起来很紧张。”  
“是吗——可能有一点……大概担心自己重新被绑架？”他露出了尴尬的笑容。  
“你要留下来吃个晚饭吗？”迈克尔问，他猜测他们要进行长期的互相了解，大概类似于“一个月还没有接吻”的书呆子交往方式。  
“我不知道。我都不知道自己为什么来？”  
“你想念我了？”  
“……是。”  
“这就是你来的理由。”  
“我可以都靠想的。”欧文继续擦眼镜，“我以为你搬家了……在这里等，知道你没有搬家，我就会离开。”  
“我不搬家，家具在地下室。”迈克尔又强调一遍，“你准备留下来吃晚饭吗？”  
“是的。”欧文很拘谨，他瘪了瘪嘴。  
去他的书呆子交往方式，迈克尔抓住他的手，疯狂地吻他，眼镜非常碍事，他把它拿下来扔到一边，欧文闻起来和记忆里一样，让人安心又柔和。如果他是女孩们的男友，那就是又柔软又古怪两周就会被甩的笨蛋。他觉得自己太喜欢他了，也不知道是从什么时候开始的。他把他吻得气喘吁吁，然后放过他。  
“我们要在地下室吃饭。你也看到客厅的状况了。”  
欧文眯了眯眼睛，迈克尔帮他把眼镜戴上。  
“这叫做——”欧文想了想，“故地重游？”  
“狭窄的地下室。”迈克尔说，“要和书以及家具睡在一起。”  
欧文点了一下头，看着面前的空地，他的头发长了，自然卷曲在耳边，他闻起来和迈克尔记忆里一样。他是那种人们会忘记请他参加同学会的类型，即使他来到了同学会，也会进行一些鸡同鸭讲的尴尬对话。因为不起眼，他从不试图用自己的魅力吸引和挽留迈克尔——他并不认为自己具有吸引力。  
“接下来有大量的体力活。重新收拾房间。把书和家具从地下室再搬回楼上。”  
“我可以帮忙，我整理东西很在行……哦……每个人整理东西的思路不一样，不是自己收拾，就找不到。”欧文仔细思考了帮迈克尔整理房间这件事，“我可以干体力活，你吩咐的话。”  
迈克尔看着他的侧脸，他喜欢他单纯的这一面，欧文缺乏人际之间套近乎的技巧，一定是个糟糕的男友，他就像他的笔记本上的字迹——并不美，可以让人一眼认清，没有太多的连写，一个字母是一个字母。  
“我们进去吧。”迈克尔说，他不提出的话，他们可能要坐很久很久。他站起来，欧文紧跟着站起来。他用钥匙打开门，走进去，欧文也是。  
迈克尔把外套挂在门口，欧文佯装镇定地打量着整个房间，他似乎想要更加了解这个屋子的结构——当时他的活动范围只有卧室、洗手间、客厅。他走进来是怎样的感觉？对迈克尔来说，这就像一只你捕获多日却偷跑了的动物重新回到你的家里，可笼子已经拆了，他可以自由进出，他会留下吗？留下多久？  
屋里子的油漆味已经几乎没有，迈克尔之前清扫过一次房间，地上现在还是有不少粉尘。  
“厨房没什么影响，我去准备晚餐。”  
“你的吸尘器在哪里？”欧文问，“还有抹布什么的。你去做饭，我打扫卫生，很公平。”  
迈克尔带他去杂物间，告诉他拖把、掸子、吸尘器在哪里，欧文推推眼镜，把它们搬出来，开始打扫卫生。和迈克尔印象中一样，他很直接，有一种笨拙的单纯，但看着他一言不发地认真打扫，迈克尔还是觉得这个书呆子意外得好玩。他很乖，并不是不明白世事的愚蠢，而是一种认真和希望赶紧达成目标的天真，一种“如果有人给我做晚饭我就应该报答他”的单纯。  
迈克尔一边做饭一边回头看他，他开始相信欧文说的“我整理东西很在行”。他想起当他把欧文绑在沙发上时，欧文对他说，我可以帮你洗碗。欧文不是那种可以名正言顺心安理得接受他人给予的类型（很英俊的人就会），他很谨慎，有点胆小。或许这就是他逃跑的原因。  
欧文用吸尘器吸了两遍客厅，开始拆书架、灯具、其他家具上盖着的白布，迈克尔让他把它们都先扔进洗衣篓里。接下来欧文拖地、擦家具、站在凳子上清洁灯具，他累得气喘吁吁，汗水把他卷曲的头发打湿，他看起来并不那么擅长运动。  
迈克尔把饭做好了，欧文也打扫干净了房间。他们坐在刚刚擦过的餐桌前吃迈克尔做的柠檬炖鱼、越式春卷、猪肉卷，欧文的T恤被汗水打湿了一小块。他套着外套吃饭，选择了筷子而不是叉子。  
“会用筷子显得你很酷，像是老是吃寿司、中国菜、印度菜。”他说，试图用两根木头夹起一个春卷，他失败了两次，换回了叉子。  
“或许你应该用左手试试。”迈克尔建议。  
“右手不会用，左手就更不会。不过我可以练习。”欧文把迈克尔给他的那碗米饭吃完，又添了一碗，“你做菜非常好吃。”他表扬迈尔克，很真诚。  
“要是我想当厨子，就能成为特别好的厨子，不过我的志向并不在此。”  
“你想干什么？”欧文抬起头，“当个绑架犯？”  
“靠吃你维生吗？”迈克尔逗他。  
“吃不了半个月。”欧文很认真地思考，“或者你买个大冰柜……还是有一些部分没办法食用，也很难食用。吃人还会污染整个房间，连厨房墙上的斑点里、砧板的夹缝里都有我的DNA……警察一来一切都暴露了，食人魔不被抓到很难。”  
迈克尔吃掉一个春卷，喝了一口香茅柠檬水，看着欧文：“是一种很危险的犯罪方式。”  
“做菜时，容易疏忽。你不再是杀人毁尸那个状态，是烧菜这种平常状态，就会出现错误，很多。真正的连环杀手不应当是食人魔，除非他们有足够的自信不被列为嫌疑人，或者……拥有完全无法被发现的烹饪场所？”他一边说着这种话题，一边吃猪肉卷，完全没有被这种话题影响到食欲，他意识到自己说得太多，立刻解释，“哦……知道你不是连环杀手。我就突然忍不住想说这些。之前讨论这个，我担心你真的会把我吃掉。”  
“很合理。”迈克尔笑盈盈地。现在他的眉骨和笑容让他看起来像个罪犯吗？  
“吃饭讨论这个不大好。”欧文自己承认，“刚刚我们讲到了哪里……你想做什么的话题……哦……我说得太多了……”他闭嘴了，乖乖用使不来的筷子吃力地吃白米饭，他推推眼镜掩饰紧张。  
“我在谈一个新的项目，这个月底会有结果。”迈克尔看着他，“如果你不来找我，或许我会带着这个项目去找你。”  
“我不太擅长这种事……不会做菜也不能西装革履地去见商务人士。”  
“你后面会知道的。”迈克尔不准备现在告诉他。  
“我不来找你你会来找我吗？”欧文抬起头看他。  
“以合作伙伴的身份。”  
“听起来不错。”欧文的声音弱下来，“一些地方你说得很对……我不能心安理得地接受一个人。但我觉得我可以尝试……我不知道我今天为什么回来，说实话……嗯……我忘了问，如果你有了新的对象的话……我实在太擅长自说自话了。”他不安地戳自己碗里的米饭，觉得不妥又赶紧放下，他把两只手放在腿上，轻微抖动，“我的车在附近，我可以很快回去的……不过我还是可以帮你把屋子收拾好了再走，这个我很擅长。要是你有新的对象，突然来看你，给你打Facetime，问起我，你可以告诉他我是……搬家工人。或者清洁工，总之我会配合的。我演技还不错。”  
迈克尔看着他，觉得他是世界上最可笑的人：“我会告诉他，我在和搬家工人偷情，待会我还要在地下室的床上操他。我会问他要不要看我操你。”

迈克尔看到欧文露出了一个惊讶的眼神，他当真了，并且感到害怕——事情超出了他的预设，很快，他反应过来。“你在开玩笑？你在开玩笑……对吧？”他露出尴尬又愚蠢的笑容来和缓气氛，迈克尔觉得他笑起来书呆子到了极点。  
“通常人们听见这样的玩笑会觉得很性感，被激发，想要接吻和做爱。”  
“现在想想还挺性感的，”欧文承认，“如果反应过来它是玩笑的话。”  
“说穿就没有意思了哦，欧文。”  
“但更安全。”戴眼镜的家伙老实回答，他现在原形毕露，一个笨蛋书呆子，难怪他单身并且没有任何结束单身的迹象，还会担心自己得脑癌而抗拒去医院。  
考虑到电锯惊魂的编剧也是担心自己得了脑癌才写出了电锯惊魂，迈克尔要说书呆子真是一个样。  
“选一个安全词。”  
“……什么？”欧文差点呛到，“你说什么？”  
“安全词。我们脱离绑架和被绑架关系了，支配和被支配的性爱当中，应该有安全词的存在，出于安全的考虑。”  
“哦……哦……”欧文若有所思，“比如……库布里克？”  
“你确定要用另外一个人的姓氏来做安全词？”  
“我其实想说闪灵来着的，到了嘴边就变成了库布里克，不知道怎么回事……或者，驱魔人……异形……天鹅绒……毒液……木偶……还是僵尸？僵尸不错，你觉得呢。”  
“你选定了？”  
“僵尸似乎有点奇怪，如果我想要你停下来就大喊僵尸的话……如果真的来僵尸了你就不会往后看，可能会让我们两个都被杀死。”  
“真的来了僵尸？”  
“以防万一？”欧文自己回答得也很迟疑，“或者你帮助我选一个？”  
“醋栗。”  
“为什么不是蓝莓、草莓、覆盆子……而是醋栗……”他突然闭嘴，“就是它，醋栗。”  
欧文惊慌的样子让迈克尔觉得很好笑。  
“我闭嘴了……抱歉……抱歉，我开始好好地安静地吃饭了。”  
他们继续享用晚餐，一旦迈克尔聊到欧文感兴趣的话题，他还是忍不住又多嘴起来。  
“你一紧张就会总是说话？”迈克尔问。  
“是的，太令人感到糟糕了，停不下来。像现在，天哪……我应该闭嘴的。”  
迈克尔笑起来：“我不会因为你说话太多就把你杀了的。”  
“那太好了。”欧文因为迈克尔的玩笑露出尴尬的笑容，“我真的闭嘴了。”  
迈克尔凝视欧文的眼睛：“晚上你想让我怎么对待你？”  
“你是说……”  
“我是说我们的性爱。”  
“哦哦，我明白了。你可以……别手下留情。像你之前做的那样……”他看着迈克尔，“所以我是你的Dom？是这样吗？”  
“是的，从你被绑架开始，你就是我的Dom。”  
“当时我不知道你不是罪犯，我以为你总会杀了我。我想的都是你把我杀了，抛尸在野外这些事情。不单纯是性爱关系……我没有意识到你是我的Sub。”  
“你回来就是为了和我建立关系，欧文，现在你知道了。”  
“我……试图……我现在随时想跑出去，我的腿在桌子下发抖，我故作镇定吃完了这顿饭，还是想溜走。我在很努力地控制自己，为了你……我担心我跑掉了又会后悔。”  
“回到这儿花了你不少勇气。”  
“是，是的。我猜测你走了之后才来的。如果你……觉得我很麻烦或者有点让你讨厌，你可以随时说出来，我不介意的。我是做好了准备才来的，希望你明白。”  
“这是一个长期的过程，每个人在开始一段新的关系时都会不安。这很正常。一个经验丰富的人也会不安，虽然他更容易知道怎么处理接下来的变化。”  
“你在说你自己？”  
“是的。”  
“我以为像你这样的人，我是说，像你这种有魅力的人，会心安理得地进入一种关系。”  
“当我有所保留的时候，进入一段关系就很容易，我不用把真实的我交给别人，双方只要维持表面上的和睦和相处就好。你只是不了解这一点而已，你没有经历过太多的关系。”  
“大概吧。”  
“你会毫无保留，然后对方听完你的话就走了。”  
欧文被他说中了，他换了个坐姿，挺起身体：“这是一部分，你说没错。还有一部分是，我不太认真。我的前女友这么说过我……我不知道是不是应该和你说这个，她认为我心不在焉。没有完全处于关系中。你说的没错，我没有被爱的能力，甚至害怕和别人睡一张床。天哪……就是这个，没有被爱的能力。我必须承认它……”  
“它可以学。”迈克尔说，“但不一定学得会。”  
“是……有的东西很难学得会。”  
“但你很聪明。”他冲欧文笑了笑，“也很认真。”  
欧文动了动眼球，低下头继续吃饭。  
把饭吃完时，欧文总算放松了一点，迈克尔感到这是一种崭新的关系，他和欧文因为诡异的方式相识，现在竟然依旧坐在一起享用晚餐，这算是什么，一种奇迹还是一种缘分？他让欧文去洗澡，自己则去地下室把东西收拾好。那张曾经用来囚禁欧文的小床现在要睡两个人，实际上，迈克尔完全可以去卧室的大床上睡，只要换个床单就好。但他觉得地下室很性感，在这个他囚禁了欧文十几天的地方，在昏暗的灯光和布满灰尘的书柜前，他可以尽情地操欧文。欧文已经选择了安全词（虽然安全词是迈克尔想的），这让迈克尔能够做得更越界。他不知道这个晚上他是会用一种更为普通的方式和欧文做爱，还是把他绑在床头，用东西塞住他的嘴，狠狠地操他，让他哭出来告诉他他不想再要了。  
欧文洗完澡，热气腾腾地出来，迈克尔对他笑了一下，进入水汽朦胧的浴室里洗澡。他一边洗澡一边看向浴室的窗户，当时欧文就是从这扇窗户逃走的，他在森林里盲目地跑，而迈克尔在后面疯狂地追逐，他们的游戏不知道什么时候变得认真起来。  
迈克尔洗好澡，走出浴室，他看见欧文依旧坐在餐桌前，他的两只手紧紧交握在一起，腿因为害怕而不安地抖动。  
“没在我洗澡时跑掉，是个很大的进步。现在去地下室，欧文。”  
欧文站起来，推了推眼镜，移开目光，往地下室走。他穿着迈克尔之前给他穿的白色T恤、宽松的蓝色裤子，他看上去完全是人畜无害的居家书呆子，又柔软又不知道如何表达。  
他们走到地下室，在床边坐下，欧文还是非常紧张。  
迈克尔用指关节碰了碰欧文刚刚洗完澡正发红的脖子，欧文缩了一下脑袋。  
“非常熟悉这儿？”  
“是。”  
“感到兴奋了吗？”  
“可能。”他回答得模棱两可，一旦不逼问他，他的回答就变成了恋爱经验很少的书呆子的典型方式——对如何调情并不理解。  
“放松，欧文。”迈克尔看着他，“我要把你绑起来，在地下室狠狠操你，用你想要的方法杀死你，在你高潮时切断你的空气。你不用考虑以后，不用考虑和我躺在一起能不能睡着，不用考虑是不是要和我建立亲密关系，我会在这之后杀死你，你要躺在坟墓里想这件事。”  
“我感觉好多了。”欧文苦笑起来，“我是不是太怪了。”他推了推眼镜，控制自己的手足无措，身体僵硬地慢慢坐直。  
迈克尔凑过去吻他，欧文安静地回应迈克尔的吻。他害羞胆小，这些性格隐藏在书呆子的外表下，没有全然表现出来。  
迈克尔离开欧文的嘴唇，欧文看着迈克尔，眼神飘忽不定：“你最好把我绑起来，我说真的。让我放弃逃跑的念头。”  
“你享受在做爱的时候被我绑起来？”迈克尔问。  
“对……”欧文回答，“虽然有点怪，但我很喜欢你支配我……感觉很好。”  
“你想要我吗？”迈克尔问，他需要确认欧文是不是真的想做这件事。如果现在他建议，我们应该先从更单纯的关系开始，接吻、聊天、约个几次会，再进入性的环节，迈克尔就会让他去睡浴缸。  
“我总是想。”欧文伸出手迎接迈克尔，“我想着你……自渎……但我控制不了我的紧张。”  
“把主动权交给我，欧文，你只要放松，接受，被我掌控。”迈克尔希望他记得安全词，“我要用当时绑住你的绳索把你的手固定在身后，任凭你求饶或说不我都会继续干你。”  
欧文吞了一口唾液，他的眼睛在眼镜后面闪烁了一下。  
“欧文，站到我面前，脱光你的衣服。”迈克尔说。命令正式开始，他很兴奋。他们已经知道了彼此的身份，彼此的住处，他们分开了很长时间，现在重新回到地下室，他们之间有一些事改变了，有一些没有，他们之间还多了一个安全词。  
迈克尔已经硬了，能够在狭窄的地下室里操欧文，这让他期待。欧文从床上站起来，站在迈克尔面前，他取下眼镜，放在床旁边的书架上，动作很慢。他把手放在领口，朝上拉，将迈克尔给他的T恤脱掉，露出他没有去美黑、缺少日晒的苍白身体，和迈克尔印象中一样，他依旧有着可爱的赘肉和脂肪，小肚子和柔软的胸部，他谈不上健美，有那种书呆子会有的柔软身体，迈克尔知道如果自己触碰他，就能摸到柔软的肉体下结实的手臂和胸部肌肉，这是他使用那些摄影器材的结果？  
“你瘦了一点。”迈克尔说。  
“我之前找了份送外卖的工作。”  
“把你自己送到男人们的嘴边？”  
“是墨西哥餐厅，我给人披萨。”他回答地很老实，迈克尔的调情让他硬得更厉害。他的勃起能够明显透过柔软的布料看到。他开始解裤带，兴奋却胆怯，不觉得自己值得被这样对待，不认为自己漂亮到可以被这样对待，他的想法表达在身体上，令迈克尔更加性奋。他喜欢看见欧文这样，欧文自愿回来做他的猎物，做他的被支配者，他选择回到这里，接纳他，也接纳自己的欲望。  
欧文把裤子脱掉，扔在地上，他只穿了一条内裤。“是所有的衣服，欧文。”迈克尔强调了他的命令，欧文迟疑了一下，脱掉最后的内裤。他的身体暴露在迈克尔眼中。他更加害羞——迈克尔穿着完整的衣服，他却全身赤裸，并且处于半勃起状态。  
“现在走到我面前，坐到我腿上。”  
欧文照做，他走到床边，爬上床，坐在迈克尔的腿上，他的两条腿跪在迈克尔的屁股旁边，迈克尔把手放在他的身体上，他摸起来有洗完澡的热度和恰到好处的柔软，他没有刮体毛，是迈克尔之前熟悉的诚实又可爱的身体。迈克尔用舌头舔他，把舌头伸进他嘴里，欧文张开嘴迎接他，闭上眼睛。迈克尔用舌头探索欧文的口腔，后者闻起来还有薄荷味——他刚刚洗了澡，刷了牙，可能为了迈克尔可以操他，把自己从里到外弄得很干净。迈克尔喜欢他为他这么做，他知道欧文只为他这么做。  
“把屁股抬起来，欧文，手抱着我的肩膀。”他的指示很清晰，欧文照做了，这样的指令和服从今天看来很合适，如果他任凭欧文做他自己，他怀疑欧文很快就会怀疑他为什么要回到这里。他把手放在欧文的大腿上，托起他的屁股，头靠在他的锁骨那里吻他。欧文身体上的味道让迈克尔熟悉，他不只是熟悉自己睡衣的味道，熟悉沐浴露的味道，他还熟悉在四个月前被他关进地下室的欧文·亚当斯的味道，微热但并不明显的舒服气味。他的味道让他感到放松——他又一次闻到了它，他的味道让他感到紧张——他感到性离得更近。  
“把两只手背在身后。”迈克尔说。“是的，先生……我应该这么叫吗？”欧文问，他挺起胸膛，坐得更直，两只手背到身后，手腕并在一起。“你可以叫我先生，如果你喜欢。现在我要用绳子绑住你。”迈克尔从床边的架子上拿到锁链，他把它慢慢绕上欧文的手腕。打结是个很性感的事，他扣住欧文的手腕，感受到欧文的肌肉在他的手指里收紧。  
“现在你觉得安心了吗，欧文？”他抚摸欧文的大腿，发现他已经开始流汗。“有一些。”欧文回答得很克制，他一件衣服也没有穿，迈克尔一件衣服也没有脱。“这个情景让你感觉怎么样，告诉我。”他在欧文的耳边说话。“我在被你控制……感觉我像一样东西。”他的回答有点古怪。“比如一个木偶？”迈克尔的嘴唇划过他的胸膛，他抱着欧文的腰，亲吻他的胸膛，欧文向后弯成一个弧形，迈克尔把另外一只手放在欧文的背后。“有可能。”欧文回答，“那我就不会去照镜子，可能会把自己吓死。”他没有意识到在调情的时刻不适合讲冷笑话，迈克尔还是笑了。欧文一点也不了解怎么调情、怎样完成一个高质量的前戏，他会用他的方式把这些时刻都毁掉。  
“那你会想把自己扔了吗？”迈克尔按照他的想法说下去，即使这会毁坏一点气氛。“我觉得我还是先闭嘴比较好。”和吃饭时一样，他再一次意识到这个问题，“我年轻时很擅长一件事，如果一个女孩想和我接吻，气氛很对，我会在她准备靠近我时说一大堆话，然后她就会离开。我在紧张的时候很难注意到别人的意思……我会不停说话，如果我想引起一个人的注意，就会说更多让别人感到无聊的话……”他露出了一个尴尬的表情，“抱歉，我现在立刻闭上我的嘴。”  
迈克尔笑起来：“你想让我堵住你的嘴吗？那你就叫不出来，不能说话，无法控制唾液。”  
欧文迅速点了点头：“我想有一个方法让我不再……说话，还有分心。”  
“待在床上。”迈克尔走下床，来到一个摆放在门旁的盒子旁，拿出口球，他没想到如此快就能把它运用在欧文的身上。他回到床上，欧文跪在那里，手背在背后，看起来可爱极了。  
“张开嘴。”迈克尔说，他把口球放进欧文潮湿的口腔里，将皮质扣套扣在他的头后面，“你不能说话，连关键词也不能够说，但今天我们用不到它。以后我可能会对你更粗暴，让你求饶，今天我们就维持在这里。”迈克尔说，他想和一个人构建关系，这并不少见，但他要构建关系的人是之前被他绑架和囚禁的人，而他现在自己跑回了他的家。他想在性上控制欧文，又想对他温柔。他用润滑液和手指扩张欧文的身体，插入欧文的时候他感到手指被他的身体包裹。欧文很热，他被迈克尔慢慢地撑开，在迈克尔的手指下逐渐柔软。迈克尔尽量把这个过程延长，以便当他们真正开始的时候，欧文不会感到疼痛。欧文半跪在他的腿边，他必须用膝盖支撑自己的身体，以免完全坐在迈克尔的手指上。他因迈克尔的动作呜呜地呻吟起来，勃起得更厉害。他的呜咽声很柔软，迈克尔猜测在五年前或者十年前他会听起来更像女孩。  
“现在我要开始操你了。”他说，欧文含着口球、手肘被绑起来的样子让他觉得非常好。欧文柔软且经验缺乏，他有着丰富的对于犯罪和恐怖故事的了解，却在对待人的关系上手足无措。  
迈克尔解开裤子，露出性器，撕开安全套把它戴上。“坐上来。”他对欧文说。欧文深呼吸，他听到迈克尔的话之后身体就变得紧绷起来。迈克尔看到他支撑起身体，移动到他的大腿中间，欧文无法说话手也不能动，只能发出一些重重的喘息和被限制在喉咙后面的呻吟。他把腿分得更开，慢慢地坐到迈克尔的阴茎上，迈克尔感到他包裹他的热度，感到他缓慢地用他并不熟悉如何做这些事的身体接纳他，他握住欧文的屁股向上顶他。  
迈克尔进入得更深，这得到了欧文又一次呻吟。他握着欧文的腰把他拉下来，让他的身体重量完全压在他的大腿之间。他扶着欧文的腰转动性器，试图找到他的敏感点。欧文的喘息和叫声被限制在口球里，他表达舒服和想要的方式很直接——流汗的胸膛贴着迈克尔的衬衣，手在身后试图挣扎，他努力控制自己的身体以免在迈克尔身上失去平衡。他流汗、收缩身体，随着迈克尔的动作从鼻腔里发出呜呜的呻吟，他接近高潮的边缘，而他没办法说出这一点，他睁大眼睛，被顶到胡乱地扭动，迈克尔抓住他以稳定他。  
“你想让我摸你？”他故意问他，欧文连忙点头，显得无助又着急，他很想射精，被顶到前列腺，无法用手抚摸自己也无法开口请求，他看着迈克尔，急切的眼睛，焦急的扭动，他在迈克尔的腹部摩擦自己的阴茎，他的反应让人兴奋也快乐，他喜欢看他这样的可怜样，但他答应今天不会对他太凶。“趴下去，欧文，我要从后面干你，我会摸你。”他让欧文起来，欧文乖乖地转过身跪在床上，分开腿。他因这个姿势感到羞耻，从而把脸埋在枕头里，发出呜呜的声音。迈克尔怀疑他在哭，这让他更加想欺负他。他从后面完整地进入他，把他被捆起来的双手压紧在腰上，他扶住他的屁股，狠狠操他。欧文呜呜地哭着，呼吸变得更急切。迈克尔握住他的脚踝，把他的脚和小腿抬离地面，欧文只能用膝盖、肩膀、脸以及他和迈克尔相交的地方支撑着，他乱糟糟的哭声越来越不受控制，他更紧地夹住迈克尔。他的身体让迈克尔无法忍耐，他在他的身体中进出，顶到最深的地方又抽出来，享受他给他的快感和炙热，他的身体包裹他，接纳他，希望他给它更多。欧文没有试图逃走，这让迈克尔很满意，他用力支撑着身体来应对他对他的撞击。  
迈克尔放开欧文的脚踝，让他更轻松地跪着，他俯下身，握住欧文的阴茎，吻他的眼角的泪水和汗水。欧文的唾液流到下巴上，迈克尔舔他脸颊和下巴时，他因为怕痒而试图躲开。迈克尔一手握住欧文无法合起来的下巴，一手握住欧文的阴茎，用欧文喜欢的方式逗弄它的头部。“我要把你变成我的。把你重新绑到地下室，不允许你穿衣服，把你压在水管上操你。”欧文呜呜地哭着，他闭紧眼睛，在呜咽之中射在迈克尔的手里。他的高潮持续了一段时间，迈克尔在想他是不是得到了前列腺高潮。在他射精时，迈克尔依旧在用力操他，欧文没有逃离和反对，他射了很多，然后更深地把头埋进枕头里。迈克尔握住他的屁股，额头抵住他的后颈冲刺，射在他的体内。

迈克尔把安全套扔进垃圾桶，接着帮趴在那里的欧文解开口球和手上的锁链。欧文满头是汗，身体被汗水打湿。“再去洗个澡。”迈克尔建议，他靠在枕头上看着把脸埋进枕头的欧文，他害羞了还是觉得痛？  
“我也想洗个澡。”他爬起来，没有看迈克尔的眼睛，显得不好意思。  
“我指的是一起洗。”  
“哦……”他露出了一个吃惊的表情，并不夸张，只是睁大了没有焦距的眼睛，“我要戴上眼镜才能走到楼上去。”  
“地下室的浴室可以洗澡。”迈克尔对他笑了笑，帮他戴上眼镜，在他又变成傻乎乎的书呆子之后，吻了他一下，“我在那里看过你洗澡，你忘了吗？”  
“没有。”他立刻回答，“当然没有，我以为你会想要在楼上洗澡，我没有见你在楼下洗过澡……”他闭上嘴，抿了抿，意识到自己说得太多。  
迈克尔和欧文一同走进浴室。迈克尔脱掉衣服，搭在水管上，走到另一边打开淋浴。他先让欧文站进热水里，欧文直到眼镜打湿了才想起来要把它放在一边。迈克尔帮欧文把身上的润滑液和汗水抹掉，给他涂沐浴露。欧文背对着迈克尔，依旧害羞，迈克尔发现他在洗澡时刻意地收腹，他忍不住笑了起来。  
“你为什么选今天来找我？”迈克尔从后面拥抱欧文，吻了一下他的耳朵。  
“你做很多事情都没有一个特定的原因，你以为你在想什么，其实没有，驱动你的是情感……但情感很奇怪，它无法量化，我自己也不会知道我是不是今天来找你，为什么今天来。”他的声音紧张并僵硬。迈克尔把手放在他的脖子后面，捏他的后颈，他在他的手里稍微放松一点。

洗完澡，迈克尔和欧文回到床上，床很狭窄，两个人躺上去不得不贴在一起。迈克尔把灯关了，欧文睡在靠里面的地方。  
“你猜我今晚会不会掉到床下去。”  
“你掉到床下去，如果没有醒，我需要叫你吗？”  
“那就让我睡在那里。”迈克尔停顿了一下，“你来找我让我很惊讶，我最开始在想你会不会报警，我想了好久，然后猜测你会憎恨我还是选择原谅我。”  
“如果你是说原谅你绑架我，在我看来……可能听起来有点变态——我不需要原谅你。你让我逃避了检查，把我从惴惴不安里揪出来。绑架和囚禁，我不觉得它们会发生在我身上，可它们发生了，并且你也不是杀人犯。这事太怪了——我是说，这种相遇方式，如果你在社交网络上联系我，我和你说上两句话，我们就不会再说下去……我不知道……我可能比我想得还要变态。我觉得人和人之间的关系很奇怪，没办法控制。情感驱动很多事情，没有任何一件事情你能够掌握。”黑暗让他的胆子大了一点，他侧躺着，迈克尔从后面搂着他，他把手放在他的胸和肚子上摸他。欧文试图阻止他，但失败了。  
“我比你更容易和其他人建立关系，但我身体里有一个部分让我难以和人们真的亲近，从我很小开始我就被叫做罪犯的儿子，然后是杀人犯的儿子，这件事伴随我到现在。所有有点儿了解我的人都认为我小时候遭受过严重的性侵犯和虐待。那些警察当时来问我，我回答他们，没有。但后来人们就把这件事当真了，他们觉得我是个遭受过折磨的男孩。有的人过分关心我，有的人用这个作为指责和嘲笑我的理由。我从没和人聊过这个，除了最开始问我的那几个警察。我一直保留着这个秘密，这个秘密不是我遭受过虐待，而是，我没有遭受过虐待，却在人们的误会中长大，而我不想做任何解释。我很容易亲近人，有过女朋友和男朋友，有一部分的我则拒绝和任何人说实话。很多时候我都觉得，我们太关注自己了，我们觉得自己秘密和自我太重要，实际上它对很多人来说都不重要。”他在说话的过程中停顿了几次，欧文没有打断他，只是等待他说完。  
“我知道你指的是什么。”在漫长的沉默后，欧文开口说话，“我的童年很普通，我受到的教育也很普通，我有一点儿怪但没有达到能够被大家惊叹的地步。我没有什么秘密，就算有，也没有人想得到它，或者有人得到了它，就把它扔在一边。人很奇怪。一边自责，找自己的不好，一边自我安慰，给自己的行为找种种理由，求得心安理得。这样人还怎么和另外一个人结成关系？我始终觉得有点……不可思议。”  
“比如你刚好觉得一个人的秘密对你很重要，你也愿意给他你的秘密，就是这个时刻，你们结成关系。”迈克尔贴着欧文的肩膀，“我看到你的博客时想，如果你是一个女人，我可能不会采取这么直接的方法。”  
“你是指不会把她敲昏然后关进地下室。”  
“我觉得不会，利用体型和性别优势做这件事总让我感觉不好。我猜测戈登医生对待我母亲的方式影响了我之后所有的人生。如果你是个女人，我会用不同的方式认识你，比如请你喝咖啡或者制造偶遇？如果你喜欢我，我还是会睡你，吻你，如果你愿意怀上我的孩子，我会射在你体内。巧合很多，我们的性别就是巧合，所以没办法讨论这个问题。答案是你是欧文·亚当斯，写个叫丛林之间的博客。”  
“我们什么都没办法控制，对吧。”  
“我也这么想。你活在这里，被世界塑造成这样，只能尽量别让自己被周边世界溺毙。找到一根稻草，它或许是一个人，或许是一条金鱼，或许是一些蚂蚁和一只蜘蛛。”迈克尔停顿了好一会儿，感到自己始终被那些流言和周围的人控制，正是因为如此他老是想要不一样的东西，老是想做点不同的，他听见欧文的鼻息变得更沉。  
“你累了吗？”他问。  
“是的。”  
“睡吧。”他把手放在欧文的手上，他希望他今天能睡得更好，比之前他被锁在他身边睡得更好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最开始处于绑架和被绑架的关系中，许可消失为控制权。等到他们了解彼此的身份，就变成了需要许可，许可是否想要被控制。  
> 好了，这篇文的三观就是没有三观。谢谢大噶，当kink看吧！  
> 发现写了16.6万字了……择日完结。  
> 我要去写……了……咳咳。


	22. 尴尬的约会

欧文睡得不算差，他中途醒来了两三次，因为疲惫或者其他模糊的情绪，又很快再睡过去。他做了一些零散的梦，很普通，所以也记不得。有人睡在他的身边让他紧张得出了汗，床很小，迈克尔紧贴着他，一只胳膊放在他的脖子下面，搂着他的肩膀。欧文让自己别去想，赶紧再次睡着。他不习惯的事情还是不习惯，习惯的养成要一个月还是两个月？上次他逃得太快了，远远没有达到养成习惯的程度。  
他又一次醒来是因为迈克尔醒了。  
迈克尔换了个姿势，用另外一种方式贴住欧文，欧文连忙活动了一下自己僵硬的肩膀，他把动作放慢，以免打扰到迈克尔。他依旧紧张，但比他以为迈克尔是杀人犯的时候要好上一些。  
“早上好。”迈克尔看着他，“你昨晚睡得怎么样？”  
“醒了几次，总体还不错。”他回答得很老实。今晚我想要回家去，他想了想，这件事下午再提吧，“我要去林子旁边找一找我的车。”他似乎记得自己把车停在哪里了，又好像不记得。  
“我开车送你去找。”  
他们起床，吃早餐，迈克尔陪他去找车，他们开了一会儿，发现了他的车停在小路边。他下车，跟着迈克尔，把车开回迈克尔的家门口停着。  
“你为什么把车停那么远？”  
“我猜测你在家，担心会引起注意。”  
“你真的准备偷偷看一眼就走？”  
“这是个难以回答的问题。”欧文顿了顿，迈克尔冲他笑了一下，没有追问，欧文连忙又说，“我帮你收拾房间吧。”  
他们一整天都在忙这个，先是打扫房间，接着把东西从地下室搬上来重新排列，他感到自己站在一个崭新的屋子里，并不是当初囚禁他的那个地方，有一些东西随着空间的变化而失去了——他发现自己确实不擅长处理变化。但迈克尔很擅长，他用一种巧妙的方式重新布置了房间，卧室被重新填充满，书也被重新摆放。  
“两个人一起干活比一个人快得多。”迈克尔和欧文坐在地板上加冰块的柠檬草薄荷水，身上是灰尘和汗水，脏兮兮的。房间收拾了一半左右，有些东西还在箱子里，有些东西是随意摆放的，至少还需要一个整天，迈克尔的家才能够恢复原样。  
“你先去洗个澡吧。”迈克尔说，“今天收拾得差不多了。没想到竟然让你来给我做苦力。”  
欧文不知道是不是应该现在就告诉迈克尔他的决定，但他不打算再憋下去，他总归要在吃晚饭之前说出这一点。迈克尔会怎么想？  
“我今天晚上打算回家。”欧文把眼睛转向别的地方，不看迈克尔，开始解释，“如果要开始一段关系，我想应该先从一周见几次面开始？……我不是说住在你家里不好，它让我难以把控……也可能不是这个词，但我想不出来要这么形容。我会明天再来帮你收拾房间，一大早。如果哪天你让我留下来住，我也会留下来。”他的表达乱七八糟，而这确实就是他一般情况下聊天的状况。迈克尔生气了吗？欧文动了动眼睛，微微转动一下脸，装作不在意的样子偷看了他一眼。迈克尔正微笑地看着他，他长得非常好看，眉骨下的阴影和他抿起嘴唇微笑的优雅弧度让他看起来显得又有些危险。  
“我超开心的。”他凝视欧文的眼睛，“你在认真考虑这件事。”  
欧文有点害羞，他是在认真考虑和迈克尔相处的事情，迈克尔能够理解他的担忧让他有些安慰。他认为事情是这样的，他突然有了一个男友，他们认识的方式乱七八糟，还夹杂着犯罪、绑架、以为自己快死了的诡异过程，现在他要开始和他的男友好好相处，他应该直接住进他家里？当然不。他们的关系还没有到同居这一步。上床是一件事情，而同居是另外一件事情。但他又不愿意放弃和迈克尔慢慢建立关系，于是他今天晚上要回家，但明天一大早他会来帮迈克尔收拾家里。也许他还能够约迈克尔去看个电影什么的。他没有过男友，有过女友，感觉不一样。他猜测无论是男友和女友，对迈克尔来说都差不多。  
“先去洗个澡吧。”迈克尔说，“热得要命。”  
欧文巴不得他这么说，他需要一个空间自己待着，好好思考一下他下一步的行动，他们一个月见几次面合适？他是不是应该开始了解迈克尔喜欢的颜色、爱吃的东西、爱看的书，他的生日和对他重要的日子？欧文对于在哪里喝下午茶和约会都毫无概念，他只是知道好吃又便宜的汉堡和薯条在哪里。他钻进浴室——就是他逃跑时用的那个，脱掉衣服打开淋浴，听见迈克尔在外面喊：“希望你别又消失了。”  
“这次不会。”他回答他，声音不太大，不知道迈克尔听见了没有。他觉得一切都很快，又很奇怪，为什么他还没有开始了解迈克尔（如果看他的报道算了解的话，他从少年时代就开始了解他了），迈克尔就知道了他的那么多喜好？他有点紧张，又有点恍惚，热得全身是汗，累得肌肉酸痛，他站在水下，好好地洗了头，洗了澡。这次他不会想逃跑了，不觉得自己患了脑癌马上就会死掉，也不觉得自己会被杀。他在担心新的事情——如何和他的男友相处，该死的，迈克尔是他的男友吗？或者是他的一厢情愿或者自我意识过剩？这个概念在他的脑袋里成型，他收缩着腹部和身体，想起昨天晚上被迈克尔绑住和进入的过程，他变得兴奋，很快半勃起了，紧张无法避免。他深呼吸，冷静一下，赶忙洗完澡，换上干净的衣服，从浴室走进去。  
“给你准备了冰可乐和冰啤酒，随便你喝哪个。”迈克尔冲他眨眨眼，走进浴室。欧文来到茶几旁，看见上面放着一瓶啤酒，一个玻璃杯，一听可乐，杯子里插着吸管，下面装着冰块和一只切成两半的小小青柠檬。他打开可乐，倒进杯子，可乐遇到冰块，冒出了更多的二氧化碳，他舒服地喝了一口，咬了咬吸管。  
迈克尔洗完澡，已经到晚饭时间了，他们简单地吃了三明治，他喝可乐，迈克尔喝啤酒，之后他们摊在沙发上看电影。迈克尔播放的是一部讲日本美食的纪录片。“我喜欢看这类的纪录片，有时候会有新想法。我很喜欢做菜，但又不想以此作为长期的职业。”欧文看着屏幕上混合着日本酱汁和法国奶酪的菜肴滋滋冒着热气：“厨师是个很有品位的职业，类似于魔法师和建筑师，去把一些东西改变了，然后拼合在一起。”  
把纪录片看到一半，时间已经不早了。“你认识回家的路吗？”迈克尔问。他很贴心，欧文一直在想什么时候告诉他自己要离开，现在的时间刚刚好，他还可以回家处理一下自己的事情。“我不认识路也有谷歌地图。”欧文回答，“明天你需要我什么时候来？至少要一整天的时间才能够把书按照排列好。我还想借几本书回去。”  
“你都可以拿。明天你想什么时候来就什么时候来。”

迈克尔送欧文出门，吻了他一下。“晚安。”他说。“晚安”，欧文回答他。他打开屋门，目送欧文走到的车边。欧文打开车门，回过头看了迈克尔一眼，迈克尔懒洋洋地靠在门口，朝他招手。欧文抿了抿，又心动又紧张，如果迈克尔现在说，留下来陪我，他就会立刻关上车门，锁车，回到他的屋子里。欧文朝迈克尔最后一次道别，他坐进车里，打动车子，倒出去，开上大路。他用谷歌地图设置了自己家的地址，以不快不慢的速度在黑夜里开车。  
回到家，欧文脱掉鞋和袜子，瘫在沙发上，他做了一天体力劳动，身体很疲惫，明天和后天他一定会浑身肌肉痛。昨天他离开家的时候心如死灰，绝望又忧虑，现在事情完全不一样：他重新见到了迈克尔，在他家里住了一天，明天还会再见到他。他应该早一点去找他的，他从未想过要报警，他只是在担心是不是和迈克尔完全不合适。现在他希望这段关系维持下去，至少维持得比他最短暂的恋爱要久一点。他不习惯处理关系，但每段关系开始时他都希望能够做得更好。他不够成熟，也不够活泼，缺乏很多必要的沟通技巧和方式，原本他做好了一直一个人生活的打算，现在他希望能够和迈克尔更加了解，他必须承认自己喜欢迈克尔——他好不容易遇到一个希望了解他，也有耐心了解他的人。他不想轻易放弃。  
欧文在迈克尔家里洗过澡了，他可以利用睡觉前的1个小时读读书，做做笔记，他把从迈克尔那儿借来的三本关于北美洲鸟类的书拿到桌上，分别是北卡罗来纳州、弗吉尼亚州以及加拿大安大略省的鸟类指南。12点的时候，他上床睡觉。他打开手机，点开社交网络，想了想，关注了迈克尔的账号，他又一次翻看迈克尔的ins，现在他终于可以给他点赞。他把手机放在床头充电，躺下来，看着天花板。今天夜里很安静，没有鸟叫声，只有悠长的虫鸣。他知道这个时节里，清晨四点多就会听到动听的鸟叫。

欧文起得不算早，他打开手机，看到迈克尔也关注了他的账号，他还选择了一张照片给他留言，欧文想了半天也不知道回复他什么，他发了一个笑脸的表情，爬起来换衣服。他一边刷牙一边思考很多事情，都感到无法回答，他不可能知道他们这段关系是会在明天就消失，还是可以持续到下个月。他羡慕也嫉妒那种能够很快让自己进入一段关系里的人，他们了解这个过程，熟悉这种心理，知道如何让自己被喜欢，他从来就没有好好学习过这个过程，从头到尾他的恋爱都靠的是愚蠢的本能。他给自己弄了点东西吃，冰箱里的面包已经干了，口感很糟糕，不过没有坏，涂多一点果酱也不算不能吃。他又喝了牛奶，吃掉一个苹果，站到镜子前面整理自己的衬衫领子。他的头发有一个地方翘了起来，而他不喜欢使用发胶。今天真是糟糕，一大早他就觉得自己蠢爆了。但他还是得去迈克尔家里，他想见迈克尔，又觉得自己太笨拙。  
欧文走到窗边，听见了灰伯劳和北美黄林莺的叫声。如果他不去迈克尔家，今天他可以在自己家里待一天，或者走上几公里，去湖边看看北方大潜鸟、加拿大鹅以及各种鸭子们。生活总是在改变，他以为它会一成不变，它却还是在不断地起变化。他感到一丝不安，他不习惯变化，又不得不去习惯它。  
欧文给迈克尔打了个电话，告诉他他将要出发。他背了黑色双肩包，里面放着笔记本、笔、电脑，以防万一要用到。他坐进车里，继续设置好谷歌地图的导航，踩下油门。  
他把车停在迈克尔家门口，走下车。迈克尔已经听见了引擎的声音为他打开了门。  
“早上好。”迈克尔把那双之前就给他穿的拖鞋继续给他。  
“早上好。”欧文走进迈克尔的家，迈克尔还穿着白色的睡衣和灰色的运动裤。  
“其实没什么好收拾的了。”迈克尔说，“今天我们随便干什么。”  
“不用把不同类别的书归类？我帮你会更快完成。”  
“你看起来很喜欢整理东西。”  
“有点。我也不算太干净，但喜欢把东西都归位放好。”  
“书我有空可以慢慢整理，一点儿也不急。箱子里的东西也是。我不介意睡在箱子之间。你是那样旅行回来当晚就会把行李箱里的东西拿出来的人，对吗，欧文？”  
“对。就算我晚上不会把箱子里的东西完全放到它们该在的地方，也一定会把里面的东西先拿出来，把空箱子收起来。”  
“你说过秩序让你感觉安全。”  
“是这样。”欧文放松下来，他靠在沙发上和迈克尔聊天，这段关系就算只维持到明天晚上就破碎似乎也不再重要——虽然他一定会伤心和惴惴不安。希望是一方面，事实是一方面，即使他们不再是这种关系（他也说不清楚他们是哪种关系），只是普通朋友他也觉得很好，非常好，他还能这样和迈克尔随意聊天，他可以想着他自慰。他总是在提醒自己不要要求得太多。一旦要求得太多，就很容易重重摔倒。  
“你想去看电影吗？我们上午可以看看电视，傍晚出去吃点东西，晚上去看电影。”  
欧文想了想最近有什么电影，他把想看的都看过了，不过有的片子值得看第二遍。  
“听起来不错。”他闻到了空气中熟悉的味道，迈克尔家的味道，他知道自己陷入了什么境地，他在寻找一种关系，却又不够坚定。他需要不断说服自己迈出脚步。在之前的时间中，他并没有太多机会学习如何成为一个能够成熟地处理亲密关系的人，他甚至觉得这种东西根本没必要。现在他需要一些实践知识，他会的又远远不够。  
“你有特别想看的电影吗？”  
“我都可以。”欧文说，“我看过了正在上映的四部电影，再看一次没问题。”  
“去回顾老电影你有兴趣吗？”  
“比看新电影更有兴趣。”他喜欢这个点子，有些老片子可以反复地看，而很多老电影的节奏都比新电影更慢，他喜欢那种有条不紊的节奏。  
“我找找看。如果有的话，我们就去看你挑的安全词。”  
“什么？”欧文紧张起来。  
“库布里克。”迈克尔朝他扬扬眉毛。  
欧文歪了歪嘴角，用手挠了一下鼻翼。他和迈克尔在性的问题上相对熟悉，在生活细节上他又变得紧张和僵硬。  
“我知道有个放映老电影的电影院……”迈克尔把笔记本电脑放在腿上，细长的手指在触摸板上滑动，上帝啊，欧文想，它们曾经抚摸我，还插进我的身体中，“我看看……今天晚上是怪形。”  
“怪形？我喜欢那种慌乱又心神不灵的恐怖。”  
“这可真不是约会首选，不过也还不错。”  
约会？欧文紧张起来。就连他自己也知道看电影这件事听起来是约会，他们上过床，玩过一些熟悉的情侣都不会玩的玩意，却从来没有约会过。他可能会表现得过于笨拙，但他会控制自己，少说话，开口之前先经过大脑。他要保持一种时刻提醒自己的状态，别把事情搞砸。  
“就这么定了。”迈克尔合上放在腿上的笔记本电脑，把它放到一边，“我们吃完晚饭再去买票，今天是工作日，应该买得到票。”他看着欧文，“对于晚餐，你有什么建议？”  
“除了快餐店，我不了解餐厅。”欧文回答，“我和朋友出去吃饭会去的是普通的小餐厅，提供咖啡续杯，你喝得太多，服务员就用眼睛瞪你。如果你长得帅就不一样了，他们会很乐意给你续杯。不过那种咖啡也没什么好喝的……味道很淡，酸得有点怪怪的，喝惯了其实也还可以……我常去的那家薯条很好吃，他们是手切的，炸得很好，干酪汉堡也不错……但店里整体看上去有点脏兮兮的，似乎不太适合。”他不小心又说得太多，连忙闭上嘴。  
“你想去那里，还是由我挑餐厅？”迈克尔侧着靠在沙发上，看着欧文，他把手放在欧文肩膀后面的靠背上。  
欧文僵硬地坐直，他的电脑包放在脚边：“由你挑吧……我想。”  
“我知道一家餐厅，他们的薯条也很好吃，还有好吃的番茄鲜虾意大利面。酒也不错，我们开车出去，就只有一个人能喝酒。”  
“我更喜欢可乐。”比起啤酒，他确实更喜欢可乐。  
“你之前找我要过啤酒。”  
欧文想起那个夜晚，他向迈克尔描述他希望怎样死亡：“酒精能够让人放松。比起啤酒我更愿意喝苏打水和可乐。淡味的啤酒我能喝得稍微多一点，口味更重的啤酒和其他酒类就不行。”他的口味不像个成年人，有人说过这一点，他喜欢酸甜的鸡尾酒和淡的啤酒，比起酒当然更喜欢可乐，喝不来红酒也没办法欣赏威士忌。  
迈克尔凑过去吻他，这个吻很轻柔，他接吻技术很好，欧文先是感到背后一阵紧张，然后在他的嘴唇和手指下放松下来，回应他的吻。迈克尔抵住欧文的鼻子：“我曾经有段时间很想找个书呆子男朋友，比起酒更喜欢可乐，背着黑色的双肩电脑包，戴黑框老式眼镜，指甲剪得很干净。但书呆子太难了解，有的则有着令我很不喜欢的怪癖和习惯，有的自以为是的令人讨厌。后来我对自己说，别做梦了。”他拉远距离，看着欧文，笑起来，“看看现在。”  
“我也有奇怪的习惯，在一些地方自以为是。”欧文说，“你应该做好心理准备，别想得太理想化。”他确实不擅长很多事情，在一些细节上死脑筋又很固执。  
迈克尔抱住他：“那我拭目以待。”  
“我没有开玩笑。”欧文轻轻叹了一口气，“你会知道的。”  
迈克尔笑了起来，又吻了他一下。

欧文还是帮迈克尔收拾起书柜，迈克尔懒懒地半躺在沙发上，问他是否确定要这么做而不是休息一下。“如果你不介意我动你的书，我就可以为你整理。”欧文和他确认。“当然不介意。如果你想帮我收拾，我很高兴。”  
如果什么事情也不做，只是坐在沙发上，他有一点点不安，还不如让自己忙起来。昨天肌肉中堆积的乳酸已经开始酸痛，欧文在搬书的时候明显体会到这一点。他花了一个小时帮迈克尔把书架整理好。看到迈克尔读的书，他感到自己更了解了他一点，他们彼此的书架上有至少两层的书是一样的。“差不多都按照类别整理好了，有几层会有好几个类别，地方不太够。”  
下午，他在迈克尔家的沙发上睡着了，就像以前他被绑在这儿那样。今天他完全不头痛，是温暖的味道和令人安心的氛围让他睡着了。他醒来时迈克尔在看书，欧文伸手摸到眼镜戴好，又掀开迈克尔给他盖的毯子坐起来。  
“真抱歉我睡着了。”  
“我昨天让你做了一天苦力，今天又让你整理书架。”  
“整理书架是我自己提出来的。我喜欢整理书、照片、碟片，也很擅长。”  
“你可以再休息半小时，然后我们出门。”  
欧文重新躺到沙发上，他喜欢毯子上的味道——那条他还在浴缸里时迈克尔给他的褐色毯子。他把毯子拉到胸口的位置，它柔软又温暖，包裹他的身体。他休息了一下，爬起来。  
这下他的衬衫变得皱皱的，迈克尔问他要不要换一件T恤，他只能这么干，换上迈克尔的T恤（迈克尔的衬衫对他来说太长了）。他算是精心准备并穿了这件让他看起来还不错的衬衫来迈克尔家，现在他又要穿着T恤和迈克尔去看电影。  
迈克尔也穿了T恤和牛仔裤，上面还有ET电影的图案，欧文这才没有那么紧张。

晚饭很愉快，那是个气氛轻松的休闲餐厅，不是要穿正装去吃的那种（欧文在高级餐厅中会感到手脚无处摆放），他点了迈克尔推荐的番茄鲜虾意大利面，喝了一杯酒精度数不高的鸡尾酒，它有菠萝和热带水果的味道。  
这是他第一次和迈克尔一同走在街上，他注意到有不少男人和女人的视线在迈克尔身上停留，迈克尔随意穿着T恤也会吸引别人的目光，他高挑、英俊、身材也很好。有可能他看上去比欧文所认为的更帅。欧文对男人的长相没有太大的概念，“直男的审美观”，黛西（他的第三个女友）这么形容他。他承认这一点，女人的观察力总是很厉害，她们都曾经指出过他的一些问题，虽然什么都没有改变，但和她们交往让他对自己认识得更加清楚。他想不出来如果特蕾莎和安妮如果知道他现在和男人在一起会怎么想。“这是你的宿命。”他猜测黛西会这么说。他轻轻摇摇头，不知道为什么他和他的“男友”（如果迈克尔是他的男友的话）在一起约会，却开始幻想他的前女友们会怎么看待他变成了一个双性恋。  
一定是他想得实在太多的原因，他竟然在咖啡馆门口撞见了戴夫。“嘿，伙计！”他远远地叫他，“我就知道是你。”欧文停下脚步，感到血液在血管中结成冰块，“嘿……”他打了个糟糕的敷衍招呼，知道他的死宅朋友一定会打破砂锅问到底。他尴尬地向戴夫介绍迈克尔，又向迈克尔介绍戴夫。  
“我没见过你。”戴夫说，“欧文交了很帅的朋友却不告诉我，伤透了我的心。”他的表情太夸张了，这导致欧文只想把他的脸按进一盆色拉。  
迈克尔去拿他们外带的咖啡，戴夫把欧文拉到一旁：“你看起来太怪了。没这么怪过。”  
“别说奇怪的话了，算我求你。迈克尔一定程度算我的……怎么说……男友。”  
“操。操。操。”戴夫睁大眼睛，“操。你和他睡了吗？”  
“我们为什么要聊这个话题？”  
“和他上床应该很好？他操你了吗？”  
“操，戴夫，操你，我不想和你聊这个倒霉话题。”  
欧文不知道迈克尔什么时候回来了，他尴尬地和戴夫道别。戴夫走之前用手臂撞了一下欧文：“你朋友超帅的。”  
“谢谢你的夸奖，”迈克尔朝他微笑。  
糟透了，糟透了，欧文想立刻消失，他的心脏在胸膛中疯狂地跳。他安慰自己，还好我遇到的不是我的任何一个前女友，那样就更糟糕了。  
他接过迈克尔手里的咖啡，沉默地喝了一口。加了奶的咖啡在他的舌尖上划开，他深深呼吸，希望自己能够安全地（别遇到什么人并且保持沉默地）走到电影院。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 似乎离完结还有一段时间。已经从最开始的犯罪故事变成nerd是如何智障地搞对象了。


	23. 怪形

 

欧文和迈克尔买了两张电影票，电影院里没有多少人，他们在靠后的位置坐下。欧文看过《怪形》很多遍，每个镜头都已经不再可怕，反而有着一种熟悉的亲切感。不安的音乐响起在电影院中，他闻到前排传来的爆米花的味道。欧文看电影很安静，遇到令人激动的画面只会发出称赞声，不会进行讨论，连爆米花也不吃，并且认为嚼爆米花的声音吵闹无比。  
电影院很旧，坐垫散发出略有些潮湿的气味。欧文的感官在黑暗中变得更加灵敏，不知道哪里传来的皮革味和迈克尔的味道钻进他的鼻子，黑暗让他觉得自己再次身处森林，被迈克尔领着往前走。不同的地方是他不再惶恐，而是感觉安全。只要他不再担心迈克尔是不是会杀掉他，他对他做的事情就都变成了安全的调情方式。  
他看见冰与血在荧幕里出现，音乐混着扭曲的寄生物在他的脑袋里爆炸，他爱卡朋特，每看一次怪形就更证明了这一点。可他的思维在这阵爆炸中摇摇晃晃，他关心的地方不是电影，而是周围的一切——是迈克尔，是这次约会，是爆米花味和皮革味。他既紧张又有些昏昏欲睡。  
我浪费了在电影院里再看一次怪形的机会，而在想一些乱七八糟的事情？欧文摘下眼镜，用衣服角擦了擦，再次戴上。他有告诉迈克尔他最近在戒烟吗？似乎没有。他希望集中精力，却依旧不断地分心。他在想太多的事情了，乱七八糟。坐在迈克尔的身边搞得他心神不宁。我是不是想得太多？说得太多？迈克尔闻起来太好了……好闻到我想要睡觉……欧文闭上眼睛，用力眨了两下，越来越困。困意袭来，他无力支撑双眼……  
迈克尔把手放在欧文的手上，欧文连忙挺直身体，他的脑海还没有完整地处理这个信息，迈克尔便把另外一只手放到了他的大腿上。  
迈克尔的脸凑过来，欧文觉得他非常好闻……  
他的嘴唇碰到他的脸。  
“寄生让你兴奋？”他的眼睛在黑暗中很亮。  
“我快睡觉了。”欧文说，真是个愚蠢的回答。  
迈克尔凑得更近，他吻了他的嘴唇。电影院！欧文突然清醒了，上帝啊，他不安起来，感觉脸和身体都在发烧。这是电影院！他的心脏疯狂地乱跳，这比被绑架刺激多了，在电影院接吻！他们的不远处坐着两个中年男人，他感觉他们每一秒都可能回过头。欧文低下头，看着前面的椅背，让自己坐直，冷静下来。他的舌头舔着上颚和一颗补过的蛀牙，意识到迈克尔尝起来有咖啡味。  
欧文清醒了，比任何时候都清醒。戴夫会把他和迈克尔约会的事告诉他们所有共同的朋友——里面有可能包含他的前女友。他到底做了什么导致了现在的一切？我应该重新开始送披萨外卖，欧文想，他的嘴唇上还残留着迈克尔嘴唇的温度和触感，我应该骑着自行车穿行在大街小巷里，没人能够让我停下来。  
迈克尔握紧欧文的手。欧文突然意识到这是不可能的，送几百盒外卖也不能改变迈克尔在电影院吻他的事实，不能改变他们约会被戴夫撞见的事实。这太糟糕了，他想，像我这样的人。他觉得自己没有好看到可以成为一个同性恋，也没有特殊到能够拥有这种生活，他最应该去过他安全、一成不变的书呆子生活。可他为什么还是脱离了原来的惯例？他的手心里都是汗，他猜测这会让迈克尔恶心。欧文试图把手抽回来，迈克尔感到他的意图，他勾住欧文的手指，阻止他逃走。欧文只得保持不动，屏幕上的所有画面都变得很慢，他的时间在此刻停顿，他觉得自己想抽根烟或者喝杯啤酒。  
我在戒烟，他又想。  
欧文放弃挣扎，安静地把电影看完。如果不是他看过很多遍怪形，他不会知道这部电影在讲什么。电影院里依旧有嚼爆米花的声音和潮湿的霉味，他感到自己还是第一次看这部电影的年纪——十三四岁，被各种恐怖片、惊悚片吓得半死，又忍不住想去看。他画过那颗断掉的人头，在一个很老的本子上。奇怪的是，他总觉得那些事好像没过几年，他却已经快要35岁。他有很多的记忆都和恐怖片、恐怖片导演、编剧有关，也和相机、笔记本、胶卷、显影液有关。迈克尔从不了解他之前的生活，但从欧文知道麦克这个男孩开始，他塑造出的迈克尔参与了所有的这一切。这是一种幸运还是一种古怪的一厢情愿？屏幕的光在他的眼球和镜片上闪耀，他的手在迈克尔的手里流汗。他感觉自己冷静了下来，像是站在并不寒冷的街上，被雨打湿，感到又舒适、又麻烦、又安全。  
“我戒烟了。”他对迈克尔说。  
看电影聊天是个可恶的行为，他只想说这一句。

迈克尔和欧文从电影院出去，走在依旧灯火通明的街上。迈克尔开车送欧文回家，但欧文的车还留在迈克尔家。这给了迈克尔留下来过夜的理由——他在欧文家睡上一夜，明天再把欧文送到他的家里，然后欧文把车开回家。  
欧文的家没有那么干净和整洁，也谈不上脏乱差。沙发底下有只团成一团的灰尘，和迈克尔在地毯上接吻时，欧文看见了这团灰尘。迈克尔抚摸他，欧文开始熟悉迈克尔抚摸他的方式，他喜欢迈克尔把手伸进他的衣服里。  
不洗澡就做爱很性感，但是，他的屋子里有至少100样东西值得拿出来向迈克尔展示。欧文从迈克尔身上爬起来。“我有很多东西给你看。”他就像带同学回家玩耍的中学生那样，把冰箱里的可乐、啤酒、冰激凌，厨房柜子里的薯片、黑巧克力蓝莓干、曲奇饼干都拿出来招待迈克尔。他搬出了自己的碟片和书籍收藏、更多的旧笔记本、实验性的照片、各种原版恐怖片海报……迈克尔是个很好的倾听者，在这一点上，他和其他长得特别漂亮的人不一样。他听得很认真，欧文则兴奋过头，没有注意到自己语速变快，音调变高，变得喋喋不休。他说了太多的话，展示了太多的东西，意识到自己又说得太多时已经精疲力尽。他抓了抓眼睛旁的皮肤，显得有点不好意思。他给了迈克尔浴巾、牙刷、换洗衣服，让他先用浴室。  
轮到欧文洗澡时，他站在热水下，开始为自己的愚蠢和喋喋不休而羞愧不已。能够将自己的收藏品和别人分享的感觉太好了，无论迈克尔喜欢不喜欢，他都很认真在听。迈克尔认出了不少恐怖片的封面，他并不是那种对流行文化一无所知的人——欧文第一次看见他还以为他是那种用智能手机和电脑都需要秘书帮助的男人。  
欧文从浴室出来，看见一堆东西都扔在沙发下面的地毯上，他花了三分钟把它们稍微放回原来的位置。他走进卧室，迈克尔正躺在床上看那本放在床头的书，他英俊得不像是会出现在这个房间里的生物，他拥有迷人的金色头发、蓝色眼睛，完美的五官。如果是恐怖片，他一定已经被寄生虫附身，或者马上就会显出外星人的原型。  
欧文走到床边，迈克尔依旧是迈克尔，没有显示出任何一丝被寄生的迹象。欧文取下眼镜，躺进被褥里。和迈克尔在他自己的床上做爱非常非常性感，他因此有点勃起。  
当他的脑袋枕上枕头，疲惫便战胜了所有的欲望。没过一分钟，他就在迈克尔身边睡着了。


	24. Gooseberry

迈克尔在欧文家的床上醒来，欧文背对着他，还在睡。迈克尔半躺在枕头上，看着欧文的卧室，阳光从不那么遮光的窗帘里透进来，把房间照得亮堂堂的。他的家是个还算爱干净的独居书呆子的家，角落和床头有灰尘，书和物品摆放整齐。迈克尔翻了个身，把手从欧文的胳膊下伸过去，抱住他。欧文哼哼了一声，继续睡，他对光不敏感，太阳照亮了房间，他还是睡得很舒服，迈克尔因为阳光早早就醒了，他晨勃的性器贴着欧文的腰。他吻欧文的后颈，想把他弄起来做爱，欧文睡得晕晕乎乎，他的皮肤散发出好闻的味道，迈克尔抚摸他睡得暖融融的身体，他喜欢欧文胸膛和腰那儿摸起来柔软又舒服的触感，他把手伸到他的裤子里，握住还柔软的性器，欧文发出舒服地呻吟，他转过来，面对迈克尔。迈克尔搂住他，亲吻他的嘴唇，把他的上衣和裤子都脱了。他趴下去为欧文口交，舔他的大腿内侧、阴囊和阴茎，用手指为他扩张。这下欧文完全醒了，也完全勃起了。  
“太早了。”欧文说，“本来我还准备睡一会儿的。”他的身体有刚刚起床的味道，因为在自己的家里而更放松和慵懒。迈克尔把他的手压在头顶，从前面折叠他的身体贯穿他，欧文因为身体被完全打开和折叠的疼痛而叫起来，但关键词并没有出现。迈克尔很高兴他的身体学得很快，他始终是个很好的游戏参与者。迈克尔命令他跪在那里把自己屁股分开对着他，欧文显得羞耻又激动。迈克尔从后面操进他的身体，一次一次撞击到最里面，欧文尖叫起来。迈克尔开始对欧文提要求，包括强迫他说他希望他射在他的肚子里。迈克尔的每一种要求欧文都满足了，迈克尔喜欢他这幅乖乖的样子。最后的时刻，他限制欧文射精，让他忍耐到他同意才可以射。欧文的高潮因此变得更长，他的阴茎前端留下前液。他拼命求饶，最终得到了迈克尔的许可，他夹紧迈克尔，大声喘息着达到高潮。  
做完之后，欧文提议去洗澡。迈克尔没有射在他体内，他肚子上的精液也用纸巾擦掉了。欧文流汗了，就想去洗澡，是爱干净的小动物。  
迈克尔和他一起去浴室，享受给他涂肥皂的过程。欧文的体毛不多不少，性感也可爱。他就像是一个高中生时的男友，有笨蛋又书呆子的爱好与收藏，缺乏熟练的社交技巧。迈克尔知道自己依旧处于对欧文爱不释手的阶段，他希望这个阶段可以持续得更长一点，再长一点。人陷入热恋，然后遭遇争吵或者平淡，可能分开也可能继续相处。许多时候这个过程在重复。

洗完澡，他们坐在餐桌前吃早饭。迈克尔在手机上收到了一些邮件。他打算什么时候告诉欧文他最近在折腾的这些新项目？他总是做各种各样的工作，各种各样的尝试，似乎什么都可以满足他，却又什么都不可以。  
早餐后，他和欧文在附近的林子里走，离他们在森林里做爱的冬天已经过去了很长时间，阳光把冬天变成了充满萌发的四月。  
在高树不多的草地上走令他快乐，野草开出了柔弱精致的花朵，能闻到春天从土壤里散发出的味道。进入到更深的林子里，地上便没有太多的变化和乐趣，高树吞噬掉了大多的阳光，抬起头，便能清晰地发现树冠之间存在细而弯曲的缝隙，它们相敬如宾地为让出对方的生存空间。迈克尔看不见什么鸟，它们在头顶上扑腾翅膀和鸣唱，却始终不见踪影。欧文根据声音认出一些，他像介绍柜子里的收藏那样与迈克尔介绍外头这片林子里常见的鸟。  
又一次踏出森林时，他们见到了一条小溪，溪水清澈见底，溪水旁是蕾丝状的伞型花朵。欧文说左边的树上有北美黑啄木鸟，迈克尔把眼睛移上去，看见了它红色的头部和身上的黑白斑纹，它用长长的嘴敲击树干，发出哆哆哆的声音，木屑四溅，令人担心它会不会敲坏自己的脑袋。他们在林子里散过步，就在他绑架欧文的那段期间，当时欧文很紧张，不会抬起头找哪里有鸟。现在他听见鸟叫就像猫一样兴奋起来，在找那儿有鸟这件事上，他比迈克尔敏感很多，有时一个黑影闪过他就能报出名字，有时他会因为纠结一种鸟是什么而自言自语。迈克尔在欧文的望远镜里看到了漂亮的冠蓝鸦。  
欧文推推眼镜，往前走：“我解剖过一只死掉的歌带鹀，我在散步的路上捡到了它的尸体。”他开始给迈克尔讲解剖的全过程，羽毛的不同、胃里剩下的东西……许多的细节。“我的冰箱里有死掉的动物。”他抓了抓头发，“有的是我自己捡到的，有的是朋友捡到的尸体，他们寄给我，我放进冰箱，如果有空的话就会解剖来看看。”  
“这让你成为了一个完美的犯罪搭档。”迈克尔说。  
“解剖小动物要很小心，它们很精密，身体的每个部分都是演化了很多年结果，鸟的身上有恐龙的痕迹，田鼠和人有相似的部分。它们动起来很奇妙，死去后就是坏掉的精密机器，再也修不好。”欧文的发言像一个罪犯，这也是迈克尔最开始对他的误解，但他不过是一个养蚂蚁并观察它们社会性的书呆子。  
会把田鼠和鸟的尸体塞在冰箱里，他确实是个奇怪的家伙，迈克尔想。他打开过欧文的冰箱，看到了那些盒子，也看到了盒子里的塑料袋，可谁能想到那些盒子里是冷冻的动物尸体？欧文向他展示了一些收藏，还没有来得及向他展示冰箱里的东西。他觉得自己通过游戏足够了解了他，在生活的细节上，他又是刚开始认识他。  
他们顺着溪流走，被溪水打湿的石头呈现出沉静的暗色，阳光下的石头白花花地照得眼睛痛。一路上迈克尔都看到白色的花和蓝色的花，他听见雀鸟婉转的叫声，抬起头便看见了开花的北美红枫。他记得去年秋天开车路过它们时那股澎湃的红色，现在它们刚刚开出红色的，细小却繁杂的花，恶魔的血滴洒上树枝的每个角落。  
“我在谈一个项目，也可以说一件好玩的事。”他觉得在溪水边告诉欧文这个消息很合适，“我和他们说，我有个搭档，他非常了解这些事。我用了一些你博客上的图片和文字，他们说或许下周我们可以在周二的下午继续聊一聊。”  
欧文停下来看着他，有些迷茫和紧张。迈克尔继续说：“他们要做一个新的移动鬼屋，就像你以前拿着电锯在麦田里追着人跑那样的。去一个城市半年或者一年的时间，然后改变主题，再去下一个。他们需要新的主题、新的点子，投资方和公司在找新的策划，找一些了解怎么能把人吓到尖叫的人。我和他们取得了联系，通过我的一位朋友，他们在这个月会确定是不是由我组织一个团队给他们提供鬼屋的全部策划和执行。”  
欧文看着迈克尔，脸上混合着躁动不安、兴奋和不可思议。  
“你是说设计一个鬼屋？一个大型恐怖游乐园？”  
“是的，基于原有的稻田或者废弃的房子，自己搭也可以，只要预算足够。我给了他们一个最初的点子，还盗用了你笔记本里的一些东西，现在我需要细化，绘制一些图片，弄一些模型，然后写一份完整的策划书。”迈克尔说，公司方面已经确定了由迈克尔招人、组织人来做这件事，他只需要交出一份80分的策划书先通过，后面再细化。迈克尔猜测欧文会从一开始就想要做到100分。  
“我可以学着写演示文档……画鬼屋图纸……图纸也可以。我会做木偶模型……”他的语速变快，有点结巴，像得到礼物的男孩。迈克尔看着他皱着眉头思索，眼睛里闪着光，他把眼镜拿下来擦，语无伦次地说话。迈克尔没办法掩盖笑容，他吻了欧文，这也没有让害怕木偶的男人安静下来，他又说了一些乱七八糟的话，显得单纯又可爱。  
“如果这次你还想当拿电锯追着人跑的工作人员，当然也欢迎。”  
欧文愣了一下，迈尔克觉得他脸红了，他不好意思地笑，用推眼镜掩饰尴尬和害羞。  
在欧文逃跑之后，迈克尔就开始寻找一个可以和欧文合作的项目，当时他不知道欧文会回来，他需要一份有吸引力的合约，用商业关系把他和欧文重新绑定起来。一个项目结束，还会有下一个。但欧文回来了，他出现在他的门口。  
鬼屋是他能够想到的最合适项目，欧文的那些故事有去处，作为一个杀人犯的儿子，迈克尔对投资方和公司来说是一个太棒的噱头，喜欢鬼屋的人又能够得到足够的惊吓。每个人都可以从这件事情中各取所需。对他和欧文来说，又能赚钱，又能吓人，又能和电锯、血、尸体（假的）打交道，就像是梦幻生活。  
“我需要一个犯罪的搭档，把每个人都吓坏。”迈克尔说，他好像说过这句话，把欧文绑架来的时候他就说过了。  
欧文一只手摸索着胸前的望远镜，一只手擦了擦额头上的汗：“我想这种搭档我可以胜任。”  
“接下来你要画一堆图，用一堆的红颜料。”  
“我想做很多木偶。”他说，“能够吓到我的，也能够吓到别人。”  
“一面墙的木偶，”迈克尔想了想，“人们走进去，不知道哪只是活的，突然有声音出现，他们看见一只木偶的眼睛动了。”  
“最后每只木偶，几百只木偶，一整面墙的木偶的眼睛都转向了你。你无处可逃。他们都在看着你，发出咔哒咔哒的声音。”  
欧文的话让迈克尔背后起了鸡皮疙瘩：“我喜欢这个点子！”  
欧文笑了笑，露出继续思考的表情。迈克尔猜测现在正有超多的恐怖场景充斥着他的大脑。  
迈克尔想到一切的开端，他需要一个犯罪的搭档，现在他拥有了一个。这件事从最开始就不可思议，欧文的配合，他的冲动，欧文的脑癌，他的偏执，缺少任何一个环节，他们的关系都无法存在。  
“我想看看你冰箱里的动物尸体。如果你能够在我面前解剖就更性感了。”他下一步会和欧文玩什么，给他一个被解剖的性幻想？  
“我猜你不会想看。”  
“下一步我就能在床上以你习惯的方式解剖你。”  
欧文转过来看他：“这听起来很性感。”  
“割开你，把你的内脏放在溶液里，操你，射在你的肚子里，你死了，睡了，第二天还是可以醒来。”他可以构思出各种诱导欧文去幻想的方法。  
“跟我来。”欧文突然说，他加快步伐，往前走。  
迈克尔跟上他的脚步，他想干什么？在森林里和他野交？他们在稀疏的林子里走，阳光照在地上。欧文在前面，他跟在后面，好像是某个夜晚的翻版，他在跑，他在追。  
他的面前出现了一片没有什么特色的灌木丛，欧文停下脚步。  
“我记得安全词。”他冲他狡黠地眨了眨眼。  
迈克尔看了看那些带刺的灌木，笑了起来。

这一大丛醋栗即将开花。

 

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于写完了，原本只想写一篇恶趣味的短篇，最后变成了18万的文。雷聚聚多么可爱，加利多么英俊，他们是我开坑的原因。感谢所有在连载中给这篇文留言的地球小伙伴，没有你们就填不完这个坑！  
> 后面会有番外，本子也会有特殊的番外XD  
> 希望你喜欢这篇恶趣味文！


End file.
